Avoidance
by ineedcoffee
Summary: My version of Dead and Gone set after the first chapter of D&G. Spoilers for all books, Gift Wrap, and Chapter 1 of D&G. Does not follow story line of rest of D&G. Rated Mature for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. I haven't written any fiction for a very, very long time. I'd like to start writing again on a regular basis and I thought this could be a fun place to start. This is an experiment in writing for me and I know it is not perfect, but hopefully you all at least won't hate it. :-)

All characters are owned by Chalaine Harris. I just want to play house for a while.

* * *

Chapter 1

After three weeks of working double shifts trying to cover while Sam was taking care of his mother, I was exhausted. I was glad that Sam was going to be back soon. It had been a rough night. After working so many shifts in a row, I was having a difficult time blocking the thoughts of the customers. At times it felt like people were shouting their thoughts to me. People were thinking about work problems, fights with their girlfriends, sex, getting drunk and blah, blah, blah. It's always the same.

"Come on Jane, your son is here." Jane Bodehouse was one of our regular drunks and the last customer of the night. We usually had to call her son to take her home and tonight it had taken an extra long time for him to get there. I felt awful for him as I overheard his embarrassment at picking her up again. He had a new girlfriend and he wasn't sure how she was going to take it when he told her about his mom. '_Maybe I'll talk to her about treatment again,'_ he thought_._

Jane stumbled into me as she tried to get out of her booth. She tried to catch her balance by grabbing onto my arm, almost pulling me down with her. Tray was by our side in an instant. He put his arm around her and helped her son carry her out to his car. Tray's extra strength as a werewolf was useful when it came to things like that. Plus he made a pretty good bouncer for the unruly drunks.

Once Jane was out the door, I started the closing chores. I wiped down the last of the tables and started putting the chairs up for the night while Terry and Tray finished cleaning up the kitchen and behind the bar. They turned up the country music and we all sang along (and I'll have you know, none of us can sing a note). It wasn't pretty, but it was a lot of fun. I even had a quick dance with Terry when he came to help put the last of the chairs up. Terry is a bit damaged from his time in the war, but he's a nice guy. It's not his fault and I feel bad that he has to deal with all those memories. His head is an extremely scary place and I do my best to stay out of it. I wish there was something I could do to make him forget that time and feel happy again.

As they were walking out the door to leave for the night, Terry and Tray ganged up on me to _tell_ me that I was taking the next two days off. Normally that would have irritated me since I hate people telling me what to do and changing my schedule on me, but I was dead on my feet and I just didn't have it in me anymore to argue. I figured that since I had worked every single shift for the past three weeks, it probably wasn't a bad idea to have a couple days off.

I decided that I would get some paperwork done tonight since I wouldn't be in for a couple days. Even though I was exhausted, I sat down at Sam's computer, paid some bills online, got the payroll taken care of, and the food and liquor orders ready for someone else to call in tomorrow. I had hired one new waitress to replace Arlene, but she wasn't able to work as many hours as Arlene had, so I looked through the stack of applications again looking for another prospective employee. I finally found three I decided to call in a couple days when I came back. This had all taken a lot longer than it should have. I was having a hard time concentrating. I finally shut down the computer and locked up the bar for the night.

I sighed in relief as I breathed in the fresh air. It was a cold night, but the cool air felt good and even a bit refreshing. I'm normally not one for the cold, but tonight I was feeling perfectly content to stand outside for a couple minutes. I flashed back to the night I ran over Sigebert in this very parking lot after he had tied up Eric, the new vampire King, and Sam. I still feel terrible that Sam got dragged into that whole mess and that it happened at his bar…all because of me. Sometimes I wondered if I should find a new job because of all the problems I'd caused Sam over the past couple years. I felt really bad about all of it…that night with Sigebert, the night of the Were war, and all the times I'd had to take time off work with little notice. I know he'd watched over me more than he should have had to. I'd never meant to drag him into these things with me and it just wasn't fair to him. He just wanted to live his life and run his bar in peace. I was starting to think that maybe I should find a job somewhere else and protect him from the trouble that always followed me. But I did like my job and it was something I was good at. Sam was a great boss and he'd been a great friend to me. I wasn't sure he'd let me quit, if I gave that as my reason for leaving.

I sighed and got into my car. I was going to fall asleep right there if I didn't go home soon. When I turned off my car, I didn't quite remember how I'd made it home. I'd heard that driving tired can be just as bad as driving drunk and I agree that I probably shouldn't have been driving. However it was 4:00 in the morning and I just wanted to get home. I sighed as I leaned my head back on the headrest of my car and closed my eyes for a second.

Suddenly I heard a sharp knocking and I jumped awake as my heart raced in my chest. I was trying to think of what I might have for a weapon, expecting an attacker, so of course I looked over to see Bill looking in my car window. Bill was my neighbor and first boyfriend. He was also the man who betrayed me, lied to me, cheated on me, was paid to seduce me in the first place, and even almost drained me and raped me when I got stuck in a trunk of a car with him. That last bit I don't entirely blame him for since he had been starved and tortured and the blood lust and sexual lust are so closely connected for vampires, but it did happen.

I took a deep breath and opened the car door. "What are you doing here Bill? You know I hate it when you sneak up on me," I scolded him. I scowled as I tried to collect myself and then got out of the car. I didn't want to mess with Bill tonight. I wasn't in the mood to fight. I just wanted to get into bed.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I was returning from a walk in the woods and I saw you sitting in your car. I wanted to make sure you were alright before I take shelter for the day," he said with a cold expression on his face.

I looked at my watch, surprised to see that it was almost time for the sunrise. "Wow. I guess I must have fallen asleep in the car." I shook my head to clear it and started walking sluggishly toward the back door of my house. I paused fighting both irritation and appreciation as I thought about Bill watching my house. Appreciation was winning…for the moment. I unlocked the door and as I opened the door and flipped on the light, I turned back to Bill, who was still silently watching me.

"Thank you for watching out for me Bill." I paused and he took a step toward me, looking like he was about to say something, but I really didn't want to deal with that. I didn't want to hear him profess his love or say that he wants me back. I would never go back to Bill. I didn't hurt as much as I used to and I now understood that he may not have had a lot of choice in seducing me on the Queen's orders or by answering Lorena's call. But that didn't make it all better. That didn't make the betrayal hurt any less. I did still care for him and I knew he said he would give his own life to save mine, but he would never be able to be anything more than a friend to me. So I didn't want to talk about how much he loved me and how sorry he was, yet again. Yes, irritation was definitely winning now.

Before he had a chance to speak, I said, "Goodnight Bill," and I closed the door behind me.

There was a note from Amelia saying that she was staying at Tray's house. That would make it a lot easier to sleep in tomorrow, or I guess I should say today. Octavia finally got her FEMA check and was able to move to her own apartment which was a relief. She wasn't a bad roommate, but I didn't know her very well so I was happy she had found her own place. I was surprised to feel a bit of sadness the day she left. She had been packing in the morning when I left for work and when I'd gotten home that night, the room was empty and she was gone. Amelia was upset for several days, but we'd gotten back into our groove. I was glad that Amelia was still there. When she first moved in, I was surprised with myself that I didn't mind her being there and I'd really grown to appreciate her friendship and companionship. It was nice not coming home to an empty house day after day, although in the last couple weeks I hadn't actually seen her much other that at Merlotte's when she helped fill extra shifts.

I took off my coat put it on the hook by the back door and left my shoes on the rug. I sighed as I closed my bedroom door behind me. I was hoping for a long night (well actually day) of dreamless sleep. I had been having a lot of nightmares lately, but I usually slept better if I was extra tired like this. I climbed into bed, still in my Merlotte's uniform, smelling of stale beer and greasy food. I took a deep breath, curled up under the blankets and closed my eyes. I tried to clear my mind, but that's easier said than done.

It was probably just the exhaustion, but I simply felt broken inside. I was tired. Not just from working so much. I was just…tired…of everything. As my body started to relax I started thinking (which is not always a good thing). I wondered sometimes if I was broken or if I'd ever be truly happy. I had moments of happiness. I had a couple good friends, I had a house, a car, a job that I liked and I was good at, and I was healthy. I had plenty to happy for, but I still was not truly happy. God help me, I missed Eric. I didn't often admit that to myself. Sometimes living in denial is easier. I had been doing my best to avoid the truth. Being exhausted from overworking myself helped a lot…for the most part. Before Sam left, it was harder, because I wasn't working so much. It was much more difficult to handle my emotions when I had time to spare; when I had time to think and time to remember. Even with all the hellish things that went on that week in January last year, I had my piece of happiness. I had someone to come home to that accepted me and made me forget the horrors happening all around me.

I had someone that made me happy.

Maybe I should just talk to him. But then again, I thought I'd prefer to just avoid the whole subject. As sleep overtook me again, a couple tears may have escaped.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

As always, Charlaine Harris owns these characters. I just want to play house.

* * *

Chapter 2

I awoke to hear knocking on the front door. I groaned as I rolled on my back, stiff from lying in one position for so long. I slowly got up out of bed and stumbled out of my room and looked at the clock. I couldn't believe that I had slept away the entire day.

Amelia was already at the door. "Come on in," I heard her say.

Eric walked in the door and stepped around her. It had been so long since I had seen him. I'd forgotten how good he looked and how tall he was. My libido was hopping up and down which I was trying my best to suppress. That was very difficult since he was gorgeous. He smiled as I knew he felt my wave of lust, but looked concerned as he took in my appearance. I felt the familiar calm and contentment settle into me as I looked up at him. Damn blood bond.

"What's going on Eric?" I was already feeling defensive. After avoiding me for months, now he showed up and he probably needed something from me. It seemed like every time someone came to see me, I got dragged into some kind of supernatural struggle. I didn't feel like getting beat up today. I was already so tired and sore from working so much over the past couple weeks that I almost felt like I already had been.

"Would you like some coffee Sookie?" Amelia asked. I smiled and nodded and she winked at me as she passed by, heading back to the kitchen to give us some privacy. She was broadcasting loudly. She thought that I needed to get laid. I thought she might be right. I just didn't want the complications involved with Eric and the whole 'recovered memory thing'.

Eric pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket. "Felipe and Victor have just left town. Felipe left a check for you for your services in Rhodes. He knew you were never paid for your work and you saved many lives the day of the bombing. Not to mention saving his own life the night Sigebert attacked us. He was very impressed with you. He even gave you a nice bonus."

"Really?" I smiled up at him as he nodded. "I never thought I would get paid for that since the Queen was killed," I said. I walked over and took the envelope from him. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes briefly with a deep sense of relief. I didn't have much padding in my bank account and it was nice to have extra cash in case of an emergency, which I seemed to have a lot of being around vampires and other supes.

I looked up at Eric and got lost for a couple seconds in his blue eyes before he spoke, "You look tired, dear one. Are you on your way to work?" He looked down at the white polo shirt and black pants of my uniform with a frown on his face.

I looked down, a little embarrassed. I felt myself blushing. "No, I have the day off. I was so tired last night I fell asleep in my uniform. Just woke up, in fact."

"You just woke up? Is the shifter still gone?" he asked, still frowning. "You should not have to work so hard."

"_Sam_ is still with his mom but he should be back in a couple days. I depend on the money that his business makes, so it benefits me too to keep the place in business while he is gone." I frowned back at him. I hated that he wouldn't use Sam's name. And what did he expect me to do if I wasn't working so much? Bills have to be paid somehow.

Suddenly I remembered my manners. We were still standing in the entryway and I knew my grandmother would be appalled with me. "I'm sorry, Eric. Would you like to sit down? I'm sorry I don't have any True Blood. I haven't had any vampire visitors in a while."

Eric smiled at me. "No, lover. I must get back to Fangtasia. I just wanted to drop off the check and bring up a business proposal."

"Oh." I felt a wave of disappointment (and a bit of irritation that I was so disappointed). I tried to squash the feeling before Eric sensed my feelings, but it was too late. "I understand you are very busy. What business proposal do you have for me?" I knew I shouldn't feel hurt, but I did. It had been over three months since I had even heard from him. That should have been a big clue to me that he had moved on. I felt like such a fool to think he might be here for something other than business.

"I have been trying to minimize your importance to the new King in order to protect you. But Felipe is wondering why I am wasting such a valuable asset." I started opening my mouth to tell him off when he continued. "He suggested that I hire you to listen in to minds at Fangtasia on a regular basis. And when I say he _suggested_…" he forced an irritated smile onto his face as his voice trailed off. "Long story short, it would be a good idea to hire you. Especially since the shifters came out of the doghouse and with the increased presence of the Fellowship of the Sun in Shreveport, it would be prudent to monitor our clientele on a more frequent basis."

"I'll have to think about it," I said. It really wasn't a terrible idea and ever since Rhodes, the FotS had become much more openly hostile. "How many hours were you thinking?" I asked.

"I was hoping to hire you one day a week to begin with. I pay very well," Eric said with a smirk.

"Eric," I started before he held up his hand to stop me.

He interrupted, "I have been checking around to see what the going rate is for Telepaths. You have been severely underpaid in the past. I will be providing a _reasonable_ compensation."

"Eric, maybe later we can discuss what a 'reasonable compensation' is. Like I said, I'll have to think about it, but it's really not a bad idea. And maybe I could prevent the next Fellowship attack. I'm still not over the last one."

"Nor am I," Eric stated with a dangerous edge to his voice. "Lover, I must be going. Could you come to Fangtasia on your next day off? We could discuss then more of the specifics of the job."

"Sure Eric. I have tomorrow off, so I could come by for a little bit."

"Then it's a date, lover."

"Sure," I responded with a lot of sarcasm. "I'll see you later, Eric." I went to walk him to the door trying to be business like.

Eric hesitated for a moment, then reached down to touch my face and gave me a soft lingering kiss on the top of my head. "I'll be seeing you again soon, my lover. We still have some things to discuss." I could feel the waves of lust coming through the bond. I wondered if he could feel my confusion and anger. Regardless, he pulled me into a hug. It was amazing how we just seemed to fit together. I wanted to stay like that forever. I had missed him. He smirked at me as he pulled away and I silently watched him as he walked out the door and to his car. I watched him drive away before I finally closed the door.

I didn't quite understand him sometimes. He acted like he wanted to be with me, but he ignored me for months on end. Why did he still want to have "the talk" after ignoring me for months? He said he was trying to keep Felipe from being too interested in me, but not even a phone call? Plus, I didn't think I really wanted to talk about any of it. Sure he remembered his time with me, but that was a long time ago now and he said things and promised me things that he wouldn't have if he had remembered who he was. I didn't expect anything from him so I didn't see why we really needed to talk about it. It's not like I was holding those things over his head. What did he want from me?

"So how is the Viking? Why aren't you going somewhere private with him?" Amelia asked with a smirk on her face as she returned to the living room with two cups of coffee.

"He just came by to drop off the check for my services in Rhodes and discuss hiring me on a regular basis."

"I'm glad that you got your check, but you know perfectly well that he did not just come here to drop off a check and talk business," she disagreed. "He's the head honcho. Why the hell would he drive all the way from Shreveport just to drop off your check? He could have just dropped it in the mail. And he could have called on the phone to talk business. He wanted to see you and you know it."

"He probably had business with Bill and stopped by while he was in the neighborhood." She rolled her eyes at me but I was done discussing it. Quickly changing the subject I said, "I think I'm going to hop in the shower quick and then run to the grocery store. Do you need anything?"

"This is your first night off in weeks, Sook. Why don't we go out or something? Or if you want we could just hang out here and watch a movie and eat some popcorn. I picked up a couple of new movies yesterday."

I considered it for a couple seconds. "Why don't we just watch a movie here after I get back from the store? I'll get a couple pints of Ben and Jerry's."

She smiled, obviously excited for girls night. "Sounds great! Could you get Half Baked? I love that stuff. I have a short grocery list started in the kitchen if you don't mind. Do you want me to go with?" she asked.

"No thanks. I'll just make it a quick trip." I went back to my room and took a quick shower. I threw on a pair of comfy jeans and a fuzzy light blue sweater. Those jeans used to fit snuggly, but they were now a bit on the loose side. I put on a light coat of mascara and some lip gloss just to feel a little more put together, and grabbed my coat and purse.

I walked slowly through the grocery store trying to decide what I needed. I hadn't been eating very well lately with working so much. I found everything from Amelia's list and picked up a couple other things for us as I went up and down the isles but nothing really sounded good. They say that you shouldn't go grocery shopping when you are hungry, but I guessed you shouldn't go grocery shopping when you are not at all hungry either. I suddenly realized that I hadn't eaten in over 24 hours. Huh. I wondered where my appetite has gone. I hadn't really thought about it, but I had needed to remind myself to eat lately. I'd thought it was just because I was so short on time for breaks at the bar that I needed to eat when the opportunity arose, but now that I was thinking about it, I realized I hadn't really had much of an appetite at all for a while. It was a good thing I had two days off. I thought I needed to renew myself. I doubled back to the deli section and picked up a sandwich and a container of fresh fruit salad and then went up to the cashier to pay.

"How are you doing Sookie? It's so good to see you. I haven't seen you in a while." _She looks just awful. She probably doesn't get much sleep dating vampires. I can't believe she turned into a skanky fangbanger. Her grandmother would be turning over in her grave if she knew what Sookie has become. But I do wonder if sex with vampires is as good as they say._ I closed my eyes briefly and put my mental shields back up. I opened my eyes, smiled at her (my anxious smile that makes me look a little psychotic) and made polite chit-chat. I couldn't remember her name but she was in the Descendants of the Glorious Dead club with my grandmother. She'd always been super nice and genuine sounding to everyone, but she had very snarky thoughts. That is one of the reasons I hated being a telepath. Would you like knowing what everyone really thinks of you? I don't think so. I wouldn't wish this curse on anyone.

I paid for my things and carried my bags to my car. I was starting to feel nervous, but I couldn't see why. I looked around and dropped my shields and mentally searched the surrounding area as I looked around. I felt like I was being watched, but there was nobody. I sighed and got into my car.

I was wondering if I was starting to get paranoid. Is it still considered paranoia, if there often _is_ somebody out to get you?

Hopefully there wasn't this time, but in my life, there usually was someone out to get me. Or maybe I just needed a vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own these characters. Charlaine Harris does. I just want to play house.

A/N: In my previous version of this chapter, I accidently had Sookie drinking and driving. But the Sookie we all know and love would never do that, of course because drinking and driving is stupid. So I fixed that up, and just understand that yes, she had some drinks, but it was over enough time that she was not drunk at the time of driving. Thank you and back to our regularly scheduled programing.

* * *

Chapter 3

I waited for Amelia to get home from working the lunch shift at Merlotte's the next day. When she finally got back, we got dressed and ready to go to Fangtasia. She made me a witchy tea that was supposed to lighten up my mood for a couple hours. I still get a bit nervous after the whole Bob fiasco, but she said it was supposed to be a very light effect and I should barely notice. I told her I'd give it a try, but if I turned into a cat, or a toad, or something, I was never going to speak to her again. She laughed at me, but I think she knew I was deadly serious.

It was really nice having so much time with Amelia two nights in a row. We sang along to the radio as we drove toward Shreveport. We stopped at our favorite Thai restaurant before going to the bar. They had the best Pad Thai and it had been forever since I'd had Thai food. We had a bit of Sake with our meal too. I don't drink very often, but I really like a good Sake. By the time we were ready to leave the restaurant I was pretty buzzed, so I was glad that Amelia was going to be driving.

"What time do you have to be there, Sookie?" she asked.

"We didn't arrange a specific time. I just told him I'd come by tonight." I put cash on the table, including a nice tip, as we got up to leave.

"Well then, we're going to do a little shopping first. Do you think you're going to take the job?" Amelia asked as she led us down the sidewalk of the strip mall.

"I was thinking about it all day and I think I will. We still need to discuss the details, but I think it might be a nice change. It might be a little awkward working for Eric like this…no I take that back…it will _definitely_ be awkward working for Eric, but I think I can deal with that. I want to start by only agreeing to it on a trial basis, so if it doesn't work out, I won't be stuck there." I had thought a lot about it. I was still a bit unsure of the whole situation, but I was willing to give it an honest try.

"I think it's a great idea. You should be using your gift. Seriously, did you really want to be a waitress all your life?"

I bristled a bit at that. "Amelia, I like my job. It's something I am good at and Sam's a great boss."

"Hold up, girl. I wasn't trying to offend you. I just think that you have this amazing gift, and you might as well make some money off it. Especially if you can do some good and keep those Fellowship fuck-heads from hurting any more people."

"Amelia, language!" I laughed with her.

"It's true though. I think this job is a great idea and it's long past due. You've done occasional work, but this is more of a regular job. You can make a living using your natural talent. I think it's long past due."

"You know, Amelia. It kind of scares me, but I think you're right," I said with a smile

"What scares you more? This job or the fact that I'm right?" she asked. I swatted her arm.

"Well, you're bound to be right once in a while. Just don't let it go to your head," I laughed.

We shopped for about an hour. I found a bunch of dark-colored clothes that would blend in better at Fangtasia. I didn't want to look like a fangbanger, but I wanted to blend in so I could unobtrusively (thank you, word-of-the-day calendar) observe and listen. Eventually we drove over to Fangtasia. I could feel the usual calm and contentment settle over me, being so close to Eric. Usually I felt really irritated by that, but I didn't mind so much tonight. We walked past the long line waiting to get in. Sometimes it's nice knowing the owner.

Pam was in her typical Fangtasia garb taking the cover charge at the door. "Sookie, Amelia, you both look delicious this evening." She directed a coy smile toward Amelia. Then she looked appraisingly at me. "Seeing you both here together gives me a great idea," she leered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Not going to happen," I said and they both started laughing at me.

"You should be willing to try new things, Sookie. You never know if you truly don't like something if you never give it a try," Pam said.

"More 'Dear Abby' Pam? I'll make you a deal Pam. If I ever decide to have a lesbian affair, I'll give you a call." With that, her fangs ran out. I decided that I should probably watch what I say with someone like Pam who takes things so literally.

"I will hold you to that, beautiful Sookie."

"Don't hold your breath, Pam." Amelia and I were still laughing as we walked into the club.

I spotted Eric sitting on his throne enthralling the 'vermin' as Pam likes to call them. I smiled at how bored he looked as he typed on his blackberry. He sensed me watching him and looked up to find me. I met his eyes and gave him a small smile and a nod. I led Amelia to the bar so we could get drinks while we waited for him.

"Felicia, how are you doing?" I asked. She was under the impression that I had a curse on me since a lot of the past Fangtasia bartenders had perished around me. Only four of them, and none of their final deaths were truly my fault, but she still tried to stay on my good side. I tried to be really nice to her so she wouldn't be fearful of being killed every time she saw me, but she continued to be nervous around me.

Amelia got a beer and I ordered a gin and tonic since I didn't think they would have Sake at a vampire bar. "Do you mind if I go talk to Eric for a minute," I asked Amelia.

"That's what we're here for," she said. I rolled my eyes at her and she waved me off. Eric watched me with a smirk on his face as I approached his throne.

"Eric."

"Sookie." Yes, we are great conversationalists.

"Could we talk somewhere else?" It was a bit distracting trying to ignore the death glares of the pathetic women trying to get the _Master's_ attention.

"Of course." Eric stood up, took my hand, and led me to his usual booth. "You look lovely this evening, my lover."

"Thank you, Eric. You're looking pretty good yourself." Okay, why did I say that? I blushed a deep red. His smile grew as he took in my embarrassment.

"Have you made a decision about my business proposal?"

I looked around, but the music was so loud that it really didn't matter if anyone was trying to listen in. "Yes. I decided that I would be interested, with a couple conditions." He waved his hand to indicate I should continue. "Our previous condition remains, any humans that are caught due to my efforts are to be handed over to the authorities. I would like to start on a temporary basis, just to see how it goes. I think one night a week would be acceptable, but I am not sure I could last an entire eight hours. It's one thing going to a conference or something official, and trying to listen in to people. But listening to the thoughts here can be quite…tiring."

"I understand. Do you have any other stipulations?" he asked. He seemed alright with everything so far or at least amused with my conditions.

"I'm going to try to blend in on my nights here, so try not to bring attention to me on those nights. It might be best for me to come on one of my nights off at Merlotte's since I don't have a set schedule there. That way I would not be here on the same night every week. I'll also be able to listen to different people that way. I guess we can just play it by ear, you know, see how it goes. I could come back on Friday for my first night," I said. I didn't know why that was so stressful for me, but I took a long sip of my drink to calm my nerves.

Eric nodded at me. "We also must discuss the matter of your compensation. As I told you last night, I have been checking around for the going rate for telepaths. Would this be sufficient compensation for your time?" Suddenly a piece of paper was sitting in front of me. I looked at the amount he had written and was floored by what I saw.

"Eric! I don't mind being paid for my time…" I started.

"You are a skilled telepath. I am just offering to pay you what your time is worth," Eric interrupted.

"But…"

"But nothing. This is work that is not easily replaced and I will make sure you are compensated fairly."

"But Eric," I tried again, but Eric was adamant.

"No. I understand that you are a proud woman and you do not want to be a 'kept woman', but that is not what I am doing. I am hiring you for your highly individualized skill that is in high demand and not easily found. I will not insult you and demean you by underpaying you for your work." He gave me a stern look. I knew that look and I knew it was useless to argue. I took another look at the figure and then factored in that I wouldn't be working a lot of hours. Besides, it wasn't like there were a lot of telepaths out there. There were things I could 'hear' that couldn't be easily learned in other ways. I took a deep breath to control my anger, swallowed my pride, and finally nodded.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Eric was beaming, thoroughly pleased with himself.

"You are impossible, you know that?" I said sourly.

"Yes, but I got what I wanted and I am very pleased. It gives me great pleasure when you yield to me."

"Whatever." I was getting quite annoyed…and maybe a little turned on. It was hard to tell sometimes when I was dealing with Eric.

"I'm sorry I hurt you when I did not remember our time together."

I swallowed hard at this abrupt change in subject. "It wasn't your fault, Eric. I knew from the beginning that it wasn't going to last. I accepted that." I didn't want to have this conversation. I took another big gulp of my drink.

"But I am sorry nonetheless. I did not mean to hurt you," he said as he took my hands in his. I couldn't look at him so I just nodded.

"There is one thing that you said that really bothers me now that I remember it."

"Yeah, what's that?" I asked defensively.

"You said about being used to being treated like 'something stuck to a shoe' as you put it. You should be treated like a queen. You are better than any of the pathetic humans in this bar."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I quickly finished off my drink, regretting that my glass was empty. "Look it's no big deal. Like I told you then, I've dealt with that my whole life. It's not a big deal. I'm used to it and I can deal with it. I'm fine with it." I still couldn't look Eric in the eyes.

"It's not fine. You may feel that it is 'no big deal' that for you to deal with that, but it is and I am sorry that people hurt you like that."

"I guess it hurts, yeah, but what am I supposed to do? I wouldn't wish telepathy on my worst enemy. You have no idea how awful it is to know everything people really think about you or each other. That's what first attracted me to vampires. The freedom of not having to hear your thoughts…it's like spending my entire life listening to static on a radio station and suddenly having complete quiet. It is so peaceful. Right now you could be mentally balancing your checkbook, thinking about a scratch on your car, or thinking about how you wish I was somebody else, and I don't have to know that. And that's a wonderful feeling, not knowing. But the horrible thoughts that people have…you have no idea. I have to listen to that day in and day out, but most of the time it doesn't faze me. I'm fine with it. Maybe I shouldn't be, but I don't know any other way to be. Because if I can't just blow it off, it will eat me up." I paused, still looking at my hands, "I'm really fine with it." _'Oh, why can't I just shut up while I'm ahead?'_ I thought to myself.

He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face to look him in the eyes. "It's not fine. You are beautiful. You are smart, and you are loyal. You have a sense of fun and adventure."

I remembered those words when he said them to me so long ago and I felt like my heart was shattering in my chest. I closed my eyes and prayed that the moisture in my eyes would not spill over. I did not want to start crying in front of my Viking in the middle of a vampire bar. It wasn't the time or place. My heart pounded as I started to panic. I hopped up out of my seat. "I have to go Eric." I walked as fast as my legs would carry me into the bathroom.

'_Why am I such a chicken? Why do I always run?'_I thought angrily as I gazed into the mirror.

After I settled myself down, I finally went back out to the bar. Eric was still sitting in his booth, looking very thoughtful and almost mournful. I tested the bond, but it was such a mix of emotions that I couldn't tell whose emotions where whose. I walked over to him and stopped at the edge of the table. '_Why do I keep running?'_

"Eric, I'll see you on Friday." I nodded at him, hoping he would forget my running off a couple minutes before.

"Why do you run from me?" He didn't even look at me when he spoke. '_Now who is the telepath?' _I thought.

I whispered, "I don't know. I'm just scared." Again, I couldn't believe I had just said that. "I don't think I can live through much more rejection."

I groaned internally. '_What did I just say? What the hell is wrong with me?' _I berated myself. So, with that completely unnecessary admission, I walked away from Eric and collected Amelia so we could leave. I thought back to the tea she made me and started wondering if maybe it was more of a truth serum. I wouldn't put that beyond her. She said it was only supposed to last a few hours, so maybe whatever effects it had finally wore off, but I was beyond believing anything would be simple. Plus I was just a bit suspicious of her magic in general. Did I say 'a bit'? Okay, I was a lot suspicious of her magic even though I knew she was a powerful witch. She just didn't always know when to stop.

"Hey Sookie, Pam was just getting ready to leave for the night and we decided to have girl's night. After all, the night is still young. Are you game?" she asked. I didn't think I would be able to respond intelligently so I just nodded and tried to put on a smile. She wasn't entirely convinced of my sincerity, but she was thinking about how good it would be for my mental health to have girl's night. She was probably right even if it irritated me.

Amelia arranged to drive with Pam and I was going to drive Amelia's car back. I knew that I'd had several drinks over the night, but I hadn't been drinking on an empty stomach and it was spread over several hours. From what I remembered from driver's ed, I would be fine to drive. I left as quickly as I could manage it, but Amelia and Pam said that they were going to stay for just a bit longer so Amelia could finish her drink.

I was completely chilled on the drive home and I wasn't sure if it was just the weather or not. I drove quickly back to the house, anxious to be back in the warmth of my house. When I got to Hummingbird Drive, I had to stop the car and my heart sank. There was an injured Black Lab lying in the road. I hated dealing with animals hit by cars, but I'd never been able to just drive on by.

I left the car running and got out of the car. I carefully approached the dog, trying not to spook it. I knew from painful experience that injured animals could be very dangerous when confronted. It watched me carefully with its intelligent, bright brown eyes. As I approached I felt my body start to relax and lighten until I felt I was about to float away. In the back of my mind I knew there was something wrong with that, but I couldn't seem to make myself care. I smiled a little at the light, carefree mist that was washing over my mind. I heard some voices in the distance, but I was already fading away into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own these characters. Charlaine Harris does. I just want to play house till the next book comes out.

* * *

Chapter 4

I turned over not wanting to wake up yet. I felt so comfortable and warm. When I moved the whispering voices in the background went silent.

"Sookie?"

"Mmhh?" I wanted to stay in that fuzzy warm feeling. "I don't want to get up yet. Just let me sleep a little longer." I mumbled.

"Sookie!" The voice was sharper this time. I opened my eyes turning toward the voice. I looked at the fuzzy figure standing over me. I couldn't seem to focus my eyes. I sat up and looked around me. I was on the couch?

"What's going on?" I slurred. I couldn't seem to wake up fully. I looked up again. "Pam? What are you doing here?"

"What happened to you?" Pam asked sharply.

"What?" I couldn't seem to grasp what was going on. _'What is she asking?'_

My heart started beating faster. Even in my haze, I knew something was wrong. I looked back and forth between Amelia and Pam. Amelia was looking scared and worried and Pam looked intense and maybe a little scary. It didn't help my mental state that they were still looking a little fuzzy to me.

"Why can't I see straight?" I asked, but nobody responded to me. I finally realized that I felt drugged. My heart started thumping faster as I struggled to sit up. An intense wave of nausea hit me so I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths to calm myself. The nausea passed but I was far from calm. "Pam, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Sookie, honey, we invited Pam over for girl's night and we found you passed out on the road in front of my car. The car was still running and we couldn't wake you. We've been trying to wake you up for 30 minutes now." Amelia's voice shook as she spoke.

I tried to process what she said. I vaguely remembered talking about girl's night and getting into Amelia's car. I remembered driving home. Why didn't I remember what happened after that? I struggled to remember step-by-step what happened after I left Fangtasia. Why was everything so fuzzy? I started to feel panic rising in my chest. _'What's going on? Was I so tired that I feel asleep? But then why did I leave the car running and fall asleep in the road? Did someone do something to me? But again, why would they just leave me sleeping in the road? Okay, maybe I am finally losing my mind.'_ With everything that had gone on in my life over the previous couple years, I was willing to admit that it was a distinct possibility.

"Sookie! Are you listening to me?" I looked up at Pam, who was looking extremely upset. I realized she had been talking to me while I was thinking.

"I'm sorry, what?" I was starting to feel less drugged but definitely more panicked. "Pam, what's going on?"

Pam took an unnecessary deep breath to calm herself and slowly asked, "Do you remember stopping and getting out of the car?"

I thought about it again. "No." I looked desperately into her eyes.

"You smell of shifter. Do you remember seeing anybody?"

I paused struggling to both calm myself and remember. "No," I whispered. "Pam what's wrong? What's going on?" My heart was pounding in my chest.

"This is not good. Eric is on his way here right now." Pam paused and tilted her head as she looked down at me critically. "Sookie, you need to calm down. You are safe now."

I looked back and forth between Amelia and Pam again. They exchanged looks and then looked back at me like I was crazy. I felt the room swimming as the panic finally overtook me. I leapt off the couch as I tried to get a handle on myself. All I could think about was that I needed to get away. I backed away from them until I hit the wall. Pam started coming toward me with her hands up, trying to reassure me that she meant no harm, but I just couldn't be sure of that. All I knew was that something was very wrong. I felt like my heart was about to explode and my breathing was getting fast and shallow.

Pam took one more step toward me and I hit my breaking point. "Stay away from me!" I screamed as I moved along the wall. I was cornered. I covered my mouth as I cried out and slumped to the floor. The room felt like it was closing in around me. Pam backed up little and looked over toward Amelia. I took my chance and bolted for the front door. I yanked it open and ran toward the cemetery. My chest felt so tight, and all I could think of at that moment was that I needed to get away. I just had to get away. I ran and ran until a pair of cool arms wrapped around me and made me stop. I screamed as loud as I could. I twisted trying to get away, utterly terrified, until I turned a little in his arms and saw Eric's face. I could feel him trying to calm me through the blood bond. I continued to very weakly struggle to free myself until the world finally and thankfully went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlaine Harris owns these characters, not me. I'm just playing house.

* * *

Chapter 5

When I awoke, I was instantly alert and my emotions were steady. Yes, it was a definite improvement.

"Sookie?" Claudine was standing next to my bed with a glass dropper of a bright pink liquid which she put back into its little bottle and made disappear.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's just a little something to wake you up and calm your nerves."

"Claudine, what's going on?" I sat up on the edge of the bed and Claudine sat down on the chair in the corner of my room. The sun was shining in the window. I smiled at Claudine. It was impossible not to feel happy around her. Plus I thought she'd just given me some happy juice.

"It seems that something happened to you last night, but we aren't really sure what. They found Amelia's car parked in the road, still running and you lying in the street asleep. It took a long time to wake you. And then it sounds like you freaked out a little when you woke up and couldn't remember what happened," she stated matter-of-factly. "It doesn't seem that you were physically harmed."

"What about Pam and Amelia?" I asked. I was feeling a little embarrassed now about how I reacted toward them last night. I just hadn't been able to control my panic.

"Pam and Eric were here until it was clear you were physically okay. Amelia put a spell on you to keep you asleep. She just thought to call me an hour ago. I told her that I'd watch over you and to go get some sleep for herself." She paused a little. "I'm sorry I did not come immediately when you were in trouble. I could not sense that there was a problem," she said, looking crestfallen.

"You've saved me a bunch of times, Claudine. It's not your fault," I said. That seemed to make her feel a bit better and her smile returned, though not as bright as normal.

"Oh, Claudine! What time is it? I need to get to work," I said as I struggled to get out of bed. Unfortunately I was all tangled up in the sheets.

"Oh no you don't, Sookie. You are getting one more day off. It has all been arranged, so don't worry about it. We've also figured out security." Claudine beamed at me as I grimaced.

"Claudine, I've just had two days off in a row and I need to be there," I protested.

"Absolutely not, Sookie. Your shifts have already been covered. Don't worry about it." I sighed, already resigned to the rearrangement of my schedule. I really wished other people would stop arranging things for me.

"Your protection has been arranged until someone figures out who is responsible for whatever happened last night. It is a good thing that you have so many friends willing to help. The witch says that the vampires will be keeping an eye on you at night and Alcide's pack and Calvin's pack will be providing protection for you during the day until we figure out what is going on," she said with a smile. Here we were discussing my safety and who was going to be babysitting me (which should truly irritate me) and I couldn't help smiling back at her. She just has that effect on people. I knew I'd be plenty irritated after she left.

"Okay. Thank you, Claudine." I paused for a second and, a little embarrassed, decided to ask her a serious question. "Claudine, Amelia obvious told you how I reacted last night when she and Pam were here." She nodded. I lowered my voice to a whisper, not wanting to give voice to my concerns. "What happened? Why did I freak out like that? I seriously thought I was losing my mind. I felt like I was going to die."

"From what Amelia described, I think you had a panic attack."

"Panic attack? Hmm…Yeah, I guess so. I wouldn't have thought of myself as having a panic attack. I thought I was stronger than that." I felt so weak and I hate feeling that way.

"Sookie, can I be direct with you?" I nodded and she continued, "You have been manipulated, lied to, used, and betrayed a multitude of times over the past couple years. One of the ways you protect yourself and your heart is by trying to always be in control. Last night you weren't in control and you didn't know what had happened to you. I would venture to say that that is why you panicked." She looked at me intently. "You are not weak. Your body and mind were just trying to protect themselves. It's a defense mechanism. I took a psychology class last year," she said with a proud smile.

I didn't care what she said. I still felt weak. It made me feel very vulnerable and I couldn't stand that feeling. However, I didn't want to talk about it anymore. That was my other defense mechanism. Avoidance. I thought I much preferred avoidance to panic. Now it was time to change the subject.

"Claudine, I think I'm going to take a shower. Would you like to go out for breakfast? I think I could use some girl time since girl's night last night didn't work out so well," I asked, trying to pretend this was just like any other day.

"I would love to, cousin, but I have to get to work as soon as your daytime bodyguard gets here," she said happily. "You go ahead and get ready. I'll make some coffee."

_Daytime bodyguard._ You would think I was someone important rather than a barmaid. I was trying to feel irritated by the need to be babysat, as that was my natural reaction, but I was still so shaken from yesterday that I didn't think I minded so much. Better not tell anybody that or they might get the wrong idea.

I saw Eric's note sitting on my dresser as I walked toward the attached bathroom.

_Lover,_

_We will continue to investigate who stopped you and what happened. In the meantime, please take extra care with your safety and do not take any unnecessary risks. Call me if you need anything. I will __come__ anytime you want me to. Otherwise I will see you on Friday._

_E_

I smiled a bit at that. He'll _come_ anytime I want him to. Well, that's Eric.

I took my time in the shower and I kept flashing back to our shower together. I knew I shouldn't think about that, but, well, I was lonely. I let my fingers wander a little and remembered how long Eric's fingers were. I thought back over each and every detail of that shower; the way he messaged my shoulders, the way he sucked and teased my nipples, the passion of us learning each other's bodies for the first time. I rubbed myself a little bit more and, thinking of how Eric would bite my thigh, I finally found my release. Not nearly as fulfilling as Eric, but I did feel better. Sometimes you have to do what you have to do. What can I say? It'd been a long time.

I didn't just miss the sex (although I did definitely miss that; it'd been a very long time…did I already say that?), I missed the intimacy. I remembered the first night he was here when I held his hand as I fell asleep. He needed as much reassurance as I did. I think that was one of the reasons that time was so memorable. He had needed me desperately as the only person he knew. And I had needed him desperately as someone who needed me, wanted me and accepted me. I sat under the shower for a couple minutes longer, letting the heat of the water smooth my tense muscles.

I pulled a t-shirt and jeans from my dresser and put them on. I looked in the mirror and still was shocked at how bad I looked. I really needed to take better care of myself. I stared at my reflection in the mirror for several minutes with a new resolve. When I left my bedroom, I felt much better. I felt more like myself than I had for weeks.

Alcide was sitting at the kitchen table when I walked in and Claudine was standing with a steaming cup of coffee waiting for me. It smelled wonderful. Claudine gave me a big hug, apologized again that she couldn't stay longer and went out the back door.

Alcide looked good as always, but he looked older. The responsibilities of being packleader had definitely matured him and not in a bad way. He stood up and gave me a big hug. He was so warm.

"How are you doing, Sookie, other than last night of course? It's been a while since we last talked." He smiled down at me and I smiled back.

"I'm doing just fine. How have you been? How have things been since the big reveal?" I hadn't seen Alcide in several months, since he offered me official pack protection. It turns out that was a very good thing.

"Things have been pretty good. The reveal has been a little rocky, but overall good. I think it's going a lot better than when the vamps came out. The fanatics are having a fit, but what do you expect? That's what they do." I chuckled at that.

"Yeah, they have to have _something_ to freak out about. I'm glad you're doing well. Would you like breakfast?"

"You bet. I'm starving."

We worked in relative silence, side by side making up eggs, sausage and toast. I poured us two glasses of orange juice, refilled my coffee and then we sat down to eat. As we ate, we caught up with each other's lives. He told me about his sister Janice and her family and about some of the pack members I knew. He had, of course, heard about Sam's mom, but I gave him the most recent update. We had a good time catching up. There used to be a lot of tension between us (mostly sexual tension), but it was a lot more comfortable now.

We talked a little bit about what happened last night but he didn't really have any ideas of what might happened, or why, or who.

Amelia came down about ten o'clock so I made her breakfast too. We talked a little bit about last night, but side-stepped around the whole panic attack thing. She was a loud broadcaster, so I knew she was thinking about it and was really worried and freaked out about it. She wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about it or if it would upset me. I ignored all that and tried not to let on that I knew she wanted to talk about it. Again with the avoidance. '_Maybe another time I should sit down and examine that part of my psyche. Yeah…maybe later.'_

But there was something that I _did_ want to ask. "Amelia, you remember the tea you made me last night?" She nodded. "You said that it was supposed to make me calm. What else was it supposed to do?" She blushed bright red, and I was getting flashes of her thoughts as she was trying to figure out how to tell me what she did.

"What?" I asked loudly. I was even more embarrassed than she was at that point. "It wasn't supposed to do anything?"

"Well, you've heard of the placebo affect, right?"

"Yes," I said curtly.

"Well, when we were getting ready, I could tell you were super tense and I wanted us to both enjoy ourselves, so I just told you that it was supposed to make you feel calm and feel happier for a while, and so you did. I didn't have the time to get the real herbs together, so I just told you that I did and made you my favorite herbal tea. Was that really so bad?" Amelia's face was bright red and I could tell she was getting defensive.

"Oh, fine Amelia. I just hate people messing with me. But you're probably right. I did feel better afterward. Just…please don't try to manipulate my emotions and moods. I really don't like that," I said as I did my best to sound sincere. I decided that in the whole scheme of things, it wasn't such a bad thing, but I hated being manipulated.

"I was just trying to help," she said, relieved I had forgiven her.

"I know," I agreed. I took her empty breakfast plate and started on the dishes. The monotonous chore made me feel more like my old self. It was reassuring to me.

Amelia was filling in at Merlotte's, probably to make up for my day off, so she got dressed and soon left for the bar.

Alcide had brought his laptop with him so he worked on his computer for several hours (with periodic perimeter checks) while I cleaned, did laundry, paid bills and did other miscellaneous things that I had put off in the previous couple weeks. It made me feel so much better to have things in better order.

We chatted off and on during the day. I had forgotten just how much I liked Alcide. Just after full dark, there was a knock on the door and my replacement babysitter arrived. Bill. Lucky me. I invited him in. Alcide gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading out. Bill just gave him a cold look.

"Sookie."

"Hello, Bill." I still wasn't completely comfortable with Bill around. I was working on that. "Thank you for coming tonight. I'm sorry you are stuck on babysitting duty." I was getting past the fear of last night and beginning to get annoyed at the whole situation of being guarded.

"I don't mind, Sookie. I will stay outside and watch the house from the woods. I have my cell phone so please call if you need anything." With that he nodded his head at me and went back out the door.

Just what every woman wants: their ex-boyfriend keeping watch on their house at night while they sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Charliane Harris owns these chararcters. I'm just taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 6

The next several days went by quickly. I got a couple calls from Eric and/or Pam and I assured them I was just fine. I got a call from Jason and I assured him I was just fine. I'd been saying that a lot. I had round-the-clock watchers. Sometimes I knew who and where they were, other times, I didn't even see them.

Having three days off in a row really made a difference to me. I was actually happy to go back to work, but I had really needed a little time off to collect myself again, even with the whole fiasco coming back from Fangtasia the other night. The all-consuming physical exhaustion was much less, although I still really had to work hard on controlling my emotions. I had waves of insecurity and unease that I couldn't seem to attribute to anything. So I just did what I normally did and tried to pretend that the other night hadn't happened. Better not to think about it yet.

Sam came back on Friday, which was wonderful. Sam was one of my few close friends and I'd missed him more than I'd realized. His mom was doing very well and healing quickly like all shifters do. His stepdad was in jail for shooting his mom. When I asked about his step-father, he didn't seem to want to talk about that, so I tried not to pry. I still didn't know why he shot her (if she surprised him, he felt betrayed, he was scared), or what form she had shifted into, but I figured that Sam would talk about it when or if he wanted to.

I had decided that I wasn't going to mention the incident the other night to Sam. Especially since there was nothing physically wrong with me. It would just make him worry and he had more than enough to worry about at the moment.

I updated him on the running of the bar and he seemed pleased with how we ran things while he was away. He liked the new waitress I'd hired to replace Arlene. She was really nice and had a lot of experience so he was very pleased with my selection, even though she wouldn't be able to work as many hours. I told him about the other candidates that I had interviewed the day before. I gave him my take on them and that I had told them all that they may need to come in for a second interview once Sam got back.

"Cher, I trust your judgment, especially because we're talking about someone you will be working along side. Who do _you_ think we should hire?"

"Candace. She seems really nice and she has recent retail experience. She hasn't waited tables for years, but I don't think it will be a hard thing for her to pick back up. Her thoughts are honest. I could see from her memories that she is hardworking and she is really excited about the job here." I thought that summed it up well, but Sam looked at me kind of funny. "What? Did I say something wrong? You don't have to hire her if you think one of the others would be better. That was just my opinion. The others were good candidates too," I rushed.

"Sookie, you have a really great gift. What would you think about making interviews part of your regular job? We could do a double interview or something. It's great to have the inner mindset to know who to trust in my business."

I beamed at him. "I'd be happy to." With this and the new business agreement with Eric maybe that would be the new direction for me. I'd been trying to seem normal for most of my life. I had found that I felt more comfortable with myself in the supernatural community, but I still didn't quite fit in anywhere. Maybe using my unique skill would help me finally find my place in the world.

Before getting back to work, I also mentioned to Sam cutting my hours just a bit. I didn't mention the hours I would be putting in at Fangtasia, instead using my recent level of exhaustion as an excuse. As we worked through the lunch shift, I could tell that Sam was a bit worried about me and he kept thinking that I looked really tired. Maybe I shouldn't have brought up the subject earlier. I kept catching him watching me with a concerned look on his face. I also kept hearing from everyone's minds that they thought I looked awful and tired and sick. These are the things that I would be perfectly happy not knowing. It's one thing to know that you look awful, it's another when you know everyone else thinks you look awful too. Oh yeah, a real ego boost.

Alcide's pack had a big meeting today, so I was expecting Calvin as my bodyguard leaving work tonight. I was surprised when Jason walked in the door just as I was finishing up. We had talked a couple times since he stood up for me on the night of the big reveal. It was still a bit awkward between us but better. I hated fighting with him because he's really all I had left.

"Hey sis!" He walked over and gave me a hug which I returned awkwardly. "Calvin asked me to give you a ride to Shreveport tonight."

"Okay," I said. Jason looked relieved, like he'd expected me to argue. I wasn't really looking forward to spending this time with him, but if we were ever going to get over our problems, we'd have to actually talk to each other. "Let me grab my purse. I need to run home and get ready before we go."

Sam stopped me on my way out the door. "Sookie, you have worked so hard helping me keep my business going while I was away. Take tomorrow off, okay? Enjoy yourself." He handed me a gift certificate for a message at a spa in Monroe.

"Oh Sam, you didn't have to do that." I gave him a big hug.

"You deserve it, Cher. Just enjoy yourself. I'll see you on Sunday."

Jason followed me home in his truck and made himself a sandwich while he waited for me. I took a brief shower and got ready quickly. I left my hair down and put on just a little bit of makeup. I put on a pair of dark jeans that showed off my curves and a long, tight-fitting, black sweater which I thought would help me blend in pretty well without having to look like a complete skank. I thought about Eric as I put on my make up (a bit more Goth than I usually did, but when in Rome…).

I wanted to look nice since Eric would be there, but I didn't want to look like I put too much effort. I didn't know why it mattered so much. It shouldn't. But it did. If I was honest with myself, I wanted to look nice for Eric, but I didn't want him to know that I'd _tried_ to look nice for him.

I grabbed my coat (the cranberry coat that Eric bought for me) and my purse and went out to Jason's truck. We made a bit of small talk on the way to Fangtasia, but mostly listened to the radio. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I woke with a start when we got to the club. They had just opened up for the night. It was already pretty busy, but it _was_ Friday night after all. Jason walked me to the entrance where Pam was collecting the cover charge. She smiled at me hesitantly. Weird. That wasn't like her. "Sookie, you look delicious this evening." I smiled at her.

"Thank you. You look fabulous as always, Pam. You remember my brother Jason?" I nodded in Jason's direction.

Pam glanced at him and looked back to me. "Eric is in his usual booth. He is expecting you." I nodded.

"Sook, I gotta get going. One of the vamps will be giving you a ride home." Jason gave me a quick hug and I headed inside.

The music was loud and the fangbangers and tourists were all thinking loudly. I got about halfway to Eric's booth before I had to stop for a second. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and put my shields back up. I was starting to wonder why I'd been having so much trouble with my shields the last several days…and maybe longer.

I smiled when I saw Eric. He stood up took my hand, kissing it gently. I got flutters in my stomach. I tried to clamp down on my feelings and get down to business, but it's hard to hide it with the blood bond. With the smirk on his face, I knew he'd felt it too. We sat down across from each other and a waitress hurried over with a ginger ale for me since I would be working tonight. She was new and really nervous to be serving in the "Master's" section tonight. I smiled and thanked her and could hear her mental relief as she left the table.

We sat there for a moment in silence. Eric looked at me like he was waiting for me to say something. "I appreciate that you have had people watching my house at night. It's a bit irritating having people watch me all the time but it makes me feel safe." What was I saying? _It makes me feel safe?_ I couldn't believe I said that. It made me sound weak.

"It is no problem. You have our official protection. It is our duty to make sure you remain safe. I am sorry nobody was there when you were in trouble," Eric said. I could feel his concern and a bit of anger through the bond. "Pam was in quite a state when I got there that night. Your reaction when you woke up frightened her."

I could feel myself turning bright red. That's why Pam had looked at me funny when I came in. "I'm sorry about reacting like that. It's so embarrassing," I said. I looked down at my drink and slowly stirred it with the straw.

Eric reached over and put his hand under my chin to make me look back up at him. "Are you alright, Dear One?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"I have seen you stay calm and collected in much more dire situations than the other night." He paused and looked like he was trying to be careful in how he worded everything.

"I'm really fine, Eric. I was just so exhausted and I think I just had a panic attack. I've never had a panic attack before, but I am pretty sure that's what it was. I woke up and I couldn't remember what had happened, and I felt like I had been drugged, and I just felt out of control so I panicked." I was starting to ramble. "I'm fine." I'd really been saying that a lot lately.

"I should probably get to work. Maybe I'll just sit over in a booth over there," I indicated a booth a little ways away but close enough that Eric could watch me but without being terribly obvious. "Maybe Pam or someone could sit with me for a little while. I want to try to blend in. I think you sitting with me would make me be a bit obvious." He looked amused.

Eric kept watching me and it was starting to make me nervous. Finally he spoke. "I would like to discuss your security as well."

"What about my security? I think it's a little overboard as it is," I said.

He ignored my comment. "I talked to the witch…"

"Amelia," I interrupted.

He ignored me again and continued, "…and she will be reinforcing the wards on the house. She will also be doing protective spells on both your car and hers. I would like to put a security system in your house, with your permission of course." He smirked and I could feel his smugness through the bond.

"With my permission? Since when have you asked my permission?" I was a bit confused over his recent tactics.

"I know you prefer to participate in decisions about your life," he stated simply.

"Yes." I expected him to expand on this, but he just watched me. I could feel that he was nervous.

I waited for him to speak again, but after another moment of silence, I got up. After having Eric watch me so close while we were talking, I was on the verge of crying, though not exactly sure why. I was just feeling very emotionally unbalanced. "Well, I'll get started if that's okay with you." He nodded and I went to the back to leave my coat and purse in Eric's office and then went over to my "working booth". I cleared my mind and emotions and got to work. After a little while Pam sat down across from me. I tried to apologize and explain my panic attack the other night. She explained to me that I needed to take better care of myself and reduce the stress in my life. She also suggested that I get laid and/or a therapist. I wondered if she got that from Dear Abby too. She flirted with me (I was pretty sure that was part of the cover), and we made easy small talk as I opened up my mind and listened in on the thoughts around me.

About 20 minutes after Pam had sat down I started to tense as I read some of the thoughts in the bar. Something wasn't right. Pam got up and sat down right next to me rather than sit across from me. I leaned my head against her so I could look natural (well natural as a lesbian in a vampire bar) as I investigated. She put her arm around me and softly asked what was wrong. She rubbed her hand up and down my arm as she held me and I had the feeling she was enjoying our closeness a bit more than I was comfortable with. However, I had work to do so I ignored it.

"I'm not sure yet," I breathed. I stilled myself and opened my mind. The thoughts streamed into my mind and I tried to identify the voice that made me uneasy.

'_I wonder what it's like to have sex with a vampire.'_

'_He's looking at me. I wonder if he'll bite me. I just want someone to bite me.'_

'_I've gotta get a fix soon. She's looking at me. Maybe she'll come with me. Have to be careful so she doesn't suspect. Don't look her in the eye.'_

I tried to focus in on the last voice, tracing it to its source. I finally located him at a table about 10 feet away from us. He was just a normal looking guy. He was sitting alone nursing a beer. He was making eyes at a female vamp I didn't recognize. He was planning on draining her and staking her. I saw a flash of the others. I felt like I was going to be sick. Pam tensed up beside me in response.

"The man over there sitting by himself," I said under my breath as Pam followed my gaze. "He's a drainer. He's trying to attract the brunette in the red dress at the next table over. He's got equipment in his car: silver net, stake. It's not his first time…at least six others." I finally relaxed myself a bit as I pulled myself back out of his head.

Pam caught Eric's eyes and looked over at the man. I continued to listen to his thoughts as Felicia went up to him and started flirting. They talked for a couple minutes before Felicia finally glamoured him. She brought him back to Eric's office.

Eric came by a couple minutes later. "Remember our agreement Eric? You are going to turn him over to the authorities, right?" I asked. I figured that wasn't too likely given that he's already killed, or finally killed, at least 6 vampires. Maybe he deserves it. I'm really becoming worried about my moral fiber.

"Of course." He smiled. "We may keep him a while first, but yes, we will turn him over to the police." He saw me about to protest and quickly continued, "We will not torture him. Don't worry."

"Okay, Eric," I didn't feel like pressing the point.

I sat there for several more hours. Pam came and went throughout the night. Felicia also made an appearance. She was finally starting to get a little more comfortable that she wasn't going to die in my presence…at the moment. There were a couple people that wondered how I was attracting the vamps, but I wasn't recognized as myself. Mostly, people didn't notice me. I caught a shoplifter trying to snatch a free t-shirt and someone with a fake ID but that was the extent of my excitement for the evening.

Finally, I felt like I'd had enough for one night. Listening into people's innermost thoughts was very exhausting.

I looked around for Eric but didn't see him. I could feel from the bond that he was close, so I went back to his office. The door was open and Eric was sitting at his desk engrossed in the paperwork in front of him.

I saw my coat and purse sitting on the couch. I picked up my purse and stung it over my shoulder. "Eric, I think I am done for the night. So what happened to the drainer?"

"Well, we decided that telling the truth for a while would be good for Dan. He is at the police station right now. When they got here, he turned himself in and they couldn't shut him up. Dan also decided that he wanted to live a life of solitude and meditation. He wants to give away all his possessions, donating to the American Vampire League, and become a Buddhist monk. After he gets out of jail of course.

Suddenly I got a flash of Eric's mind. It didn't happen often which I was extremely thankful for. _"We also got names of his friends who will be willing donors at the next party before they turn themselves in."_

Huh. That was not too bad and actually rather appropriate considering their crimes. I would have thought Eric would have more violent plans for the guy's accomplices, especially since I'd stopped him from having fun with this Dan. I honestly wasn't sure what to think about that, and way in the back of my mind, I wondered if he knew that I heard him every now and then. One thing I did know was that I would probably be killed if anyone ever found out that I could hear vampires every now and then regardless of how often it happened.

I realized that Eric was watching me carefully as I stood there thinking. I shook my head kind of spooked by how he was staring at me. I felt like an antelope being stalked by a lion. Time to go.

"Who's going to be driving me home tonight?"

"I will. We need to talk, and I don't want you to run away from me." He looked quite pleased with himself.

Oh no. We're not having 'The Talk' right now. "Eric, I don't want to talk about any of it. It happened. You remember everything now. Why do we have to talk about it? It happened. It's over. End of story." I was in danger of crying now. I was struggling between desperate loneliness, fear of rejection, anger at being so easily left by the wayside for the past several months, and hope that maybe he really did want me. I could feel my eyes watering, and I blinked furiously trying to stop them from falling._ 'Sookie, get a hold of yourself! Do not cry in front of him!' _

"When we were about to face the witches I offered to give up everything for you and marry you. I didn't want you to go into danger for _me_. You said you were an idiot and got out of the car anyway," he said softly.

I stood up. I just couldn't deal with this. Why did he keep bringing it up? I started getting angry. "You weren't yourself, Eric. You wouldn't have said those things if you were. I couldn't ask that of you. You could have stayed but you never would have remembered who you were and that wasn't right. Don't worry. I'm not going to ask that of you now that you do have your memories back. You're off the hook." With that, I walked away. I knew they wouldn't let me get away with leaving so I went to hide in the ladies room. Luckily no one was in there so I was able to pace around and think.

_Why am I so angry and hurt? Why can't I get a handle on my emotions? I feel like I'm losing my mind. Is that because of "The Incident" the other night? What the hell did they do to me? I still can't remember anything about what happened... Aaahhhh! I hate not being in control. I just want to get out of here. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I want to go home._

Defense Mechanism of the Day: Avoidance.

I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to fix my smeared makeup. Even after my make up was repaired, I stared at myself in the mirror. I wasn't sure I liked what I saw anymore. I wasn't even sure who I was anymore. The longer I stared, the more I disliked myself. A couple fangbangers came in breaking my concentration. They were loud broadcasters that had very violent sexual fantasies and I didn't want to hear their thoughts so I walked out of the bathroom and slipped out the back door. It was so quiet, but a bit chilly since my coat was in Eric's office, but I wasn't about to go back in there.

I walked around the corner of the building and saw a cab sitting there. Escape! I ran to the cab quickly and got in the back seat. I heard someone think my name, but we were already pulling away from the curb. I'm sure I'd be seeing someone soon, but I didn't want to be stuck at Fantasia anymore. They could just follow me home if they wanted. I sighed in relief as we started toward Bon Temps.

I closed my eyes as the cab moved through Shreveport. When I realized we had been stopped for several minutes I opened my eyes and saw the red light. That was probably the longest red light in Shreveport.

"_Now!"_ someone was thinking.

Shit! Something was wrong! I looked around but before I could see where the threat was coming from we were hit hard from behind. The cab jumped forward just as a big delivery truck was crossing the intersection. I tried to brace myself as I heard the sound of metal shearing. The driver's airbag deployed and I was thrown sideways slamming my head against the side window. '_Why didn't I put on my seatbelt?'_ I thought as I faded into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlaine Harris owns these characters, not me. Wish I did, but alas, I don't.

* * *

Chapter 7

My head was fuzzy when finally I opened my eyes. It was so dark that, at first, I wasn't even sure that I had succeeded in opening them. I didn't know how long I was unconscious, but it must have been a while from how stiff my body was. No real pain to speak of, but I was uncomfortable. I was in a fetal position, my wrists were tied with rope and I seemed to be in a box of some sort. There was a constant, loud white-noise in the background. Hmmm. With my recent lack of emotional balance I surprised myself by not being too upset about my situation. I should have been upset, but I was just trying to figure out where I might be and how I might get out. Weird. I thought that maybe when I was in actual danger, the more pragmatic side of me came out. Things to make you go hmmm. _'I used to love that song.'_ I almost started laughing aloud at that thought. What was wrong with me?

With a bit of effort, I rolled onto my back. I wasn't able to stretch out my legs or anything, but it still felt good to move. My head spinned for a second. I opened my mind to see what I could 'hear'. One vamp and three humans. Fellowship of the Sun. Figures. I listened for a couple minutes. They weren't really thinking about anything in particular. Nothing that was telling me what they wanted with me or what they were going to do with me, but I was picking up pictures of a map of Alaska from the thoughts of one of them.

'_What the heck? Alaska? Well, I've heard Alaska is beautiful, though it is winter and probably very cold. I wish I had grabbed my jacket before I left Fangtasia. I loved the coat Eric bought me. It's such a pretty cranberry color. I wonder if he picked it out himself. I miss Eric. I wonder if he'll be able to find me.' _I thought.

"Well, I might as well try to do something," I said to myself aloud_._ I knocked on the top of the box to try to get their attention. I could hear their muffled voices as they realized that I was awake.

"She's awake. I told you to give her a bigger dose. They didn't want her to wake up until we get there," said a woman's voice. Ah. So they drugged me. Maybe that was why I kept going off on tangents. It was kind of fun though. I'd never done drugs before, but I had to say I was feeling pretty nice. _'Whoa, I shouldn't be even thinking that. Just say no, right? But I was in a car accident, so a little something for pain shouldn't be all that bad. Okay, back on track here.'_

I knocked again. "Can you let me out for a little bit? I really need to use the bathroom," I called out. The lid of the box opened and several people were looking down on me. I blinked at the sudden bright lights behind them. "Can I please use the bathroom?" I repeated.

"Fine, but make it quick." A burly, scruffy looking man with dark hair and scraggly looking facial hair picked me by the rope around my wrists. That hurt, but I was still pretty stoned, so I didn't care as much as I should have. I looked around. Oh, great. We were on a small private plane with just a couple rows of seats. _This is really not good_. I knew then that we really were going to Alaska. I knew Eric could track me through our blood bond, because he did when Quinn and I were abducted by the Pelts, but Alaska? That's thousands of miles.

The rude scruffy man held me up as I stumbled my way down the isle to the bathroom. I was having a bit of trouble walking straight. I used the bathroom and rinsed off my face and kept the water running. I felt a bit better. My captor wouldn't let me close the door, but he had his back turned so I could have the illusion of privacy. How nice of him.

I examined myself in the mirror. I had a bit of bruising on the side of my head from the car accident, but it didn't seem too bad. It could have been a lot worse. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to untangle it, but I quickly gave up.

I closed my eyes for a second. I probed the blood bond trying to feel Eric. I couldn't really feel anything. It wasn't gone, but it was like it was stretched into a thin string, barely holding on. It's hard to describe exactly how it felt. I remembered communicating with Barry the Bellboy and decided it couldn't hurt to give it a try. I gathered up my mental energy and tried to send a message along the string of the bond. _Eric, Fellowship, Alaska. Eric, Fellowship, Alaska._ I kept repeating myself. I have no idea if my message was going through, but I tried. I finally decided, if I didn't die of course, it might be a good idea to finally have that discussion about what the blood bond is and can do. I could see now that it would be nice information to have. You know what they say about hindsight being 20-20.

I rinsed my face off one more time and turned off the water. I was ready to go back and face my fate. Scruffy Man finally turned around to face me, getting impatient.

"Come on, back in the trunk now." He walked me back toward the truck I had gotten out of and he started forcing me back in. My other captors were sitting in the row of seats next to the trunk. There was a pretty blond vamp, probably 40 years old when she was turned, a heavily tattooed and pierced Goth type man about my age, and a middle-aged man business man type with slightly graying hair. The vamp had a dead (ha ha) look on her face (I actually laughed aloud at that thought), but she was standing, ready to assist if necessary. She looked completely and utterly bored. If she was assisting the Fellowship she was probably hoping to meet the sun. Great. Been there, done that. It turned out alright last time considering the fact I was still alive, but I was still beaten, nearly raped and nearly tied to a vamp to burn at sunrise. I would rather not try my luck again, but how the hell was I going to get out of it this time? I definitely knew I didn't want to get back in that trunk. I'd also had a bad experience in a truck, albeit a car trunk, and I was raped and nearly drained, but at least this trunk wasn't big enough for two. Anyway, I didn't want to get into the trunk again.

"Can I just sit in one of the seats? I'll just sit there and not say anything. You won't even know I'm there," I pleaded. I tried to look innocent and shaken.

Before I could even see her coming, the vamp slapped me hard across the face, knocking me down into the trunk. I felt a sharp pain in my cheek. _Owww!_

I opened up my mind again trying to find something in their thoughts that might help me. Self-righteous fools. They were so proud of what they were doing. I knew they were all going to die when my friends would come for me. Hopefully I wouldn't die in the process, or any of my friends. But _they_ will all die. I took a small bit of comfort from that. That thought should've really bothered me, but it didn't. I really didn't know who I was anymore. I used to have strong moral convictions, but I just didn't see things the same way anymore. It turned out that life didn't really work the way I used to think it did. But I digress.

I suddenly caught a flash of something. _Oh!_ I snapped my head toward Business Man. He was picturing a man that I recognized, but I couldn't think of where I knew him from. "Who were you just thinking of?" I asked. I should have known better. Even when people knew about my telepathy, they didn't like to think I would ever actually listen to them. He looked back at me with a fearful expression on his face. I concentrated on his mental signature trying to catch another image of the man he'd been thinking about seconds before.

I needed to get him thinking about him again. "The man with the dark brown hair you were thinking about. Where do you know him from?" I tried to memorize the image of the man. I knew that I'd seen him before. I felt like I was on the verge of remembering when suddenly, and without saying a word, they pushed me back in the trunk. This time I didn't fight them. It was no use and I was really stoned and didn't have the will to fight. Goth Man took out a syringe, tapped the side of it and pushed a little liquid out the tip. He put a tourniquet around my bicep and stuck the needle into a vain in my arm. I collapsed back into my box and closed my eyes, my body and mind spinning back into oblivion.

'_Eric!' _I shouted in my mind before I lost all conscious thought.

* * *

Hope you are all liking this story. Thanks for all the great reviews! I get so excited everytime I see a new review pop up. Since I am really trying to work on the mechanics of my writing and plot development, please feel free to let me know if you have suggestions on how to make it better. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Charlaine Harris owns all rights to these characters, I just love them and want to play house.

Warning: This chapter contains graphic violence and if you don't like that sort of thing, you may not like this chapter or the next two but I hope you'll stick with me.

* * *

Chapter 8

I spent a good deal of the next day (or night) sitting in the dark in a bare room the size of a walk-in closet, but with concrete walls and floor, a big steel door and no windows. I wasn't sure if it was day or night. I wasn't even sure how long it had been since they'd taken me. I sat curled up in the corner of the room trying to keep warm. It wasn't terribly cold, but it was chilly. I was glad that I had decided to wear a sweater before going to Fangtasia. They had taken the rope I had been tied up with, the little bit of jewelry I'd had on and my shoes, so I had absolutely nothing to use for a weapon.

I woke up in that room and I'd yet to see or hear anybody. I tried to feel Eric through the bond, which was essentially my only lifeline now, but I could just vaguely feel it there. I wondered why Claudine hadn't come to my rescue. I knew that I shouldn't depend on her to get me out of every bad situation I found myself in (that would be a full time job), but I wished she would show up. I tried calling her, both in my mind and aloud, but that didn't work. It now seemed like a huge lapse on my part, but I had never asked how she senses that I was in trouble. She always just showed up when I needed her.

Except for the other night when I was found sleeping in the road. She didn't sense I was in trouble then either. What exactly did that mean? Could it be that someone was blocking her from feeling me? Or did it mean anything at all? She warned me not to get too dependant on her saving me. Maybe whatever gives her a signal only works for certain kinds of emergencies. Or maybe I'd used up my quota of life-saving this year…Or maybe I was just talking myself in circles now.

'_Is anybody even looking for me? Did they make the connection to my leaving Fangtasia to the cab that I rode in? What are these people going to do with me? Why did they have to bring me from Louisiana to Alaska?' _

I didn't want to have to face whatever they had in store for me, but waiting for them to come was making me crazy. What were they waiting for?

I stretched out my body trying to get rid of the aches and pains. My head hurt from the car accident and my cheek hurt from being slapped by the vampire. I had the feeling my cheek bone was cracked or something, but it could have been a lot worse. I slept off and on, but I didn't sleep very deeply, afraid I would be unaware when they returned.

After a while I felt like trying to do something. There wasn't much I could do, but maybe I could figure out why I was abducted. I remembered the thoughts of the Business Man from the plane. I closed my eyes and brought the image of the dark-haired man back up in my mind. I knew him from somewhere and I felt like I knew him well. I pictured him in my mind. I tried picturing our surroundings. I felt like he had been in my house, but it was like the memory was blocked. I knew I was missing something important. Trying to scan my memories reminded me of listening to the thoughts of someone who'd been glamoured and I wondered if that was a possibility.

I switched my thoughts to the other night, when I got out of my car to sleep in the middle of the road. I still couldn't remember it. I pictured myself leaving Fangtasia, driving down the highway, getting on the local roads of Bon Temps, Hummingbird Road…I had to stop…dog in the road…voices…the dog…was a man! The same man. Preston.

"Oh Fuck!" I shouted. It all came rushing back to me. A one night stand with a werewolf on Christmas Eve. Oh my God! How could I possibly have forgotten about that? I wasn't in the habit of having one night stands. What the hell? The whole thing seemed so wrong. Why would I forget? Why would I invite an injured Were into my house and then sleep with him? And his injuries all healed so quickly after I'd brought him into my house, but he'd said that he had been out there, injured, for hours. And he was the same man that shifted back from the black lab. He wasn't a werewolf; he was a true shifter like Sam. They were so rare. So did this have something to do with Sam? He was the only other true shifter I knew.

I had never felt so violated in my life. What did he do to me? And why? Preston had obviously talked to the FotS. Why would he do that to me? Since I had forgotten about the whole thing, was it a setup to begin with? Oh my God! Why would someone do this to me? And what had they done to me the other night?

Now the other man whose voice I heard. I thought hard about him. As I put myself back in my memory I couldn't picture him, but I could hear them talking. Preston was arguing with him about leaving me alone. But they didn't have enough information? My head was getting fuzzy. I wasn't sure anymore if what I was feeling and thinking were memories or my mind trying to fill the holes. I finally stopped trying. I realized that now three of the four men I had slept with had betrayed me. Maybe I should just be done with men, because I obviously had phenomenally bad taste in men. The most recent betrayal didn't hurt as much as the others, probably because I was getting used to it, but I felt incredibly cheap and used. My vision blurred and I sat with my head in my hands. After I had cried all my tears, I rested and tried to pretend I wasn't there. It didn't actually work, but hey, I tried.

It felt like eternity when the door finally opened. I was starting to feel like I was going to pee my pants since it had been a very long time since I had used a bathroom. I had to close my eyes for a bit to adjust to the bright light in the hallway. Scruffy Man from the plane was standing in the doorway.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Yes, very funny.

"May I use the bathroom, please?" I tried to be polite and demure. He didn't respond. He grabbed my upper arm roughly and started dragging me down the hall. I knew it was going to bruise, but at that point, it was probably the least of my worries. I struggled to keep up with him. He stayed in the bathroom while I did my business, but he was polite enough to at least turn around. I tried to take my time and kept scanning the bathroom for anything that I might use for a weapon or as a means of escape. There was nothing.

He brought me into a really nice office/library where several people were evidently waiting for me. They looked like they were there for a business meeting or something since they were all dressed in suits. I was probably underdressed. If only I'd known what to wear for my abduction. I know, you're thinking that I was still high, but I wasn't. Sometimes I use humor when I'm in bad situations. I think that is technically another defense mechanism. But anyway, back to the story.

Scruffy man roughly shoved me into a chair and I held my hands in my lap and lowered my head, trying to look less threatening. I stared at the assorted FotS literature they had spread out on a nearby table. After a moment of silence, a man who was obviously the leader walked over to stand in front of me and spoke. "You have committed crimes against humanity. You are inhuman yourself, invading our minds, and you assist vampires and werewolves and other minions of the devil. For your crimes you have been sold to the highest bidder. This here is your new master. Now go." My head snapped up. _They sold me?_

A beautiful man dressed in a three piece suit, with thick, wavy black hair, dark brown eyes and perfect features stepped toward me. In a different situation I'd be drooling over him. He had a weird mental signature. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't place it. He looked deep into my eyes and I got up and followed him from the room. I didn't know why but he made me feel safe. I actually _wanted_ to follow him. We walked outside and out to a waiting SUV. I was shivering uncontrollably being completely unprepared for the snow and cold weather. I had no coat and no shoes, plus I'm a southern girl and I really dislike the cold. Maybe I really was in hell. Everyone always talks about hell being a place of fire and brimstone, but I've often wondered if it was more like a frozen wasteland.

He opened the back door and I got into the vehicle. It was a lot warmer in the vehicle and there was a blanket waiting for me. I watched the huge house fade behind us as we drove away before I spoke.

"What do you want with me?" I asked. He didn't respond or even indicate he heard me. I tried again, "Who are you?" Again, silence. "Where are you bringing me?" Silence.

The silence was deafening to me. After many long minutes I finally said, "I have many powerful friends. They _will_ come for me. They _will_ find me. You have no idea the retribution you will bring down on yourself," I tried to sound powerful, but I think I mostly sounded like a scared girl making idle threats.

He finally spoke in a deep silky voice, "Your vampire and shifter friends will not be able to track you this far. We have blocked you from being detected by fairy magic. You have nobody." He paused for a moment to look back at me in the rearview mirror and then continued, "You _will_ break." I didn't know what to say to that. I just sat there trying to keep my cool. I could feel the cool tears streaming down my expressionless face. I had to keep some hope. Eric _would_ find me. He had to.

I did not ask any more questions.

We drove for about 2 hours from my estimation. I had forgotten that Alaska has days of nearly all dark in the winter. The entire time we drove it seemed like dusk. It was a surreal feeling and it gave me no indication of the time of day. We finally drove through a small town with about a dozen houses and a small gas station/grocery store. On the outside of town, we took a small side road that had been recently plowed and after a couple miles, we got to an old log cabin. It was obvious that it had been abandoned a long time ago. The windows where boarded up and the steps up to the front door were sagging. There was a truck parked at the side of the cabin with a snow plow on the front of it. Self-sufficient. That was a bad sign for me. Nobody would be coming here that I could get help from.

He brought me into the cabin which was a balmy 60 degrees according to the thermometer on the wall. The main room of the cabin was run-down. There was an old couch with a flower motif in the center of the room, a large crumbling fireplace, and a small kitchen table and two wooden chairs pushed up against one of the walls. He brought me to a small bedroom to the side of the living room. This was much better accommodations than the last place, but that still wasn't saying much. "You may wash yourself if you like and you may rest." He handed me a box of saltines. "I understand you have not eaten in a while, and you will need your strength. We will begin in 4 hours."

"We begin _what_ in 4 hours?" I asked as he closed and locked the door behind him. He did not answer. '_I probably don't want to know.'_

I looked around the sparse room. The windows were boarded up on the outside of the cabin, but they were boarded on the inside as well. There was a twin mattress on the floor and I had brought the blanket from the car into the cabin with me. A change of clothes was sitting folded on the bed. There was an adjoining bathroom without a door, a simple shallow bath tub (no shower) and a toilet. There was no sink or mirror. Again I looked for weapons. The boards covering the windows were tightly secured. I wouldn't be able to force them off. There was no shower curtain or toilet paper holder (just a single roll on the floor). Even the tank of the toilet had been secured shut. I tried for several minutes, but it was no use.

As I stared at the floor next to the tub at the washcloth and small towel he'd left for me, I finally decided to take his advice and turned on the water in the tub. I let it run for several minutes before I got any warm water going and it never really got much more than lukewarm. There was no stopper in the tub, so I put my heel in the drain to try to keep the water in. I washed up quickly with the washcloth. There was a used little travel size bar of soap that looked kind of nasty, but soap was soap. My bath wasn't much but it was still an improvement. I toweled dry and put on the clean shorts and t-shirt he had provided. It would be nice to have clothes more appropriate to the winter weather outside, but it was nice to have clean clothes nonetheless.

I lay down on the bed, covered up with the small blanket, munched on a couple saltines and tried to relax my mind. I didn't think it would be possible but I did actually fall asleep for a while. I woke to the sound of metal clanging in the next room. My new "Master" had opened my door and was setting up in the living room. I froze as I stood in the doorway watching him prepare.

'_Oh my God. Please somebody come for me. I don't think I can do this. Oh my God, what is he going to do to me? Eric, if you can hear me or feel me, please come for me. Eric!'_

The ratty couch had been moved to the side of the room and a fire was blazing in the stone fireplace. In the middle of the room there was a large sheet of plastic covering a good part of the floor and in the center, on top of the plastic, was a wooden chair with armrests. It had leather wrist and ankle restraints. And he was setting up a tray with his tools.

Without pausing or looking up from his work, he said, "You may sit down now. If I must come to get you, it will be worse for you."

"Who are you?" I asked. I know, I know, with everything going on around me, why was that the question I asked? Who knows? It was the first thing that popped into my head.

"I am the Fairy, Amun. You will call me 'my lord'," he stated.

I couldn't move. Fairy. I hadn't noticed his pointy ears before. I was pretty sure that his hair had been covering his ears before. Niall had said he had many enemies, but how did they find out about me? And why was I so important? I'm just a telepathic barmaid. The telepathy comes in handy sometimes, but it really isn't that great. Not important enough to go though this to get to me.

Then I finally placed him. _'How could I have not figured it out before?'_ I knew that I knew him from somewhere. He was with Preston that night on the side of the road. He had asked me questions about Niall and Claudine which I answered. That alone was strange. I wasn't vulnerable to vampire glamour, but maybe I was vulnerable to fairies? Amun had argued that they should take me then, but Preston tried to assure him that I'd told him all I knew. Preston didn't want to anger Niall, but he was afraid of Amun. But why would a shifter be so deeply involved with Fairies? And how did I possibly not make this connection with Amun and Preston earlier when I first saw Amun? It seemed so obvious now. My only excuse is that I was kidnapped, drugged, left in dark rooms by myself for hours at a time, and was scared out of my mind. Is that enough reason to miss the obvious?

I just couldn't figure out why everyone seemed to think I was supposed to be so important. _'I'm really not that great. I'm not that important. Why me? Why is he doing this to me?'_

"Shall we get started?" he asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. He put on a pair of leather gloves and looked at me with an expression of polite interest on his face.

I knew he said that it would be worse if I didn't cooperate, but I just couldn't make my muscles move. I just stood there staring at the tray of tools, completely frozen.

"I am disappointed in you Sookie. Your bravery is well known. Maybe you will break faster than I thought." With that he looked into my eyes and seemed to glamour me or whatever it is that fairies do. I could feel him in my head as I walked over to the chair and sat down, putting my arms on the arm rests ready for my restraints. He had complete control of my body. '_I am so screwed.'_

After I was tied down he started in with the questions and the tools. Under his magic I could not stop myself from answering. If only the magic could have given me the answers he wanted.

"Why is Niall interested in you?"

"I am his great-granddaughter. He wanted to get to know me," I fearfully whispered.

"You are to call me 'my lord'." He used a pair of pliers to break my little finger. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming. I could feel the tears already streaming down my face.

"He wanted to get to know me, my lord," I whimpered.

"Answer me correctly child, why is Niall interested in you?"

"He wanted to get to know me since I am his great-granddaughter," I stammered. "My lord," I added hastily. This time he picked up a lighter and held it to the bottom of my foot until I screamed.

"You are only 1/8 fairy. He would not show such interest if there was no other reason. Now why is he interested in you?"

"I am a telepath," I cried.

"Being a telepath is not the reason. Why is he interested in you? And do not forget to call me 'my lord'." He was finally starting to raise his voice. He punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me for a moment.

When I was able to answer, I told him, "I don't know. I really don't know. I've been trying to figure that out myself since I met Niall, but I don't know, my lord." Amun didn't care. This time he picked up one of the knives from his tray and sliced slowly down my arm. I cried out with a strangled sob.

The questions continued and I lost track of time. It felt like hours and maybe it was. The questions continued and I had very few answers. He asked about Niall, Claudine and Claude, my telepathy, my family history and my knowledge of the Fae world. He cut me and filleted me and burned me and hit me and broke my body parts, whether I answered or not. But it was worse if I did not answer. Eventually he stopped even asking the questions, just systematically torturing me. He liked the sound of my screams. I prayed for death. I prayed to loose consciousness. I prayed for someone to save me, but he just continued. When he'd had enough fun, he finally released me and half dragged me back into my room leaving a trail of blood behind me. I collapsed on my bed.

"Drink this." He handed me a small tube of silver liquid which I took with my unbroken arm. "It will help you heal."

I watched him with little emotion as he left and locked the door behind him. I looked at that little vial for a couple minutes. '_What's the worst that could happen? It could kill me?'_ Almost eager at that thought, I drank the thick, sweet liquid. It reminded me of the flavor of honeydew melon. I could instantly feel my cuts knitting themselves back together. My broken arm took the longest to heal but it was all over in about 15 minutes. I lay down and sobbed. I eventually got the energy to get back up and I washed up again. I just wanted to wash the blood off. To erase the memory of the pain. I tried to sleep so I could escape reality for a while, but I couldn't do it.

Instead I thought about Eric; about our time together when he was under Hallow's curse. How I felt when I slept in his arms. I remembered lying in front of the fire talking. I was so stupid. I kept pushing him away because I was scared of getting hurt, but I really did care for him and I missed him. I would probably never see him again and that thought broke my heart. I would never say I was sorry.

Then, a couple hours later, we had another "session" and it started all over again.

"Why was Claudine assigned to you?"

"Because Niall wanted me to have some protection, my lord." A fillet knife sliced off a three inch strip of skin from my upper arm. I screamed.

"Why else?"

"I don't know." He used a dull butter knife to cut a three inch slice in my forearm, really tearing the skin rather than cutting it. I whimpered.

"My lord," he reminded me. A hot branding iron was pressed to my thigh. I struggled against my restraints and sobbed as the iron seared my skin. The acrid scent of my burning skin permeated the room. Amun closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A slight smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I kept thinking about how ironic it was that Amun was using a branding iron, since Fairies are highly allergic to the metal. He was wearing gloves, but still. If I ever got the opportunity, that iron was going to get shoved up his ass.

The questions and pain continued. This session he was more creative than the last. He extensively used multiple types of knives (fillet, butcher, serrated, butter and even a small dagger), but the most memorable for me was him breaking my leg with a sledgehammer.

I screamed until I had no voice left. He only stopped when I stopped being able to react to new pain. This time there was a much larger puddle of blood under my chair.

It took longer this time for the healing potion to fix everything. It was at least an hour. Even once everything was fixed, it still ached and stung. I vaguely wondered if it replaced the lost blood as well because I had now lost a lot of it. Maybe the blood loss would kill me. I could hope.

I thought I'd figured out one thing that might be positive (or as positive as you can get in this kind of situation). He did not seem know of the blood bond with Eric, or at the very least Amun hadn't asked about Eric other than general questions that he asked about all the supes I knew. Even if Claudine and Niall couldn't find me, Eric might still be able to track me. That is, if it wasn't impossible over such a distance. As I laid there dreading the next session, I used all my energy to send messages to Eric in my mind. I had no idea if it could work, but he was my only hope. With that thought in my mind, I faded into the darkness of sleep. In my sleep Eric was there waiting for me. He held my hand as I slept.

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate the time you all put into it. I finally got my hubby to read a couple chapters and his comments were...less than enthusiastic. I am really enjoying writing again and I love getting the reviews. So please review and keep my husband from crushing my dreams. (Am I being too dramatic?)


	9. Chapter 9

Charlaine Harris owns all rights to these characters. I am just playing house for a while while I wait impatiently for the next book.

A/N: This chapter is a bit depressing, but Eric will be coming soon. Don't worry!

* * *

Chapter 9

When I woke, I could sense the presence of a fairy mind and several shifter minds. I listened for a couple minutes to the shifters, though they were extremely hard to read. I wondered what animal they shifted into, but I knew it was something big. They were there to guard the cabin while Amun was torturing me. _'Great. Now I have an audience to my pain.'_

I got up and took care of my human needs. I tried to wash the dried blood off my body, but really, what did it matter?

Amun finally opened my door. I walked past him to my chair and sat down. I knew there was no use fighting it. This session was actually not so bad to start with. The torture continued and I screamed (how could I not with the things he was doing to my body), but I finally was able to protect my mind. I floated "in-between" with Eric. I didn't know where or what "in-between" was, I had probably just created a way for my mind to separate from the physical, but it was my place to escape. He held me tight as we gently floated in the air. I guess I found my happy place…in the arms of 1000+ year old Viking vampire. What do you expect of a part-fairy telepathic barmaid?

I knew that the punishment for not answering his questions would be worse, but I just had to escape. I was breaking and I was getting ready for death. I knew death was coming and it couldn't come fast enough. I was still holding onto a tendril of hope that Eric would find me and save me, but I was also being realistic and knew it wasn't likely. I knew I would break and I knew I was almost there, so I did what I could to escape.

I didn't know how long I hovered "in-between", but suddenly he was in my mind. "You cannot escape to this place!" Amun's voice thundered. The voice in my head was so loud I tried to cover my ears. Not that it would actually work, to quiet a voice that was only in my mind, but it brought me back to reality as my hands struggled with the leather restraints. To make a point, he created a pain in my head behind my eyes. I was blinded by an excruciating white light in my eyes and I choked on my screams. After a few seconds of relief and surprise that I wasn't actually blinded, I suddenly felt like my entire body was on fire, like I was being burned at the stake. Every nerve ending in my body screamed in an excruciating pain. My body contorted as it tried to fight the sensations.

Amun no longer had any questions for me. He had finally figured out that I really didn't know anything important, so my torture session no longer had even the illusion of a purpose other than pain. I had never really figured out what he was looking for. Amun alternated between physical and mental pain. There was no question he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Have you had enough yet, you stupid girl? Do you wish for death? Will you beg me to end it?" he asked with a psychotic smile, inches from my face.

"Go…to…hell…you…fucking…psycho," I choked out as blood spilt from my mouth. I spit out a tooth at him.

He was raging and I could see a dark light coming from the center of his being. It was just like the first time I met Niall and he showed me his true form: a bright white light. Amun was his opposite; nothing but darkness. He took the branding iron in his gloved hands and pulled down the front of my shirt to brand my breasts. I tried to pass out, but he was in my head, keeping me aware. Aware of the pain, aware of the smell of my burning flesh, aware of my loss of hope of rescue, aware of my desperate need for death to claim me. But I did not beg.

When he finished with me this time he had one of the shifters carry me to my bedroom. He gave me two vials of the silver potion this time. "Take one now and take the other in an hour or so." He laughed at me as I whimpered as I was set down and then he closed the door of my room behind him. I heard the wonderful sound of the deadbolt locking.

I thought about not drinking it and slowly dying from the blood loss. I wanted to die. I wasn't made for this. I was a barmaid. I was not a warrior. My life seemed so far away, like the easy life of a barmaid was just a dream I'd had. I wanted to die, and I knew that he would kill me soon, but I couldn't help him along with my death. Not yet. I drank the first vial of potion as well as I could. I kept gagging on it, but I finally finished it. Then I went back to my happy place in Eric's arms.

***

Eric held on to me tight and kissed me softly. We held each other for a long time just listening to the sound of my heart beating. I heard Eric's voice in my mind as I floated in his arms.

"Sookie, I am coming. My lover, I will protect you. Do not give up hope."

"But Eric, it hurts so much. I can't take much more. I want to stay here in my dreams forever. With you forever," I whispered.

"Don't give up. You are brave and you are strong. I am coming for you." He started moving away from me.

I watched his face as I floated away, out of his arms. He had tears falling from his eyes, as did I.

"I miss you Eric, please don't leave me," I cried.

"Dear one, I am coming," he replied as he faded away.

***

I opened my eyes. I didn't know how much time had past while I slept. I sat up and examined my wounds. There were still open wounds and partially healed burns. I opened the other vial of potion and drank it down.

I opened a new sleeve of crackers and slowly ate several as I walked into the bathroom and got into the bathtub. I folded up the washcloth and tried using that as a stopper for the tub, which wasn't perfect, but worked well enough. I methodically washed my body and my hair. I focused on each part of my task so I didn't have to think about where I was and what was happening. When I was done, the bathwater was red. I let the water drain and watched without emotion as the water polluted with my blood swirled down the drain.

I was loosing my connection with reality, with myself. On the floor in the corner I saw the pile of clothes that I had arrived in. In the only act of defiance I had left in me, I put my own clothes back on. It made me feel much better, now that I was somewhat clean, mostly healed, and in my own familiar clothes.

I lay down on my mattress trying to avoid the parts covered in my blood. I ate a couple more crackers. I hadn't eaten anything other than a sleeve of saltines in several days, but I was not hungry. I thought the potion was part of the reason for that. That made me think of the tooth that I'd lost. I checked it with my tongue and it was back. '_Well, if I ever do get out of here, at least I won't have to worry about wearing dentures.'_

I thought about home and what various people might be doing now. I thought about the yard work that would need to be done when spring came. I thought about lying in a lounge chair and tanning in the sun. I promised myself that if I ever got out of there, I would try going back to school. School was always hard for me, but my shields were a lot better now and I could always start by taking online classes.

I thought about anything but where I was and what was being done to me.

I slept off and on. It was a long time before I realized that Amun had not come back for me like he usually did. I opened my mind and searched the area. There were seven shifters around, my guards, but Amun was not there. I wondered where he was and when he was coming back. I listened in to the shifters for a while, but they weren't thinking about anything very helpful, although I did figure out a couple of their other natures. There were two bears, a moose, and a mountain lion. That was an interesting mix. I was sure they fit in well in Alaska.

I tried to think of reasons that Amun would have left. I could only come up with the idea that he was finding more ways to hurt me. Or maybe he was going to sell me off to someone else. Maybe he was tired of me and would just leave me here until I starved to death, but in that case, he probably wouldn't have left the guards. Maybe he would tell the shifters he was done with me and the bears and lion could fight over who could kill and eat me. Ugghh. I was starting to get morbid.

I couldn't stand not knowing. The fact that he was gone was good, because I wasn't being tortured, but in a small way it was worse because I was just waiting for my feet to be yanked out from under me. It made me wonder what horrors lay in store for me. After I spent way too long thinking, I decided that I had way too active an imagination.

***

It was at least one day and maybe two days that he was gone. With the only window boarded up and darkness most of the day since we were so far north anyway, it was hard to tell the amount of time that was actually passing. My only light was a little light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The shifters took turns keeping watch.

I could see in their minds that they had an RV they were staying in parked at the side of the house. At one point I could feel their hunger as my own as they grilled up some steaks. I could 'smell' it through their thoughts and 'feel' them enjoying their meal. I had finished off the crackers, so that was complete torture for me (ha, ha) to listen to them. I thought I was probably getting desensitized to the physical violence I had endured, since I could joke about my hunger as being torture. Maybe I _was_ truly loosing my mind.

My mind wandered and I talked to myself, just to hear a voice, even though it was just my own. I tried to be hopeful, but it was difficult. I was becoming resigned to my new fate. But I tried to pretend that I believed I was going to get out of this and go home.

I practiced what I would say to Eric if I ever saw him again. I would stop being a fool. I would stop trying to hide from him. I would stop trying to not care. I would tell him I was sorry. '_I'm sorry I ran from trusting him, I'm sorry I couldn't pluck up the courage to tell him how I really felt about him. I'm sorry I took so long to figure this all out. I'm sorry I left Fangtasia when he was supposed to be protecting me. I'm sorry I was so weak I got myself into this position. I'm sorry I never told him that I love him.'_

I figured out what I wanted to say to Jason to make him understand how much he hurt me by his manipulating and forcing me to break my friend's hand with a brick. I wasn't sure he even understood what that did to me and I wanted him to understand that.

I wanted to tell Sam how much he meant to me. He'd been such a great friend to me, protecting me and being a rock for me. I was sorry I couldn't love him the way he loved me, but I he was still one of my best friends and I would miss him.

I thought about Bill and what I would say to him if I saw him again. He'd hurt me so deeply that I could never be with him again, but I wanted him to be happy. I would tell him that he should move on and find happiness. I hoped he would find someone that would make him happy.

I wished I could tell Pam that I loved her sense of humor. She was a good friend to me. I hoped she would forgive me for never telling Eric that I loved him. She'd asked me to have mercy on him, but I kept running away from him. I wished I could tell her how much I would miss her.

I wished I could tell Claudine how much I appreciated all that she had done for me. She saved my life so many times and brought me shopping and listened when I cried. She was there for me when I found out about Bill's reason for seducing me. She was there after I freaked out at Pam and Amelia. And she was right about me depending on her to save me. I shouldn't have depended on that. Claudine was such a happy person. I hoped it wouldn't take her too long to become an angel like she wanted. She would make a great angel.

I wished I could tell Amelia how much I'd enjoyed having her as a roommate. It'd gotten on my nerves at times, but I loved having her there most of the time. She truly cared about people and she had such a fun, adventurous spirit. I hoped that she and Tray would have a great future together. And I hoped that she would never try magic on him and turn him into a cat. I'm not sure what the wolf part of him would think about that.

With that picture in my mind I actually laughed. I rolled onto my side and huddled under my blanket, and felt a tiny bit lighter as I succumbed to sleep again. I would miss my friends.

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews everybody! I truly appreciate the time you take to let me know what you think. Hope you are enjoying my story.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own these characters. Charlaine Harris does. I just want to play house with them.

A/N: There is still a bit more violence in this, but the calvery is almost there.

* * *

Chapter 10

Since I had some time alone, and Amun still wasn't back, I decided that since there was nothing better to do and I was most likely going to die, I might as well take a close look at myself. I'd been avoiding that for so long, but what better time to sit down and examine your life than when you are about to die? I started pacing the length of the room having a conversation with myself. Okay, I'm not sure that's really a sign of mental stability, but whatever. At least I wasn't pacing a padded room…yet.

I spoke to myself aloud. "Bill was a huge mistake on my part. I was so naive without my gift to help me figure out his intensions. I've always thought that my telepathy had helped me become very perceptive of people's true feelings, but obviously not. Really Sookie, the first person you met that you could not get a read on, was the person who betrayed you the most." I paused for a moment, and then continued my pacing. "Bill has begged me and he tells me that at first I was an assignment but did fall in love with me. I wonder when that was. How long was I just a good fuck and an assignment? I probably don't want to know that. Am I using Avoidance here again?" I considered that for a second. "No, I don't want to know that because nothing good can come from it and the only thing it would accomplish is to hurt myself more. I don't need to do that to myself. The whole thing with Bill is done. I know that he still has feelings for me, and I do still care about him, but I know that I will never go back to him. That part of my life is over. I'm not that same innocent, naive girl anymore. I've grown up since then.

"So Sookie, why do you keep avoiding 'The Talk' with Eric? Hmmm. Okay, I know that he cares. He has not betrayed me and the only time he lied to me was in Dallas when I sucked the bullet from his shoulder…and he doesn't deny that he lied about that. He's protected me. Eric has taken bullets for me. Multiple times. He helped me save Bill. Even though he knew that he wanted me, or at least to have sex with me, he went into a dangerous situation to help my boyfriend. He stayed with me when I was staked. He protected me and made sure that I got the healing I needed and stayed by my side the entire time. I almost slept with him then. But I'm glad that I didn't. Even though Bubba interrupted us, when I moved his hand away from me, he respected that. And when he opened the trunk after Bill had raped and almost drained me…he saved me again. I knew, the second Eric opened the trunk, that I was safe.

"And when I couldn't face Bill anymore and asked Eric to take me home, I knew that I could count on him. That night he asked me if I always run in my relationships. At that point I didn't know, but now, I can honestly say, yes. Why? Why do you do that Sookie? What are you so afraid of?"

I paused in my pacing for a moment. "Okay, let's take a look at this. When things got tough with Bill, even from the beginning, long before I knew about his betrayal, I ran when it got tough. So why do I do that?

"Well, I remember in elementary school, when kids were thinking awful thoughts about me, or when teachers were thinking about how stupid or mentally unbalanced I was, I avoided it. Maybe…even the whole thing with me controlling my facial expressions when I hear things I don't like is a way of avoiding it. Now that I think about it, it's kind of obvious." I was stunned at this revelation. I continued to pace. "Everyone always thought I was weird before I could control my expressions and before I realized that I had to keep things I learned to myself. I kind of _had_ to avoid the things I knew. Avoiding the things that I knew helped me fit in better. When I heard unkind things about myself I had to avoid thinking about it or acknowledging it. Avoidance was my defense mechanism. It helped me survive. It helped me get through the day. If I had listened to all those negative thoughts, those awful things people think, I probably would have killed myself along the way. By avoiding it, I was able to keep going." I had stopped my pacing, completely and utterly stunned at my self-discovery. It seemed obvious now, but yes, I'd always avoided what I'd had to, in order to survive my telepathy.

"So what am I going to do about this? I can't keep avoiding things I don't like. I'm not ten years old anymore and I need to be an adult now." I started my pacing again. "If I survive, I have to start facing my problems. I can't always react to the things I 'hear' but I can't just ignore it. Maybe I should start a journal to write those things down, so they don't just fester inside of me. I'll give it a try. I can't just ignore Eric anymore, and I don't want to. That's the thing. I think he feels the same way about me and if he does I could be so happy with him, but if I keep avoiding him, I'll never know. I'm probably making both of us miserable. I'll just lay everything out on the table for him. I'll tell him about why I'm scared. And why it may take some work, from both of us, to make it work. Assuming he wants to do that. But he does care doesn't he?

"Sookie, stop this. You know perfectly well that he does care. You can at least give it a try. He's the one man that has always been honest with his intensions. At some point I have to trust, or I will end up the Crazy Cat Lady that all the neighborhood kids are afraid of. I don't want to spend my life alone. I don't know how things will go with Eric, but if I want to be happy, I have to give it a try. And if he doesn't want me, then at least I'll know. I'd rather just know."

I finally stopped my pacing, feeling good about my self analysis. "And maybe I should think about seeing a therapist," I said aloud. I can be pretty messed up. At the very least, I'd decided that I was going to keep a journal and make an honest try to not avoid things. After that exhausting mental workout, I lay back down and tried to get a bit more sleep. This time it was a deep, dreamless sleep and I was thankful.

***

During my next time of awareness (since I had no longer had any real sense of time) I heard Amun's mind return and along with him, came the despair. Tears streamed down my face. _'I don't want to die. I want to go home.'_

I got up and started pacing once again. I wasn't going to be able to live through much more. I just couldn't do this anymore. But I had to. Even if it killed me, and it most likely would very soon, I had to endure this. I had no choice. I was always so proud and so independent. I had, for as long as I could remember, been proud that I could provide for myself and take care of myself. Now I had no choice. I was being systematically tortured and there was nothing I could do about it.

'_I will not lie down and die. I will fight. I will be strong. I will hold my head up high. And if I die, I will go down fighting.'_ For the first time in a long time I felt the will to fight back. It was like part of me of me had been missing and finally returned. I had lost the fight in me, but it was back. '_I will fight back.'_

Suddenly my heart jumped in my chest. Hesitantly I probed the bond and I instantly started sobbing. I could hardly breathe I was crying so hard, and they were tears of pure joy. Eric was close. Eric was coming for me and Eric would save me.

The door to the bedroom opened and Amun stood looking down at me. He had a victorious look on his face. '_He thinks he's won, but Eric is on his way. Eric will save me.'_

"The war has started. Niall knows we have you." I generally cannot get much of a read on fairies, but I could suddenly see a picture in his mind. It was me, beaten, cut up, bloody and lifeless lying on the ground in front of my Great-Grandfather. "You are close to fulfilling your purpose. Let us continue with the lesson for Niall. Get in your chair."

This time I refused. "It is not _my_ chair and I…Will…Not…Go," I said slowly and steadily, emphasizing each word. I was seething with anger for this man. '_I will not go. I will not beg. I will not break.' _

"I said sit down!" he commanded. '_I will not go. I will not beg. I will not break.'_ That was my new mantra. Amun roared at me aloud and inside my head. I just repeated my mantra.

"Sit down now!" his voice thundered. I could feel the power flowing from his mind. I look a couple steps toward the chair and tripped over my own feet as I resisted the movement. '_I will not go. I will not beg. I will not break.'_

I had seen a lot of scary things over the previous couple years, but I had never seen anything as scary as Amun at that moment. He was completely filled with an all-consuming rage. I could 'hear' that he was furious because he couldn't understand how I was resisting his magic. He threw one of the smaller knives at me which hit my shoulder and lodged in the bone. He filled my head with a blinding pain. I closed my eyes and funneled my pain into my own rage. '_I will not go. I will not beg. I will not break.'_ The pain actually started receding a little and I felt my anger like a physical force inside me.

Amun called in one of the shifters (who's other self was a polar bear). The shifter picked me up and set me in the chair. He started tightening the straps when Amun stopped him. "Her clothes! Take her clothes," he seethed. The shifter yanked the knife out of my shoulder blade and literally started ripping the clothing from my body, and threw the shreds of clothing to the side. With the smell of my fresh blood, he had started to shift but stopped himself with a partial change. One of his claws shredded my hip as he ripped my jeans in half. _I will not beg and I will not break._

He tied me down and the fun began. I could feel Amun reining in his anger. I knew he had to get control of himself in order to make this last a long time. He did not want me to die to quickly. That was a good thing for me. Eric was coming. I just had to bide my time. '_I will not beg and I will not break.'_

Amun was back to his calm, cool self as he hurt me. I screamed, but in anger, not fear. It was painful, but I was becoming used to it. I was above it. I was apart from it. '_I will not beg and I will not break.'_ I screamed and screamed and screamed. _'I will not beg and I will not break,'_ I yelled in my mind.

***

I tasted the sweet honeydew flavor of the healing potion and opened my eyes. Amun was standing over me with a dropper of the silver healing liquid.

"I am not done with you," he stated putting the vial off to the side. My injuries had very slightly healed. He had given me just enough to keep me from bleeding out and dying. Like he said, he was not done with me. '_But I will not beg and I will not break.'_

He picked up where he left off. He took his time. He cut me, and hit me and tore my body apart piece by piece. '_I will not beg and I will not break.'_

I could sense that the fairy was tiring of me. He was starting to look bored. "Sookie dear, I want you to beg. I want you to beg for me to stop and I want you to beg for me to kill you. Either way, I want you to beg."

I spit some blood in his direction. "I…Will…Not…Beg…And…I…Will…Not…Break!" I panted.

"Oh, but Sookie, my dear, you will," he stated calmly.

"I Will Not Beg And I Will Not Break!" I yelled.

He took the branding iron to my chest. The sensitive skin sizzled as it burned.

"I Will Not Beg And I Will Not Break!" I cried in a furious whisper, because that was all I could do. I was on the verge of passing out. The room was getting fuzzy.

Amun put the branding iron back in the fire and gave me a couple more drops of the silver potion. The room came back into focus, and so did the bond. I was channeling _his_ strength. I could feel Eric was close and he was mad. No, he wasn't mad. He was in a murderous rage. Heads would roll, one of Eric's favorite things. I smiled a little at that thought, and looked back up at Amun. He looked triumphant. He was interpreting my smile as me finally breaking because really, why else would someone being smiling in this situation? '_Oh, that's right. A big bad-ass Viking vampire is coming and will cut his head off with a sword. But he doesn't know that yet.'_ I smiled bigger.

"I knew you would break. But we're still not done. You have not started begging yet," he sneered.

Very calmly and with a smile still on my face, I told him clearly and quietly, "I Will Not Beg and I Will Not Break!" emphasizing each and every word.

I could tell he was so very close to loosing all control. He picked up the branding iron and with a look of absolute evil, he placed it against my forehead. I threw my head back and screamed as loud as I ever have.

I could feel Eric and I could feel myself drawing on both his strength and his anger. As soon as I was physically able to form a coherent sentence, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "I WILL NOT BEG AND I WILL NOT BREAK."

And with those words, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate you all taking the time to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

As always, these characters belong to the very talented Charlaine Harris. I'm just playing house while I wait for the next book.

A/N: I was working on an EPOV that was going to be chapter 11, but it really sucked. He sounded too much like Sookie. Kudos to those of you that are able to change POV in your stories.

* * *

_End of previous chapter:_

_As soon as I was physically able to form a coherent sentence, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "I WILL NOT BEG AND I WILL NOT BREAK."_

_And with those words, all hell broke loose._

Chapter 11

I heard one of my favorite sounds. It was a Viking battle cry ringing through the night. I could hear the thoughts of the shifters outside as they were ambushed and captured. I could sense that several of them were dead when their red, snarly thoughts suddenly disappeared. The others were being captured.

The door was broken down and I saw a bear head go flying by outside.

"Well damn. That's something you don't see everyday," I said. I smiled big, though looking back, I think I might have been a little delirious at that point.

Sam rushed through the doorway carrying thick chains, calling "Come in!" Eric came rushing in brandishing a bloody sword with Pam and Bill close behind. Alcide and Calvin, in their animal forms, followed the vampires in.

Another second later, I saw Amun lassoed with the chains. They must have been iron chains since Amun's exposed skin was smoking. A split second later, the three vampires descended upon him.

"Enough!" Eric yelled after a minute. He physically pulled Pam and Bill away from the fairy. Being younger vampires, they were obviously having a hard time stopping. But I knew that they wanted him alive. It would be too quick a death to be simply drained. Calvin positioned himself between Amun and Pam and Bill, until it was clear they were back in control of themselves.

Alcide rubbed his wolfy face against a spot on my leg that was undamaged, distracting me from the scene in front of me. I heard the thick gloopy sound of Calvin changing back to his human form, followed a moment later by Alcide. Everyone was trying to look away from me.

Suddenly, the room went silent as Eric saw the full extent of my injuries and came to kneel in front of me. Fairy blood is like a drug to vampires enhancing both blood lust and sexual lust. I must have looked pretty bad, because the three vampires that had just fed on a large amount of fresh fairy blood looked at me with completely sober looks. He started releasing my wrist restraints.

"I knew you would find me," I whispered to Eric.

So quiet I almost missed it, he whispered in my ear, "I heard you. Vampires _never_ dream, but I _did_. I dreamed of _you_. I told you I would come for you."

He pulled away from me and started to bite his wrist, but I shook my head. "The vial of silver stuff," I said as I rolled my head toward the tray. He looked skeptical but picked it up. My arms were beyond the ability to move, so I tilted my head back and opened my mouth. He poured the remainder of the vial into my mouth. I could feel the wounds starting to knit themselves back together.

Alcide came over to me holding the blanket from the bed, which he handed to Eric. I nodded at Alcide trying to express my thanks. I'd seen everyone in the room naked with the exception of Pam, but I wasn't comfortable sitting there exposed for everyone to see. I was raised to be a lady, and though I was probably failing miserably at that, I still was happy to be covered. Eric gingerly placed the blanket over my body, afraid to hurt me more.

I looked over at Pam to see her looking down with two red tears falling down her face. "Pam, you're leaking," I joked. Even in my condition I couldn't resist, not after all the times she gave me crap over me 'leaking'. But nobody else seemed to think my joke was funny.

"Leave us," Eric said quietly, not looking away as he continued kneeling in front of me. As one, they nodded in respect and left the cabin. Alcide and Calvin dragged the unconscious Amun behind them.

I winced as the broken bone in my leg started going back together. "Sookie, dear one, please let me give you blood. I did not protect you and I owe you the healing. You must let me heal you or you will die," Eric pled with me. I know, a 1000 year old Viking vampire begging me? But that's really what happened (though he'll probably deny it if you ask). I could feel his despair and the heartbreaking rejection through the bond.

"Eric, could you please see if there are any more of the vials of this stuff? They will heal me just fine. My missing teeth even grow back," I attempted a smile. That probably wasn't be best idea, since as I just pointed out, my mouth was bloody and I was missing several teeth. I took a deep breath. Eric came for me, and I was not going to hide from him anymore. I didn't _want_ to avoid him anymore. "Eric, if and when we exchange blood again I want it to be because we both want to and when we both have a full understanding of what that will mean for us. I want to replace the memory of our bonding in Rhodes, and this is _not_ the one I want to replace it with."

Eric looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "You want to renew our bond?" he asked.

"I'm just saying that if we do renew the bond, I want to more about it first. I want to fully understand the bond and our relationship before we do that. And I want it to be my choice…no…_our_ choice. And right now, I have an available potion that will heal this all up." I could feel the affection and love through the bond. How did I ever doubt his feelings for me?

Eric got up and found a vial of the potion in a bag next to the fireplace. "I only found one," he told me. I lifted my hand but was still unable to hold it. I tilted my head back a bit and opened my mouth so Eric could pour it in. Eric smoothed my hair as I closed my eyes and let the potion do its thing. He made soothing sounds when the healing made me wince and whimper. After about ten or fifteen minutes, I was feeling much better and opened my eyes and smiled up at my hero.

"My lover, why does he have healing potions here if he has been torturing you?" Eric asked, looking lost in thought.

"He would torture me until I stopped reacting and then he would heal me so he could do it again. I think I have a better understanding now of how it feels for a vampire to be tortured," I said with a smile. I don't know why that seemed funny to me, but it did. Eric's face was frozen in a look of absolute hatred.

"Eric, thank you for coming for me. I'm sorry for being such a bitch and a coward before. I'm sorry I was so stupid. I was afraid of getting hurt and betrayed again, but I know that you are the only one who has not betrayed me. I'm sorry Eric. I don't know how this is going to work. I just know I want to be with you."

"Sookie, shhh. We don't need to talk about this now."

I interrupted him, "We can talk about it more later, but I need you to know how I feel. I don't ever want to be away from you again. You found me. You saved me. You gave me the will to fight. Eric…" I paused to make sure I had his complete attention. I looked deeply into his bright blue eyes and stated simply, "… I am yours…if you'll still have me."

I could see red tears collecting in his eyes but he blinked them away. He took my head in his hands and leaned his forehead against mine. "Sookie, my love, as you are mine, I am yours. Please don't ever leave me again. Don't do this to me again. I cannot see you like this. Next time we discuss your safety, you must listen to me you stupid woman," he said with a shaky chuckle.

I laughed with him. "I promise I will never fight you about my security ever again."

I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for what felt like hours. He just held me and we fully felt the love and contentment and the complete happiness and joy through our blood bond. It was overwhelming. I had never felt so completely…at home.

It's true what they say. Home is where your heart is. We had both been lost and now we were finally home.

* * *

Sorry this was kind of a short chapter, but don't worry, I'm not done. Next chapter we'll have some good smut to enjoy. I tried to fit some in earlier, but it didn't quite work. Sorry for making you wait for it, but hopefully you will find it worth the wait.

Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I love hearing what you guys think!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just playing in her backyard.

* * *

Chapter 12

The cool feel of silk sliding over my bare skin was the first thing I became aware of. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing even as I used my other senses to explore my surroundings. The light, fresh scent of flowers permeated the air. I could pick out roses, lilies and maybe jasmine. I could hear the light sound of running water in the distance. I opened my mind, and found one void next to me and more voids and several snarly minds of shifters a little distance away. I rolled onto my side to snuggle up to my Viking protector.

"Sookie, are you finally ready to expand your horizons?"

"Pam!" I screamed as I jumped back pulling the sheet over my body. Pam was lying on her side on top of the sheets wearing a see-through white bra and panties.

"Relax Sookie," she said with a smirk on her face. "Eric did not want you to wake alone. He will be back within the hour. I just thought I would remind you of your offer of a 'lesbian affair' as you put it," she leered at me. I smiled, remembering saying those very words to her at Fangtasia just a couple weeks ago. Well, this could be fun. I gave her what I hoped was a sexy smile (I'm not used to flirting with women).

I leaned back in toward Pam until my face was inches from her. "Pam," I whispered, then I paused, closing my eyes and lightly licking my lips. I opened my eyes to see she was leaning toward me with a triumphant, slightly fangy smile on her face. I closed the distance between our faces until my lips were less than an inch from hers. "Nice try," I whispered.

Pam threw her head back and laughed. It reminded me so much of Eric. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up. "You can't blame me for trying. I still remember the sweet taste of your blood and I would love to taste you without the maenad's poison. And you have a delicious body. I would love to introduce you to a wide variety of new things." She smiled at me as she started putting her clothes back on with vampire speed. She had a soft pink cashmere v-neck sweater and a pair of smoky gray slacks.

"Pam, you're the greatest." I laughed with her and got myself out of bed, keeping the sheet wrapped around me. "Where exactly are we?" I asked, looking around at the bedroom we were in.

"We are in the estate of the King of Alaska."

"Oh." I felt kind of bad about that, since this wasn't his fight. I vaguely remembered meeting him last night and his kind words. He had promised to give us whatever help we needed. He was much more human than most vampires I had met, especially a King.

I kept the sheet around me and headed toward the open bathroom door. The monstrosity they called a bathroom took my breath away. The shower could probably fit ten people and the bathtub at least five.

"Pam, can I ask you a question?" I called out to her.

"Of course, Sookie." She stepped into the bathroom behind me, looking over my shoulder. "Is there something that you need?"

"What's the deal with vampires and their bathrooms? I like showers and hot baths, but seriously, isn't this going a little overboard?"

Pam burst out laughing. "I don't know Sookie. But I do know it's always better to have room for more people."

"Oh." I wasn't sure I wanted to think about that too closely. I did however remember a particular shower, or rather 'The Shower', with Eric, and I could see that being a big draw to putting in a larger shower. However, room for two was enough. I shook my head trying to get the images and memories of "The Shower" out of my head. I didn't want to have to take a cold one.

"Do you need any help with your shower? I would be happy to make sure you get nice and clean," she leered at me with her fangs down as she watched me in the mirror from over my shoulder.

"That is so sweet of you Pam, but I think I'll be able to manage. Maybe next time." She smiled in amusement and closed the door behind her as she left. It was kind of fun teasing her. I was still feeling awfully weak, but I could definitely manage the shower by myself.

Now that I was alone, I allowed the sheet to fall and really looked at myself for the first time. I sucked in a deep breath and a sob left my mouth. I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep Pam from hearing. But with her damn vampire hearing, she was back in the bathroom in an instant. This time the playful mood was gone. I just stared in the mirror at my reflection. I knew that the healing potion worked a little less each time, but I hadn't looked myself over after that last time or realized that I still had big welts and bright red marks all over my body. Very lightly, with my trembling fingertips, I traced one of the largest red shiny scars on my forearm. I had lost at least ten pounds and had huge dark circles under my eyes. As I looked at my body in the mirror, the full weight of what had happened to me landed heavily on my shoulders. I fell to my knees and Pam gently knelt down in front of me and wrapped her cool arms around me. She made soothing sounds as I sobbed.

We didn't say anything for a long time. Regardless of our previous discussion of the need for assistance, Pam _did_ actually help me in the shower, but there was nothing sexual about it. Pam was actually very soothing and motherly in her care of me. The tears continued to stream down my face as she silently shampooed my hair. As I tried to wash away the memories, the heavenly scent of the essential oils in the fancy French soap calmed me. I realized it would probably be like this for a while, reliving this experience. But I am strong and as I had found out the night before, I had the most amazing friends to help me through this. I knew I was a lucky woman.

When my shower was done, Pam brought me a pair of jeans and a sweater like hers in sky blue. My clothing would cover most of my new scars. I dressed and then sat on the edge of the bed as she combed out my wet hair.

"Pam?" I started tentatively, breaking our long silence.

"Yes?"

"Would you just hold me for a while?" I blushed bright red, completely embarrassed, but I needed the physical comfort.

"Of course." I was so glad that she didn't make anything more of it or try to joke about it.

She laid down on the bed and I lay next to her pulling the blankets over us, and then Pam pulled me close and held me. We just lay there for a while. "Thank you Pam. You have been a great friend to me." I closed my eyes and drifted off a bit, not really asleep but somewhere in-between. When I felt an almost overwhelming wave of contentment and relief, I opened my eyes and looked over Pam to see Eric standing at her side of the bed. He walked around to sit down next to me.

"Eric. I'm glad you're back," I whispered. I rolled over to hold his hand. He cupped the side of my face in his free hand and leaned down to give me a light kiss. I sighed and Pam and I started getting out of the bed.

"You know, I kind of like seeing my two ladies cuddling in bed together. It gives me ideas." Eric waggled his eyebrows at us and I laughed. With Eric there I felt so much lighter.

"Well Eric, as I've already told Pam, it's not going to happen."

He sighed theatrically. "Maybe you will change your mind someday. Just let me know."

"Is there anything else that you need?" Pam asked Eric.

"No. You may go downstairs and have dinner if you want. The king has donors waiting. We will be down in a while." Pam nodded and opened the door to leave. I tried not to think about 'dinner'. I still can't get used to the idea of live donors.

"Pam, thank you," I said as she was about to close the door behind her. She nodded at me with a bit of smile and closed the door. Eric and I sat down on the bed next to each other.

"Sookie, how are you feeling now?" Eric asked. He was looking my body over, though luckily most of my skin was covered. I was feeling very self-conscious.

"I'm fine. I'm a bit sore and I still have a lot of marks, but I could be a lot worse." I was having trouble looking him in the face. I wasn't sure why.

"I called Niall and he brought a vial of potion for you. He warned that you will probably still have scars, but they will become faint after time." I didn't miss the raw anger in Eric's voice at Niall's name.

"Niall was here?" I asked. He nodded.

"He was unable to stay more than a couple minutes, but we will arrange a time for you to meet with him. It will be best to stay away for him while the Fae are fighting amongst themselves. You will continue to be a target, so we will be keeping a close eye on you. Vampires will be a better guard for you when Fairies are the ones after you. We will drain anyone that comes close."

"And Amun?" I asked looking down at my hands.

"He is secured in a room in the basement surrounded by iron. We will be meeting later to talk about what will be done with him. You deserve to be involved in that discussion."

"Thank you." I nodded, still looking at my hands.

"You don't have to see him again if you don't want to." Eric's voice was soothing. He stroked my hair, knowing it was calming to me.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to think about that," I said in a whisper. That would take a lot of work on my part. As much as I had resolved to stop avoiding things, I wasn't sure that was something I _needed_ to face again.

"You can decide later, dear one. If you want to see him, I will stay by your side. But don't feel like you have to. I would understand."

"Okay. I'll think about it."

"I'll protect you, lover. I'll keep you safe."

"I know. You always keep me safe." I looked up into Eric's deep blue eyes and I lost myself. I put my hand behind Eric's head and pulled him down for a kiss. We started tentatively but as the kiss deepened, the urgency of our passion became overwhelming. I needed him like I needed air. Maybe more. I fumbled at the buttons of his shirt as he put his hands up the back of my sweater. After I pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side, he pulled my sweater over my head and unclasped the hooks on my bra. As I pulled the bra off, he pulled back and got the first real look at my body.

I felt Eric's pain and despair through the bond. He got on his knees and, light as a butterfly's wing, traced the marks with his cool fingertips. He pulled me into a tight embrace and held me for a moment, then pulled a vial of a peach-colored potion from his pocket. He looked into my eyes and silently handed it to me. I gave him one more quick kiss and then poured the liquid down my throat. This one tasted of citrus. It was instantly refreshing and I could feel the healing start. It was also more healing to my spirit then the silver potion. I felt like a weight had been lifted from me. Eric and I watched as the marks on my body disappeared into faint lines. I was relieved that it worked. I don't consider myself vain, but I didn't want my entire body to be covered in horrible scars. I already had enough.

Without saying a word, I took Eric's face in my hands and kissed him for all I was worth. I needed him and I needed him now. He pushed me back onto the bed and positioned himself over me. Our kisses were desperate and we tore at each other's clothing trying to remove what was left. When we were finally divested of our clothes, Eric started kissing, licking and teasing as he moved slowly down my body. He latched onto one of my breasts, flicking my hard nipple with his tongue, while he pinched my other nipple with his fingers. I moaned and arched my back into him. When I felt his fangs touch, but not bite, the sensitive skin, I cried out in ecstasy. Eric looked up at me and smirked at me before moving his mouth to my other breast.

He made his way down, kissing a path down to my mound. By the time he got all the way down, my entire body was on fire. I weaved my fingers through his long hair, out of my mind in anticipation. He flicked my clit with his thumb and stuck two fingers between my folds, thrusting them in and out of my hot center. I threw my head back and cried out.

"Look at me lover." My head snapped up and I looked into Eric's deep blue eyes. When he was sure I was watching, he lowered his head and sucked my clit into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, as he continued the rhythm of his magical fingers. I moaned loudly and bucked into him. He put a hand on my hip to keep me in place. It was taking all my self-control to keep my eyes on his. I could feel I was close.

"Eric, bite me," I cried. He looked at my hesitantly. "Now!" I screamed. He nuzzled my thigh for a second and then bit. The feel of his fangs piercing my skin and him feeding on my blood sent me soaring over the edge. Through the bond I could feel Eric's pleasure at drinking my blood as though it was my own. My orgasm exploded through me and I came, screaming his name. Before I knew it Eric's lips were crushing mine, our mouths desperate for each other. I could taste my juices and my blood on his lips and it only turned me on more. I reached down and stroked his hard length. Eric gasped and I stroked him again. I felt a drop of liquid on the tip of his member with my fingers and I brought them to my mouth and tasted him. He watched with a look of pure lust and I sucked my fingers.

"Sookie," he cried out as he thrust into me in one swift stroke. I pushed my hips up to meet him as he pounded into me. Eric growled and picked up the pace. We completely lost ourselves as we reacquainted ourselves with each other's body. The bond was fully opened and we felt each others pleasure as our own. It was the most intense thing I had ever experienced. The world around us disappeared. There was only us. I could feel every inch of him as he thrust in and out of me. Gracious plenty indeed. We were both so close and with a small movement of my hips he was able to push in just a little deeper and we came together, screaming each others names. I sobbed with the intensity of it as my muscles clenched around him, milking him for all he was worth. As the wave subsided, I held onto Eric as if my life depended on it and maybe it did.

Eric finally pulled out and I moaned with the loss of him. He chuckled and then tucked me into his side and held onto me as I sobbed. "Oh, Eric. I've missed you so much. I've been such a fool. I don't care what I have to do. I just want to be with you. I'm sorry I pushed you away." My walls were down and my inhibitions gone.

"Lover, I'm sorry too. After I remembered our time together…well I hadn't been that happy in hundreds of years. I ache to be with you. But before I remembered, I wasn't fair to you and I know I hurt you. I am sorry for that. And then I remembered, but it was right at the start of the new regime and I was under constant watch, so I couldn't be with you and treat you like I should. I am sorry for that as well."

"Eric, why did you leave me? You never called, you never came by. I thought you didn't want me." I cried as I finally asked the question I had been afraid to voice.

Eric held me even closer as he could feel my heart aching. "Oh Sookie, dear one, I haven't been as attentive as I know I should have been. Pam won't leave me alone about it. 'Dear Abby this, Dear Abby that." She has been driving my crazy." He kissed my head softly and took a deep breath, smelling my hair. "I did not want to let the new king know about our relationship. He knows of our bond, but I don't want him to know that there is more to us than a simple bond for the purpose of control. I don't want to put you in more danger, but it is agony being away from you. Our blood bond is so strong and it is difficult to be away from you for _any_ length of time, much less the months that we have been apart. I am distracted and angry all the time and Pam says that I am being bad for business," he said with a deep chuckle. I loved the feeling of him laughing as he held me to his chest.

"I told you that you may come to hate me, and I was afraid that you already did. I know that you didn't want this bond and I didn't want to force my presence on you too. I wanted you to decide what you wanted before forcing my company on you."

"Let's just put it all behind us then," I said, nuzzling my head into Eric's chest. We cuddled in a comfortable silence, but after a while I spoke again quietly, "I was so happy with you when you stayed with me, and I thought I couldn't have that when you got your memory back, but I still want you, even with all the politics and power and stuff that come with you being sheriff," I said. I gazed up into his eyes, startled by the intensity of his look. I lightly pressed my lips to his, reveling in the tenderness of the moment. It was like being back with _my_ Eric. I thought that _my_Eric was separate from Eric the Sherriff, but I finally accepted that I loved all parts of Eric. The Eric that was entrenched in vampire politics was just part of the Eric I love, and I could accept that. I loved all of him. "I know the politics may not be easy for me to deal with all the time, but I'm willing to do it for you. Just don't expect me to call you master."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Yes." I could feel his amusement through the bond.

"I would be a good master to you," he leered.

I kissed his lips softly with a smile on my face. I could feel his hardness pressing into my thigh, and I adjusted myself to bring him closer. Eric moaned and he deepened our kiss.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "why don't you show me how good a master you can be, and pillage me you big Viking." There was nothing slow or tender about our joining. We were both desperate for each other. We lost ourselves in our shared emotions and shared passions. After we both reached our release again, we took a shower and relived one of my favorite memories. I realized that my memories didn't come anywhere close to doing him justice.

* * *

Thanks everybody for all the great reviews! I hope you are enjoying the story! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Charlaine Harris owns these characters, not me. But I wish I did. I'm just playing in her backyard.

* * *

Chapter 13

As much as we both wanted to remain naked all night, we still had work to do and arrangements to make. We put our clothes back on and got ready to see the others. I found a pair of soft slippers in the closet, but no shoes in my size.

"How long was I gone? I didn't have much concept of time," I inquired softly.

"You were taken on Friday night last week. This is Saturday night. So you were gone seven days."

"Wow." I sat on the edge of the bed and I lost myself in the memories of the previous night as I watched the rhythmic motions of Eric brushing his hair.

"Dear one, are you alright?" I suddenly realized Eric was kneeling in front of me. I hadn't even realized that I had spaced out for a moment.

"Eric, last night…you said you heard me. Tell me what you heard."

He looked thoughtful and somewhat…embarrassed…sheepish? What the heck? "Dear one, when I was trying to feel you through our bond, it was almost impossible to feel. But after a while, I am guessing that you woke up or regained consciousness, and…I could hear your words in my mind telling me to go to Alaska."

"You really heard me," I said in awe. I still couldn't believe it worked.

"I have never heard of such a thing, even with a strong blood bond," Eric said shaking his head. "And then during my daytime sleep, I dreamed of you. The first time, I dreamed I was holding your hand watching you sleep, like I did the first night staying with you when I was cursed. I thought it was just a dream, even though Vampires do not dream. Then later, I dreamed I was floating in the sky with you in my arms. I wanted so much to stay with you. You begged me to stay, but the sun had set and I was desperate to find you. And that was when I realized that I was really hearing you and that I was with you. I don't understand it and I have never heard of such a thing with a blood bond, but perhaps it is part of your gift."

I was sensing he was holding something back, and in a moment of clarity, I thought I knew what it was. The same thing I was holding back. I took a deep breath. I was a new Sookie Stackhouse. I was not going to run anymore. "Um, Eric, can I confess something to you?" He looked at me warily and nodded slowly. "Promise not to be mad at me?"

Eric had wiped all emotion from his face as he prepared himself for whatever I was going to say, but I could feel from the bond that his emotions were flying all over the place. "Eric…there isn't any way that this room is bugged or anything is there?" I was really nervous for this conversation.

'_Sookie, get a grip on yourself. Just do it,'_ I scolded myself.

"I checked earlier while you were asleep. Now say what you need to say."

I took another deep breath and I plunged forward. I quickly blurted out, "Sometimes, very rarely, I can hear your thoughts."

We sat in silence for a moment. He regarded me carefully looking at my expression and then slowly and so quietly I almost missed it, he said, "And sometimes I can hear yours."

"**What**?" I shouted. I was all prepared for him to overreact, but…well, I was completely and utterly shocked. Eric threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little mad now. He laughed even harder, shaking his head. "Eric! Stop laughing at me. What's so funny?"

"Lover, the whole situation is funny. You are mad that I can hear your thoughts sometimes." He kept laughing, and after a second, a smile spread across my face and I finally started laughing too. Eric gathered me into his arms and I melted into him. I probed the bond and all I was feeling was reassurance and amusement.

"So you're not mad that I can hear you?"

"No dear one. But how long have you been able to hear me?"

"Um, since the night you staked Longshadow," I said. He stopped laughing, and breathed in sharply. I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Really?" He sounded…excited? Why would that make him excited?

"Yeah. I've only heard you a couple times. That was the first night. You were thinking that you could get me to do what you wanted by threatening Bill or someone I loved."

At least he had the grace to look a little guilty at that. "Sorry. But it made good business sense at the time to have you as an asset."

"It's okay. You have always been very pragmatic. But it was probably one of the things that made me wary of you at the beginning." I paused. "So when was the first time you heard _me_?" I asked.

Eric looked at me guiltily. "Dallas. I tried to see if you heard me too, but I never figured out if you did. I did however have my suspicions."

"What did you hear?" I was completely amazed at this turn of events. Definitely not how I was imagining this conversation to go.

"I was in the house while you were there, but in a different room and I heard you wondering about Stan's name, and how you thought Stan Davis was a really funny name for a vampire. I tried to 'tell' you his original name, but I was never sure that you heard me."

I was completely stunned. "That was the second time I'd ever heard a vampire's thoughts but I wasn't sure who I was hearing. Wow."

"So how much do you hear of other vampire thoughts. We could use this to our advantage you know."

I was still staring off into space absorbed in my thoughts. "None."

"None?" Eric asked sharply.

I looked back into his eyes. "Well, after I had your blood again in Rhodes, I heard two others. I heard Henrik during the trial. I thought at first that I was hearing the thoughts of the lawyer, but then I realized I was actually hearing Henrik himself. And then later that same night, I heard Gervaise, and he was just thinking about how the other vampires were envious of Carla. But that was the only time that I've heard a vampire other than you. Every time I've heard vampire thoughts, it was after having vampire blood."

"Before the first time too?" Eric asked, confused. I nodded.

"The night of the orgy I realized that you'd had a lot more vampire blood that I'd previously thought. Tell me when." I looked at him, trying to figure out what Eric was getting at, but I couldn't read his face, or get a good read on his emotions…or read his thoughts.

"Well, the very first time was a couple days after I met Bill. He never told you about that?"

"No," he said curtly. I could tell he was angry, but trying to keep himself calm.

"Well, the night Bill came into Merlotte's the first time, he left with a couple drainers and I went out and saved him." Eric looked quite amused. I continued, "Well, a couple nights later, they came back and beat me almost to death, and Bill saved _me_ that night. He gave me blood to heal me."

Eric was livid and started pacing. "They came back for you? Bill allowed them to live and they came back for you?"

"Uh, yeah." I rushed ahead with my story, "Anyway it all worked out. They didn't survive _that_night. Then a couple weeks later, when you summoned us to Fangtasia, he convinced me to take his blood again, because the first time it made it a lot easier to use my telepathy. He said he wanted me to be strong." By the end of my sentence I slowed down and my blood ran cold. Evidently tonight was the night for revelations. "He was trying to create a blood bond. When I was in the hospital after Rene attacked me, he tried to give me blood again, but I refused. People were noticing the changes in me and I didn't like it, so I refused. Plus, I'm a human and blood really isn't my thing." I smiled a bit out of nervousness before becoming solemn again. "But that would have been the third time. He was trying to bind me for the queen. Andre's idea wasn't a spur of the moment thing like he made it seem. That was part of Bills assignment. He never told me that." I should be over it, and it's not like it was a huge surprise to me, but it still hurt me. I was embarrassed again at how naïve I had been. Oh, well. Water under the bridge, right? Eric on the other hand was working hard to reign in his anger.

"And before Dallas?" he asked.

"Oh, I guess that time I didn't have any vampire blood. But the next time was Rhodes, right after exchanging blood again."

Glad I was done with my part of the confession, I smiled at Eric sweetly. "So when have _you_ heard _my_ thoughts other than Dallas and this time?"

"I heard you the night of the orgy, when the Maenad was attacking. That was when I knew that you were in trouble hearing the other's thoughts while the Maenad was spreading her madness. Then the night Mickey attacked us, I thought I might have heard your thoughts, but I wasn't sure. And in Rhodes when we were dancing. We were so happy and you smiled at me, and I could hear that you wanted to stay like that forever." Eric's eyes looked deeply into mine and I leaned up into his kiss. This time it was a soft kiss, filled with love. We still hadn't said the words, which were still really scary to me, and probably him too, but we both knew it and could feel it.

"We must keep this to ourselves. And when we get back home, we should see what we can do. Maybe this is something we can use to our advantage. Or maybe it's just a fluke thing, but we won't know until we try" Eric said.

"You're always so practical. I've been scared of you finding out about this for two years. I was afraid that if anyone ever found out I would be killed." I shook my head, unable to keep the smile off my face.

Eric stood up, pulled me to my feet, and said, "Everyone is waiting for us downstairs. We should join them."

I nodded, smiled up at Eric and put my arm around his waist, pulling him close. "Stay close to me," I said, suddenly apprehensive. It sounded like more of a question than a statement as we walked out the bedroom door.

"Always." Eric's smile turned rather smug.

"What?" I asked, looking at him with curiosity.

"I always knew you would yield to me," he said. I punched him in the arm lightly and then pulled him close again.

"Yes, Eric you're _always_ right."

"Yes. I am," he responded. He puffed his chest out a bit.

"You might have missed my sarcasm, Eric."

"No I didn't miss it. But I know that I _am_ always right," he said with a confident smile. I burst out laughing and felt the tension in my shoulders lessen as we started down the grand staircase.

The King's estate was amazing. It was grand but at the same time had a rustic quality. The grand staircase opened into a large foyer that was probably bigger than my entire house. Off to the right, through a set of ten-foot French doors, there was a large room with a huge stone fireplace. There were several large couches that were pushed into a circle near the fire. I could see my friends that assisted in my rescue the night before were there, mingling with the local vampires and Weres. It was a lighthearted, celebratory atmosphere, which I was glad for. I was actually able to relax as Eric and I made our rounds through the room. When we had arrived last night, I had met several of the local vampires and the local Were pack that assisted in the planning of my rescue. Most of them were present tonight along with a few others I was introduced to. I greeted everybody and thanked them again. It was, by far, the most comfortable gathering I had been to involving a large group of supes. It just felt like friends getting together for a party. I noticed that a lot of the people we talked too, especially our friends from home, kept exchanging cryptic looks with Eric. I didn't need to be a mind-reader to understand how worried they were about how I was handling things.

Bill was very quiet when we got to him. He told me he was glad that I was alright, but that was about it. He was so much more emotionally distant than usual. After we walked away from him he resumed his brooding in the corner. Weird, but I didn't really have the energy or desire to try to figure him out.

I was surprised to see Felipe De Castro across the room from us talking to the king of Alaska and I stopped in my tracks.

"You aren't in any kind of trouble are you? Since I walked away from your protection," I whispered to Eric. I didn't want to be the cause of any tension between Eric and the new King. His position, as the only Louisiana sheriff that wasn't killed during the takeover, was tenuous at best.

Eric directed his thought to me, _"No. It was a bit strenuous at first, but I'll be fine."_It actually worked! I stared at him with wide eyes, and he chuckled. De Castro caught my eye and nodded his head, so we walked over to say hello. No reason to put it off. Not for the new, I-don't-avoid-things-Sookie. Eric bowed at the waist and I nodded deeply. I knew that one of these days I would have to get a lesson on the proper etiquette. The lesson was really far overdue as far as I was concerned.

"It is good to see that you are doing much better, Miss Stackhouse."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate you coming here." I decided to cut to the chase. "I hope that you don't put any blame on Eric or any of the people protecting me. I don't know why I was so stupid, but I tried to get away from them and was unlucky enough to succeed that night. I have, most definitely, learned my lesson the hard way." I was afraid for Eric and wanted to make sure that he thought I was submissive enough to Eric to satisfy him. Not that I actually was submissive, that just wasn't who I was, but this whole thing really wasn't Eric's fault and I refused to have him blamed or punished for my mistakes.

"I was quite upset with your Sheriff, but I was led to believe that you were not in your right mind. Your witch roommate says that there were fairy spells placed on you."

I sucked in a deep breath of air. "What? _Before _I was taken?" I looked back and forth between Eric and Felipe, feeling the panic bubbling up.

Eric sent waves of calm through the bond and put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder. He said in a very soothing voice, "Yes, lover. I haven't had a chance to discuss everything with you, yet." Eric looked down at me with concern as I processed the idea of fairy magic. I guess it shouldn't have been a huge surprise since it was a fairy that arranged my abduction. But how long had the fairy magic been affecting me? Was it before or after the night that Preston the dog and Amun stopped my car? Was there a fairy with Preston on Christmas Eve? Is that why I couldn't remember it?

I realized Eric was trying to get my attention and when he assured he did, Eric continued, "Your witch called her advisor and together they discovered that there has been Fae magic performed both in your home and in the road where you stopped. It was a deceptive magic that was difficult for them to detect, but once it was suggested that the Fae could be involved, they were able to do the appropriate spells to uncover it. However, they were unable to discover exactly what the spells involved since Fae magic is so different from theirs. I also have not been feeling our bond as strongly since the first of the year until we broke Amun's hold over you. Niall and Claudine were unable to come investigate because of the start of the Fae war."

I nodded to that information and turned to Felipe. "So Eric told you…" I wasn't exactly sure how to phrase it and realized belatedly that if Filipe didn't know about our true relationship we probably shouldn't tell him. I could feel Eric warning me through the bond.

"Yes, dear one. I told Felipe about you being part fae, and how they have been investigating if your telepathy is connected to your Fae bloodline," Eric stated matter-of-factly.

"_He assigned Claudine to protect you while they do research to your family tree and to see if they can figure out where the telepathy came from. You are __not__ related to them. Understand?"_ Eric thought to me. It was a good thing that I was used to controlling my facial expressions. I sent a feeling of calm through the bond to let him know I heard him.

"Oh good, then I don't need to explain again. But you do know for sure that it wasn't Niall or Claudine that were responsible for the magic?" I asked.

"The witches determined it was not Niall of Claudine's magical signatures. We have been unable to discover the origins of the magic, but it does seem to be from multiple fairies. Now that we have Amun we should be able to easily determine if he was one of those, but it would seem obvious that he was. The other remains a mystery," Eric responded.

"I did remember a few details about the night he stopped my car. Amun was there along with a shifter. They argued over taking me right then, but the shifter convinced him to leave me. I don't know why. The memories are still very fuzzy. It took a lot of work to remember any of it."

I suddenly wasn't able to continue the conversation anymore, and started plastering my nervous smile on my face. As Eric felt me becoming overwhelmed, he politely excused us to continue mingling with the group. Overall, I really was feeling more emotionally balanced than I had in a long while, but this was still a lot to be processing at once. Eric led me over to a small table of appetizers. I took a small plate and took a couple pieces of fruit and some stuffed mushrooms.

"Lover, you need to eat more than that. You need to your strength," Eric encouraged softly.

"I'm still not very hungry. I haven't eaten anything other than crackers since…" my voice trailed off. "I should probably take it slow." I smiled up at Eric, taking in the obvious concern. "Thank you Eric. I'll be alright. Look around you. I have the most wonderful friends. And I have to _you_ to keep me safe and secure. I'll recover from this." Eric just smiled down at me.

We found a couple chairs and sat in a comfortable silence while we watched our friends enjoying each other's company. I really was a lucky woman. I finished off my little plate of food and felt a lot better having the nourishment. I pulled Eric in for a tight hug. His arms enveloped me and made me feel safe. I breathed in his scent and sighed. I would have been perfectly content to remain wrapped in his arms all night. I felt an extreme sense of loss as we pulled apart and continued to mingle with our friends.

When Sam saw me coming toward him, he beamed, came over and gave me a huge hug. I could feel Eric tense next to me as I hugged Sam, but when I pulled back, I squeezed Eric's hand in reassurance.

"Sam, thank you for coming all the way to Alaska for me. I'm sorry you've been dragged into my shit again. I know you just want to live a quiet life, and I keep making that impossible for you. I'm truly sorry," I said.

"Cher, it's not your fault and you know I can't afford to loose my best waitress," he joked. We were interrupted by a shriek from Amelia. I hadn't realized that she was actually in Alaska with us. I let go of Eric's hand and threw myself into her outstretched arms. She was sobbing into my shoulder, but I was all cried out for the day. We held onto each other for a while.

Amelia finally stepped away from me and grabbed both my shoulders. She looked into my eyes with a very cross look on her tear-streaked face. "Don't ever do that to me again, Telepath."

"I promise I won't, Witch." I gave her another quick hug and turned back to Eric to take his hand. I felt a little uneasy when I wasn't actually in physical contact with him. He looked down at me with a genuine smile on his face. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"So what are you doing here, Amelia?" I asked.

"I refused to be left behind. But I also performed some spells to contain the asshole Fairy."

We all turned toward a loud voice next to the circle of couches. It was De Castro. "Now that we are all here, let's get started. Sookie, do you mind giving a run-down of the circumstances of your abduction?" I nodded at him. We all went over to the circle of couches and found places to sit. Eric pulled me close to him and put his arms around me while Pam sat on my other side and patted my leg. I was very appreciative that this was a more informal setting than usual.

When everyone was settled and had turned their attention to me, I began. "That night I left Fangtasia and caught a cab that was sitting in front. I remember that as I got into the cab, somebody was thinking my name, but I didn't think anything of it, and I don't remember what the person sounded like or anything. We were the first car at an unnaturally long red light. I heard someone mentally yelling 'now' and then we were hit from behind and into the path of a big truck. I didn't have enough warning to do anything about it. I woke up inside of a trunk on an airplane. I figured out that we were on our way to Alaska. There were three humans and one female vampire on the plane. They were from the Fellowship of the Sun and the vamp was looking to 'meet the sun'. They let me out for a couple minutes so I could use the bathroom, but then forced me back into the trunk and drugged me." I took a deep breath and Eric gave me a little squeeze.

"I woke up in a bare cement room of a mansion. I don't know how long I was in there but I know it was a long time before anybody came to let me out. It was one of the men from the plane. He brought me into a really nice office. There were a bunch of people there and the guy in charge told me that I committed crimes against humanity, blah, blah, blah, and that they had sold me to the highest bidder. That was when Amun, the Fairy took me. The fellowship people didn't know that he was a fairy and I didn't realize it till later either. I should have known right away, but I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. We drove for a long time before we got to the cabin." I closed my eyes before continuing. It made it easier to deal with the memories of Amun.

"He mostly questioned me about my relationships with Niall and Claudine and why they were so interested in me. He didn't really believe that I really didn't know much. He didn't like the fact that I didn't know anything. He asked me a bit about the other supes I know, but he wasn't truly interested in any of you. It was a good thing that y'all got there when you did because he was just about done with me and he was planning on leaving my body for Niall to find," I paused again, finally opening my eyes. I'd decided to leave out the part about Preston. I would deal with that, I wasn't going to run anymore, but I was hoping that I'd be able to keep that out of the common knowledge. I didn't feel the need to discuss a one-night stand in front of the group.

"Okay, the rest of this is my impressions and some educated guesses. I think that there was originally something else that they were going to do with me. I couldn't read his mind very well, but…I had the impression that I was supposed to be handed off to someone else when he was done with me. Maybe I'm just dreaming this up, but I feel like there was a big gathering of people, or probably fairies, that I was going to be brought to. I was supposed to be a bargaining chip. He left for a long time before our last session and when he came back he had decided to kill me, but before that, I don't think that was the plan. I can't tell you why I think that, but those were the impressions I got." And with that I finally looked up at Felipe and nodded to indicate that I was finished.

The Anchorage packmaster then explained the undercover members infiltrating the FotS throughout Alaska. They knew where the headquarters was that I had most likely been. I gave them descriptions of the people on the plane and the man who gave me to Amun, whom he did recognize.

"I know Derek. He's a complete ass. He definitely is an over-the-top kind of guy. He's willing to do things that a lot of the other won't. We can take him out for you."

"No." Everyone seemed startled at my response, even Amelia. "I don't want to be responsible for more death, even if they wouldn't bat an eye at my own. I would like to offer a more…non-traditional alternative for all the humans at the Fellowship that were involved in my abduction." The packmaster, whose name I couldn't remember, motioned for me to continue.

"I would like to suggest a more fitting punishment. I would like them to experience firsthand the fright of being taken without their consent, being drugged and tied up, and being given to their enemies." I motioned to indicate the King of Alaska. "You guys could scare them a bit, feel free to take a good drink, but don't really hurt them. Then glamour them, erase the memories, so it doesn't come back to any of you. I don't need them to remember their fear of being abducted as long as they have the…opportunity…to experience the fear. Then the vamps convince them that they have seen the error of their ways, and they now want to become vampire and/or two-natured tolerance advocates. Have them spend the rest of their lives working to encourage peace and acceptance. It just seems fitting to me, and maybe it will do some good."

Smiles slowly spread on the faces of the group as they took in my idea.

"You are great at thinking outside the box, Sookie. And since we are looking for retribution for what they have done to you, I think you should have a say in what happens to your attackers," Eric said to me. There was a murmuring of agreement from the group. Filipe looked at me with a new level of respect. I think he was finally seeing some of my usefulness as an asset. Which honestly was a very good thing considering how much trouble I had recently been for everyone.

The Alaska King spoke up at that point, moving on to the next subject. "We have been hearing rumors of things going on in the area." He nodded toward the Louisiana reps in the room and continued, "Things are a bit different in this area than you all are probably used to since there is so much wide open space and the population is a bit more secluded here. However, there have been rumors of a gathering of Fairies in the area. My subjects have not caught any that I am aware of," he said showing a bit of fang at the idea of having a delectable fairy, "but I do believe that something is going on. I am unsure why they have chosen this area. Perhaps the wide wilderness or there are several important magical crossroads in the Denali area that may be of importance to them. The only name that I have heard is that of Prince Damarion. I do not have any further information."

It was decided that since there did seem to be a gathering of Fairies that were not on our side, we would return to Louisiana the following night, bringing Amun with us. Filipe had brought everyone on his private jet, so the privacy issue and the issue of taking a prisoner on a flight, would not hinder us. Amun was to be kept in a lead coffin, which seemed quite fitting to me. Whereas I did not want more death for those only involved in my capture, the one responsible for my torture would not get off so light.

The vampires would continue to monitor any news of the fairies, and the local Weres and shifters were going to continue to monitor the FotS. They all seemed to like my plan for the humans, so they were all going to work together to pull that off for me. I expressed my deep appreciation for that.

As more specifics were discussed around me, my mind started to wander. Thinking about Amun just made my blood boil and I was nervous at the thought of actually seeing him again; of facing him again when I finally had the advantage. I thought that I now had a better understanding of a vampire's bloodlust. I wanted Amun to feel pain and torture so much, the thought of it made me ache with need. Again, the question of my morals made me wonder what and who I have become. Perhaps I have spent too much time around vampires and shifters and people that have very different ideas of punishment, justice and retribution. Or perhaps I was pushed too far this time. Or perhaps, that is just the way the world works. Perhaps the idea of turning the other cheek is really just denial and the concept of an eye for an eye is more like how the world truly works, and both are things I was taught as a child. I was taught that both things were correct, but they are completely opposing ideas. How do you decide what is right and wrong? What if there are no longer any clear lines and everything is grey area? Because in my life, there is no black and white. There no longer is a clear right and wrong. And as much as I wish there were clear solutions to my life's problems, I am beginning to think that the world just doesn't work that way. My life has been far from simple, and I wished I knew what to do.

Finally, much to my relief, the meeting was ended. Eric pulled me onto his lap and held me close. I knew that he had been feeling my conflict. I had been avoiding so many things for so long, and now that I'd finally decided to face things head-on, it was very tiring.

Eric talked quietly and sent waves of calm and strength through the blood bond. "Dear one, I know that you are tired but you are also brave and strong. Before we go back up to our room and spend time worshiping each other's bodies, I thought it would be a good idea to see the fairy. If you are up to it." He watched my face closely as he spoke slowly and steadily. I could feel that he was trying to let me decide what I wanted. And now that I was faced with it, I was terrified. "Tomorrow he will be put in an iron box and once we return, there will be many things that need to be done. This is probably the best time for you to see him. You will of course have more chances later to do to him as you wish, but it may be several more days. Have you decided if you want to see him tonight?"

"Yes." I gathered up all my strength and borrowed some of Eric's and I let him lead the way.

* * *

A/N: Someone mentioned that they were interested in how other people react to Sookie after all this, and I know that this chapter didn't have much interaction with Sookie and her other friends, but she will soon. I also know that Jason hasn't been mentioned yet, but that is coming too.

I wanted to finish this before the next book comes out, but that's definately not going to happen. This is going a lot farther than I imagined at first, but I'm having too much fun to stop now. Thanks for all the great reviews. Reviews are like showers with the Viking. Well, maybe not, but I still like them. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Charlaine Harris owns all rights to these characters. I'm just taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 14

I held my breath as Eric opened the heavy door to the room Amun was being held. He was sitting on the concrete floor against the far wall of the room wearing only pants, his wrists and ankles held in iron chains, securing him to the wall. The skin around the chains was red and blistered. Amun's entire body was extremely pale, probably from the loss of blood.

Eric moved to the side to allow me to enter the room, and whispered in my ear, "I'll be right here if you need me. He will not harm you." I looked up into his blue eyes and saw his promise of protection in his eyes. I nodded and looked back to Amun.

Eric stayed in the doorway as I stepped past and into the room. My heart was pounding in my chest as I walked closer. I stopped a few feet from him and finally let out the breath I had been holding. Amun finally raised his head and opened his dark eyes. We watched each other for several minutes without saying a word. He looked at me with absolute hate and revulsion.

"Why?" I asked. I was proud that my voice was strong and clear.

Amun looked at me but kept silent.

"I asked you why!" I shouted. "Why did you do this to me? What did you want?"

"You stupid girl, you were just a pawn in a war. You were expendable," he finally responded.

"Why me?"

"I discovered that Niall was interested in you. When I visited your home, I knew he had been there. You were obviously of some importance to Niall for him to bother. You don't seem to know why, but there must be reason. We _will_ discover why."

"How is Preston involved?"

Amun smirked at me, but did not respond.

"I asked you a question! How was Preston involved?" I yelled.

"Perhaps you should ask your Great Grandfather," he responded, avoiding my question.

"Answer me!"

"Stupid girl."

I didn't get any answers after that. He was amused by the fact that I didn't get the answers I was looking for. Finally, I lost control. I lunged for him, driving the heel of my hand upward against his chin. I heard a satisfying crack as the bone broke.

I got close to his face as his blood streamed down his chin. I whispered, "I told you that my friends would come for me. You will die. But not for a long time. It will not be a quick end for you. You _will _beg. You _will_ break. You _will_ suffer. You _will_ die."

I got up, kicked him in the stomach and walked toward the door. I got within a foot of the door before my entire body was on fire. He was back in my head, causing my entire being to explode in excruciating pain. Faster than I could track with my eyes, Eric was in the room and kicked Amun in the face, knocking him out. My body sagged at the loss of sensation. Eric's body was practically humming with the effort to ignore the effect of the fairy blood, but he stayed in control. He held me for several minutes before I leapt out of his arms and rushed from the room.

Eric slammed the door to Amun's cell and followed behind as I swiftly walked down the halls back toward the main part of the King's estate. I could feel that Eric was still struggling to contain his blood lust. I was struggling to control myself as well. I couldn't decide on an emotion. That meeting was infuriatingly unhelpful and he got the upper hand on me again. I wanted to hurt someone. I wanted to run. I wanted to cry. I wanted to kill. I finally screamed at the top of my lungs. I just needed to get out my anger and pain. I crumbled to the floor, shaking with the rage that was coursing through my body. Eric seemed to know that I didn't want to be touched right then. He always seemed to know what I needed, even at times when I didn't know myself.

He stood behind me and waited for me to regain control of myself. Finally, when I felt the completely emotionally spent, I got back up and I turned to Eric. I knew he could see my pain through my eyes. I looked into the depths of his eyes and felt safe once again. He swept me into his arms and flew us back to our room. A very Scarlett and Rhett moment.

Eric set me down on the edge of the bed, kissed me softly on my forehead and ran his fingers down the side of my face before going into the bathroom. I could hear the sound of the tub filling with water and after a couple moments, I smelled freesia coming from the bathroom. I stood up and starting shedding my clothes as I walked into the bathroom. Eric had lit dozens of candles in the room. There were several bouquets of fresh flowers that had not been there earlier. His eyes lit up as he saw me. I smiled shyly, suddenly self conscious that I was completely nude. I know, it didn't make sense. He'd seen and touched all of me many, many, times in very satisfying ways.

As Eric closed the distance between us, his face softened into a true smile. It was just like that time he had stayed in my home the year before. My heart melted as I gazed into his eyes. Our kiss was slow, yet passionate, as I worked on the button of his jeans, with my clumsy fingers. Eric chuckled as he felt me getting frustrated, and finally took over the complicated task. I stroked my hand over his erection and moaned into his mouth. Eric growled as he hitched up my leg and entered me with his fingers. I gasped and pressed into his hand. Our mouths became desperate as we stroked and teased each other. When I was almost there, Eric took his fingers out. I cried out at the loss, but before I knew it I was backed up against a wall, and he lifted me up to place his member at my entrance. Our eyes met and a split second later, he impaled me on his erection. I wrapped my legs around his body as I rode him. It didn't take us long for us to both reach an earth-shattering climax. "Oh God, Eric!" I screamed as I came. Eric responded with a roar and he emptied into me. As soon as I caught my breath, I started giggling, which, by the way, did very interesting things to our joined bodies.

Eric smiled at me. "What is so funny, lover?"

"You are amazing Eric!" I knew it would be like pouring gasoline on a flame, but I couldn't help but stroke his ego…among other things.

"As are you, my lover. I don't know how you do it. You must have me under a spell, because I crave you every waking moment. When I look at you, I feel more alive than I have in hundreds of years. I feel true happiness, and it has been so long for me. I have been on this earth for more than a thousand years, but only you make me truly happy. I have wondered if the gods made me walk this desolate earth for so many unending years for the sole purpose of discovering you. Oh, Sookie, my lover." Eric nuzzled my neck as I held on, desperate for my Viking.

"Oh, Eric. You make me happy. I have missed you so much!" I stopped, unable to continue. I was completely and utterly overwhelmed with my need for this man…this vampire.

"Let me bathe you." I moaned as he pulled out of me, and he chuckled under his breath as he carried me to the bathtub. We both sighed as we sank into the warm, fragrant water. I sat on his lap and leaned back against him, letting my eyes close. It was heaven on earth.

We didn't speak for a long time. Eric washed me thoroughly, and messaged my arms, legs and shoulders as he did so. I feel so relaxed and content. I didn't want to break the mood, but I knew that I needed to. Before I said a word, I knew that Eric could feel my growing tension and fear.

"What is it, lover? You are safe here."

"I need to tell you about something that I don't want to talk about. I'm afraid of what it means. And I'm a little afraid of what you are going to think." Eric stayed silent as I took a deep breath. "You heard me talking to Amun, and you were probably wondering about the man I mentioned. Preston."

"Relax, Sookie. I can feel you trembling, but remember I will keep you safe." Eric watched my face carefully, and I wondered if he was having as hard a time figuring out my emotions as I was. I finally settled on guilty. I looked into his eyes as I brought up the memories.

"Okay, well, here it is. I had completely forgotten about this…incident. One of the men on the plane was thinking about a man with dark hair that I recognized, but I couldn't place him. It really bothered me that I couldn't figure out where I knew him from, because I really felt like I knew him…more than an acquaintance. Later, when I was alone for a long time, I started really concentrating my memory gaps. I was concentrating on that night I stopped my car, and on the man that I recognized. I started thinking about that night, going through step by step what I did. Then I suddenly remembered and it came flooding back to me. Some of the details are still fuzzy, and I don't know why I didn't remember. I mean, it's not like me to forget this kind of thing. Especially because I actually forgot two separate days."

Eric interrupted my rambling. "Shh. Take a deep breath. You're safe here."

I nodded and continued, "I'm not sure I'm making complete sense here. Anyway, Preston was there both nights. It was Christmas Eve that I first met him. I'd heard something in the woods early in the morning. Later I went for a walk in the woods, which really isn't like me, and after I'd walked for about an hour, I found an injured Were. His name was Preston. I brought him back to my house and got him cleaned up and made him something to eat. He said that his pack and the pack from Monroe were fighting, and they left him behind as payment for an insult or something. Later, a couple other Were's came looking for him, but I hid him until they left. He spent the night, and the next morning he was gone."

I felt Eric's body stiffen as I explained, but I kept going. "I remember that the next morning he'd left a note, but at some point since then I completely forgot the whole thing. On Christmas, Preston said he was a Were, and he even changed a paw right in front of me, but the night I stopped on the side of the road…well, I stopped the car because there was an injured dog in the road. He said he was a Werewolf, but he was actually a true shifter like Sam. So it doesn't make sense that he would be part of a werewolf pack. Anyway, after Preston changed back from the dog, he was talking to Amun and they were fighting over taking me right then. Preston finally convinced him that I wasn't important. They glamoured me, or whatever it is that fairies do, and left me sleeping in the road. That's why I couldn't remember. I need to find out who sent Preston, because Amun said Preston was the one that led him to me." I felt completely spent after dredging all that back up. I tried not to feel Eric's emotions, scared about what he was thinking. I felt mortified that I had just told him about a one-night stand, although I didn't really say it in so many words.

After a moment, Eric pulled me even closer and overwhelmed me with the calm and reassurance he sent to me.

"Sookie, lover, you have nothing to feel ashamed about. There was obviously something else going on there. You were taken advantage of, sweetheart. And I will ensure that whoever did this to you will get what is coming to them."

I released the breath I hadn't realized I was even holding. "I think that finding Preston may be the key to finding out who was after me, other than Amun himself. I think it's strange that a shifter would be so involved with Fae politics." I started shaking as I started rambling again.

"I agree. We can talk to Alcide and Sam tomorrow to see if they can find out more information," he suggested. I nodded my head against his chest. "Sookie, it's okay." I nodded again, but I couldn't control the tears that had started streaming from my eyes again. My entire body shook violently as I sobbed. Eric held me tight, trying to comfort me. I was glad that he understood I just needed to get it out.

When I finally started calming down, I whispered, "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about," Eric stated softly.

"Thank you, Eric. I'm sorry I'm always crying around you." I loved the feel of his chest vibrating as he laughed.

"You do cry around me a lot," he stated but I could hear the smile in his voice. "Now, dear one, you need your rest." Eric picked me up and sat me on the countertop. He slowly dried both our bodies and then carried me to bed. I wasn't used to being carried around, but he made me feel small and I enjoyed that. He was my protector.

Eric put his arm around me and I curled up against his body. "Rest now, dear one."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I whispered, "Thank you, Eric." I was almost instantly asleep.

* * *

I know that the meeting with Amun wasn't very satisfying. But the characters were not cooperating with me. Amun refused to let Sookie have the last word. But I've still got plans for him. Thanks for all the great reviews. Reviews make me feel loved. :-)


	15. Chapter 15

Charlaine Harris owns these characters. Wish I did but I don't. I'm just taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 15

_I was beaten and tied up. My body was broken. I could still feel the sting of every cut. I could feel the bite of every burn. I could feel every single injury on my broken and beaten body. I couldn't breathe. It was so dark and I had no room to move. I was in a wooden trunk. I tried to see, I tried to hear, but there was nothing. I waited in the dark. Suddenly, I realized that I wasn't alone. My wrists were no longer bound, but it didn't matter anymore. There was a hungry vampire with me. I felt his fangs biting savagely into my neck. I felt my pants being ripped off. He roughly entered me and I screamed. I thrashed around trying to escape, but the weight over my body was suffocating me. I could hear a pounding in the background. I screamed again, completely overtaken by panic._

My eyes flew open. My heart pounded in my chest, I was choking on my sobs and I was covered in a sheen of sweat. I looked around me as I tried to remember where I was. It was dark, but the bathroom light was on with the door open a crack, letting in just enough light. Eric was lying next to me with his arm draped over my stomach and I could see I was tangled in the sheet. I could still hear a pounding nearby.

He lifted his head, and spoke softly to me, "My lover, you are safe. I am here. You are safe." My terror had woken him from his daytime sleep. I laid my head back down on the pillow.

The door suddenly crashed open, and in tumbled Alcide. "Sookie! What's wrong?" His eyes darted around the room looking for the danger.

"She had a bad dream," Eric said quietly. He pulled me close and made sure that the sheet was covering me. I continued to sob as he held me.

"Eric? You're awake," Alcide said, stating the obvious.

"Yes. Thank you for coming to help, but I think we will be okay," Eric said nodding toward Alcide. Alcide nodded in return and retreated from the room. The door didn't quite close the same way it used to, but at least he was able to shut it behind him.

Eric continued to soothe me and spoke quietly in a language I couldn't understand. He watched me closely as my body calmed. I finally put a small smile on my face. It felt all wrong, but I tried.

"Eric, I'm sorry I woke you."

"I told you I will protect you. That includes protecting you from your dreams," he said with a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you, Eric. I think I'm better now. Go back to sleep," I said. I was one hell of a lucky woman.

"Are you sure that you are alright? You must wake me again if you need me," he said. I knew he would wake again for me if I needed him, but I could see that he was working hard to deny the pull of his daytime sleep.

"I'm fine, Eric. I'm going to go get something to eat. Go back to sleep and I'll see you after dark," I said. I kissed his lips softly and he closed his eyes.

I got out of bed and looked around. There were metal shutters covering the windows. I knew I would have to think about getting some of those when I got home. I would like to be able to wake up next to Eric. I went over to the suitcase sitting on top of the small dresser. Eric hadn't bothered unpacking. I found a Fangtasia t-shirt of Eric's and pulled that out. Then I noticed a shopping bag a couple feet away. There were a couple pairs of jeans, a couple different sweaters and some lingerie. Eric is always prepared. Normally I would fight with him for buying my clothes, but I didn't have any with me, and I knew Eric was just taking care of me. This would take some getting used to, but after the events of the past week, I wasn't going to argue over such petty things…at least today I wouldn't. I put his t-shirt back in the suitcase and put on my new clothes. The jeans were designer and fit like they were made specifically for me. Maybe it really is worth the extra money. The sweater was cashmere and soft as can be. It made me feel good to be in such nice new clothes.

I splashed some water on my face and brushed my teeth before leaving the bedroom. Alcide was sitting in a chair outside the door.

"Alcide, what are you doing out here?" I smiled at him. I was glad to see him.

"I am your daytime guard. I'm sorry I came barging in, but you sounded like you were being hurt."

"Just a bad dream," I said, a little embarrassed.

"That's understandable. I can't believe that you actually got Eric to wake up," he said as he led the way down the hall.

"I know. In Rhodes, it took a lot to wake him. I actually hit him, trying to wake him up."

Alcide burst out laughing. "I would have loved to see that." I laughed with him. It felt really weird to be laughing, but it felt good.

We went down the stairs and went down a hallway to the left that led to a huge kitchen. Calvin, Amelia and Sam were sitting at the table drinking coffee. Amelia hopped up from her chair and came running over.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. She was broadcasting like crazy. She was really worried and was wondering what to say to me and it was a bit overwhelming.

"I'm doing fine, Amelia. But that coffee smells wonderful." She practically ran to the coffee pot to pour me a cup. I knew from experience when she was broadcasting too loud, sometimes it helped to give her a task to occupy her mind. I walked over to the counter next to her. There were various muffins, pastries and a fresh fruit salad. I took a paper plate from the pile and took some fruit and a cranberry muffin. I was suddenly starving.

We sat down and I listened to everyone talking as I ate my food. I even took seconds. I swear it was one of the best breakfasts I'd ever had. Calvin was telling a funny story about Jason and Mel, another were-panther that moved outside of Hot Shot.

"Where is Jason?" I interrupted. I was kind of curious why all my friends had come for me, including Calvin, but my brother hadn't.

Calvin spoke quietly, "He was upset when you were first missing. He was convinced it was the vampires' fault and he assumed that your vampire associations were why you were taken. He was really upset and said some things that he didn't mean. Once we figured out that the fairies were involved, we all decided it was best to leave him out of it, since Niall did not want Jason to know of his Fae blood. We all kind of agreed." I got way more from him than he had actually said aloud. I normally can't read Calvin's thoughts very well, but he felt so strongly about it that I could see the scene as if I had been there myself. Jason was yelling that it was my own fault I was kidnapped. He was calling me awful names and a fangbanger whore. He said that I deserved whatever I got.

I lowered my head, my raging appetite suddenly gone. Tears filled my eyes and I could see that Calvin realized that I had heard more than he'd intended. "You think there is even a little chance that Jason will _ever_ grow up?" Nobody answered me. Eventually the conversations restarted, but I wasn't really paying attention. The thing I did notice were the looks that everyone kept throwing my way. I knew they were all really worried about me but I wasn't sure what to do about that. I was kind of worried about myself too.

After refilling my coffee cup, I started quizzing Amelia and soon everyone else joined in. "So what happened after I went missing?"

"You should have seen Eric. I've never seen anything so scary in my life. He was furious. Pam said that his office at Fangtasia was completely destroyed. He said he couldn't feel you and even once they brought in Alcide and Calvin, they had trouble tracking you. They finally followed you out to a private Shreveport airport but of course you were already gone by then," Amelia told me.

"Yeah, you should have seen how upset Eric was. He's got it bad for you," Sam added with a smile. That isn't something I would have thought he'd ever smile about.

"During the day on Saturday, Alcide and Calvin tried to track what plane you had gotten on and where it was going, but it was a private plane and it didn't follow it's registered flight plan, so that was a dead end. I called up Octavia and she came right over and we tried figuring out what had happened at the house the week before since we figured it was probably connected. We tried an ectoplasmic reconstruction, but it didn't work. We tried a whole bunch of things, but we didn't get anywhere." Amelia continued, "Toward the end of the day, Sam called to get an update, and he suggested that we look for Fae magic. That's when we finally started getting somewhere. We figured out that we were at least looking in the right direction, but Fae magic is so different from ours that we still couldn't figure out what was actually done," Amelia finished.

Sam picked up the story at that point. "Right after the sun set Saturday night, Eric said that he knew you were going to Alaska, but he couldn't say how he knew that because he could barely feel you. Not enough to track you anyway."

"When I called Amelia to let her know where we were going to be going, she told me that they did find out that Fae magic had been used. So I had Eric call Niall, since he's been looking into your family bloodlines," Sam said, giving me a look to let me know that we were keeping my relation to Niall a secret. "Niall assured us that it was not him or Claudine."

"Didn't they ever try to help?" I asked. I was curious why Niall seemed to be staying out of this when my relationship with him was the reason I spent days being tortured. I was a bit…upset at that.

"No. He said that there was a lot of fighting in the Fae realm and there were others trying to take over leadership. He said that he and Claudine were not able to sense where you were, and could not help. He said that Eric should be able to track you," Sam said, clearly angry at my great-grandfather's callous attitude. I don't know why I thought he would be any different. I really didn't know my great-grandfather well, and it's not like he was a normal grandfather. But he didn't even try to look for me?

"So Sookie, I hope I'm not out of line, but I have to ask. When did you and Eric form a blood bond? I never would have thought Eric would tie himself down to a human woman, and never in a million years would I have thought you'd agree to it," Alcide said, jumping into the conversation.

I'd never actually told anyone all the details or how tied we really were. "It's kind of a long story," I said. He motioned for me to continue and the others looked curious too. "Well, when we were in Rhodes, Andre, the queen's second, was trying to force me to form a bond with him so that I would be tried to him and the queen. He'd decided I was too valuable to let me live my own life. Eric walked into the hallway where we were, and suggested to Andre that since I'd already had his blood before, that he and I should exchange blood instead since he was a loyal subject of the queen. I didn't want to be tied to Andre, so I exchanged blood with Eric instead. I didn't realize that it was going to be a permanent thing, but still it was better than the idea of being tied and controlled by Andre. He was scary," I explained.

"Andre let him do it instead because Eric told Andre that I heeled nicely," I said with a snort. Everyone else started laughing too. They knew me so well.

"So tell me what happened next," I said trying to bring the conversation back to topic.

Alcide picked up the story this time. "Eric called the King and De Castro flew out that night on his private plane. It was decided that we'd all go to Alaska to help. We had to contact people here, the local packmaster and the vampire king. So we decided to leave the following night so we would have time to prepare."

"When we got here, Eric kept trying but he couldn't track you through the blood bond. He said that it was blocked or something. So we kept searching and searching. It's been nice that the nights are so long, so the vamps only have to sleep for five or six hours every day. But it still took us a while to find you. Eric was getting frantic. Finally we got wind of some shifters being hired for a job guarding something valuable and that turned out to be you. We finally got our break. Amelia started on spells to lessen his control over you. And when Eric got up when it was dark, he said that he was starting to feel you again. He said that you were pretty bad off," Calvin said. Everyone started looking nervous at where the conversation was going now.

"You guys got there just in time," I said, repeating my words from the previous night. "I was so close to giving up. I almost did give up and I wanted to die. But when I woke up after dreaming about Eric, I could feel him again, and it was like I was back to myself again. I could feel the fight in me again. You know what I mean?" They all nodded.

Amelia piped in, "When we got word of where you were, I started doing spells to weaken his control of you, but I wasn't sure that it would really work."

"Well, I was starting to be able to resist his magic, which was infuriating to Amun. He was coming unglued because I refused to beg." I actually smiled remembering.

"You looked awful, Sookie. I still can't believe that you are still alive, that you lived through that. I'm sorry that he did that to you," Calvin said solemnly. Everyone murmured their agreement.

"Sookie, I know you are brave and you've been hurt a lot in the last couple years, but…" Alcide's voice faded.

"I'll be okay. I've got great friends like you guys to help me through it, right?" I said. I tried to not to cry, but I could feel the tears starting.

"You just tell us what you need. We'll _all _do anything we can for you," Alcide said.

"Plus it seems that you and the Viking have finally worked out your problems," Amelia added with a mischievous smile. Everyone laughed at that and I turned bright red.

I felt my whole body relax and I was suddenly filled with happiness as Eric woke up. "Speaking of the Viking, he's awake," I said. It was time to get ready to leave. We all got up and started cleaning up after ourselves.

"Come on, Sook. I'll walk you back to your room," Alcide said.

"Oh you don't have to do that. I know the way," I responded. I hated being such a nuisance.

"It's no problem, and we are not letting you out of our sight." He smiled at me and I nodded. My eyes watered again as I thought about my great friends.

We walked through the darkened hallways and Alcide waited for me to enter the room. "Alcide, would you mind waiting for a minute or two? Eric and I wanted to talk to you about something." He looked at me questioningly, but nodded. I went into the bedroom and closed the door behind me.

Eric was putting on his jeans when I walked in. God that man has a nice ass.

"I missed you," I said pulling him close for a hug. I breathed in his scent and felt a little weak in the knees.

"Are you feeling better, lover? You smell like coffee and strawberries." I laughed.

"Yes, I'm much better. We were all just chatting and eating. It was nice. And it was good coffee. I've missed my daily cup of coffee," I said with a smile.

"I heard you ask Alcide to wait outside?" Eric said.

"I wanted to ask him to check into Preston, but I wanted to make sure you were decent before asking him in."

Eric nodded and lowered his voice, "You do not need to reveal everything about Preston. Just tell him what you know about where he said he was from and who he said he was, but you don't need to tell him everything." I was planning on that, but it was still a relief to know that I'd be able to keep some of that private. I still wasn't sure what to make of it myself. We walked over to the door, Eric's arm around my waist.

Alcide came into the room and sat down on the dresser, while Eric and I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Alcide," I began, being the new take-charge Sookie, "We were wondering if you and maybe Sam could look into someone for us. His name is Preston Pardloe. He is a true shifter, like Sam, but he said that he was a werewolf from the Deer Killer pack from south of Baton Rouge. The story he gave me was that his pack was fighting with the Sharp Claw pack from Monroe. He said he was a werewolf and I saw him shift a paw, but another time I also saw him shift from a dog, so that's why we thought Sam should be involved in finding more about him. We need to find him and figure out who he's working with."

"Does this have something to do with your abduction?" he asked. I could tell that he was wondering what this was about, but trusted me.

"Yes. But if we could keep this quiet, I would really appreciate it."

Alcide nodded. "Of course. If you want I can make some calls right now." Eric nodded at him as Alcide took his phone from his pocket.

He scrolled through the phone numbers programmed on his phone and pushed the talk button. "Hey John, this is Alcide from Shreveport." They made small talk before getting down to business.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with something. I am trying to locate a shifter by the name of Preston, that said he was from the Deer Killer Were pack down south of Baton Rouge. He mentioned that his pack and yours were feuding. I don't have the number for Simon with me right now, so I thought I'd check his story out with you first."

I waited intently as Alcide listened to the other side of the conversation. Eric, with his heightened vampire hearing, heard every word. He nodded and whispered to me, "He said that there is no feud and has never heard of Preston. He is trying to find the number for the other packmaster." I was glad he was keeping me informed. I hate being the last to know things.

Alcide thanked him and ended the call. Then he called the other packmaster. "Simon, hey man. This is Alcide from Shreveport. I'm trying to find some information on a shifter that has claimed to be part of your pack. His name is Preston Pardloe." He paused. "Okay. I thought something was fishy about him and I figured I should check with you first. No, that's fine. Thank you for your time." He snapped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket.

"Well, he's not who he said he was. Simon's never heard of Preston. We should probably check with Sam. Do you want to talk to him about it yourself or would you like me to ask him?" he asked.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Would you mind asking him?"

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry Sookie. We'll find out what we can," he assured me. I gave him a description of Preston and he left to talk to Sam.

I laid back on the bed and Eric lay down next to me. "Don't worry, Sookie. We'll find him. We'll find out who has done these things to you and why. We will find out why you were violated by this shifter. I will not rest until you have your answers and justice," Eric assured me.

"But Eric, I guess I didn't tell you all the details. I didn't say no. It was Christmas Eve and I was lonely. I had some reservations about his story, some things that didn't make sense, but when he started coming on to me, I didn't say no," I whispered. I felt completely and utterly humiliated. And to have to talk about this to Eric…I felt like a fool.

"Sookie, if he used magic on you, it wasn't your fault. And from what you told me, there was magic from the beginning. You said you never go out for a walk in the woods, and you walked for an entire hour before finding him out there. That wasn't your own doing. That is just proof that you were taken advantage of." I nodded, but I didn't really agree.

"Sookie, my lover, don't worry about it now. We will figure it out together." Eric pulled me into a tender kiss. I parted my lips and lost myself the taste of him.

I had missed Eric so much, even if I hadn't been very willing to even admit it to myself. We were both such stubborn people, but I hoped that we would be able to make it work. I hoped that I wasn't so damaged that I wouldn't be able to be happy with him. I hoped my past disasters…err, relationships… hadn't left me unable to have a happy relationship. But being here with Eric, him accepting me and supporting me when I really needed him, I was happy. I started reaching for his belt. I just wanted to be closer.

Eric's hand stopped me and I could feel his amusement, but also his own lust. "Lover, we must get going. We'll be leaving very soon." I nodded, but still pouted a bit as he put his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. I felt the rumble of his laughter through his chest. God, I loved hearing him laugh. "We will have plenty of time to enjoy each other when we return home. Patience, my love."

"But Eric, it's not nice to leave a girl like this," I complained, though I was already getting up. I was ready to go back home, but it was going to be hard going back to my life. I was not the same person anymore. Eric could sense my abrupt change in mood and filled me with feelings of reassurance.

"Okay, let's do this," I declared. Eric grabbed the bags and we went to join the others.

* * *

Thanks everyone for all the great reviews! I truly appreciate the time you take to let me know what you think. Hope you are all still enjoying the story. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Charlaine Harris owns these characters. I'm just taking them out to play.

Thanks to everyone reading my story. Sorry this chapter took so long. Real life got in the way.

* * *

Chapter 16

It was only one hour before dawn when the plane arrived in Shreveport. The flight from Alaska was dreadfully long, especially since we had to stop to refuel. I said goodbye to all my friends as they got into their cars and I thanked them all again. Alcide and Calvin took the box with Amun inside with them. They were bringing him to a "safe house" until it was decided what would be done with him. It was safer than leaving him with the vampires, just in case they lost control. We still had information to get from him and I didn't want his end to be quick. I was still a little worried that wanted him to suffer. I wasn't sure what that said about my moral compass.

I thanked Felipe for coming for me and providing the private plane. He nodded deeply and then got back on the plane. He seemed anxious to return to Las Vegas. I'd really worried about him, but he seemed like a reasonable vampire.

"Lover, what would you say to staying in my home tonight? It is so close to sunrise. You could stay in my home during the day and then tonight, we will return to Bon Temps," Eric said. He thought at me, _"I have wanted to see you in my bed for a very long time." _

That thought made me tingle all over. Eric drove twice the speed limit through the dark streets of Shreveport. I found that it was easier on my nerves if I just closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in a dark room, cuddled up to Eric's sleeping body…and I might mention that we were both completely naked. I really enjoyed waking up next to him like that. I wanted to stay in bed for a while longer, but my human needs soon made themselves known. I finally got up and stumbled my way through the dark until I found the bathroom. I flicked on the light and looked around the bathroom. Seriously, what is the deal with vampires and their bathrooms? The shower was a walk in style with no door. It was huge. My entire bathroom would fit in that shower. The Jacuzzi tub was a regular style tub, but we could both very comfortably stretch out in it. I was happy to see that there was a toilet, which is often not considered a necessity in a vampire's home. I did my business and rinsed off my face. I found an extra toothbrush and travel size toothpaste in a drawer which made me extremely happy. There was a large black robe hanging in the bathroom, so I put it on. I buried my face in the collar and breathed in Eric's scent. Yum.

When I finished up in there I used the light to take a look back at the bedroom. It was painted in warm colors. The bed had cranberry sheets and a comforter in a slightly darker red. Eric had a couple original paintings on the wall that looked very old and there was a display of swords on another wall. As far as I could tell, both the paintings were oil paintings by the same artist, but I'm not really an expert on these things. One looked like a Viking ship at sea. The level of detail was amazing. The second painting was a winter scene of a small village.

In one corner of the large bedroom was a light brown leather couch and oversized matching chair and a small bookshelf. I turned on a small lamp and looked over the books on his bookshelf. I found a mystery that looked pretty good, so I sat down to read.

***

_I was back there. I could feel him cutting me. I could feel him in my head. Then suddenly I was in the hotel and it was exploding around me. I ran to find Eric and Pam but I couldn't find them. I kept opening doors, but I couldn't find them. Amun watched me laughing as I became more and more desperate to save them. Finally the hotel crumbled under my feet and I fell._

I woke with a start, gasping as I tried to catch my breath. I wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand. It had been so real.

I could feel calm coming from Eric through the bond and I started to relax my body and my heart rate slowed. I looked over and saw Eric struggling to sit up. I walked over and sat next to Eric on the bed. He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry to wake you again, Eric. I'm really okay," I said quietly. I could hear the despair in my voice and I was sure he could hear it too.

"Don't worry about waking me, dear one. Besides, the sun will be setting soon. I am very old and I can wake early," he said as he rubbed my shoulder. "Did you have another bad dream?"

"Yeah, I was reading a book and fell asleep."

"You know you are safe here. I will not allow anyone to harm you," he said quietly.

"I know," I whispered. "I'm probably going to have nightmares for a while, huh?" I asked.

"Possibly. You have been through a lot and it will be a while before you can feel safe again. I will stay with you until you do feel safe. Like I told you before, I am here to protect you from your nightmares as well. You may want to consider going to a psychologist. Pam informed me that humans often need psychological help after experiencing violence. You have experienced a lot of violence over the past several years, but this time it was much more personal." I was surprised at Eric's insight. I pondered what he said and allowed Eric to just hold me for a long time. I could feel through Eric the exact moment that the sun set. It was a strange sensation.

"Are you feeling up for a shower?" I asked a smile forming on my face.

"I'm feeling up for _anything_ you are, lover," Eric said huskily. Since he had slept in the nude, I could see that he was most definitely _up_ already. I stood up and started for the bathroom, when an idea suddenly occurred to me. This was part of my new face-things-head-on plan. "Eric? Do you have the number for Dr. Ludwig?"

"Of course. What is wrong? Are you hurting?" Eric looked me up and down critically looking for the signs of an injury.

"No, I'm fine. You see, I was wondering if she might know a therapist that specializes in Supes. I don't think a regular human therapist would be able to do much for me. And I think it is a good idea to have a therapist whose mind isn't completely open to me. There is such a thing as too much honesty," I explained.

"I will call her later tonight. I think that is a great idea."

That idea made me feel better. "We also should call Niall," I said. I knew Eric would feel my sadness, but I tried to pretend he couldn't. "I'm a little surprised that he hasn't tried to contact me yet."

"He said that his position in the Fairy world is very tenuous right now. He is probably unable to get away right now." One of the things Eric has always done is tell me the truth, even when it hurts. Honesty was one of the side effects of the blood bond. He didn't physically have to tell me the truth, but I knew when he wasn't being truthful.

"Eric, don't lie to me," I said, in a warning voice.

"Sookie, I don't want to hurt you. You have been through a lot and I know that you are having a hard time adjusting. But you are right. You deserve the truth. Niall does not see it as his responsibility to come to see you."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Damn tears. Why couldn't I get them to stop? I didn't say a word. I couldn't. I continued into the bathroom, hung up Eric's robe and stepped into the walk-in shower. Eric silently joined me. The twin shower heads were heavenly and the room soon filled with steam from the hot water.

Eric stood behind me, took the soap in his hands and lathered them up. He slowly washed me and messaged my muscles. I emptied my mind and my tears slowed until I could think of nothing but Eric's hands on my skin. When I didn't think I could stand it anymore, I turned around to face him, and lathered up my own hands. I took his hard cock in my hands and slowly stroked him. He groaned and leaned down to kiss my lips. Our hands slowly roamed over one another's bodies.

I turned Eric around so he was blocking the spray of the water, and got down onto my knees. I took his length into my mouth as far as I could. I wrapped my hand around the base and pumped him in time with my mouth.

"Lover, look at me," Eric reminded me. I kept him in my mouth as I slowly looked up his firm, dripping wet body until I got to his blue eyes. The lust in his eyes nearly knocked me over. He growled and I picked up the pace. I could feel him get even harder right before he spasmed and released down my throat.

Before I knew it, I was up against the wall of the shower with my legs wrapped around Eric's waist. I screamed as he thrust into me in one swift stroke. "Oh God, Eric!"

"Oh fuck, Sookie!" he yelled. I bucked my hips to meet his every thrust.

I threw my head back to scream as I came hard…only to slam my head against the shower wall. "Ummph!"

Eric stopped what he was doing, stepped back from the wall and gingerly felt the back of my head with his fingers.

"It's fine, Eric," I practically growled as I slammed my hips against him. "Don't you dare stop, Eric Northman! I am _not_ done." I didn't know what had come over me, but I was reveling in my new assertiveness. Eric put his hand behind my head to protect it from further incident, and continued to pound into me. I lost myself in the bond and could feel Eric's pleasure as my own. I could feel exactly how it felt for him to be inside my hot center. I could feel exactly how much it turned him on when I dug my nails into his back. I could feel exactly how it felt to him when I playfully nipped at his neck with my teeth. I could feel it as clearly as I could feel my own body. It felt like the room exploded when we both reached our climax. Seriously, there were no words that came close to describing the intense pleasure we felt with each other through the bond. It was amazing.

Eric leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down the wall. I panted trying to catch my breath.

"What the hell was that, Eric? I could feel what you were feeling. It was like I was in your body. That was…amazing. Just amazing. Can we do that again?" I felt like a kid at a theme park. I giggled.

"Lover, I have never experienced such a thing. The last couple days…" he trailed off. Eric actually sounded winded, even though he doesn't technically need to breath. "This…I can't explain it. I haven't even heard of such a thing with a blood bond." We laughed together and held onto each other tightly.

We finally got up and got out of the shower. We dried each other off with huge, soft towels. I wrapped one of the towels around myself and got out the brush I had found earlier when I was looking for a toothbrush. Eric took it from me before I could even start on my hair.

"Lover, we really should get dressed for the night," Eric said gently as he brushed out the tangles in my hair.

I felt the anxiety that I'd been trying to ignore flood back into my chest. "I know Eric. I know that I need to face life again, but I'm afraid," I said softly. "I have vowed to stop avoiding things. I've been doing this for too long. Running from things I think I can't face. I know I can't do that anymore and I don't want to. But I'm afraid. It's stupid, huh? I feel weak and I'm afraid." _'God, will I ever stop rambling?_' I thought.

"Don't be ashamed for admitting that you are afraid. You are the bravest human woman I have ever met. You have lived through things that would kill most people. You have an amazing spirit and you refuse to be broken. You have been violated and manipulated and lied to, physically and emotionally hurt by others, yet you continue to keep your spirit. You continue to survive. You continue to live." Eric spoke in a quiet soothing voice as we watched each other in the mirror. I'd never heard him talk like this before. But like always, Eric always seems to know what I needed, whether it be a driveway, a new front door, blunt honesty, or encouragement. "It is okay to admit that you are afraid. I am afraid for you as well. You have no idea what I went through when you were missing. I kept searching for you, but I couldn't feel you enough to track where you were. Sometimes I would think I felt you, but you were not where I thought I sensed you. I thought I was going mad. I knew that you were being hurt. I knew that you were not well, but I could not find you. I was afraid that they would kill you or kill your spirit. You can't let them win. You can't let Amun win. And I know you. You are brave and you won't let him win."

I nodded. That was what I needed to hear. "So what is the plan for tonight?" I asked.

"I must stop by the bar for a little bit since I have been away for so long, and then I thought you would like to go home and pick up some things. I know that you won't like this idea, but hear me out before you say no," Eric said. I readied myself for something I wasn't going to like. "I was wondering if you might be willing to stay in my home for a little while. At least until the threat you are facing has been identified and eliminated. It will make your protection easier as well. I will get you anything you need to make your stay here comfortable. You will be aware of any information as soon as we get it. And I can be there if you have nightmares. You won't have to wake up alone." I could almost see the mental checklist of objections Eric was anticipating from me.

"Eric, first I want to make sure that you understand that you can't get used to this. Okay? But yes, this time, I'll stay with you. For at least a couple of days." I really hoped that I would not regret it. I normally would have refused. I have my own house and my own life. But I just didn't feel safe yet on my own and Eric did make me feel safe. I wondered if maybe Amun left me a little more broken than I thought.

We got dressed, and I put on another of my new outfits. "Eric, again, remember that you shouldn't get used to this, but thank you for my new clothes. They fit perfectly and they're really comfortable. I appreciate you getting them for me," I said.

"It was no problem, my dear one. You deserve nice things."

"But don't get used to buying me clothes, because I can take care of myself…" I blushed at the absurdity of that sentence at this particular moment, "…for the most part."

"I know that you don't want to be a 'kept woman' as you call it, but you deserve to be treated like a queen. I will make sure you want for nothing."

"Eric," I started. I _so_ didn't want to fight about this. "Eric…okay fine. Just please, for the sake of my pride, please keep it reasonable. I'll try to be reasonable as well."

Eric smiled at me, a little too triumphantly for my taste, and said simply, "Of course, lover."

We walked to the door to leave. I hadn't noticed before the level of security. He typed in a long code on the keypad next to the door, then Eric pressed his hand against a big touch screen. The door looked very sturdy and as it swung open, I realized it was actually a thick steel door. Eric turned on a light for my benefit, and we walked up a staircase and into another bedroom. I jumped as the bookcase hiding the door we had just come through slid back into place. Once it was closed, there was no sign that this was anything other than a normal bedroom.

"Wow."

"I keep very tight security on my daytime resting place. It is a basement room, completely fire proof, with multiple security systems. Pam is the only other one that has seen this room. Even the contractors that built the room have no recollection of having ever built it. But I know that you will keep my secret safe. Give me your hand." I looked up at Eric and put my hand in his. He opened a hidden panel behind a picture and pressed my palm into the touch screen and rapidly typed on the keypad. He made my code my social security number so I wouldn't forget. He, Pam and I each had our own codes and needed to put our hand on the screen in order to enter. He said that this would be my code for the house security system as well as the room.

The rest of the house that I saw on the way to the garage just looked like an average house. It looked like it had been professionally decorated, but it wasn't overdone. It didn't look very lived in and I got the impressions that Eric didn't spend a lot of time there. Eric locked up and turned on the security system as we left the house. Instead of getting into the corvette, Eric directed me to a black Volvo. It was a nice car, but definitely not Eric's style. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows, silently questioning him.

"It is less conspicuous than the corvette. Plus, lot of people could recognize my car, so we will be driving this while there is the possibility of danger. We will be taking every precaution," Eric stated as he got in.

"Do you think that there is going to be more danger?" I asked, dreading the answer. My stomach dropped.

"No, I don't. However, until we know exactly who was behind your kidnapping and everyone that was involved, I will not take chances." I just nodded. I used to be brave. I'm not sure that I have any bravery left anymore. Eric seemed to sense this and he reached over to take my hand as he backed the car out of the garage.

I examined his house as we backed out of the driveway. It looked like an average house, perhaps larger than average for Northern Louisiana, but it wasn't ostentatious like I'd expected. There was a wide, nicely landscaped yard (from what I could see in the dark) surrounded by trees. The Volvo flew down the paved driveway, and it was several miles before we got to the highway. Lots of privacy.

"You have a very nice home, Eric," I said trying to be polite.

"Was it what you expected?" he asked with a smile.

"Not really. I think I expected something that stood out more. More flashy. But it's very nice. It didn't look like you spend a lot of time there though."

"I didn't want houses that stand out too much. I keep my homes in rather private locations, but not far from Shreveport. This is the one that I spend the most time in, but I have two others. And no, I don't spend a lot of time in any of them."

After a couple moments of silence and a lot of thoughtfulness on my part, Eric finally spoke up. "What is going through your mind Sookie? I can feel your conflicted emotions."

I sighed. "I was thinking about Niall. What time do you think we'll get to my house later? I thought maybe I could get him to meet at my house maybe at midnight or something."

"That would be fine. Why don't you call him?" Eric agreed.

I called Niall on Eric's cell phone and although he didn't have much to say other than he was glad to hear I was alright, he agreed to meet us at midnight. I was nervous but I wanted to talk to him about my abduction. I was not sure what to make of him not calling me yet or talking to me, and not being particularly involved in my rescue. What the hell? I was repeatedly tortured because of my relationship with my great-grandfather, and he barely seemed to care about that. It got me thinking more about why he had contacted me in the first place. Being only 1/8th fairy, I wasn't a very close relation. Did it really make sense that he just wanted to know me? He'd said that my telepathy was not from my fairy blood. Is that what this was about? Not necessarily the telepathy itself, but where it had come from? Or is there more to me than the telepathy that I just don't know about yet. Oh God, I hope not. My life has been difficult enough.

Eric called Pam a couple minutes before we arrived at Fangtasia. We pulled into the employee parking lot at the side of the bar. Eric got out and opened my door before I even had my seatbelt off. Pam was waiting outside for us and with one of them on each side of me, we walked in.

We left Eric in his office and Pam and I went out to the bar. I slid into Eric's usual booth and Pam sat across from me. A waitress came almost immediately with a gin and tonic for me and a bottle of blood for Pam. I took a big drink and it was heavenly. I was definitely not a big drinker, but I knew that I could use a little liquid stress release.

"So who took care of Fangtasia while you and Eric were gone?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Clancy was in charge during our absence and Felicia took on some additional responsibilities. They told us they were extremely glad we have returned." I nodded. I understood that feeling, having covered for Sam not long ago. I set silently looking around the room but not really seeing it.

"How are you feeling, Sookie? You have healed quite nicely," Pam said gently. She looked so concerned. It was a little unsettling how…motherly…she was being to me lately. Not that I didn't like it because it was really nice. I just didn't expect this from her.

"I'm okay I guess. It's weird being back. Alaska seems like a part of someone else's life, not mine. I think it will take a while to adjust," I said.

Pam nodded in agreement and we sat in silence for several more minutes. I continued to watch the people around me, my mind completely oblivious to what was happening around me.

It wasn't until Bill unnecessarily cleared his throat that I realized Pam was gone and Bill was sitting across from me. I hoped she wasn't upset that I hadn't noticed.

"Sookie, you look like you are doing much better," Bill said in a low voice.

"I'm getting there," I responded. "Thank you again for coming to Alaska for me. I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you while we were there."

"It was no problem, Sookie."

"Thank you," I said again.

"Once the extent of this has been discovered and the threat to you is over, I will be going to Europe for several months to work on a European version of the vampire database," Bill said with a cold voice.

"Why? Eric isn't sending you away, is he?" I could feel my anger bubbling up.

"No, Sookie. I have decided that it is time for me to leave. I will keep my house, and I may come back, but I might not."

"Why Bill?" I asked. I felt like it was my fault. I would miss him. He had wronged me horribly and that was something I could never completely forget, but he was still my first love. I don't think you ever really get over your first love. It made me a little sad that he was leaving. But another part of me, a larger part of me, was relieved.

"I saw Eric when you were missing. I watched him as he searched for you. I knew from the first time we came in this place, that Eric wanted you. But you are much more than a conquest to him now. He really cares for you. I can see that now. And you two are bonded." I nodded as he spoke. I was stunned that Bill was admitting this.

"I also saw your face when we got to the cabin. You only had eyes for Eric. You love each other even if you have trouble admitting it to yourselves."

"Have you been talking to Pam?" I joked weakly. Bill smiled wryly. I knew how much it cost him to say these things and I felt his pain. I heard it in his voice.

"I want you to be happy, Sookie. And I want to be happy myself. I don't think I can be happy here. At least not right now. I used to travel a lot and I really enjoyed that. I am looking forward to seeing Europe. I've only been once and I look forward to going again." I saw the light in his eyes as he continued talking about his upcoming trip. I smiled with him and shared my enthusiasm at the places he was planning on going. We had a good time talking. It hadn't been like that in a very long time, if it ever had been. We now talked like two old friends and we just enjoyed each other's company without expectations or wishes of anything more. I was happy that we could say goodbye like this.

"Bill, if I don't see you again before you go, I wish you the best. I know that you will have a great time in Europe. Be careful," I said as he stood to go.

"You be careful as well. Take care of yourself and let Eric take care of your safety. He will make sure you are safe," Bill responded. I flashed back to the time when we were dating that Bill had told me if something happened to him to go to Eric. It's funny how life works sometimes. Sometimes we just move in circles, it seems.

"Bill, I hope you are able to find happiness. You deserve to be happy," I said into his shoulder as I hugged him goodbye.

He nodded to me and walked away. I hadn't realized that I needed some closure as much as I think he did. Seeing him around all the time and having him as my closest neighbor had been difficult. Being that way, it was hard for either of us to move on. It was time. As I watched him disappear out the door, his shoulders seemed lighter. I knew mine were.

Pam came back over to me with a smile on her face. "You seem happier Sookie," she said wisely.

I smiled at her (though I rolled my eyes a bit) and replied simply, "Yes."

"Pam, will you sit with me?" I asked. Pam nodded and called across the bar to Felicia to ask for a bottle of blood. I asked for an Irish Cream and coffee. I figured I could use the caffeine.

Pam and I chatted for a long time. She told me some great stories about Eric. I could just picture Eric in drag in San Francisco in the seventies. That brought up the memory of the pink lycra that Eric wore to the orgy. Pam had heard the story before but enjoyed hearing about it again. She especially enjoyed the part where Bill came out of the woods as Eric was trying to make his move on me. She kept telling me that someday it would be funny. I didn't think it had been long enough yet. I was still horrified by the memory of that moment.

Finally Eric slid into the booth next to me. I'd been so involved in our conversation I hadn't even sensed him coming. I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Are you done?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. I got the important things out of the way."

"Good," I responded. Eric wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. Pam was watching us with a very satisfied smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked, my face flushing.

"Nothing at all dear Sookie. I was just thinking that it is about time."

"Why what do you mean, Pam," I asked with feigned innocence.

Pam laughed at me. "I think it is about time that you yield to my Master. It is about time that you admit that you love each other. And it is also about time that you both get laid. Though let me reiterate my offer to join you sometime," Pam stated with a coy smile.

I smiled back at her sweetly. "Thank you Pam. I'll keep that in mind."

Eric burst out laughing at us. Pam and I joined in. "Always so polite, Sookie," he chuckled.

"Sookie, I hate to end the party, but we should get going if we are to meet with Niall. It is already 10:30," Eric said.

We said goodbye to Pam, who gave me a big hug. I was surprised but flattered by that since Pam is not a touchy-feely vampire. She walked with us back to the car and waited outside until we had driven away.

"You are happy," Eric stated, obviously happy himself.

"Yes, Eric I am. I enjoy spending time with my friends," I said. We drove in relative silence back to Bon Temps. It was a comfortable silence and I _was_ happy. I tried to enjoy the happiness and contentedness of the moment.

About the time we passed Merlotte's, the heaviness started settling back on top of me. I wasn't looking forward to my great-grandfather's imminent visit.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Click on the button below and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Charlaine Harris owns all rights to these characters. I'm just taking them out to play.

* * *

Chapter 17

Amelia was home waiting for us. She had spent a lot of time cooking, like she does when she is stressed or bored, so she had packed up a bunch of casseroles and lasagna for me to take to Eric's house. They were ready to be frozen and each pan had cooking instructions on them.

"Oh, Amelia. This is so sweet of you. Thank you!" I gushed. I was lucky to have a roommate like her.

I borrowed a suitcase from her, and packed up some clothes to take with me and a couple books. I hadn't had a chance to spend any of the money I'd gotten from the King for my services in Rhodes, so I thought I might pick up a couple new things while I was in Shreveport.

While I was packing, Eric scouted out around outside and inside the house. I was so intent on my packing, I didn't realize Eric had come up behind me until he spoke. "Sookie."

I screamed and fell over next to the bed. My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest.

"Eric! Don't do that!" I yelled after I caught my breath.

"I'm sorry dear one. I wasn't thinking. I am sorry I scared you," Eric said, looking chagrined. Normally Eric would have laughed at me, but I was glad he didn't. I grasped the hand Eric offered me and pulled myself up off the floor. I wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand.

"Dear one, I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you cry," Eric said softly as he pulled me into his cool embrace.

"It's okay Eric. You just startled me. My tear ducts have just been on overload lately. What did you need?" I asked, trying to change the subject away from my overreaction.

"You said that you hid Preston while a couple Were's searched the house for him. Where did you hide him? Would they not have smelled him?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second, trying to remember. I remembered most of it now, but sometimes it still felt a little…unreal. "I had him get into the hidey-hole. I figured it was the one safe place I had. I put the box of stuff over the trapdoor so it looked natural. When they came looking for him, they knew he'd been there, but I told them that he'd left. They still looked around for him, but left when they didn't find him," I explained.

Eric turned and went across the hall to the second bedroom that Octavia had just recently moved out of and I followed closely behind. He pushed aside the things covering the trapdoor and opened up the hiding space. I could see his fangs run down as he closed his eyes and inhaled.

"What?" I asked, assuming he'd recognized the shifter's scent.

I looked up at me and said, "It was a fairy." My mouth dropped open. "The scent is faint, but I can still smell him," he stated.

"A fairy? What the…" I thought about that a little. I remembered asking Amun about Preston. He'd said to ask Niall. I hadn't thought anything of it at the time. Why would Niall be interested in shifters, especially one that had ended up being involved in my abduction? But Preston was actually a fairy.

As if on cue, I could hear knocking on the front door. Eric took my hand and led me to the door.

"Great-grandfather," I said as I opened up the door. He looked quite handsome in an expensive gray suite. His green eyes twinkled.

"Great-granddaughter," he responded. He took my hands in his and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "You have healed," he stated as he looked me over.

"Yes."

I invited him to have a seat in the living room and he politely declined a drink. There was a bit of an awkward silence at first.

First things first. "Niall, why did you not wait for me to wake up when you stopped by the King's estate in Alaska? I appreciate the healing potion you left for me with Eric, but I was a little surprised that you did not come to see me." No point in beating around the bush.

"We have been at war and I was unable to get away for more than a couple minutes. Eric told me about your injuries and I thought that you could use the potion, but I did not have time to stay but for a moment," he said regally.

"I understand that you are busy, but I was tortured for days because I am your great-granddaughter. I thought that maybe you would want to see me after that," I said stiffly. I knew that the tears were on their way but I did my best to keep them back. Eric could feel the sadness in me and pushed a wave of calm and strength to me.

"We have been at war. I have people to lead. They need me more than you. I was unable to track you, and I knew that you had others that would be able to find you. I do care, but I have responsibilities that must come first," Niall stated.

"Of course. The fact that _you_ were the reason I was being tortured means nothing to you. You should have come to see me," I said. I felt empty hearing his reasoning.

"I have larger responsibilities than you. I do care for you, but I knew that you had friends that would make sure you are taken care of. I have to keep my people from dying." I understand that. I do. But still, _he was the reason I was tortured in the first place_. Does that not mean anything?

He changed the subject. "Eric told me that the fairy that had you went by the name Amun. I have not heard of him. Have you learned any more information?" He directed his question at both of us. I noticed Amelia standing at the edge of the living room, listening.

Eric luckily answered for me, "We have been unable to get anything from Amun. There were rumors of Prince Damarion being in Alaska. We believe that he was at least partly behind Sookie's abduction. There was a gathering of fairies in that area and we believe that Sookie was originally supposed to be brought to the group, but in the end, Amun was going to kill her." Eric's voice was ice cold as he spoke to my great-grandfather.

"I have not heard of Amun. However, Prince Damarion and his followers are the ones that started the war. We have killed quite a few of them. It is not surprising that they are gathering in Alaska. There are very important crossroads for us in that area." He and Eric went back and forth for a while talking about the details of the fairy war, which sounded like it was winding down. Prince Damarion had not been found yet, but a great number of his followers had been captured and/or killed.

I suddenly spoke up, needing to know the connection. "Great-grandfather, do you know a fairy by the name of Preston?" He smiled brightly.

"I do not know how you discovered that he is Fae but yes. He was your Christmas present. You seemed to enjoy his company. He told me he only had to use a little bit of magic."

My mouth fell open and I stared at him in shock. We sat in silence for several minutes, as Niall started looking more confused.

"Did you not like him? He seemed quite taken with you," he asked.

Very slowly and quietly I stated aloud, "You sent a man to have sex with me for Christmas." To my astonishment, he nodded and looked quite pleased with himself.

"Preston is the one that led Amun to me," I said quietly. I was a little surprised and proud at how steady my voice was because inside I was freaking out.

"That can't be. Preston owed me a favor for helping him out of a difficult situation and this seemed like a reasonable way for him to repay his debt. He is loyal to me," he said.

What the hell was I supposed to say to that? "You arranged for a man to have sex with me to pay off his debt to you," I stated without emotion. I could see that Niall was trying to figure out what was wrong. I stood up and using every bit of my self-control, I slowly walked away from the living room.

Without even looking back, I said, "Niall. Please leave."

"My great-granddaughter, what is wrong?" he called after me.

I spun on my heel and glared over at him, my fury boiling over. "Get out! Just get the fuck out!" I screamed. I was on the verge of becoming completely hysterical.

I walked past Amelia who looked at me with pity. I could 'hear' her debating if she should say or do something. I just held my hand up to let her know to back off. I closed my bedroom door behind me and curled up in the center of the bed. I could hear Eric and Niall arguing in the other room.

I tried to be quiet, to experience my humiliation, violation and betrayal in private, but I couldn't keep it in. I sobbed violently as I tried to come to grips with this. After a couple minutes I felt Eric settle onto the mattress in front of me. He pulled me close and held me as I cried into his chest, ruining yet another of his shirts. He didn't say a word. He just held me as I let it all out. I cried until I couldn't feel anything anymore.

I laid there for a long while. In my current state, time no longer had any meaning to me. I hadn't noticed him leave, but when I heard Eric come back into the bedroom, I rolled over and looked up at him apathetically. I didn't have the energy to say anything. I just watched him. He regarded me silently and I knew he felt my pain. He picked me up like a small child and carried me to his car. I stared blankly out the car window as we drove down the road back to Shreveport.

When we pulled up to his house, I saw Pam in what I call "downtime" leaning against her car waiting for us. She had a takeout bag from a Thai restaurant in her hand. Earlier when we were chatting, I'd mentioned the Thai restaurant I'd gone to with Amelia. She was obviously paying closer attention than I thought.

Eric pulled the car into the garage and parked. My mental state was…more stable. I was emotionally drained, but less fragile than earlier. At least now I didn't feel I was about to break into a million pieces. I was glad that Eric just let me stay silent for the entire drive. I needed a period of time when no thinking was involved. Eric opened the door for me and I quietly thanked him. I pulled his arm around my shoulders, needing the physical contact as we walked out to meet Pam. He squeezed my shoulder in reassurance. I felt like that alone made me stronger…like the physical contact with Eric lent me some of his strength. Maybe that was part of the bond, maybe not. I didn't really care why.

I wasn't actually very hungry, but since being rescued I hadn't had much of an appetite. I'd had a muffin while at my house, but I knew I really needed more nutrition. "Thank you Pam. Thai food sounds great." As I got closer, the smell coming from the bag made my stomach growl. Maybe I was hungrier than I'd realized.

"I have a couple bags of groceries for you Sookie. I talked to your roommate earlier and she gave me a list of things to get for you." She handed me the bag of Thai food and grabbed two large bags from her trunk.

"Pam, that's so nice of you. Thank you for doing that for me," I said. I felt bad that she had to go grocery shopping. Bill had always had such an aversion to human food and refused to go into the grocery store with me. "I'm sorry you had to go into the grocery store for me." She looked over at me kind of confused.

"Doesn't it bother you?" I questioned.

"Is it supposed to?" she asked. She was looking even more confused.

"Bill always made such a big deal out of human food. He refused to go into the grocery store with me and refused to even be in the same room while I ate. I'd have to brush my teeth at least twice after eating," I explained.

To my astonishment, both Pam and Eric burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, a little upset they were laughing at me. I couldn't see what was so funny about that. "Stop laughing at me! What's so funny?"

"We do not have an aversion to human food like Bill evidently does. I hadn't realized that he did and it's amusing. You need to eat. I do not eat, but I do not mind that you do and why would I? You do not seem to mind if I drink blood. We all consume what we need to sustain us. Why should that bother us?" Eric explained.

"I just assumed, I guess. I don't mind seeing you drink blood from a bottle, but I have to admit watching vampires drink from 'donors' is a little…uncomfortable to me," I said, making quotation marks with my fingers at the word 'donor'.

"I have had many, many years watching humans eat and I used to be a human. It would not make sense for me to have an aversion to watching you eat." Eric chuckled again. "You don't seem to have a problem with me drinking from _you_. I'd even venture to say that you enjoy it," Eric said with a smirk. Pam laughed at us.

"That's different," I said, embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks flush. Eric joined Pam's laughing and we all walked into the house. Pam helped me put the groceries away in Eric's kitchen while Eric got out a plate and silverware for my dinner.

"Is there anything else you need tonight?" Pam asked Eric. He shook his head and she started toward the door.

She was already half way out the door when I called her name. "Pam?" She paused. "Would you like to stay and watch a movie with us?"

I turned toward Eric. "Do you mind?" I asked him, a little late.

"Not at all," he smiled at me. I could feel him reassuring me through the bond. I felt myself physically relax.

Pam smiled at me and came back into the house. We found a comedy on pay-per-view that was pretty good. Pam and Eric didn't get some of the jokes and they laughed at parts that weren't intended to be funny, but we all enjoyed it in our own way. I ate my Thai food and Eric and Pam had bottles of synthetic blood. I enjoyed the feeling of spending the night with my friends.

I didn't want to think about my great-grandfather for a while. I knew I would have to soon and I wasn't going to avoid it, but I needed a little more time. Eric kept his arm around me the whole time and gave me little kisses on the cheek or on top of my head every now and then. He probably knew me better than I knew myself. He always seemed to know what I needed.

When the movie was over and Pam went to leave I gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. I watched her silently as she let herself out and I could feel the sadness settle back on my heart. I knew it was time to talk.

Without saying a word, Eric took me by the hand and led me back to his safe room. He started filling the bathtub Jacuzzi and added some essential oils filling the room with the scent of mint and chamomile. We both shed our clothes and settled into the warm water. Eric sat behind me and wrapped his arms and legs around me, enveloping me and making me feel safe. Then we started talking.

* * *

Thank you for all the great reviews. Please let me know what you think. It's really easy. Just click the button below and leave me a review. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I just wanted to play make believe with my imaginary friends.

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for this update. I had a rough weekend, and I figured if I kept writing, Sookie would end up staking Eric, and we don't want that to happen, do we? So I took a little break. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18

"There is something that you must understand, Sookie, about the Fairies and other supernatural beings as well. We don't view sex like the humans do. I do not agree with Niall's decision obviously because we are bonded and should respect that, as well as try to understand you before giving you such a gift. However, I don't think that he had bad intentions," Eric explained calmly.

I scoffed at that. "He obviously didn't try to find out any of my values or beliefs before giving me a 'gift' like that," I said. "I don't understand why he would do this to me. I feel so cheap and so betrayed," I said loudly. "He never tried to know anything about me. It isn't something that I take lightly. I was molested as a child, I have been raped, and others have attempted to rape me, I was seduced as part of the plan to be the queen's telepath. And now I've been seduced in order to pay off someone's debt. How could he do this to me, even with the best of intentions? My own great-grandfather. It's just sick." The tears were rolling down my face again. I would have thought I'd be all out by now.

"Sookie, he doesn't view the world in the same way. He is from the Fae realm and it is a very different place. He did the wrong thing. But I honestly think he meant to give you a gift."

"I don't care. It was just sick. My great-grandfather basically pimped me out. That's just gross. And if they have to use magic to…well it's just not right.

"And besides that," I continued my rant, "he was the reason I was taken and tortured. He didn't come to see me and he couldn't see why he should have. I'm done with that. I have so little family and I wanted to get to know him…to have more family. But I can do without that. Amun kept asking me why Niall was interested. And I don't know why. I thought that it was just because we are family, but if this is his response when I am tortured because of him, that obviously wasn't why. He hasn't seemed overly interested in my telepathy, although he seems proud of my abilities. I don't know. Maybe he's more interested in my abilities than he's let on. Amun was convinced, and I have my own suspicions, that there was another reason for him introducing himself to me. I don't have any idea why, but I think that there was more to the story."

"I agree, Sookie. I have wondered about that myself, but I have not been able to figure that out. I have thought a lot about it since he asked me to introduce the two of you. I have not come up with any answers."

I turned to look at him. "But you were just defending him. Now you are saying that you do think he had an alternative motive? I don't understand what you are trying to tell me Eric. Are you on his side or not?" I asked completely bewildered.

"Lover, I know you are overwhelmed. Let me explain myself to you. Firstly, Fairies have different concepts of sex and I do believe that Niall meant it as a gift to you. I think his intentions were good. However, he knew that we were bonded and he knows what that means for us vampires. He should not have interfered with that. You are mine…even though I had not been paying attention like I should have. Also, he should have tried to figure out your beliefs before sending such a gift. He knows that many humans have different beliefs and he should have tried to know you and your beliefs beforehand.

"On the other hand, and unrelated to the subject of your Christmas gift, I do believe that he had an alternative motive for meeting you. I thought it had something to do with your ability, but I do not have any definitive proof. Did you ask him about your abilities?"

"The night I met him, he asked me if he could do anything for me. I asked if he could take away my telepathy but he said he couldn't; that it was part of me. He also said that it wasn't from my Fae side. Maybe that is what he was interested in…where in my family tree the telepathy came in." I paused. "Every time I saw Niall, he would ask me what he could do for me, what he could get me. One time when I told that I didn't need anything from him, he asked me 'then what good am I to you?" I said, doing a very poor imitation of Niall's voice. "He seemed frustrated that I wouldn't tell him what I needed. The one thing I finally asked him for was to find someone that was displaced after Katrina."

"That is not a big favor you asked for, but you must be careful asking for favors with all Supes. We do not see favors in the same way as humans," Eric warned. I nodded in agreement. I knew that very well.

"Eric, I'm not sure that I want to even see Niall again. I don't think I can handle another family member that doesn't really care about me, betraying and manipulating me."

"Lover, perhaps you should give it a little while before making that decision. I know that this may sound callous of me, but you will probably never know his true intentions for meeting you unless you see him again," Eric said, always practical.

"I could put him on probation," I stated, putting it in my own terms. Eric chuckled and agreed that that might be for the best. I knew I should probably at least sleep on it.

We had a couple minutes of silence, which was honestly a huge relief to me. Eric took the soap and lathered up his hands. He thoroughly washed my shoulders and back. It was immensely relaxing. It felt so comforting, both to my body and to my emotions, to feel his hands stroking and massaging my bare skin.

Eric finally broke the silence. "I called Dr. Ludwig this evening while we were at Fangtasia. She said that she would make a couple calls to see is taking new patients. She thought it was highly advisable to talk to a psychologist. She will call me with a name later." I silently nodded.

"I know that it is difficult for you, Sookie. Just remember that you are brave. You are brave enough to face the past. You are brave enough to deal with the aftermath. You are brave enough to move on. I will be by your side to help you through it."

The tears streamed down my face. I knew that I loved Eric. I couldn't say it yet, but I knew it. It scared the hell out of me but I loved him anyway.

I don't know which one of us started it, but we started feeling each other's lust through the blood bond. I moaned, feeling Eric hardening against my back and I reveled in the feeling of him pinching my already hard nipples. I turned myself in the water to straddle Eric and I lowered myself onto his erection. We both moaned in ecstasy as our bodies joined. We made love slowly and reverently, looking deeply into each other's eyes. The connection, the bond, between us was sublime. We reached our release at the same time, crying out each other's names. We clung to each other while I struggled to catch my breath, trying to eliminate any space between our bodies. When Eric finally disengaged, I felt a deep sense of loss. I wasn't sure if it was just the bond, the level of intimacy we'd had in recent nights, or my emotionally fragile state, but I just didn't feel complete unless I was in physical contact with my Viking lover.

Later, as we lay in bed wrapped up in each other's arms, I had a revelation. I could feel the pull of sleep on Eric, knowing that the sunrise was coming any minute, but I needed to know. "Eric, since the first time we…were intimate, you haven't bitten me. Why not?" I asked. I was surprised I hadn't realized this fact earlier because it was something I had come to associate with sex.

"I cannot risk weakening you. You are still healing and I know that you are not yet eating as you should. I will wait for you to be healthy before asking you to nourish me," Eric murmured under his breath.

"Okay." I would have liked to continue our discussion because I had some concerns I still wanted to talk about, but I knew it was useless. The sun had risen and Eric was dead for the day. I said a little prayer for the nightmares to stay away, then I tucked myself in against Eric's sleeping body and let sleep overtake me.

***

"_No! No! Get off me! Please stop! Please don't do this! How can you do this to me? I saved your life. Please stop!" I screamed. We were in a car trunk. He was pulling down my pants, forcing himself into me. I could Amun's dark eyes glowing in the darkness, watching us. I could feel the life being sucked out of me as Bill viciously clamped onto my neck, drinking my blood, draining me._

"Stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My heart pounded in my chest and I sobbed uncontrollably as I came back to the present. I bit down on my hand, trying to stop the sounds of my cries. The physical pain brought a small part of relief to the pain in my heart. I could feel Eric tighten his arms around me. I could feel the calm and soothing feelings Eric was trying to push into me, but I struggled against him. I pushed away, feeling like the world was physically collapsing on top of me. When Eric realized that my panic was bubbling over, he let go and I scampered away from him, falling over the edge of the bed. The impact of hitting the floor knocked the breath out of me as well as the fight. I lay there for several seconds before I was finally able to pull in a deep breath. My heart slowed and my breathing became more even as reason returned to me.

I saw Eric leaning over the edge of the bed, looking down at me. I could see and feel the effort it was taking him to remain awake, as the sun was still up. I pulled myself back up to my feet and got back into bed. Eric didn't say a word. He just took me back into his arms and held me gently. He whispered soothingly in another language. Even though I couldn't understand what he was saying, it calmed me. My face was still wet with my tears when I finally fell back asleep.

The next time I woke, it was a calmer waking. I woke from a nightmare again, but it wasn't a horrible one in comparison. I had been in the dark. I stumbled around in the dark as I tried to find a way to escape, but there was no one else there. That was a relief.

I pulled myself out of Eric's embrace and kissed his cheek before getting out of bed. The clock said it was 1:00. I still had hours to kill before Eric would wake up.

I used the bathroom and tried to make myself a little more presentable. The dark circles under my eyes were very pronounced, almost like I'd been punched. I tried to cover them up with foundation, but it was useless. After several attempts of fixing the paint job, I finally just washed it all off and gave it up. I put on a little light eye shadow and mascara and a bit of lip gloss, feeling better with a little extra something. When I took a final look, I still looked pretty bad, but at least I tried.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt that smelled like Eric. I grabbed a bottle of vitamins that I had packed the night before, shook two into my hand and drank some water out of the bathroom faucet to swallow them down. I put in my pass code and placed my hand on the security system screen. The green light flashed and I could hear the door lock disengage. I closed it tight behind me, double checked that it was locked and went up the stairs. I waited until the upstairs door closed behind me and the bookshelf slid back into place, hiding the door, before I felt comfortable that Eric was secure.

I wandered around the house, looking in each room. There was nothing that really stood out. It was just an average house. I'm not sure why that surprised me so much. Finally I went to the kitchen. I thought about just having cereal since it was quick and easy, but I knew that I really needed extra nutrition right now. It kind of scared me that I was so troubled by it, but I really missed Eric drinking from me during sex. It was something that I had come to associate with sex, the pain with pleasure, and it bothered me more than it should that he didn't want to bite me right now.

I was quite pleased when I found a coffee pot in a cupboard. I had put away coffee grounds last night that Pam had purchased, and it would have been horrible to find out that he didn't have a coffee pot. I started the coffee percolating as I contemplated breakfast. I opened the fridge and pulled out all the fixings for a nice omelet. I hummed as I chopped some veggies and shredded cheese. Pam had done a great job grocery shopping for me. When I sat down with my breakfast, I was quite pleased with myself. I was starving. I burned my mouth on the hot eggs but I didn't care. I ate every bite. I finished off breakfast with a big glass of orange juice and a banana. I felt one hundred percent better.

I stood by the sliding doors overlooking the back yard. It was a nice day and I wanted to spend time outside, but I was afraid to go outside by myself. With that realization my happy mood started diminishing. I hated being afraid of anything and now I was scared of going outside by myself. I was looking forward to hearing back from Dr. Ludwig. Eric was right. I was brave. I forever changed, but I would get through it. _I will, won't I?_

There was still a long time before Eric would be getting up, so I settled myself in the living room to watch a movie. Even though Eric said he didn't spend much time in this house, he had all the movie channels. I picked out a comedy that had just started. It was nice to escape into someone else's story and it was nice to be able to laugh. At the end of the second movie, I went back down to Eric's safe room.

I took off my clothes and got back into bed with my Viking. I lay on my side, watching Eric sleep. It was a little disconcerting that he didn't move, even to breath, during his daytime rest. I thought that was probably something that took a lot of getting used to. I concentrated on the bond, feeling a low hum as he slept. After a little while, I could feel the heaviness of his sleep lessening. I started placing kisses on his chest and neck, wanting that to be the first thing he felt when he woke up.

When I finally felt him stirring, I moved down and took him into my mouth. I took him in as far as I could, and used my hand to stroke the rest of him. He moaned as he adjusted his position for me. I looked up and met his lustful gaze. I started sucking, moving him in and out of my mouth, never looking away from his eyes. I loved the sounds he was making and I could hear that he was close. I pulled back, blew a warm breath over his wet dick. Eric gasped and in one quick motion I took him into my mouth till he hit the back of my throat. I swallowed and he cried out as he finally found his release and spilled down the back of my throat.

Before I even saw him move Eric had pushed me onto my back and was down between my legs, returning the favor.

I wove my fingers through his hair, holding on as if my life depended on it. As I felt his teeth graze my clit, I threw my head back and cried out. I bucked hard into his face as he did it again. If he had been human I probably would have broken his nose. He growled and put his hands on my hips to hold me in place.

"Lover, look at me," he said roughly. I raised my head and met his eyes. He slid two fingers into me and pumped them in and out as he continued to suck and nibble on my clit. He curled his fingers and hit my spot right on. I gasped loudly, ready to over the edge.

"Come for me lover," he said in a husky voice. He sent a wave of lust through the bond that would have knocked me over if I wasn't already on my back. I half screamed, half sobbed as my orgasm exploded through me and I came on his hand. Eric continued to gently lick as I shook with the strength of the aftershocks.

"Eric, I need you in me," I whispered, pulling on his hair gently. He slowly kissed his way up my body, stopping to pay extra attention to my hard nipples. I moaned, desperate for more. I opened the bond fully and threw all the lust I had through the bond to Eric.

"Sookie!" he cried out. I could feel the lust being pushed back to me in equal force and I moaned loudly at the intensity. Eric positioned himself at my entrance and pushed into me in one swift stroke. With the bond fully open, the emotions and pleasure of both of us, threatened to overwhelm me. I reached my head up and met Eric's lips, hungrily tasting him as he thrust into me hard.

I ran my tongue over his fangs. I was thrilled when he moaned into my mouth. I loved that I was the one that was making him sound like that. Through the bond, I could feel his bloodlust growing and how hard it was for him to resist biting me, but I needed it. I needed him to feed on me. I needed to feel his fangs pierce my skin. I need to feel him drinking from me. Just the thought was almost enough to bring me over the edge again. I made a split second decision and pressed my tongue against his fang, piercing it. The moment Eric tasted my blood in his mouth, he lost all reservations, pulled away from my mouth and sank his fangs into my shoulder. My muscles clenched around him released into me.

With the bond fully open, I could feel his relief of drinking from me as though I was the one drinking blood. In that moment I could see into his mind. I could see how much I meant to him, how much he loved me, how much happiness I brought into his long existence. I saw him as he saw me…a small scared woman who needed to be protected, a brave, strong woman who didn't know her own strength, a queen being worshiped by her king. He saw me as all these things at the same time. I trembled as I pulled back out of his mind. I was scared but exhilarated at what I saw.

Eric licked the small wounds on my shoulder and then collapsed next to me. I laid back trying to catch my breath.

After my breathing slowed, looked over at him and I whispered, "I heard you."

Eric smiled and rolled onto his side. He ran his hand up and down my side. "What did you hear?"

"Well…I guess I saw myself through your eyes."

"And do you like how I see you?" he asked with humor in his voice.

"Yes," I whispered. I felt tears running down my face.

"Don't cry, my lover. I hate it when you cry."

I buried my face in his chest and sobbed, unable to control the mixed emotions that were flooding through me. I felt Eric's anxiety growing as I cried, which, of course, made me cry even harder. I pulled Eric even closer, molding my body to his.

"You make me happy Eric."

"You make me happy too lover. But don't pretend that I don't know you tricked me into drinking from you." I looked up worried. His face was stern, but saw the amusement in his eyes.

"I don't like it when you don't bite me. I ate a big, healthy breakfast earlier and I brought my vitamins with me, so you can drink from me," I explained logically.

"But Sookie, you don't have your complete strength back yet, and I want you to have more time to heal before I depend on you to nourish me. I can drink synthetic blood until that time," Eric said. I tried to read between the lines, but I couldn't figure out if there was more to it.

'_No more avoidance,'_ I scolded myself. "Look Eric, I know that we still need to talk about our relationship but I know that if I'm not feeding you, you'll have to go somewhere else. Maybe I've been too involved with vampires, which is really your fault, but some of that possessive mentality has rubbed off on me. I don't share. I _won't _share. I'm not going to wait in the other room while you feed on a fangbanger. I want to be the only one you feed from and the only one you have sex with. I know that would be a huge change in your lifestyle. We should have talked about this before, I know. But that's the only way this is going to work for me." I knew I was rambling, and I knew that all my insecurities were just laid out on the table, or bed as it were. I kept my eyes low, refusing to look up and doing my best to not feel anything through the bond. I was so happy just seconds before, but now I was afraid…no…terrified that I was going to be rejected. I wasn't sure I would live through it. I was at the end of my emotional rope.

I rolled onto my other side to face away from Eric. I buried my face into the pillow completely embarrassed. I couldn't contain the choking sobs as I lost all my control. I struggled weakly against Eric as he tried to pull me back toward him. He tucked me in against him, spooning me against his body and let me cry for a couple minutes before saying anything. I could feel the concern Eric was feeling through the bond. I could feel a little bit of anger. I could feel a little bit of pity. I cried for all the loss I had gone through, all the hurt I had felt, and the fears I was afraid to voice. I cried, scared that I would loose my only anchor to my sanity. Eric was my rock right now and I needed him desperately. I was a strongly independent woman and it was disturbing that I was depending on him so much.

Eric whispered passionately in my ear, "Dear one, my love, please stop crying. I will feed on no others. I will have sex with no one other than you. I am very old and I do not need much blood to keep going. I will be fine with synthetic blood until you are well enough for me. I told you a long time ago that you were spoiled for human men. That is true. But it is also true that I am spoiled for human women. I only crave you. I crave your sweet blood. I crave your sweet body. I crave everything about you, even the parts that infuriate me. I want no other. You have made me happy as no one else has in hundreds of years. You make me feel alive again. Why would I want to destroy that over a couple pathetic whores throwing themselves at my feet in my bar?"

I cried even harder as his words registered with me. "Eric, I'm so scared right now. I don't know how much pain I can take. Since you came to save me, I feel whole. When I'm in your arms I feel safe. I feel secure. It just feels right. When you aren't physically in contact with me, I start feeling afraid. I think I've used up all of my bravery. You are the only thing holding me together right now and as much as that irritates me…" Eric chuckled at that, "I think it would kill me if you hurt me." I took a deep breath. "I'm afraid," I sobbed.

My emotions had been through the wringer. I felt broken. I felt destroyed. I felt alone.

Eric held me as I got it all out. He proved to me that I wasn't alone. His hand softly stroked my hair as I wept.

"Dear one, please don't cry. I won't hurt you. I will help you through this. I'm not leaving." I nodded.

I cleared my throat which was raw from crying, and then whispered, "Eric, I can't stand being like this. I hate being weak. I hate not being in control. I hate being afraid." Even to myself, my voice sounded lifeless. I was all cried out and all the energy I had was gone.

"I have already told you this. You are the bravest woman I know. You are brave and you are strong. You will overcome this. I am here for you. I will not hurt you. I will protect you," Eric said, emphasizing each and every word.

"Are you sure I'm worth the trouble Eric? Are you sure about me? Are you sure that you really want to be with me?" I sounded like a child, but I desperately needed the reassurance. If he was going to be my rock, I needed to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"Sookie, I will bring you to my side. I will share everything I have with you. Every vampire who owes me fealty will honor you." My heart stuttered as those words registered with me. They were the very words he'd said back when he was cursed. At the time, my heart had ached, knowing that he wasn't the same person as he had been before. I knew then that if he remembered, he would take it all back. But he was still saying those words.

I turned and looked into Eric's eyes. I probed the bond trying to examine what he was feeling. I could see and feel contentment, concern, and a bit of sorrow. I could also feel that he was being honest and open with me. I kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled. "I'm sorry I keep freaking out, Eric."

He chuckled. "You do seem to cry a lot around me, but I do not mind. I just wish I could keep the tears from falling in the first place.

"Dear one, we should get ready. There is a lot to do tonight." I nodded and was surprised when I found a reserve of strength somewhere inside of me.

"Okay, Eric, let's do this," I stated, getting up.

"But first, we must shower," Eric said with a gleam in his eye. I shuddered as his eyes turned predatory. I love showers with Eric.

* * *

I would like a shower with Eric, wouldn't you? Let me know if you want details. :-)

Let me know what you think. Thank you everybody for your great reviews. They mean a lot to me and give me inspiration. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

All rights to characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

End of previous chapter: "But first, we must shower," Eric said with a gleam in his eye. I shuddered as his eyes turned predatory. I love showers with Eric.

Due to popular perv demand, here are the details of the shower. :-)

* * *

Chapter 19

Before I could even see Eric move, I was up in his arms, and with equal speed I was suddenly in the shower. He slowly lowered me to my feet and leaned down kissing my lips. I moaned into his mouth as his hand started massaging my breast. He pinched my nipple and I gasped. I was so involved in the feeling, I didn't notice Eric reaching behind me until it was too late. I felt a surge of lust and amusement and suddenly I was drenched by ice cold water.

"Ahhhh!" I jumped into Eric's arms as I tried to avoid the cold water. "Eric, it's cold!" I yelled.

"Yes it is. Let me warm you up," he whispered in my ear. He pinched my nipple again, then switched to the other breast. Both my nipples were hard and extra sensitive from the cold water. Eric lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He rubbed himself against my folds for a few strokes. I whimpered as I felt my need for him.

"Eric, please," I begged. I needed him inside of me. Now.

"Please what?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Eric, I need you inside me," I moaned as he rubbed himself against me once more.

"What part of me do you want inside of you?" he asked. I mumbled something incoherently as he nipped my neck with his teeth.

"Do you want my fingers inside of you?" he asked, slipping a finger inside my folds for a second before pulling it back out.

"Do you want my tongue inside you?" With seemingly no effort he lifted me up above him, almost to the ceiling, and then flicked my clit with his tongue. He blew a cool breath on my hot core. I cried out as my entire body broke out in goose bumps.

He dropped and then caught me, so I was in his arms again. I wrapped my legs around him bringing my throbbing core closer to him. I could feel the tip of his erection pressing lightly into my folds.

"Or do you really want my cock inside you?" Eric whispered in my ear, barely loud enough for me to hear.

I couldn't make my voice work, so in answer, I thrust my hips toward him, impaling myself on his erection. We both screamed as our bodies joined. He pushed me back into the shower wall and started thrusting into me hard. I couldn't have stayed quiet if I'd tried, but I didn't care. I opened myself to the bond and let myself go. The emotions and feelings and sensations were overwhelming me. I sobbed as I came hard. Eric kept pumping into me and I could feel he was close. I was riding out the aftershocks of my orgasm and then I felt him swell inside of me, triggering a second orgasm just as he spilled into me. He threw his head back and growled as he came.

Eric held me against his chest as I tried to catch my breath. I shuddered from the chill of the water...and other things. "Sorry Lover, I forgot that the water was still cold." He reached over and turned up the hot water.

"That's okay Eric, you certainly know how warm a woman up." I melted as I looked into his blue eyes. Of course, my eyes started leaking again. I really loved him. I wanted to say it. I did. But I was scared to do that yet. One step at a time.

***

We got dressed quickly, since we were meeting at Pam's house with the others to discuss Amun's fate. There would be vampires, shifters, Weres, a couple witches and one telepath. Sounds like the beginning of a joke.

"Eric, did anyone find my purse? I had it in the cab with me that night," I inquired.

"I did not find it when I searched the cab."

"I need to call the bank and make sure they haven't drained my account, especially since I just deposited my check from Rhodes. I had my cash card and my checkbook in there. I'll need to get a new drivers license and a new phone too."

"I'll call my day man to take care of those things for you. Don't worry about any of that," Eric said. He took my hand and led me toward the door to the garage.

"Let me grab something to eat before we go, Eric." I went back into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel. It would be neat enough to eat on the drive over to Pam's house.

"I'm very glad to see you taking better care of yourself, lover." Eric smiled down at me. Eric locked up the house and we got into the Volvo.

"I didn't have much of an appetite the first couple days, but I'm starting to feel better. I'm actually hungry now," I said.

"That is a good thing," Eric said. I nodded in agreement.

"So Eric, I've been wondering something. Why do you think it is that we are hearing each other more? Before it was a very rare thing for me, and it sounded like it was the same for you. But now we're hearing each other so much more and you can project your thoughts to me. Why is that?" I asked.

"Actually, you haven't always heard me when I've projected thoughts to you. I've been trying off and on since I discovered it was possible but most of the time you do not hear me. I still only get a couple thoughts from you every now and then. I've been actually trying quite often."

I looked over at him and cocked my eyebrow questioningly. "Why do you think that is?" I asked.

"My current theory is that when we fully open ourselves to the blood bond, we are able to open our minds to each other as well. Being in physical contact seems to help as well. I have not heard of such a thing with a blood bond, but perhaps it is because of your telepathy, or a combination of the two. As far as I am aware, this is unprecedented. When we get some time, we really should practice," Eric said excitedly. I smiled at him. He just looked so happy and content in that moment. I loved seeing Eric smile.

I opened myself to the bond and thought _"I love seeing you smile"_. I almost though to him _'I love you'_, but I caught myself at the last second. I wasn't quite ready yet.

Eric's smile got even bigger as he looked over to me. _"I love seeing you smile as well, lover," _he responded in his mind.

We pulled over on the street in front of Pam's house. There were several cars there already. Sam pulled up behind us in his truck and I waved.

"Eric I need to talk to Sam for a couple minutes," I said. He nodded at me.

"I'll stay a respectful distance away, but I won't leave you," he stated. I nodded, relieved that he would still be near. It was amazing how much things had changed in such a short time. Plus I had told him that I would trust his decisions regarding my security.

"Hey Sam!" I called as I got out of the car. I went over to him and gave him a hug.

"You're looking much better, Cher," Sam said as he looked at me.

"I'm feeling a lot better too, Sam." I took a deep breath. "Sam, I know this probably isn't the best time, but I've been thinking a lot. I need to give you my notice." My eyes filled with tears. "I don't know when I'll be okay to return to work, but I don't think it will be very soon and I don't want to leave you up in the air about it. I've been thinking about starting a business or something. Freelance telepathy," I said with a shaky laugh. "I did a lot of thinking while I was in Alaska and I though about what I wanted for the rest of my life, assuming I survived to live. I want to go back to school and I want to use my ability. I haven't thought about specifics at all, but I know that this is something that I need to do for myself. I have the money I got for Rhodes so my bills will be paid until I figure out what I'm doing. You've been a great boss and I really appreciate your friendship. You've always been there for me and that means the world to me. I just think that it's time for me to do this," I said. The tears started falling.

"I understand, Cher. I had the feeling that this was coming, and honestly, I think it will be good for you. You have a great gift and you deserve more than being a barmaid," Sam said, hugging me again. I was surprised that he was so understanding and I was relieved. "If it's okay, I'd still like you to help me with my hiring. With all the hate groups out there and dishonest employees, it would be a great help if you would be willing to help me screen people."

"Of course. That's the kind of thing I've been thinking about doing. Plus, if you need me to fill in sometime, just give me a call." He nodded and we started toward the house. Eric was sitting on the front step. He stood up and put his arm around me when we got to him. I smiled up at him.

Once everybody got there, it was a full house, but there were not quite as many people as the night of the witch war. Calvin, Mel and woman named Bethany that I recognized were the representatives for the werepanthers. Alcide, Tray and one of the new female Weres were the representatives of the werewolves. Eric, Pam and Bill were the vampires present, and Amelia and Octavia were our witch representatives. I had been surprised to hear Octavia would be coming since she had moved back south, but Amelia had explained to me that she felt she owed me for letting her live with me for so long.

The meeting began. "We have in a safe house just outside of Shreveport where we are keeping the fairy. He's chained in iron which is keeping him quite weak. We've questioned him, but haven't gotten any information. We haven't been forceful in our questioning at this point, since we still need to decide what to do with him," Alcide said starting the meeting.

I took a deep breath. This would either make me a practical person, a vengeful person or an evil person, or perhaps a combination. I would be forever changed, but wasn't I already. I wasn't sure I would ever completely recover from this. It was time to deal with the consequences.

"I want him to suffer." I stated calmly and clearly. "We should figure out exactly what information we want to get out of him and we need to do whatever we can to get that information from him. We don't have to torture him like he did me, but I do want him to suffer. I want him to pay." I started shaking at that point, and Eric hugged me closer to him. At least I didn't start crying again.

Everyone looked very somber as they regarded me. Slowly everyone started nodding.

"Are you sure Sookie?" Alcide asked me. I knew without reading his thoughts that he was concerned about my mental health and he was concerned what this would do to me. Both were very reasonable concerns.

"Yes. I have given it a lot of thought. I want him to suffer. I want him to pay for what he did to me and I want to be there when he gets what's coming to him."

The discussion moved onto what information they wanted to get from him. Mostly we wanted to know exactly who knew about me, who was behind my abduction, what part Preston had played (this wasn't discussed aloud, I opened the bond and projected the thought to Eric), what the original purpose was behind my abduction, and what Amun seemed to think my importance to Niall was. We arranged for Eric, Alcide, Calvin and myself to be there at the questioning. We would all meet at the safe house tomorrow night.

"Amelia and Octavia? There is something that I was wondering if you could help with. Amun is able to get inside my head. He could make me feel physical pain without even touching, though he seemed to prefer the hands-on approach. I am assuming that it's just me that he can do that to since he hasn't done it to anyone else. Maybe it's because of my telepathy, or the fact that I am part fairy. I was wondering if there was something that you two might be able to do to keep him from getting inside my head tomorrow."

They both nodded. "I'll contact a couple friends that are more knowledgeable in fairy magic to help us. They were the ones that helped us discover the fairy magic in you house in the first place. I know that we'll be able to do something. We'll probably both need to be there with you tomorrow, but I would prefer to stay as far away as I am able to. I'm not comfortable with what you all are going to be doing," Octavia stated.

"I understand. I'm not comfortable with it either, but I would appreciate any help you could give. Hopefully you'll find something you can do that doesn't require you to actually be present," I suggested. I felt awful that I was dragging my two witch friends into this. I was uncomfortable with condoning the torture of another person, and I felt terrible that I would have my two friends there discussing it. I hoped they would forgive me.

With our plans laid out, I thanked everyone once again. Then we all departed. Once Eric and I got back into the car, I thought of something. "Eric, do you know where we can get a branding iron?" He looked over at me with complete understanding in his eyes. He simply nodded then turned his attention back to the road.

"Are you sure you want to be there, Sookie?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," I responded firmly. Now that I had made my decision, I was sure. I needed to be there for closure.

"Let's go home and relax for a little while," Eric suggested. I smiled and agreed that was a great idea. I opened the bond and suggested to Eric that we might need another shower. He laughed at me…but he didn't say no.

* * *

Sorry I've been taking so long for my updates. I just haven't been in a writing frame of mind, but I think I'm getting it back. Thank you for all your great reviews. I truly appreciate every single one. I love to hear what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Charliane Harris owns all rights to characters. I'm just playing with my imaginary friends.

Sorry this is a short chapter, but consider it a bonus since I'm posting two chapters in one day. This is in EPOV. This was my third attempt at an EPOV. It's very difficult for me to change POV. The other's made him sound like a girl. Hopefully you guys like this attempt. I tried. I'm going to do another one later on too.

* * *

Chapter 20

EPOV

I watched Sookie out of the corner of my eye as we drove back home. I knew that she'd made up her mind to be there while Amun was tortured, but I didn't want her to be there. She had been through more than any other human I knew and she had survived it all. She was much more fragile this time. It made my unbeating heart ache to see how much pain she was in, to see how afraid she was. I could feel her anxiety through the bond every time I let go of her. I was afraid that this time she wouldn't get over it. She would be forever changed after this experience.

I remembered when I went into the cabin to get her. My first thoughts were to capture the fairy. Then I saw her. It was awful. I've seen a lot of horrible things in my long life. I've seen many tortured beings. But she was so good. She was a loyal friend. She always put others before herself. To see her cut up and burned and broken…I can't even describe it. I knew at that moment I would meet the sun if this was to be her end. Yet she still had the energy to make a joke, teasing Pam for 'leaking'. I knelt down in front of her, hoping that she would not hate me. I hoped she would not hate me for letting this happen to her, for not protecting her, for not being able to find her.

She looked into my eyes and whispered, "I knew you would find me." She looked deeply into my eyes. I felt ashamed that I wasn't able to protect her.

I did not want the others to know, so I leaned up and whispered quietly in her ear, "I heard you. Vampires _never_ dream, but I _did_. I dreamed of _you_. I told you I would come for you."

I had dreamed of her. I hadn't realized it was real until the last one. That very evening right before the sun rose. I knew that something had changed. She seemed stronger and clearer to me. I knew I had to wake up so I could find her, but the pain in her voice as she begged me not to leave her cut me like a knife.

When I offered her my blood and she refused, I thought I had lost her for good. But then she started talking about rebonding with me and how she wasn't going to run from me anymore. She told me that she was mine. I told her I was hers. I _was_ hers. She had put a spell over me, figuratively, and I would forever want to be with her. I would never let anything happen to her again. I would protect her. I would make it up to her for failing her.

Now I looked into her eyes and saw that she was not only advocating the torture of another being, but she wanted to be there and participate. Maybe I was too late. Maybe she _had_ broken. I had failed her. I wanted nothing more than to talk her out of this, but my Sookie does not back down once she's made up her mind to do something.

I loved this woman, but I had failed her. I ached with the need to tell her that I loved her, but I was afraid to. I am a 1000 year old Viking vampire and this 26 year old human makes me afraid of her rejection. It doesn't make any sense. I've tried to figure it out so many times. I've never understood how she could make me feel these things. From the first day she walked into my bar, I knew I had to have her. She intrigued me, she made me laugh, she was infuriating at times, but that was one of the things that made me love her. She stood up to me and talked back to me when nobody else in their right mind would do so. I loved that fire in her...her need to speak her mind, her loyalty, her fierce independence.

I loved her. I would do anything for her. I could only hope that it would be enough.

* * *

Hope you liked it. On a side note, if you remember, my hubby had less than enthusiastic comments on my story a while back (he still hasn't made it past chapter 5, even with me begging/nagging). A couple nights ago when I was writing the shower scene from the last chapter, he asked me what I was writing about, so I handed the laptop to him. When he was done reading he suggested that I write a book with just a bunch of sex scenes. He looked at me a little differently after that. LOL.


	21. Chapter 21

All rights to characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just playing make believe.

* * *

Chapter 21

Eric and I decided to watch TV to relax. I started laughing when I saw what he had in mind.

"You liked the first season so much, Eric?" I teased.

"It was hilarious. I thought you might enjoy it too," he responded with a huge smile.

I fixed a plate of a chicken and rice casserole, courtesy of Amelia, and cut up an apple. Eric poured a glass of milk for me and a glass of blood for himself and then we sat down to watch the second season of Buffy. Knowing the truth about vampires really did make the show a lot funnier.

About twenty minutes after we started the first DVD, Eric's phone rang. He was very polite to the caller, which was a little unusual since his phone skills were…a little lacking. Then he handed the phone to me. I looked at him questioningly and he nodded his reassurance. I tentatively brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse?" a woman's voice asked me.

"Yes," I said warily.

"My name is Janine Whitlock. I'm a psychologist in Shreveport and I was given your name by Dr. Ludwig. I understand that you are looking for a therapist." I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Thank you for calling, Dr. Whitlock. Yes, I am looking for a therapist. Did Dr. Ludwig tell you about my situation?" I asked.

"No Miss Stackhouse. We can talk about that when we meet. She just told me that you needed a therapist that was a Supe and that you may need an extra long first session." She had a very soft yet authoritative voice. Over the phone she seemed very nice.

"Yes, but please call me Sookie."

"Of course, Sookie, and please call me Janine. I have an opening tomorrow afternoon from two to four, but we can go longer if needed. Would that work for you?"

I consulted with Eric and he said that security would be provided. She gave me directions to her home. She'd told me that she had an office in her home she used for special cases.

"Thank you very much Janine. I look forward to meeting you." She responded in kind and then hung up.

I smiled over at Eric. "She seems really nice over the phone. Who will be my bodyguard?" I asked. You know that your life is too dangerous when you have to ask who your bodyguard will be before leaving the house.

"Let me make some calls," he said. He looked quite pleased. I knew how worried he'd been about me. I was worried myself. He took his phone back from me and started making phone calls.

I was really excited to meet my new therapist. I felt like I was finally able to _do_ something. It made me feel more in control.

Eric arranged for Alcide and a Were named Kevin to be my guard tomorrow. They would arrive half an hour before my appointment.

"Thank you, Eric. Thank you for taking care of me right now. As much as I hate that I need someone to take care of me, I appreciate you doing all this for me," I said quietly as I snuggled up against him. He kissed the top of my head and pressed play on the remote to restart our show.

When Eric got up to put in the second DVD I asked, "Eric, what did you and Niall talk about last night after I left the room?"

Eric paused before answering. "I explained to him that he was not to have further contact with you without contacting me first. I…explained…that it was a very inappropriate gift and that he should have enough respect of you to learn your values before giving such a gift. I asked him if he was hiding anything else we should know about and he assured me that he was not. I made it perfectly clear to him to drop his games. Then I asked him to leave." I started frowning, so he quickly added, "I tried my best to very polite."

I burst out laughing and he quickly joined in. "I said I _tried_. I really was much more polite than I normally would have been. I only did that for you," he said virtuously. I just shook my head and laughed some more.

I fell asleep sometime during the second DVD. I woke up in Eric's arms as he carried me down to his room.

"Eric, I'm sorry I fell asleep, but I don't want to go to bed yet. Would you like to take a bath?" I asked groggily.

"Of course, dear one." He laid me down on the bed and went into the bathroom to start the water. I waited a couple minutes before getting up and walking to the bathroom. He'd added essential oils to the water again and he'd turned on the jets. He had lit dozens of candles in the room.

I walked over and put my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Eric got into the bath first and then I stepped in. I moaned as I lowered myself into the warm water.

"I love it when you make that sound," Eric said. I looked back at him and he was watching me intently. I smiled at him and then leaned back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, making me feel safe.

"Sookie, I know that you have made up your mind about being there tomorrow, but I wish you wouldn't go. I know that he hurt you, but I'm afraid of what further harm it will do to you if you are there watching his torture or participating," he said gently.

"I know that you're worried about me, Eric. Everyone else in that room today was too, but I need to be there. If I need to leave, I'll leave, but I want to be there," I stated calmly. I knew he would try to talk me out of it, but I had made up my mind. "Honestly, Eric, I'm not sure if I'll be able to go through with it, but I don't want to regret not being there. I don't want to regret being too weak to get justice myself."

"I know. I am just worried about your wellbeing. I don't know what you need to make you feel whole again and I don't want to fail you," he said quietly.

"You haven't failed me, Eric. You saved me. It's my own damn fault that I was taken. I wouldn't listen to you. I was so afraid of talking to you about my feelings that I ran out when you were supposed to be protecting me and got myself kidnapped. It was my own fault."

"No, lover, it _is_ my fault. It was my job to protect you, whether you cooperated or not. I failed you." I could hear the despair in his voice.

I turned around and straddled him. I needed Eric to be my rock. I couldn't handle his feelings of guilt on top of everything else. Of course, that made _me_ feel guilty. Sometimes I just can't win. I didn't know what to say to him so instead I kissed him. I opened the bond and forced all my lust and love through to him.

I thought of that cheesy line from the movie _Jerry Maguire_: 'You complete me'. That's how I felt as our bodies joined again. He completed me. Things had changed so much, so quickly.

Later we lay in bed, my head lying on Eric's chest. I was on the edge of sleep when I 'heard' Eric again.

'_I love this woman.'_

"I love you too, Eric," I whispered, then sleep finally pulled me under.

* * *

Sorry it's a short chapter again. But I've gotten a lot of writing done in the last couple days. I think I'm finally on a role again. Yeah! Thank you for all the great reviews! Please let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

All rights to the Sookie Universe belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just playing with my imaginary friends.

* * *

Chapter 22

I woke up the next morning with a start, sitting up quickly. I was completely panicked and confused, hearing screams echoing in the dark room. It was several moments before I discovered that the screams were coming from me. The second I made that realization, I slapped my hand over my mouth trying to drown out the sound of my choking sobs. My entire body shook as I tried to calm down. I felt Eric rubbing my back while making soothing sounds.

"Lover, you need to slow your breathing. You are hyperventilating," he said quietly. I tried hard to slow my breathing, but I couldn't. Then the panic started getting worse because I felt like I couldn't breathe. Eric pushed my head down between my knees, and I could feel through the bond that he was trying to calm me. He started breathing slowly next to me and as I calmed down I slowed my breaths to match his. It reminded me of a Lamaze coach, which actually made me chuckle.

"What is so funny, lover?" Eric asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm sorry, Eric. I think I'm just a little delirious. I'm sorry I keep waking you up," I said.

"What was your bad dream about?" he asked gently.

"Well this time it was Andre torturing me while you and Bill and Amun watched. We were in the ballroom at the hotel in Rhodes," I said.

"You have different nightmares every night?" he asked.

I nodded. I looked at the clock. It was already 12:30. "Eric, you can go back to sleep now. I'm sorry I woke you up again." I kissed his forehead and he lay back down.

"Lover, I do not mind waking up for you. You may wake me anytime you need me." That was so nice of him but I could see he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"I know Eric. Thank you, but I need to get up anyway. Maybe my new shrink will be able to help me stop the nightmares." I kissed him again and he settled back into his death-like sleep.

I took a quick shower and, taking one look in the mirror, decided not to bother with makeup. I looked like a wreak and trying to cover it up would just make it worse. I brushed my teeth quickly and put on a little lip gloss.

I opened what Eric had designated as my drawer and found even more new clothes. I wondered when he'd gotten them and when he'd brought them into the room because I hadn't noticed. I was pleased to see that he hadn't gone overboard. I pulled on one of the new sweaters, which, by the way, were soft as silk, and a pair of my old jeans. After wearing new, designer jeans, my old ones really lacked a lot. Okay, maybe buying nicer clothes was going to be nice. I knew that I had to keep a tight reign on Eric's spending on me. I wouldn't want to encourage him too much, because Eric was known for going overboard on occasion.

As I moved my hand toward the security system screen to unlock the safe room, I suddenly flashed back to the night before.

"Holy shit!" I muttered under my breath. We'd told each other we loved each other. Well, Eric had more _thought_ it, but I had responded in kind. Oh shit! What did that mean? It was right at sunrise, so did he hear me? Did he mean it? I knew that I meant it, but I'd been too afraid to say it. What would he think about me saying the "L" word? What if I said it, but he didn't really mean it, or didn't mean it in the same way? Oh shit!

After standing frozen for several minutes thinking of every single possible outcome I finally left the room, securing it safely behind me again. What was done was done. I'd just deal with the aftermath later. I had other fears to deal with today.

I fixed myself a plate of casserole for breakfast. Amelia was a great cook and I just couldn't get enough. It was nice having home cooking plus it was healthy. I also washed down a couple vitamins with my orange juice. As I ate I watched the clock getting more and more nervous. I had seen a therapist when I was a kid, back when my parents were trying to figure out what was wrong with me. It was a less than…therapeutic experience for me. She had figured out what I could do, but it didn't fit into her world, so she kept denying that it was possible. I kept trying to remind myself that this therapist was a Supe, so it would be different, but it was hard to be completely positive about it.

At the same time, I was really excited that I could talk to someone about all the things I had been through. Someone that would understand the world I now lived in. Someone that could help me deal with things that nobody should have to deal with. I was excited to have someone understand me. Plus, I was definitely ready for someone to help me stop the nightmares.

After all my contemplations about seeing the therapist, I still wasn't quite sure how I felt about it. Scared and excited. Insecure but hopeful. Optimistic but skeptical. Yeah, I definitely needed some time with a shrink.

When I'd finished eating and washing up after myself, I still had half an hour before Alcide was supposed to arrive. I decided to spend that time wisely by pacing back and forth in front of the front door. I breathed out a huge sigh of relief when a truck finally pulled up in front of the house. I waited a minute for both Alcide and Kevin to get out of the truck. They both looked around the exterior of the house a little and smelled the air. Then Kevin stripped and changed into a wolf. He started scouting the area around the trees, smelling for anything out of place. Alcide saw me watching from the living room window and held a hand up to let me know to wait. I waited for five minutes for Kevin to finish going around the house before Alcide motioned for me to come out. I punched my code into the alarm, unlocked the door and stepped out. I quickly secured the house before finally scrambling into Alcide's truck.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Alcide," I said politely. Kevin, who had changed back into his human form, threw his clothes back on and hopped in the truck, sandwiching me in between himself and Alcide.

"It's no problem, Sookie. You seem a little uptight this afternoon," Alcide noted. I had to agree so I simply nodded in response. I hadn't told him where he was taking me or why.

"Where to?" he asked. I rattled off the directions that the doctor had given me the night before. I watched blankly out the window as we drove back into Shreveport. I finally was roused from my nervous musings when we pulled up to a nice ranch style house.

They walked me to the door and I paused for a brief moment before knocking firmly on the door. A couple seconds later Dr. Whitlock opened the door. She wasn't at all what I was expecting. She was probably five foot three, one hundred pounds, had blond hair and blue eyes and looked younger than me. I could tell from her thought pattern that she was some kind of shifter; something small. Luckily, her actual thoughts were mostly a blank for me.

She smiled at me. "Sookie! I'm Janine. Welcome to my home. I'm so glad to meet you!" We shook hands and I instantly liked her. She made me feel at home.

"Um, this is Alcide and Kevin. They're my…bodyguards today," I stammered. That was going to take some getting used to. She shook their hands and invited them in.

Kevin responded, "I will remain outside, but thank you for your invitation."

"Of course, Kevin. Sookie, Alcide, please come in," Janine said with a smile. She stepped to the side and motioned us forward. Alcide walked in first and I awkwardly followed behind.

She made sure that Alcide was comfortable in the living room, and then directed me to her office. There was a pairing of lazyboy's at the side of the room. It looked like a comfortable place to talk so I sat down on one and Janine sat down across from me after closing the door behind her.

"I'm glad to meet you, Sookie. Don't worry about your friend hearing us. I've had my office soundproofed to ensure my patients' confidentiality. Like I told you over the phone, Dr. Ludwig didn't say much about you and why you were looking for a therapist, so you can start your story wherever you want. First let me lay down some ground rules. Okay?" I nodded in agreement. "Well, first of all, I don't allow bashing of people in my therapy sessions. That includes yourself. It's one thing to examine yourself critically and admit your faults and mistakes. It is a completely other thing to tear yourself down. I won't allow it and it doesn't accomplish a thing. Second, it is important that you are honest, both with me and with yourself. This won't work otherwise. Thirdly, I don't have a magic wand to make everything better. It just doesn't work that way. Lastly, now that the formalities are out of the way, please just be yourself, and talk about what you want to talk about. We'll have difficult things to discuss, but just take it one step at a time. And please call me Janine. I'm not a big formal type of therapist, although I do keep notes, just to make sure I don't miss anything and to note something I might want to discuss more with you later." I nodded at the end of the speech.

"Sorry to start out sounding so formal. I hate that it sounds like that, but I've found it's best to put that first. So tell me a little about yourself, Sookie," she said with a big smile. I was still a little unsure about talking but I thought I liked her so far.

"Well, I'm twenty-seven years old. I have been a barmaid for the past five years, which I've really liked, but I gave my notice last night. I'm a telepath. I've decided that I want to do free-lance telepathy and do something more with my life."

"That must be why you requested a Supe for a therapist," she remarked.

"Yes. Back when I was a kid and my parents were trying to figure out what was wrong with me, I saw a couple therapists. It was awful. It's not a good idea to be able to hear every thought of a person trying to figure out your mental stability. When the last therapist actually figured out what I was, she refused to believe it and kept insisting that I was just very good at reading people's body language. It was just a disaster." Janine nodded at all the right places. "I can read most humans very easily, shifters are a lot harder, and I can't read vampires at all. I haven't been with a lot of other Supes, but those I've met are pretty hard to read as well."

"Oh, I should also mention that I am one-eighth Fae and blood-bonded to a vampire, Eric Northman, although that was, at the time, beyond my control but the lesser of two evils. Anyway, not quite two weeks ago, I was taken by a Fairy by the name of Amun and tortured repeatedly and I'm having a hard time getting over it." I was looking down by that point, trying to stay unemotional, but it was tough. Plus I knew I was rambling.

"Fairies can be quite nasty. Tell me about it," she said quietly. I proceeded to tell her the story, sometimes pausing to cry. Janine made a couple notes here and there, but mostly just listened. As I talked it became really easy talking to her and it was honestly a relief to get it all out. "The nightmares are the worst. I've never had anything like this. I wake up everyday screaming."

"Is it a recurring nightmare or does it change?" she asked.

"Amun is usually there, but the circumstances are always different. Sometimes we are in the hotel and it's exploding around us, sometimes I'm in the car trunk with Bill, and sometimes Preston is there. Sometimes Amun is the one hurting me and sometimes he's just watching me." She looked a little confused at that point.

"Okay, maybe I should have told you some more of my background. I was there at the Hotel of Gizeh." Janine's eyes widened. That was a big event in the Supernatural community. "I tried to get people out. I got some people out before the explosions started. I was in Eric and Pam's room trying to get them to wake up as the explosions started. After we were out and I knew they were safe, and after the explosions had stopped, I went back in and found both humans and vampires. God, It was an awful day." We sat in silence for a moment and Janine wrote a couple notes.

"You mentioned a car trunk with a person named Bill?" she prodded.

"Bill is my ex-boyfriend. My first boyfriend actually. He was the first vampire I met, and the first person I'd ever met whose mind was a complete blank to me. Dating anyone whose mind you can read is awful as I'm sure you can imagine. Trust me when I say you don't want to know everything your date is thinking." Janine nodded in understanding and chuckled.

"Yes, I imagine that would be very difficult."

"Well he left me for his maker, who was torturing him for information on his vampire database. He never even bothered telling me that he was leaving me. After he got kidnapped I went and saved him. While I was in Jackson I pretended to be Alcide's girlfriend and we went to a Supe bar and I figured out where he was by listening to the humans. I got staked in the process by a fanatic, and then I staked Bill's maker during his rescue. Then Alcide's ex-girlfriend locked me in the trunk with Bill so I was there when he woke up after a week of being starved and tortured. He almost drained me but he stopped just in time and then Eric got there." I wasn't sure I was making complete sense but Janine blanched a little after that explanation, so I figured she probably got it.

"That sounds like several sessions worth of emotions to work through," she joked. I laughed and agreed. "You mentioned a man named Preston?" she asked.

"Preston was a fairy that can appear to be a shifter and my great-grandfather, a fairy, sent him to have sex with me as my Christmas gift this year," I ended dismally.

"Sookie, you've never talked to anyone about these things?" she asked gently.

"Well certain people know about them, but I try not to dwell on things. I haven't had an easy life. I've learned to accept things and move on."

"Did you ever consider talking to a professional about these things?"

"No. Not really. Like I've said, I never had good luck with psychologists and I've gotten good at dealing with things myself," I responded a little defensively. "While I was in Alaska I did a lot of thinking and I think that I deal with things by avoiding dealing with them." Before she could speak, I quickly continued, "I know it isn't the healthiest way to deal with things, or rather not deal with things, but it's helped me survive. Even back when I was little trying to deal with being the freak and hearing everyone's thoughts, avoidance helped me survive. I know it's time that I figure out something better." I was trying my best not to be defensive, but it was really, really hard for me to do that. I _was_ trying though.

"You obviously have good coping mechanisms seeing that you are still alive and functioning. Honestly, I am amazed that that is the case. But Sookie, I think we need to go back and discuss some of the past before we get to the most recent experience. I think we need to explore some of those other things to help you put them behind you and to make sure that we are laying a good foundation with the issues of the past, before we move onto the present."

I nodded in agreement. That was probably a good idea.

"I also think that we need to talk about how you deal with everything. Like you said, avoiding things has worked well for you as a defense mechanism, especially as a child dealing with more than you should have had to deal with alone. However, I think it would be a good idea to find other ways to deal with things too. I think you'll be a lot happier overall, if you do that."

"I agree. That's been one of my new resolutions. I decided that if I lived I was going to stop avoiding things. That's really why I'm here. I'm not going to avoid the fact that I'm a wreck," I said with a laugh.

"It's okay for you to feel like you are a wreck. Most people wouldn't have survived at all and I honestly don't think it would be possible to just bounce back after that. So we'll work on that together. You will recover from your experiences. You will be forever changed by what you've gone through, but you will recover. It will just take time," Janine said.

"I know that we haven't talked too much about how to deal with things today, but I hope that you find it helpful just talking about it. When we meet again, we'll start talking about things you can do. We've already been talking for two and a half hours," she said, looking down at her watch, and my jaw dropped in surprise. "I'd like to see you in a couple days if that is okay with you."

We set up the next appointment and I got ready to leave.

"Sookie, I'm not a big proponent of using drugs to help with psychological issues, but with all the things you are going to need to work through and the nightmares you have been having, I'd like to write you a prescription for a sleeping pill. It's a low dosage and I don't plan on keeping you on them very long, but I think it would be a good idea for you to take them. It will help you sleep and hopefully keep the nightmares to a minimum. I also would like you to keep a journal. I'd like you to keep track of your thoughts and feelings between visits. It might help remind you of things that you want to talk about. Then toward the end of the journal I'd like you to write details of your dreams, both good and bad."

"Thank you. That sounds great," I responded thankfully. She handed me a leather bound journal and a small bottle of sleeping pills, both of which I put in my purse.

She walked me out and surprised me by giving me a big hug.

"It was good meeting you, Sookie. I look forward to talking again on Friday," she said.

"It was nice meeting you too, Janine. Thank you so much." I really meant that.

I already felt a little lighter. It felt good to be able to talk about some of these things. I knew that this was going to be a very good thing. I would get through this. I was strong. I am woman. Hear me roar.

* * *

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They make me feel loved! Please let me know what you think! Reviews are almost as good as showers with Eric...almost. :-)


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own any rights to these characters, Charlaine Harris does. I'm just playing dress up with them.

* * *

Chapter 23

I snuggled up naked in bed next to Eric. There was probably half an hour before he would wake up and I liked being the first thing he saw when he woke up. I thought back to the day with Janine. It was really liberating talking about everything. I'd lived through a lot of horrible things, and I was still here to tell the tale. I was strong. The fact that I needed help after this last horror didn't mean I was weak. It was just too much for any one person to handle. Just that fact alone made me feel stronger and braver and ready to tackle anything.

Of course, that's the point in my inner monologue that I stopped and my stomach dropped. With everything else, I'd forgotten about what was happening tonight. We would be going to see Amun and he was going to be tortured. I wanted to see him suffer. I wanted to see him in pain. I wanted to see him beg for mercy, beg for death. I wanted to look in his eyes as the life left his body. The question was, did I _really_ want these things? Did I _really_ want to be there? Did I _really_ want to participate?

I thought about it. If he wasn't tortured, just kept imprisoned, would I be okay with that? Honestly? Hell no! If he were merely to be killed, no torture, just killed, would I be satisfied by that? No! If I wasn't there, and Eric just came back and told me about it, would that be enough for me? No! Did that make me a bad person? Probably. Did that make me a bad Christian? Definitely. Could I live with that? Now that was the question.

The more and more I though about it, the more my mind was made up. I needed him to suffer and I needed him to die. I need to be there. And if we could get him to answer a couple questions along the way, all the better. It may make me a horrible person and a horrible Christian, but I couldn't see any other way to do it. My mind was made up.

I felt Eric start to move, so I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me gently at first but as he woke up more, he deepened the kiss. He moaned into my mouth making my heart stutter in anticipation. I could feel myself getting wet and I started grinding my body against his.

"Lover, I want to wake up like this every day," he whispered in my ear before nibbling on my earlobe. I moaned in agreement and he licked the sensitive spot right below my ear. I cried out as he leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth. I felt his teeth graze the sensitive skin but he didn't bite. He looked up at me with a huge smirk and then switched to the other breast. He ran his hand down to my already swollen clit and I gasped as he squeezed it just enough to cause a tiny bit of pain and a whole lot of pleasure. He parted my folds and thrust two fingers into my hot core while continuing to rub my clit with his thumb. Already I was almost there and as he curled his fingers, rubbing my g-spot, I came hard on his fingers while screaming his name.

Our hands frantically explored and rubbed each other's bodies. I sighed deeply as he rubbed his erection against my entrance, teasing me. We both moaned loudly as Eric thrust into me. He pounded into me, but it still didn't feel like enough. The bond was fully opened and we were completely overcome with the intensity of it. We both threw our heads back and screamed with the explosion of our orgasms at the exact same time.

As we lay wrapped up in each others arms, I knew I needed to say it again and I saw the look of confusion on Eric's face when he registered the flash of fear I felt, but I said it anyway. "Eric, I love you."

His eyes went wide and he smiled. Then he leaned down to my ear and whispered in a husky voice, "I love you too!" I smiled into his chest as he held me tight. "I thought I heard you say it right at sunrise, but I wasn't positive," he said quietly.

"I did. I heard you think it," I said as I looked up into his eyes. He just smiled at me in confirmation.

We both wanted to just stay in bed all night, but we knew that we needed to get up. We took turns in the shower. It might have saved on water to share a shower, but we need to get ready and we knew a shared shower wouldn't be a quick thing.

"When all this is over, Eric, could we go on a vacation? I haven't been on a real vacation since I was a kid. I think I could use a little time away," I suggested as we got dressed.

"Of course, Sookie. I would like that. How did your appointment go today?" he asked.

"It was great! I was there for two and a half hours, and I just barely got through the story. I'm going back on Thursday. I really liked her. Plus she gave me sleeping pills which she said should help stop or at least reduce the number of nightmares."

"That's good. I don't want you to be afraid," he said. He paused before finally asking in a grave voice, "Sookie, are you sure that you want to be there tonight?"

I was pleased that my voice was strong when I responded, "Yes. I'm sure."

"I worry about you. This will not be pretty. We will not show mercy. I would rather you not be there, but it is your choice. I just…I worry about you. I am worried about what it will do to you," I watched Eric struggle over his words. It tore me up how concerned he was about me. He was in pain thinking about me being there. I hadn't really considered that he might feel like that.

"Eric…I appreciate your concern. I really do. But I _have_ to do this. He tortured me over and over. He healed me so he could torture me again. He filleted slices of skin from my body. He burned me. He broke my fingers with pliers. He broke my legs with sledgehammers. He got in my head and without even touching me, made me feel like I was literally burning at the stake. I wanted to die but he wouldn't let me. I can't just walk away. I can't just let someone else take care of it for me. I _have_ to be there. I _have_ to know he suffers. I _have_ to know that he pays for what he did to me." I paused and roughly wiped away the angry tears that had started falling. I reigned in my emotions and took a deep breath.

After a moment, I was back in control of myself and I continued. "I have made up my mind. I am going."

I couldn't look at Eric. He looked so sad…so torn. But I had made my decision.

"If you change your mind at any time, please let me know. We'll leave immediately," Eric said quietly, still watching me carefully. I nodded but kept my face neutral. I had made up my mind.

***

EPOV

My undead broke for her. I knew that she should not be there. She should not be a participant in the torture of another sentient being. She was a good woman. She was a moral woman. She was a woman irreparably damaged by this goddamn fairy. She wanted vengeance. She wanted payback. She wanted his suffering.

I understood that. Who wouldn't? I wanted that. I wanted to spend hours slowly cutting his body apart piece by piece, making him pay for what he did to my Sookie. I wanted to hear him beg. I wanted him to die… slowly… painfully… unforgettably. I worked to control my inner bloodlust as I thought about it and I closed that emotion off from the blood bond.

I did not want her to feel that because she is good. Revenge was not good for her soul. It would not satisfy her. It would not make things better. It would not give her peace. His torture would, in turn, torture her. His pain would haunt her. It would only be worse after experiencing the torture herself. She knows the pain and agony he will experience this night. In theory she may want to see it, but I know it will hurt her.

This beautiful woman standing in front of me… She was so fierce yet so meek. So strong yet so weak. Made like steel yet fragile like the finest glass. I wanted to protect her. This thing we were setting out to do tonight…it would destroy her. I couldn't let that happen. I had tried many times to subtly change her mind. I had been trying to keep her away from this, protected from this but my Sookie is so stubborn. It is infuriating at times like this. I want to protect her from herself but she won't let me. If I were to outright prevent her from being there, she is determined enough that she would find a way there anyway. I would have to be subtle. I would have to wait for any sign of weakening of her resolve. I would bide my time. I would do my best to protect her.

_I have my backup plan. I have Pam to stand in my place tonight. My place will be by Sookie._

***

SPOV

We drove in silence for the most part. We stopped in the employee parking lot at Fangtasia and after waiting for a minute or so, Pam put a large, heavy duffel bag in the trunk and got into the back seat of the car. I turned to look at her as Eric got the car back on the road.

"Pam? You're coming with?" I asked, surprised. The day before we'd arranged for only Eric, Alcide and Calvin to be there.

"Yes. I asked Eric if I could come along. The fairy hurt my friend. He will pay. He will pay a lot," she said with a fangy smile.

I nodded. I tried to return the smile but I just wasn't in a smiley mood. Pam handed me a thin gold necklace with a golden medallion hanging from it.

"The witch dropped this off for you. This will shield you mind from the fairy."

"Thank you," I said quietly and I put it around my neck.

Then she handed me a new red cell phone. I smiled very slightly at that. I'd missed not having a phone the last couple days. I went so long without owning one, but now that I'd gotten used to having a phone on me at all times, I really did miss it.

I turned back to the front and stared out the window, not really seeing. I concentrated on the sound of my heart beating in my chest.

We drove out of town and finally pulled into the driveway of an old, white, country farmhouse. This was it. The closest neighbor was at least a mile away. Nobody would hear his screams. Good.

Pam got the duffel bag from the trunk while I sat in the car staring at the house. My heart raced but my resolve strengthened. I steadied myself and got out of the car. Eric was waiting for me. When I walked up to him he put his arm around my shoulders. I expected him to try to talk me out of it again…but he didn't. He just looked at me with a heavy sadness in his eyes. I tried not to look him in the face.

Once Pam had gathered what she needed from the car, we walked in together. We went down the wooden stairs to the basement and Eric opened the door at the bottom of the stairs. I took a deep breath. This was it.

Amun was secured to a chair in the center of the large basement, about thirty feet away. He looked ragged, but he had not been harmed much up to that point. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to notice our presence as we walked into the room. Alcide and Calvin were already there. They came toward us and everyone nodded at each other. I did not. I did not move a muscle. I couldn't move my eyes from Amun.

He looked so sad and pathetic. He looked beaten. Not physically. Emotionally beaten. It was probably just a ploy. It was the same man that did all those horrible things to me. Over and over.

I stood next to the door as they got ready to start. The questions started easy: who was in charge, who knew about me, and what purpose my abduction had. The punishments were small: slaps and punches. He answered nothing.

While the others continued with the questioning Eric came over to me. His eyes were pleading with me, though I still refused to look at Eric directly in the face. I just shook my head and after a moment, he went back to the others.

When Pam opened the duffel bag to reveal the 'tools' that would be used, my stomach dropped. I became nauseated. My entire body shook and my mind just shut down. I became seized by my terror. I couldn't see, I couldn't feel, I couldn't do anything. My chest was tight and I couldn't breathe and then, finally, it all went black.

***

EPOV

I had instructed the others to start out extremely soft. None of us wanted Sookie there. Every one of us cared deeply about this human woman. We didn't want her to be part of this. We asked questions and served out minor punishment for his continued silence. Sookie refused to leave. She refused to look away. I could see and feel her detachment and it made me ache inside.

I tried once again to ask her to leave. She didn't even let me say a word. She wouldn't look at me. She was stubborn. I waited for a moment, searching myself for something to say, something to convince her, something to make her see that she should not be there. I was at a loss. Not for the first time, I wished I could just glamour her, but she would not allow it. She had allowed herself to be glamoured once, in Jackson after being staked and while she was in so much pain. I used all my power and finally just begged her to let go and finally she did. If only I could do that now.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye, waiting. When we all nodded to each other that we needed to escalate the interrogation, Pam opened up the bag. I felt the panic in my lover. I was at her side in a second. She was shaking like a leaf. I whispered in her ear, trying to calm her, trying to get through to her, but she was beyond that. I tried glamouring her, but she was not in the condition to allow me the control. I could hear her heart pounding and in her panic attack, it was getting to a dangerous speed. I heard her heartbeat becoming erratic so, in a last ditch effort, I pushed weariness through the bond. Finally, to my relief, she slumped against me unconscious.

I took an unnecessary deep breath and thanked the gods for relieving her mind for the moment. She felt so small and fragile in my arms. I held her to my chest, reveling in the closeness.

Everyone had moved away from the fairy and were gathered around us at the entrance of the basement. We spoke under our breaths, hopefully too quietly for the fairy to hear.

"Pam, you may take over. Thank you for coming in my place."

"Will she be alright?" the Were asked.

"Yes. I'm taking her home. I knew this was a bad idea, but you know how stubborn she is," I responded.

Everyone smiled a bit in agreement.

"It was a good idea to start out so slow, Eric. I knew, or at least hoped, she wouldn't last long, but…shit. Why did this have to happen to her in the first place? It's just fucked up," the panther said.

"I will take her home now. Make sure you get as much information as you can. In addition to the things we have already discussed. We need to find out the role of a fairy named Preston…" I started saying before being interrupted.

"Fairy?" the Were asked, surprised.

"Yes. Fairy," I answered. "He was originally introduced to Sookie through Niall, though indirectly. This fairy has a gift for transformation. We understand that part. We need to find out _why_he alerted Amun and Damarion to her existence. How he was involved in her abduction and any remaining loyalties that Preston may have to the other side. We need to know if he is a continued threat. Be careful in watching for his deceptions. Preston's involvement in this is to remain known only to us. This is not to become common knowledge. Do you all understand me?" I looked from face to face, and although they had questioning looks, they agreed to keep the knowledge quiet.

"Thank you. You have been great friends to Sookie and I appreciate all that each of you and your packs did to help find and rescue her, as well as your efforts this evening," I said to Alcide and Calvin. I nodded in respect to them and then continued, "I consider you both friends. Thank you." They were performing a great service for my Sookie, and I appreciated their loyalty to her and their friendship. We were an odd group of friends. I had never in my many years considered a werewolf and a werepanther as friends, but I did now. When she was missing, their fierce loyalty to Sookie surprised me and impressed me. They cared very much about her and I would not forget the…comfort that gave me.

The others returned to Amun, took out the toys and began the real interrogation. I was disappointed that I would be missing out on this, as I truly wanted to take out my revenge on the fairy for hurting her, but I trusted my child and my shifter friends to make sure it was done properly. At least I knew that Pam would enjoy herself.

I took my sleeping Sookie to the Volvo and lay her down on the backseat. I brushed her hair out of her face and watched her sleep for a couple minutes before getting into the driver's seat. Why did so many horrible things have to happen to this wonderful woman? She'd brought me more happiness than I'd felt in hundreds of years and for all her goodness, she attracted such evil. What cruel Fate brought this upon her?

I would do my best to reverse her fate. I would make her happy. She would want for nothing. She would be treated like the goddess she was.

* * *

Hope you all liked the chapter. I'm still a little unsure of the changes in POV, but like my summary says, this is an experiment in writing for me, and that was something that I wanted to try. Let me know what you think. I welcome all constructive criticism. :-)

Thank you everyone for all your reviews! I appreciate every single one. I'm sorry I don't always have time to respond to each one, but believe me, reviews are like gold to me. Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Charlaine Harris owns all rights to the characters. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter 24

Pam POV

I watched my Master carry Sookie out of the room. I wished that she had not insisted on coming with, but at least Eric decided that I could take his place tonight. I wanted to get my revenge on the fucking fairy and Eric needed to be with Sookie.

I had never expected to be friends with a human like Sookie. I enjoyed being a vampire. I was unhappy with my life as a human, so restrained by the human mores of the time of my youth. When Eric turned me, I finally felt free. I like being on the top of the food chain. I like being stronger and more indestructible than the mere humans I left behind.

Sookie changed my outlook on a lot of things. She was different. It was not just because of her fairy blood, though I really would have loved an opportunity for another taste. Sookie was not afraid of us. She actually treated us like people, although she still had a healthy respect for the danger our kind could be to her. She was prideful and stubborn to a fault. She was loyal and creative in coming up with ideas and plans. She came up with solutions no one else thought of. She was a fierce and loyal friend. Rhodes was an eye opener for a lot of people. She risked her own life over and over to save vampires, many that she didn't even know. She saved _my_ undead life. She may have come primarily to save Eric, but she kept him awake to save me. I would never forget that. This simple human woman risked her life, staying in a building exploding and crumbling around her, to save my life. I hadn't told her exactly how much that meant to me. As she had risked her life to save mine, I would gladly do the same for her.

The effect she had on Eric…she held my master's attention like no one I had ever seen before. He had been so bored for so long. Such a long life often led to extreme boredom, but she had a way of keeping things interesting for both of us. With the Great Revelation came new business opportunities and Eric called me to help get Fangtasia running. It had been a while since I had served him and I was happy to comply. Plus he gave me a good share in the business. After the original freedom and income we enjoyed after we vampires came out, Eric became distant and withdrawn again. I was actually starting to worry about him wanting to meet the sun until one night, Sookie Stackhouse walked into our bar on the arm of Bill Compton. Bill was obviously uncomfortable bringing her into Fangtasia and she stuck out like a sore thumb (which is a really stupid human saying, by the way). Eric became instantly intrigued by her. At first I thought it was just to piss off Bill but it turned out to be more. Even with her telepathic abilities set aside, she was intriguing. I felt that too. Eric became almost obsessed.

When Eric stayed at her house while he was cursed, I knew that she had finally yielded to him. When they arrived at my house before the Witch War, I could smell him on her, but after the curse was lifted…he was no longer himself. He was so angry all the time. I thought, at first, that he was upset that he could not remember what had happened while he stayed with Sookie, but I later figured out that there was more to it than a simple frustration at lost memory. I watched the way he looked at her, and she him. They loved each other but could never admit it. She looked so sad when she looked at him…like she was mourning. I enjoyed teasing him for a while, because Sookie provided quite the range of things to tease him about. After a while though, I tried to get them to get back together. They were both miserable but both too stubborn to do anything about it.

Who knew that it would take a fairy torturing her to get both of them to accept that they love each other? I didn't know if they'd said the words, but I'd seen it in their eyes. I just wished Sookie wasn't so afraid, but I supposed that was to be expected after what she had gone through, especially since she is just a human. Most other people probably didn't see it, but I knew Eric better than anyone and I knew Sookie better than most when it came to reading her expressions and body language. She was now clinging to him like her life depended on it, which, honestly, it did. She only relaxed when he was holding her. Eric knew this. What I don't think he realized was that he did the same thing. They were meant to be together. I just hoped that they would put aside their stubbornness and allow themselves to love each other.

'_Uggh. I'm getting as soft as a human,' _I thought_._

Enough musing. It was time to get back to business. As I heard Eric leaving the house, the three of us turned back toward Amun. His eyes narrowed as he looked up at us. He knew it was about to start. I reached down and took a pair of pliers out of the bag. I grasped his pinky finger in the jaws of the pliers and started twisting very slowly.

"Who was the person behind Sookie's abduction?" I asked calmly, doing my best to sound bored. I had learned from experience that victims tended to be more scared if their attacker lacked emotion during torture. The fairy stayed silent so I twisted the finger all the way around, moving the pliers slowly and smoothly to draw out the pain. None of this would be quick for him. He hurt my friend.

Alcide picked up a hammer and placed it against the fairies knee. He finally showed a little emotion and made a pathetic whimpering sound. "Who was behind it?" the Were asked, repeating my question.

"Prince Damarion," he stated.

I quickly broke the next finger on his hand. "I did that quickly to reward you for answering our question. It will be quicker for you if you answer our questions. If you do not answer or if you are not truthful, it will take much longer for you to die and it will be much, much more painful. Now, who else was involved?"

He did not answer and after a moment, before I could do anything, the Were crushed his knee with the hammer. I smiled over at him. The sound of the fairy's scream was not enough to make up for Sookie's pain, but it was a start.

It turned out that he was not as adept at handling pain as he was at dealing it. The three of us took turns exacting our revenge. We were careful with what tools we used, so as not to spill his blood. I would not have been able to resist that and we needed this to last. We used the pliers, hammers, and iron to break, burn, and contort his body. We did not even have to heat the branding iron in order for it to burn his fairy flesh…but we did anyway. We made sure to go for the most sensitive areas with the iron. When we rescued Sookie, I had seen the parts he had burned. He had preferred the bottom of her feet and her breasts. He should be glad that he would soon be dead since he would no longer be able to function as a man in bed. The shifters, typical men, were quite uncomfortable with that at first, but I reminded them about details of Sookie's torture and they quickly accepted that it was appropriate.

We learned a lot of information. It was only Amun, the Prince and Preston that knew about Sookie. Preston had been pressured into participating. He'd really liked Sookie but Prince Damarion was Preston's uncle. He told us about getting the Fellowship involved, hoping Sookie's vampire friends would think it was the Fellowship's plan, since the Fellowship already had plans for Sookie. That was something that would have to be dealt with once they figured out she was still alive and free. We also got the name of the vampire Sookie had mentioned working with the Fellowship that wished to meet the sun. She would be begging to meet the sun after what I planned for her.

"What was the plan for when you were done torturing her?" the panther asked him. When he did not answer, I slowly pressed my fist into his shattered kneecap.

He gasped and struggled to catch his breath but he indicated to us that he wanted to answer, so I removed my hand. Tears streamed down his face. I gave him a full minute to answer. I smiled, knowing that he was close to breaking.

"It wasn't my idea. Preston tried to persuade Prince Damarion to leave Sookie alone. He was taken with her and felt bad that she would be involved purely for the sake of a pawn in a war. When he tried to convince the Prince to leave her alone, he went on and on about how wonderful he thought she was. After Preston left, the Prince decided that she was definitely the one to take. Her naivety made her ideal for him. She was to be tortured and broken. Then she was to be brought as a…party favor for the gathering," he explained, stumbling over his words as he continued to gasp at the pain.

The Were became incensed at that explanation. "What do you mean a _party favor_?"

I could sense that it was taking a tremendous amount of effort for the Were to hold back. Now that the fairy was opening up, we took a break from the pain. This seemed like a good time to get more information so we would go with the flow, as they say. If he started becoming recalcitrant again, we would continue with the pain. This reprieve would also make his torture worse for him when we resumed.

"It wasn't my idea. The Prince thought that since Preston was so taken with her, she would do well as a means of entertainment during the gathering. She was to be passed around for sexual favors. He was also hoping that she might become impregnated. It would be a great insult for her to become pregnant with the child of an enemy of her Great Grandfather."

The shifters were looking at each other horrified and they were having a hard time restraining themselves, so I continued the questioning. "Was Preston ever aware of this plan?" I asked. We had pretty much been able to determine he was only at the fringes of this whole thing, but I needed to make sure.

"No. The Prince insisted that he show her to me, but Preston was adamant about not taking her. I let him think that he'd won me over. The night we stopped her in the road, he argued with me and I let him think he had convinced me to leave her out of it. What he didn't know was that I need to find out where she was in her monthly cycle so that the timing would be right for a pregnancy. We couldn't take her for another week."

I did not hold back and I stuck him. Both he and the chair he was tried to went flying across the room. He landed on his back and he appeared unconscious.

"I should not have hit him so hard. Now we will have to wait for him to wake up again," I said dispassionately.

"I think we are just about done here," the panther said.

"I agree. We've gotten the information we needed. I am assuming you two won't mind if I have a little drink," I said with a sneer.

The Were looked at me with a funny look. "You may drink from him but may _we_ have the honor of ending his life?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Of course," I responded. We looked at each other knowingly. We were ready for it to be done.

"You know, it is ironic that a human girl could bring us all together. You are loyal friends to her," I mused aloud.

"Sookie is one of a kind," the panther said.

"That she is," the Were responded.

"Is there anything else that we need to know?" the panther asked looking toward the fairy, who was starting to stir.

"I think we've covered everything we talked about," I said walking over to the fairy. I grabbed his chair and set up upright. "Fairy, is there anything else you need to tell us? They say it is good for the soul to make confession before death. Do you have anything else you would like to confess before you die?" I asked. I loved the sound of his heart accelerating. It was…invigorating…and enticing.

"I've told you everything I know," he begged.

"Thank you for giving us the information we needed. We will try to make it quick," I said. He was shaking as I walked slowly around his chair, making him wonder when I would strike. The Were and panther were shifting behind me. It was a disgusting sound, but I tried to ignore it as I stalked my dinner.

"Please, don't kill me. I'll do anything you want. Please!" he cried. I smiled big as I heard him beg. I knew he would beg.

He had a quick end. Quicker than he deserved. Once I tasted his blood, I was overcome with my blood lust. When I had my fill, the wolf and panther tore his body to pieces. I grabbed the bag of supplies I had brought with and left, running toward home. I had a small party waiting for me in my basement and I was high on fairy blood. It would be a night to remember. Too bad I only had four hours till sunrise. '_They had better be naked and waiting for me and they better not have started_ _without me'._

* * *

Hope you all liked the peek into Pam's mind. Next chapter will be back to Sookie.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I love getting every single one of them! A big thanks to those of you that have stuck with this story from the beginning. I hope I'm making it worth your while. I'm getting close to the end. Please continue to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :-)


	25. Chapter 25

Charlaine Harris owns all rights to characters not me. I'm just playing with them.

* * *

Chapter 25

SPOV

I could feel myself regaining consciousness and I was thrashing around but it was a couple minutes before I could do anything about it. It was like my mind and body weren't connected. I felt a wave of calm fill me so I used that and I turned my focus on the calm. It made me feel secure. I could still feel panic at the edges of my mind but I ignored it. I opened my eyes and looked up into Eric's blue eyes. My head was in Eric's lap and he was stroking my hair gently and watching me carefully. I closed my eyes again and let myself enjoy the feeling of his fingers running through my hair.

"Sookie, my love, how are you feeling?" he asked me gently.

"I'm fine, Eric," I whispered. I had wanted to be there, to see _him_ tortured and killed. I should have known I couldn't handle it, but I couldn't. I didn't want to think about it. I opened my eyes again since it was easier to be in the present. I was an emotional wreck and I knew I needed to take it easy.

I licked my lips, trying to moisten my chapped lips. Eric reached over and picked up a glass of ice water he had ready for me. I smiled at the gesture. He helped me sit up a little and I look a few small sips of the cool liquid. I smiled at him and handed the glass back to him.

"Can I get anything else for you, lover?" he asked.

I wracked my brain for something that would make me feel better, something to drown my sorrows in. I finally thought of something. "Ice cream," I said quietly. I think it's a woman thing. I just wanted to eat ice cream, wrapped up in the arms of my lover and watch a mind-numbing movie.

Eric got up, put my head on a pillow to replace his lap and started toward the kitchen. He paused at the edge of the room, paused and turned back to me. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he had the chance to ask, I specified, "Chocolate." He smiled and left the room.

I took the throw that was hanging over the back of the couch and wrapped it around myself. I started shaking and I felt like I was about to loose it, but Eric opened his end of the bond to me. I focused on his strength and his calm. He came back with a bowl of sinful looking chocolate ice cream with brownie chunks and swirls of hot fudge. It was exactly what I needed.

"Can we just sit here together and watch a movie?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course, dear one. What would you like to watch?" Eric asked, walking over to the selection of movies on the shelf.

"I don't care. Anything would be fine," I responded.

While Eric got the movie started he said, "Alcide called before you awoke to invite you to go for an early dinner with some of your friends tomorrow. He said that he could pick you up at 3:00 tomorrow. Would you like to go?"

Eric continued when I paused too long. "I think it would be a good idea, lover. You could use some normalcy with friends."

"That would be nice," I responded. It did sound like fun to spend some quality time with friends, but I was nervous to go out.

"You'll be with Weres and shifters and even a couple witches, so you will be well protected."

"Don't you think it's kind of sad that I have to think about my security and who will protect me before I leave the house?" I asked wryly. It was really more of a rhetorical question but Eric still answered me

"Yes. I do," Eric said with a note of sadness in his voice.

"What time?" I asked.

"He'll be here at 3:00," Eric said with a satisfied smile. I couldn't argue. He was just glad I had agreed to leave the house.

"Eric, I was also thinking that I could work tomorrow night. I've only worked once since we made our agreement. I'd like to get back to normal… or whatever normal can be for someone like me."

"You don't have to work, lover. I'll make sure you have everything you need," Eric said. I was about to go off on him, but he looked so concerned that my anger just melted away.

"Eric, I have taken care of myself for years. I don't plan on being a housewife. I _need_ to work. I _need_ to provide for myself and I _need_ to have something that I can accomplish and be proud of. Plus, there are a lot of crazies out there that want to hurt people and maybe I can catch some of them before they do any real harm."

"But…" Eric tried to interrupt. I held up my hand and he stopped.

"I need this, Eric. I _need_ to work," I explained, hoping that he would understand. I think he did or at least he decided it was useless arguing about it. Things between us were so much easier than they used to be. We both were too prideful and too stubborn for our own good, but we seemed to be working things out well.

He sat down next to me and the movie previews started playing. I said quietly, "Eric, thank you." He simply nodded with a small smile on his face. I was more thankful than I could express that he was being to kind to me and supporting me. I'd been so independent for so long, taking care of myself, but I needed support now. I knew I was a lucky woman to have so many people willing to help me and protect me.

We watched the movie for a while before I spoke up again. I didn't have a clue what we were watching. All I knew was that I was wrapped up in Eric's arms. "What happened after I passed out?" I was using all my energy to feel no emotion, to remain detached. "Did he give you any information?"

"I did not stay. I brought you here," Eric said. He sounded a little...insulted that I thought he had stayed. I noticed that he had effectively avoided the second question.

"I know you wanted to be there," I said. Eric liked the action. It said a lot to me that he had missed it to take care of me. We didn't say anything more for a couple minutes. Finally I broke the silence. "Do you know what happened after we left?"

"Do you really want to hear about it?" Eric asked quietly and gently. I could feel his inner turmoil. I ignored that and nodded. I braced myself for the worst.

"He was very forthcoming with information. Amun, the Prince and Preston were the only ones that knew about you, as far as Amun was aware. Preston is related to Prince Damarion and that is how they came to talk about you in the first place. Damarion wanted to know if Preston was still indebted to Niall so Preston explained…his part in your Christmas present. Preston was against using you in any way and was not involved in your abduction. It sounds as though he is still under the impression that he convinced them to leave you alone. The goal of your abduction was to break you and then bring you to the gathering of Damarion's supporters." He looked at me closely and watched my reactions. I nodded at Eric to continue. He very slowly spoke. "He was going to bring you to the gathering as a gift for the guests to use as they wished. He timed it so you would be in the fertile part of your cycle during that time."

My mind felt like it was frozen. What the hell do you say to something like that? What was I supposed to think about that? I just couldn't grasp the reality of it. I shook my head, trying to clear the images.

"Is he dead?" I asked. My voice sounded small…lifeless…detached.

"Yes." Eric squeezed my shoulders, reassuring me that he was still there for me.

We continued to watch the movie, or rather, stare blankly at the TV and several minutes later, I finally whispered, "Good." I felt a great sense of relief knowing he was dead and couldn't hurt me again. I couldn't bring myself to feel bad that he was dead. I should feel bad knowing that this man was tortured and murdered. I obviously wasn't strong enough to be there and witness it like I thought I wanted, but at least I wouldn't regret not trying. A good person, a moral person would be horrified by the whole situation: the torture and murder of a man. Granted he was an evil man, but a man nonetheless. I would like to think that I am both a good person and a moral person, but I was glad that he was dead. I was glad that he experienced pain before he died. Hopefully a lot of pain. The things he did to me…if he hadn't healed me, I could and should have died…several times over. I was glad he was dead. I was glad that he suffered. I couldn't find it in myself to feel bad about it.

We sat in silence watching the movie. I still had no idea what movie it was, but I watched the figures moving around on the screen.

It was a long time before I spoke again. "Did he suffer?"

"He did."

I was glad that Eric continued to stare straight ahead. "Did he break?" I asked. Of course my voice broke as I asked the question. I cleared my throat and steadied myself once again.

"He did. He begged and he broke."

"Good."

After a short pause, he turned to look at me and continued and I heard the pride in his voice. "You survived so much more and you did not break. You are the stronger person. You are brave and fierce. You have the heart of a warrior in the body of a beautiful princess. You amaze me with your spirit. You will not let him win."

I broke down and he held me to his chest. I sobbed and ruined another of Eric's shirts. I couldn't narrow down what I was crying about. I wept for everything, current and past. I let it all out while Eric held me close.

"I'm sorry I've ruined another of your shirts," I said when I finally pulled back from Eric.

"It is not a problem. I will happily buy a new shirt," Eric said with a smile. I smiled weakly back at him. "The sun will be rising soon. Let's go to bed," he suggested. He picked me up, bridal style and carried me down to the saferoom. I was thankful when Eric reminded me to take a sleeping pill before going to sleep. I hoped that it really would keep the nightmares away.

I fell asleep in Eric's arms feeling safe and loved.

***

I woke slowly, fading in and out of consciousness for a long time. I was happy to wake without screaming for a change, although I didn't much like the grogginess that came with taking a sleeping pill. I finally got out of bed and got ready for the day. I showered, brushed my teeth and put on a little bit of light makeup. The bags under my eyes were starting to diminish. I looked over my body in the mirror. The marks left from my torture were fading. Most of them I really had to look for in order to see them. That was good. I couldn't have hoped for better. My arms had been cut up a lot so I still needed to cover up those scars, but even those were fading so I wasn't going to complain. Frankly, I was lucky to be alive. I had been granted a second chance (although really, it was probably more like a fifth or sixth chance considering all the things I had been through the last couple years). I was grateful looking at my self and seeing how well I healing, especially after what my body had been through less than a week ago. I couldn't believe that not even a week ago, I was still being tortured. It still sometimes felt like something that had happened to someone else. Sometimes it was hard to figure out what reality was.

I got dressed and put my new replacement cell phone in the pocket of my jeans. I kissed Eric's forehead and covered him up with the sheet before leaving the bedroom. I knew it didn't make any difference to him while he was in his day sleep, but it made me feel better.

I fixed a small lunch and sat down to eat. I took out my new journal and started writing. I started toward the back of the journal and wrote what I remembered of my nightmares since being rescued. I hadn't had any nightmares last night for a change, but I thought it would be a good idea to write down what I remembered of the other ones.

Then I started writing my thoughts on Amun and what happened last night. When my hand finally hurt so much I could barely hold the pen, I had written fifteen pages and I had just barely gotten started. I hadn't kept a journal since I was a little girl and I really enjoyed it. I was glad that Janine had suggested it.

I screamed and fell out of my chair when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and pulled myself off the floor.

"Hello?" I answered timidly. I tried to remind myself that nobody could attack me through the phone, but my heart was still pounding from hearing it ring. It kind of reminded me of Terry's reactions to sudden sounds. I was probably a classic case of PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"Sookie!"

I smiled as I heard the familiar voice. "Hey Alcide! What up?" I asked.

"How are you feeling, Sookie?" he asked. I remembered passing out the night before and my smile faded a little.

"I'm fine, Alcide. Everyone told me it was a bad idea to go, and it was, but I'm fine now."

"I'm glad. Sookie, I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way over to pick you up. Eric told you I was coming, right?"

"Yes, he did."

"Good. I just wanted to let you know I was coming so you wouldn't get nervous when I pull up in the driveway," he said. Even over the phone I could tell he was regretting his last sentence. "I mean…I…that didn't come out like I meant it," he said scrambling for words.

I laughed, appreciating his effort.

"It's alright, Alcide. Thank you for warning me," I said graciously. "I'll see you soon."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I regretted not asking him where we were going while I had him on the phone. I waited at the door and saw his truck pull up in front of the house. I waited for him and Tray to check things out around the house like Alcide and Kevin had done the time before. When Tray motioned for me to come out, I punched my code into the security system to let myself out. I checked and double checked that I had properly re-secured the house before going over to Alcide's truck. I gave both Tray and Alcide friendly hugs before getting into the truck.

I was still feeling uptight but I relaxed a little bit as we chatted. We drove for a long time but I wasn't paying much attention to where we were going. After a while I smiled big as I finally realized where we were headed. I playfully punched Alcide's arm as we pulled into the customer parking lot of Merlotte's.

Alcide and Tray walked on both sides of me, carefully watching our surroundings as we walked into the bar. I lowered my shields to see if I could hear anything out of place, but it was just the normal bar-like thoughts. It was calming to me since I had spent so much time there. It was comfortable and familiar.

Sam came right up to us when he saw us walk in and gave me a big hug. "Sookie! I'm so glad you came!" he said. I could 'hear' that he was surprised I'd agreed to go out in public.

"I couldn't miss out on lunch with friends," I said, smiling back at him. I looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Amelia, Calvin, Mel, Jason and Holly sitting at several tables that had been pushed together. They were in the back, windowless corner of the bar so no one could sneak up on us or see us through the windows. I sighed as I realized how I was analyzing our table location. I guessed that was just my life now.

I gave everyone big hugs. Jason came up to me last. It was a little awkward to say the least.

"Sookie, you look better than I was expecting," he said. I could hear his scolding himself for saying it like that. It was kind of funny how hard people were working not to say anything offensive to me. I wanted to be mad at Jason. I really did. But I gave him a huge hug. He was surprised, but after his initial shock, he hugged me back.

"I'm glad you're here today, Jason. I've missed you," I said.

He just nodded. I knew he felt bad about not coming to help. I knew that he must have heard about my condition when I was found and I was glad he felt really bad about abandoning me. He should feel bad about it but he was family and I did miss him. I wanted to get things right with us.

We all sat down and one of the new waitresses I had hired came over and took our orders. We had a great time. We laughed and told stories and nobody said anything about what had happened to me. I finally felt a little closer to normal. I knew it wouldn't last long but it was nice while it did.

"Cher, I was wondering if you could come in on Saturday to do some interviews," Sam said, with a hopefully look on his face. "I understand if you're not ready, but I'd appreciate your help."

"That would be fine, Sam, if I can find someone to drive me." I felt ridiculous that I needed body guards to leave the house, but I had vowed not to take my security for granted.

Tray spoke up quickly, "Sookie, I'd be happy to accompany you. You're doing interviews?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to help Sam do interviews using my extra skills to make sure he gets good employees and no religious fanatics."

Before I knew it I had a day of interviews set up. Alcide had a bunch of interviews that he needed to schedule. He'd postponed them because of me, so I offered to help out.

"Sookie, if you're going to do this as a business, you _have_ to charge me. I think it's a great idea for you. I_ am _paying," Alcide said enthusiastically.

"Alcide, you've been acting as my body guard. It's the least I can do. Listen, I'll give you a freebee this time, but I'll charge you next time. Alright?" I asked. I smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"I'll keep my ears open for other opportunities for you. I think it's a great idea for you to have your own business," Alcide said. I let myself feel hopeful for my future.

I heard a loud pop and I jumped and spilled what was left of my iced tea. So much for my moment of contentment. My eyes searched quickly for the source of the sound/danger and I saw Claudine standing next to the table. She looked miserable. I looked around at the other people in the bar but nobody other than our group had noticed her sudden appearance. Everybody became really quiet as they regarded my fairy godmother. I had missed her and I had been wondering where she was. She'd always watched out for me, but she hadn't even attempted to contact me since this whole mess happened. I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't be mad at her when I saw her unkempt appearance and tear stained cheeks.

She looked at me apprehensively and I got up and gave her a big hug. I held her tighter as she started sobbing.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry. I couldn't find you when you were missing because of the magic, but he wouldn't let me help. Once we knew you were safe, I wanted to come to you and help you, but he won't let me. I've been forbidden to be your fairy godmother anymore and I've been reassigned." I felt horrible as Claudine started sobbing again. She was always such a happy, carefree person. I hated to see her like that.

"Claudine, it's okay. You have saved my life so many times. I have plenty of people that can help keep me safe. Please, Claudine. I'll be just fine. I appreciate all that you have done for me."

"Sookie, I'm sorry. I just had to say goodbye." She leaned close to me and whispered in my ear so quietly I almost couldn't hear her, "I'm sorry, Sookie. Please forgive me. I needed to say goodbye and I needed you to know. Niall first contacted you because of your association with the vampire Eric. He sensed a coming war and wanted to be in an advantageous position. He wasn't sure how your association with the various Supes might help, but he thought it would be an advantage. Plus your skill makes you very valuable in the eyes of many. He's decided that it isn't worth it now, so he is abandoning the effort. I'm sorry. I didn't know about any of this before. I'm not supposed to say anything, but I couldn't just disappear from your life with no explanation. I'll try to keep an eye on you, but I won't be able to keep you safe like I did before. He is my prince and his word is law. I'm sorry."

I finally knew why Niall contact me. I had to say I wasn't surprised. It was just another person using me like a pawn. I could feel the misery coming off Claudine and I knew that she loved me. This wasn't her fault.

"Claudine, you have nothing to be sorry about. Thank you for all you've done for me and thank you for telling me. I'll be fine. I'll miss you," I said quietly. I wiped the tears from her face. She stepped away from me and gave me a final sad look. I never thought I'd have to see Claudine looking so devastated.

"You'll make a great angel, Claudine. You already are an angel to me," I said. Her lips turned up in a slight smile and she 'popped' back out of the room. Jane Bodehouse was the only one not in our group to notice her sudden disappearance. I heard her inner debate over what had just happened. She pushed her drink away and asked Terry at the bar to call her a cab. I smiled a little. Sometimes weird shit can be a good thing.

"Who was that?" Jason asked with a sense of wonder in his voice. He was still new to this supernatural world, plus, Claudine was gorgeous, even in her current state.

"That was Claudine. She was my fairy godmother, but she's been reassigned. I have all you guys to take care of me now," I joked, trying to blink back my tears.

Jason blanched as he realized I was serious. I heard him mutter under his breath, "Fairy godmother?"

After a couple more minutes of joking and stories our little party broke up. I hugged all my friends and said goodbye. I told Jason that I'd like to sit down and talk sometime. He agreed that he'd like to do that. I could hear in his mind that he was sorry and regretted reacting like he did when I went missing.

The drive back to Shreveport was relaxing. It was so nice just being with friends and being treated like normal again. I sighed in contentment as we got close to Fangtasia. I opened my side of the bond and pushed a wave of lust toward Eric. I smiled as I felt his amusement and his own lust. He was waiting at the employee entrance when we pulled up. I said goodbye to Alcide and Tray and got out of the truck. Eric pulled me close to him and walked with me into the club. I even saw him give a small wave to them. Maybe he was finally making some progress.

"Are you ready to get to work?" Eric asked me.

"You bet," I replied with a big smile. I was actually excited to get to work. I was finally embracing the part of me I'd always hated. Using the talent I used to consider a curse. "Let's do it."

* * *

Thank you all for all the great reviews. They mean so much to me. Please let me know what you think of this chapter too. Reviews make me smile.


	26. Chapter 26

Charlaine Harris owns the Sookie Universe. I'm just playing make-believe with my imaginary friends Sookie and Eric. I'll put them back with I'm done.

* * *

Chapter 26

I sat at a table in the center of the bar with Pam. She was drinking a bottle of A negative while I nursed a glass of coke. Pam always had great stories about Eric for me. Sometimes I would listen to her; sometimes I would reach out with my mind to hear the thoughts of those around us. I'd let her know with a certain look that I was going to start listening in on people and she would just kept talking, and I would make appropriate sounds every now and then. Mostly people were thinking about sex. It was a little tiring listening to the freaks that generally frequent vampire bars; the pathetic fangbangers looking for danger and sex and hoping that someday a vampire would find them worthy to turn. The tourists thrilled with their own daring for coming into a vampire bar, wondering what it would be like to be bitten, having a vampire drink their blood, and thinking about all they'dheard about how great sex with a vampire is. So many of the people, both fangbangers and tourists, had very sick sexual preferences. In general, they liked a lot of bondage, S&M, violence, and blood (obviously), but often it was even darker. Being a telepath, I'd seen a lot of sick fantasies that people think about, but purposely listening in on these things, getting the visuals from them, was a bit much for me at times. Some of the violent fantasies being thought about around me made me shudder, remembering the torture I endured two weeks previous. Why would people actually _want_ someone to hurt them like that? A couple times I saw Eric coming toward us. I knew he was feeling my distress but I just waved him off. I really was alright.

I had what I would consider a very productive night working. There were a couple underage college kids that had gotten in using fake ID's. They were escorted out and their ID's confiscated. I caught three fellowship members that were scoping out the bar planning on bombing Fangtasia. They weren't technically breaking the law yet, so they were merely glamoured to hate the FotS but remain members in order to be spies for the vampires. Appropriate really, if you think about it.

"Pam, I think I'm done for the night," I finally said. It seemed a little counterproductive to keep her by my side all night (for my protection of course), since she had her own job to do, but Eric and Pam both insisted that she remain at my side. She did, however, look relieved that we were done and waved at the waitress to bring us drinks. The waitress brought me a gin and tonic which I quickly gulped down and Pam got a bottle of True Blood. Before I had a chance to think about it, a new drink was already in front of me. I took that one a little more slowly.

"You should be careful about how much you drink, Sookie. You must make sure that you are healthy," Pam explained wisely.

"Pam, you know that I rarely drink. I've spent a very long night listening into the minds of a bunch of sick perverts. I deserve to have a couple drinks." I might have sounded a teensy bit defensive but it _had_ been a long night.

"Sookie, my friend, I just care about you," Pam said simply.

"I know Pam. Thank you for being my friend," I said quietly. I picked up my drink and then together we got up from the table and made our way back to Eric's office.

I could hear him having a heated conversation and the emotions I was feeling through the bond almost made me stagger. He was furious. Pam stopped me before I could knock on the door. "Let's go back into the bar to wait for him."

"Who is in there, Pam?" I was getting seriously worried about the level of tension I was feeling from Eric.

"Nobody is there. Eric is on the phone with Victor," she said quietly. I thought over the possible implications as Pam took my hand and led me to the bar. I sat down on a bar stool in front of Felicia and Pam settled down on the seat next to me.

"What's going on, Pam?" I asked. I knew that there was more to the story that I was told.

"The king believes that you would be better protected in Nevada. Eric is fighting to keep control of the situation," she explained.

"I won't go to Nevada," I said. I knew that I wouldn't really have much choice when it came down to it, but I felt safe with Eric.

"You wouldn't have a choice, Sookie, and neither would we," Pam said.

"Why do they want me to go? Eric is keeping me safe, plus here I have the Shreveport Were pack and the Hot Shot Panthers to protect me too," I said.

"Sookie, you are still naive. You have a very rare skill that is in high demand. There are not very many telepaths out there. You are also widely known as being loyal and honest, which is important if one is to trust a telepath. You are under the protection of the king and you were still captured and tortured. This is a great time and a great excuse to offer a greater amount of protection to you. You are obviously upset and scared after your ordeal and he is expecting you to be grateful to be offered greater protection by moving to Nevada under the direct supervision of the king and you will be receive a great offer of employment with the king. He wants to circumvent going through Eric for your services and believes that you would be available to be his, in every way, if you move there for your safety. Eric is in an extremely precarious position trying to keep your freedom as well as protect his own life, as well as the lives of the vampires in this area that owe him fealty. He is walking a very fine line by refusing," she said. I could feel all the blood draining from my face. As she spoke my emotions wavered between extreme anger at, once again, being a pawn in someone else's politics, and extreme fear. I finally settled on fear as my main emotion.

"Pam, you guys can't let them take me. I won't go," I rushed. "There has to be a way out of it. I just want to live my life. I don't want to be part of a political game. I realize that being with Eric will involve me in some of the politics I'd prefer to avoid, but it hasn't even been a full week that I've been home. You can't let them take me. I won't go. Eric will keep me safe _here_." I was starting to feel that familiar panic in my chest. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands, trying to get a hold of myself.

Pam put her arm around my shoulders. "Sookie, you know that will not necessarily work. Eric and I will do our best."

"I know, Pam," I said. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. "Pam, I just want to live my life. Why is that so much to ask? I just want to live my life."

"Sookie, you are brave. You have endured so much. You must stay strong." I looked up at her face. She looked a little confused by my reaction. I should have been arguing, but I just didn't have it in me.

"Pam, I don't feel strong right now. I don't feel brave. I feel like no matter what I do, I will never win. Whatever happens, I will get hurt. I'm tired of all this, Pam. I never wanted any of it."

"Sookie, we will do our best, but you cannot give up. That isn't who you are." I nodded my head and tried to believe her.

She didn't say anything more. There really wasn't anything to say about it. I knew that they would do their best to keep me safe and let me live my own life, but I also knew that if Felipe said that I had to go to Las Vegas, I would have no choice. They could always threaten me or the people I love and they would make me do their bidding. I wouldn't have a choice. There was a lot of 'no choice' when vampires were involved. I thought that maybe I'd rather just die than go to Vegas to be Felipe's little pet telepath.

I was so absorbed in my own emotions that I didn't feel Eric come up behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder and then caught me as I fell off the stool, terrified by the sudden, unexpected touch. He gathered me up in his arms and held me against his chest.

"I've been known to sweep women off their feet, but never like this," Eric said with a smile. I could tell that he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha, ha, ha. Umm, Eric, you can let me down now," I said.

"Of course, my lover. Are you ready to go home now?" he asked and I nodded. My mind and body were weary after the long day.

He set me on my feet and I turned to Pam. "Thank you, Pam," I said. "Both for sitting with me while working and for talking to me just now." Pam gave me a quick hug and Eric and I went out to his car.

"You're back to driving the corvette?" I asked as I sat down in the passenger seat. I'd just noticed the change in car.

"You were with your other friends earlier and I missed the handling of this car. It is a far superior machine. The Volvo is a safe car and an anonymous car but it's really not my style," Eric explained.

I was nervous. "Nobody can follow us home?" I asked. I internally scolded myself for sounding like a scared little girl. Where did my spine go?

Eric looked over at me critically, looking away from the road a while longer than I was really comfortable with. "We will be changing cars before going back to the house." I nodded and tried to squash my nervousness, which, of course, made it worse.

"Sookie, I will keep you safe," Eric said. My breath caught in my throat as Eric suddenly pushed a huge wave of calm and reassurance through the bond to me.

"Why did you close the bond?" he asked. I looked over at Eric and he looked very thoughtful.

"I didn't know I did," I responded.

"You closed the bond and I had to push against a…barrier just now. You have much more control over the blood bond than before," he explained. "The last week you have learned great control over it and you have learned to use the bond. We've been able to use it to our advantage in reading each other's minds as well. Even when I can't hear the words you are thinking, the emotions I feel from you often spell it out for me. These are things I have never heard of with a blood bond." He looked very thoughtful.

"I don't know, Eric. I'm not trying to do any of it," I said. "Maybe it's just because I'm not _fighting_ the bond anymore?"

"Maybe," he said. I closed my eyes, feeling overwhelmed and weary. Things had changed so much in the past couple weeks. I couldn't understand where everything went wrong. I didn't feel like myself anymore. I knew that if I was being myself, I would have been fighting tooth and nail to keep my independence. I wouldn't just leave it to Eric to figure out for me. The idea of being forced to go to Las Vegas 'for my protection' would have infuriated me. I was mad, yes, but I already felt defeated...or maybe it was more like I didn't feel like I would be able to do anything about it…not defeated but resigned. I almost felt like…I didn't care. Was I loosing part of myself? Was there another reason? Why did I just want to curl up in bed and cry? Maybe I really did break, but I just didn't want to admit it.

I opened my eyes when I felt the car stop. We were in a two-car garage, but not the one at Eric's house. I didn't recognize where we were. There was a dark blue SUV in the other space.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could say a word Eric explained. "This is one of my other houses. We're going back to the other house, but I wanted to trade cars. We should be driving something more inconspicuous."

We traded vehicles and continued on our way. I liked Eric's other house. It was a nice ranch style house. It was in a decent neighborhood but nothing fancy. It didn't stand out in any way. It only made sense that Eric would know how to remain anonymous, having survived over a thousand years, but I still expected something different.

Eric drove in a roundabout way for a while before we finally got back to Eric's main house. As we walked into the house, Eric's face suddenly lit up.

"Would you like to play Wii tennis?" he asked. I laughed at him. I loved Eric's enthusiasm for things.

"I would love to, Eric," I said. I had been hoping to go to bed but his enthusiasm was contagious. We went into the living room with the big flat-screen TV and Eric moved the couch back several feet. He set up the game and soon we were swinging our fake tennis rackets. I couldn't help but laugh. Eric _really_ got into the game. He was extremely competitive, which I already knew, but…wow. I hadn't laughed so much in a long time. I forgot all about my troubles and everything going on around us. We played our game and laughed and joked with each other. When we got tired of tennis we switched to a racing game. Eric kept driving me off the road. I was starting to get tired and I finally conceded defeat.

"Fine Eric. You win," I said with a laugh. "I give up."

"What do I get for winning?" he asked with a leer.

"Anything you want, Eric," I said as I leaned forward and bit his nipple through his t-shirt. He growled at me and his fangs came out.

"Anything?" he whispered in my ear.

"Anything," I said.

He pulled my shirt over my head and then kissed me deeply. I pulled at his t-shirt, trying to remove it. He pulled away for a second to pull it over his head but then attacked my lips again. We tore at the rest of each other's clothes, frantic to remove any barrier between us. Eric pressed me against the wall, lifting me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He reached his fingers down to test my readiness and groaned with he found me wet and slick. He brought his fingers to his mouth and moaned deeply.

"You taste divine," he whispered and then thrust into me in one swift stroke. I cried out and held onto him tightly. I bucked my hips to meet each stroke. It was hard and fast and wild. I was panting and I was so close to the edge and Eric knew it. He looked deeply into my eyes and said, "I love you." That was all it took to send me soaring. I screamed out his name as my walls clenched around him. He roared, following mine with his own release seconds later and continued pumping until he had emptied into me.

Slowly we sank to the floor. I was shaking like a leaf. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as my fatigued muscles would allow and held onto him like my life depended on it. I just couldn't get close enough. Eric held me tightly and securely. It wasn't until he started making shushing noises that I realize I was crying. I tried to stop but that just made me cry harder. I buried my head into Eric's chest and wept. I could feel his anxiety and fear as I continued crying.

"Sookie, did I hurt you?" he finally asked. He sounded almost frantic. I shook my head. I could feel him trying to pull away to look at me, but I held onto him tighter. I finally focused and got myself back under control.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I don't know why I keep crying. It was just so intense…I…I just…I don't know." Eric pulled back a little and smiled down at me.

"You don't have to explain, Sookie. I was afraid that I was too rough on you. I just can't get enough of you sometimes," he said with a smile. I laughed.

"I can't get enough of you either, Eric. I can't seem to get close enough to you. I don't want you to ever let go," I said. He was radiating smugness but continued to hold me until I was able to stop shaking so much.

"Sookie, love, let me fix you something to eat," Eric said as we got up from the floor. My legs were very shaky and Eric held onto my elbow to help steady me. I felt so weak. I hadn't realized until Eric mentioned it, but I was starving. It's been hours and hours since I'd eaten. Once I steadied myself, I looked around for my clothes. Most of the clothes strewn about were in shreds. I hadn't realized we were quite so rough getting our clothes off. I held up the remnant of my thong and Eric just shrugged at me with a huge smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"If we're going to keep this up you might want to consider purchasing a clothing store," I joked.

"I do own one. It's a small women's clothing shop in the edge of Shreveport," Eric stated.

"You know, Eric, I don't know anything about your businesses besides Fangtasia," I said. I didn't mean to pry, but I really didn't know much about him and I wanted to. Especially if we were now…whatever we were…together.

"I'll tell you about it as you eat," Eric said leading me toward the kitchen.

"Eric I need clothes," I complained.

"You really don't. I don't mind if you eat naked. It's much more convenient." I smiled indulgently, but I couldn't help my eyes rolling.

"Eric, could you please get me something to wear?" I asked. He theatrically sighed, but with vampire speed rushed down the hall toward the entrance to his bedroom. He quickly returned wearing his robe and carrying another one for me.

"Thank you, Eric." I smiled as I put on the fluffy robe. Eric led me by the hand to the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table, watching amused as Eric opened the refrigerator and tried to prepare me something to eat. He did well, fixing me a plate of one of Amelia's casseroles. I gave him instructions for reheating it. While it was heating, he washed strawberries for me. He set my plate in front of me but I waited for him to heat a bottle of blood and sit down before taking a bite.

"So what other businesses do you own?" I asked.

"I own a clothing store, two apartment complexes, a couple warehouses, a real estate office, a dozen rental houses and a car lot," he said. "I also have a lot of money in various investments and various bank accounts in both my name and aliases.

"Wow." I knew that he had plenty of money, but I hadn't realized how much money he probably had until then. He was watching me intently as I took each bite. I licked my lip to make sure I got all the sauce off and his eyes kind of glazed over watching my tongue flick out. I kept the smile off my face but did it again after the next bite. I picked up a strawberry and closed my eyes as I wrapped my lips around the fruit and took a bite. I heard Eric moan as he watched me. I opened my eyes and gave him an innocent look. He smirked at me, obviously knowing exactly what I was up to, but liking the game.

"Lover, you need the nutrition. I'm not going to ravage you until you have finished eating. I do, however, think I'd like to see you eat strawberries every day from now on." I smiled sweetly but didn't say a word as I popped another strawberry into my mouth.

I'd been lost in thought for a couple seconds but my head snapped up as I felt Eric suddenly feeling angry and anxious. "What's wrong?" I whispered. I opened my mind to find the danger but we were the only two people in the vicinity.

"Sookie, lover, we need to talk about the phone call I received earlier." My heart sank but I nodded in agreement. At least we weren't about to be attacked like I had originally feared.

"I would much prefer to put this conversation off and just enjoy each other's company tonight, but wecan't put this off. We have been summoned by the king. Felipe insists that you would be safer in Las Vegas with him. He wants to claim you as his. Before all this happened I was trying to downplay both my feelings for you and your importance as an asset. I didn't want anyone getting any ideas. But they now know that we have feelings for each other and more than just a blood bond.

"I know that we should have had this conversation a long time ago, but I think we need to talk about what this bond means for us and what it will mean for us politically." I nodded to convey my agreement and Eric continued, "Now that we are in the open, it is unusual to have a blood bond. Normally a blood bond was used merely to control a human and to know the feelings of the human, but for us it is more than just that. Our feelings for one another make it much stronger than a blood bond normally would be. As we are discovering other attributes of our blood bond that I have never even heard of, I am becoming more inclined to think that your gift is creating much more of a link between us than is usual. This is something, of course, that we need to keep to ourselves. It may give us an advantage at some point.

"Felipe has suggested that he take you and bond to you himself. He is using your safety as reasoning for this, but it is a test for me. He is my king and I cannot just defy him outright. However, it is against tradition to take another vampire's bonded human. This puts us both in a precarious position. I will not let him take you, but we need to figure out exactly how we are going to play this. If it comes to it, I will fight, but I would prefer not to do that because I could very likely die in the attempt."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked in a small voice.

"You have an appointment with the therapist tomorrow afternoon. I'd like to come as soon as it is dark and talk to her about how to approach this to make it evident that it will be in your best interest both physically and emotionally to stay here with me. We will need to go to Las Vegas soon and we will make it clear that you are emotionally unstable without me around and that your ability is affected by your emotional condition."

I was about ready to explode. "Eric, what the hell? You want me to pretend to be some vulnerable little girl that can't function without you? I'm not that kind of a girl and everyone knows that." I knew that I wasn't completely convinced of that whole speech myself but that wasn't the point. I knew that I was a bit emotionally unstable right now, but I didn't want everyone to see me like that. I hated that I was feeling like that at all. It would be like a betrayal to who I was. Eric started pacing the kitchen. I could feel a rant coming on.

"Sookie, it will just be an act to make sure that you are able to keep your independence and be able to live where you want to. I do not want to you to be forced to do anything against your will. While you remain here I can do what I can, or rather, what you will allow me to do, to make sure you are safe but free to live your own life. If werefuse, they will threaten me and your other friends and family. I know you, Sookie. You always sacrifice yourself for your friends. Once you are there you won't have a choice of where you live or what you do. You will constantly be threatened. I put up with a lot of your shit because I love your spirit. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do, as much as that infuriates me over and over. If Felipe claims you, I will have no choice about it and neither will you. I highly doubt that he will be as understanding about your fiery personality. I will fight if I have to, but we will be on his territory and he would be the one with the advantage. Plus I have my subjects to think about. I cannot put them in danger over your freedom. Their lives depend on me as well. I am asking you to play along so that you will be able to remain free."

I sighed. "Eric, you do know that you shouldn't expect me to cave so easily in the future?" Eric smiled triumphantly so I scowled as I continued, "I don't have the energy to fight. And the plan isn't really that far off the truth. You know I hate being like this Eric." I could feel the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes again.

Eric knelt down in front of me. His face was soft as he took my hands in his. "Sookie, love, I know that you are uncomfortable with how vulnerable you feel right now. I also know that you will get over this. I don't want to take advantage of that. I like it when you tell me your opinion. I love how stubborn you are. I love how passionately you feel about everything. I love your fierce loyalty to your friends and family, even when they don't deserve it, even when they betray and hurt you. I love when you argue about the simplest of things, like getting gifts. You are so independent and have provided for yourself for so long. I admire that in you, even if it irritates me that I cannot give you the things you need and deserve that cost little more to me than pocket change. That is part of who you are and I love it all. The fairy has changed you and made you feel vulnerable. It will not always be that way. He will not win. It will just take some time. In the meantime, I would like to…use this to our advantage." I looked deeply into Eric's blue eyes and I couldn't be mad. I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

"Okay, Eric. I'll do it your way. Do you really think it will work?" I asked quietly.

"I think it will be our best shot," Eric responded. It did not escape my notice that he did not actually answer my question.

"When do we have to be there?"

"Sunday," Eric stated.

"Let's go to bed," I said. It had been a long day and I was looking forward to the sweet oblivion of sleep.

I popped a sleeping pill in my mouth and swallowed it down with the end of my glass of milk. I felt horrible doing it, and my grandmother would frown at me if she saw, but I left my dirty dishes in the sink to take care of the next day.

We went down to the safe room and I spent several minutes getting ready for bed. I sighed. I was looking forward to seeing Janine tomorrow and talking, even if we had to spend the end of the session talking about how to make me look more vulnerable.

I opened the bathroom door and saw Eric waiting for me in bed. I hung up the robe I'd been wearing and set the alarm clock. I climbed into bed and curled up against Eric's body. He slowly rubbed my back for several minutes as he reassured me over and over that everything would work out. He always knew what I needed. After a couple minutes I had been reassured enough and reached my lips up to quiet his. We made love slowly and reverently, worshiping each other's bodies. I tried not to think. I tried not to worry. I tried to think only of Eric and the things he did to my body. As sleep finally pulled me under, I knew I never wanted to leave that bed again.

* * *

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Please let me know what you think. I though I was getting close to being done with my story, but I'm not sure. I've written the whole thing with just a general vague idea of where I wanted it to go, so as I write the story goes in directions I hadn't thought about before. Hopefully you all are still enjoying the ride. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are like viking love! :-)


	27. Chapter 27

Charlaine Harris owns rights to all characters just like always.

* * *

Chapter 27

_I was tied to a chair a garage. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I saw pincers hanging from a hook on the ceiling and I realized that I was in Russell's compound in the room that Bill had been tortured in. I struggled against my restraints trying to get away. The big wooden door creaked open and in walked Lorena, Amun and Bill. I screamed as they went up to a table with tools spread across the surface. They each selected an instrument of torture and stalked toward me. I screamed but it only seemed to excite them. Bill and Lorena's fangs descended and they stopped in front of me. Amun stood to the side to watch then work. _

_Bill had selected pliers for his tool and he started using them to dislocate and break my fingers. Lorena had selected a wooden stake and as I pleaded for her to stop she thrust it into my side. Bill abandoned the pliers and picked up a knife so large it would almost be considered a sword. He came over to me and looked at me with soft, sweet eyes. _

"_Don't worry, Sweetheart. I promise I won't hurt you," he said. _

_Then Bill plunged the knife into my chest. The pain was…unspeakable. I looked with absolute astonishment into Bills triumphant eyes and watched as Bill pulled my beating heart from my chest and held it out in front of me. He threw it to the floor and both he and Lorena stepped aside with excited looks on their faces. Amun came to stand in front of me. He leaned down until he was face to face with me. _

"_You will break," he said. As he looked into my eyes the pain in my brain started. It felt like my skull was in a vice and my brain was on fire. I couldn't stop the screams. The sounds of my terror echoed in the small room. It was an undefined amount of time before the pain finally ceased. It could have been seconds but it felt like years. When it finally ended, the three of them were gone and the room was empty. I looked around and listened to the deafening silence. The sound of footsteps finally broke the silence. I looked toward the door and saw Felipe De Castro enter the torture chamber. I looked over and he was smiling serenely at me._

"_I'll take care of you," he said. He picked up my heart from the floor, gingerly dusted it off and put it back into my chest. "See there? Good as new." _

_He released my restraints, picked me up and carried me out of the room and to a car. He threw me in the trunk and closed the lid. I lay there for a long time and when I suddenly realized I was out of air. Just as I accepted that I was going to die, the trunk lid was ripped off the car. It was Eric._

***

"Eric," I whispered. I opened my eyes and saw Eric hovering over me. His eyes were rimmed with red.

His voice was hoarse when he finally spoke, "Sookie, my love, can you hear me? You are safe. I will keep you safe. I promise you, I will keep you safe." I could feel Eric's love, concern and fear. I concentrated on slowing my heart and my breaths. Eric was such a calming influence on me that I was able to get myself under control much easier.

"I know, Eric. You always save me. You always keep me safe," I said. I reached up to cup his face in my hand. "I love you, Eric."

"I couldn't wake you. You kept screaming."

"I'm sorry, Eric. You're never going to get a good day's sleep with me around," I joked.

"It is no bother to me, my love," Eric said. I could see he was struggling to stay awake for me, so I curled up against his side so he could go back to sleep comfortably. He held me close and I slowly stroked his chest as we cuddled. A couple minutes later I could feel the familiar low hum through the blood bond that indicated that Eric was asleep.

I gave him one last kiss and got myself out of bed. I was surprised it was already three o'clock. I quickly took a shower and got ready for the afternoon. I made sure that I had my cell phone and left the saferoom. I hated having to leave while Eric was sleeping.

I fixed myself a quick meal and ate quickly. I made sure to take my daily vitamins. The night before I had been so weak, which just went to show me how much more I still needed to heal. I still hated the idea of Eric not drinking from me.

As I waited for my ride to my appointment I wrote in my journal. I wrote out all the details I could remember from the dream. My hand shook as I wrote it all down. My mind was a scary place, I realized. I wanted to take the time to write about more than just my dream, but I was out of time.

I waited anxiously for my body guards to arrive. Alcide was sending Kevin, who had been there at my previous appointment with Janine, and another Were named Jacob that had not met before. They were five minutes late with a red truck finally pulled up in front of the house. I held my breath until I was sure I recognized Kevin. I listened into Jacob's mind. He was much easier to read than most shifters. He was fully focused on the task at hand, constantly scouring the area for things out of place and possible threats. As was now routine, they searched the area around the house and I waited for their signal before leaving the house. I ensured the house was locked tightly behind me before getting into Kevin's truck. We exchanged greetings, but were silent for the most part as I did not really know either of them.

Janine was at the door waiting for us to arrive.

"Sookie!" she said. She sounded happy to see me. She even gave me a hug before showing me into her house. I again enjoyed the fact that she was so much less formal than I had expected and it was more like talking to a friend than a doctor.

Kevin entered the house behind me and settled himself in the living room right next to Janine's office. She closed the door behind me and I sat down in the same chair as our previous session. Janine sat in the other chair and got out her notebook and pen.

"Janine, Eric wanted to come to talk to you…for the three of us to talk together about something at the end of the session. I know it would be a bit past the end time of the appointment, but he can be here shortly after dark, if you wouldn't mind."

"That's fine. I have met Eric before but it would be nice to meet him now that I 'know' him through you. So Sookie, how have you been doing since our last visit?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"I've been okay I guess," I said uneasily. A lot had happened in the last couple days. My heart sank and my smile faded as I thought about all that had happened.

Janine lightly laughed. "I've seen that look before. Tell me about what's happened since we last talked."

"Well, the fairy that tortured me, Amun, he was tortured while being questioned for information and then killed. I tried to go there because I wanted to see him suffer but I couldn't handle it and I passed out. I had lunch with some friends yesterday which was a lot of fun, but Claudine, my fairy godmother, showed up to tell me that she was being reassigned and she confided in me that the only reason that I was contacted by my great-grandfather was because of my talent and the fact that I am bonded to Eric and I have friends and promises of protection from the Shreveport Weres and the Hot Shot Panthers. Then I agreed to some telepathy work overseeing interviews for both my old boss, Sam and Alcide, who you met the other day which I'll be doing tomorrow. Then last night I worked at Fangtasia and caught a couple underage kids and some Fellowship goons that were planning on bombing the bar. Since they hadn't actually done anything yet, they were glamoured to hate the Fellowship but remain as spies and to let the vampires and police know if they found information of any pending attacks." Janine chuckled at that. I continued, "Then I found out that the King wants to bring me to Las Vegas to live and be his personal telepath under the premise of keeping me better protected." I took a deep breath and sighed as I finished the rambling explanation of the previous two days. Yes, a lot had happened.

"Well, that is a more thorough explanation than saying that you've been 'okay'," Janine said. I shrugged my shoulders and laughed, letting out the tension.

"Nightmares?" Janine inquired.

"Yes. Yesterday was much better than before, but today was pretty bad. I think it was the most detailed and longest nightmare yet." I felt myself shudder as I remembered it. Janine made several notes in her notebook.

"Okay, I'd like to start with Amun's demise, if you don't mind," she said. She said it like a question, like she was making sure that I was okay jumping right into that. I nodded in response.

"You were there?"

"Yes." I was embarrassed. "I know that it's generally law that you have to report crimes, but you and I both know that this isn't something that you can report to the police. Right?" The thought had just occurred to me, but I didn't want to hide anything from her, not if she was going to be the one to help me work through everything.

"I think that, off the record, considering the circumstances and the involvement of creatures that the authorities do not know to exist, it would be safe to say that I will not report it to the police. Also, Sookie, as part of a group of supernatural beings, we have different rules that we follow, different traditions and different ways of exacting punishment and justice. That is something that I will try to help you understand. In addition to that, I want to get you to a place where you can understand _your_ place in all of that while remaining true to your beliefs and morals.

"Now, why did you decide to go with to watch Amun being tortured for information?" she asked.

I paused trying to reach into myself to give both Janine and myself honest answers. "After what he did to me, I needed to see him. I needed to see him suffer and I needed him to know that…he was suffering because of what he did to me. I wanted to see him feel that pain. I wanted to see him dead…so I would know for sure that it was over. I thought it would bring me closure, I guess."

"You said that you passed out?"

"I never got farther than the door of the basement. I was just frozen. I just kept thinking about every single detail of what he did to me, and knew that I was about to see that done right in front me. I just…I just couldn't process that. I started having a panic attack or something and next thing I knew, I was waking up in Eric's house."

"You said before that you are a Christian. What do you think that your religion says about Amun's demise?" Janine asked.

"My religion would say that it was wrong," I stated without a second thought.

Janine started asking me more about my religious background and what I believed about all kinds of things: revenge, justice and atonement for sins. She gave me example after example, from things like shoplifting to child molesters. As we talked about it, what I truly felt became more defined for me, both by my own deeply held moral beliefs and what I believed that my religion truly taught. It was like a step-by-step 'what do you believe'. I can't even describe how secure it made me feel because it let me define what I believed and why.

"So now, I ask again, what do you think your religion would say about Amun's demise?"

"Honestly and deep down, I believe…that he got what he deserved. He was tortured in order to get information to save my life and the lives of the people I love. He was tortured because he tortured me, when his reason was purely torturing me for fun. Call it 'eye for an eye', 'karma', 'you get what you give'…it's all the same. He got what he gave…although that's really not even true because he couldn't take what he gave. He couldn't handle even a portion of what he did to me. He deserved to die. It may not be correct, people may think that I am crazy or immoral or whatever, but I truly believe that he got what he deserved." I still felt a little unease at what that made me, but I believed what I believed. I felt what I felt. I am who I am. Maybe, truly I am wrong, but I had to be able to live with myself and I truly felt now that I could.

I smiled and truly felt at peace. "Janine. Thank you."

"We're just getting started and really I haven't done anything. I'm just trying to help you to come up with your own answers," she responded.

I glanced at the clock and found we were about half way through the session. "Now, let's talk a little about your nightmares." I spent the next thirty minutes talking about that morning's dream.

"Well, you can continue to take the sleeping pills if you want to, but it doesn't sound like it's helping much. Do you ever do yoga?"

I shook my head. "I tried it once, but it wasn't really my thing," I said with a shrug.

"I'd like you to give it a try again. You can go to a class at a gym, get a DVD, and cable and satellite TV usually have a channel that offers a yoga video. There are several reasons that I suggest this. First, it is great for your body. It increases flexibility, physical stamina, and it helps you create a better awareness of your body. I think that could be a good thing for you, especially with your current sensitivity to physical stimuli. That is a common symptom of PTSD and I think yoga could help that. Secondly, yoga often includes a meditation portion that, again, focuses on awareness of your body, but also focuses on relaxation techniques. I think that would be great for you. You may want to do a little bit of meditation right before sleep, in order to clear and calm your mind and body. That may help the nightmares, it may not, but I think it is definitely worth a try." I expressed my agreement. It sounded like a great idea.

"I'd also like you to take a self defense class. I'd like you to try karate, kickboxing or something like that. It is great for the body and reflexes, which honestly, would be helpful for you from what you've told me so far about your life. It also would be great for your self confidence. It is something that can give you a feeling of control in your life."

"I tried taking karate when I was a kid, but lessons were expensive, so I stopped going. It sounds like a lot of fun," I said. I was so excited at the idea. I felt like I finally had something that I could _do_ about my situation. We chatted a bit more about the benefits of self-defense classes before moving on to the next subject.

"I think we should discuss the situation with the vampire king before Eric gets here. I'd like to know your thoughts before we start."

"I'm afraid. There is always a lot of forcing with vampires, and really, Supes in general. If he says that I have to stay in Vegas, I'll have no choice. Everyone can say that I will, but I won't. He can threaten my friends and family. He can threaten Eric. He can just take me and hold me prisoner, and if Eric or Bill or any of my other friends try to help, he'll kill them. It's kind of like being taken by Amun, except it is under the guise of being for my protection. And my friends will be killed if they interfere. I won't have a choice," I said sadly.

"Sookie, you have control issues as you are aware. Your independence is something that you greatly value, even to a fault, as you have admitted yourself. When you talk about it, you sound resigned to the fact that they _will_take you. You sound like you have already lost. I think that your value of your independence is the reason it bothers you so much and the reason that you already feel defeated. Your recent experiences have crushed your sense of self. You feel like you have already lost. However, you have _not_ lost yet." Janine looked determined as she thought through what my options were.

"Eric was talking about using my PTSD as an excuse for keeping me here. I don't feel completely safe if he's not with me. It's not as bad as it was, but I feel much better when he's with me. I can truly relax, you know? He also wants to use my anxiety as an excuse: my skill isn't as good when I am anxious. That is true, although we are going to try to exaggerate the effect," I explained. "Part of the King's true goal is to have a telepath at his immediate disposal to work for him in his casino and various businesses."

"I think that what you have planned would be a good way to go. It's honest and is a matter of your health. We can talk more about it when Eric gets here, but I'd like to offer a back up plan. I'd like this to be just between the two of us and perhaps the Shreveport Packmaster for now." I motioned for her to continue. "I would like to get together a list of those people that may be willing to help you if things did not go to plan. If you and Eric are not able to make your case successfully and the King decides to keep you there, we will have a long list of Supes that are willing to speak up for you and your freedom."

"I'm not sure just having the list of the Shreveport Werewolves and the Hot Shot panthers is going to be enough to do anything about it and I'm not willing to risk the lives of any of my friends," I said firmly.

"They will be the foundation of your support but I am proposing that we go far beyond that. You saved the lives of countless vampires in Rhodes. You saved the Mississippi King's lieutenant from a staking by taking the stake yourself. It is only by extreme luck that you lived to tell the tale. She is one to contact. There have got to be others; we just need to figure out whom." Janine lapsed into silence as I absorbed her idea and the names started flowing through my mind. My lips started curving up.

"I like it."

"The vampires, especially now that they are out in the open and have to obey laws are not allowed to take human slaves, which is essentially what the King wants to do. However, we want to keep the local vampires in a safe position so I think that the plan will be a good way to deal with this. and cover your bases." As she finished, my head jerked toward the door as I realized that Eric had arrived. I was concentrating so much that I hadn't felt him until then. "Eric is here," I said and Janine looked a little surprised.

"You are strongly connected," she observed.

"Yes, we are." She got up and opened the door. Eric was standing a polite distance away from the door, waiting. Kevin was gone and had most likely been dismissed by Eric.

Janine nodded to Eric and stepped aside for him to enter. "Eric, it's good to see you again," she said.

"You as well," Eric said politely. I stood up and put my arms around him and felt my body relax. Janine pulled an extra chair over to where we had been sitting and Eric sat down next to me.

Eric began. "Did Sookie tell you why I am here tonight?" When she nodded he continued. "I can't allow Sookie to be forced to stay in Nevada and I thought that Post Traumatic Stress Disorder would be a good way to approach it. I have not been serving the new regime long and I am the only Sheriff in the state that was not killed during the takeover. I am not in a strong position, or strong enough to defy my King. I need to stress to him that she is safe here and that it would be detrimental to her health to remain there."

Janine cut in and started by giving an overview of PTSD. Listening to her talk about it made me realize that I was really a textbook case. We went over how to exaggerate the symptoms while in Nevada.

Janine turned to me and said, "I would also like you to keep in mind not to play it up too much. From my experience with vampires, you don't want to make yourself seem more trouble than you are worth. Perhaps while you are there, accompanied by Eric of course, take several walks through the casino and do your best to find cheaters or underage kids with fake ID's or other troublemakers. Make sure that your usefulness is proven. You just want to make sure that you're not too useful and that you are defiantly not too useful without Eric. Make sure you emphasize that you are getting treatment so you won't always need the extra assistance, implying that once the danger is past your usefulness as an asset will not depend on Eric so much."

"I agree," Eric responded. I nodded. We spoke for a couple more minutes before Eric and I got up to leave.

"Thank you so much, Janine. You've been so wonderful," I said as I gave her a hug.

"It is my pleasure, Sookie. I have weekend plans, but if you could call me once more before you go I would feel more comfortable," Janine said. She thought to me, continuing her train of thought, _"Think more about your friends and those you have saved with your gift and call me with names. I'll do what I can for you. Make sure that Eric calls me if things do not go as planned."_

"Of course, Janine. If and when I get back, I'll call for my next appointment," I said.

"Think positively, Sookie. Your friends will not let you down now."

I was silent on the way to the car. My mind flew through the memories of the last couple years, trying to think of whom my friends were and who would owe me. Like people have warned me, favors in the supernatural world are not taken lightly. I'd never looked at it this way, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought I'd be able to use my past good deeds to call on a lot of favors. I was feeling cautiously optimistic again.

Eric broke me out of my thoughts by announcing cheerfully that we were going shopping for clothes for me for the trip. I raised my eyebrows in a questioning look but didn't say a word. Shopping for woman's clothing with Eric was not something I thought would ever happen, but I guess "not something I thought would ever happen" was the story of my life.

* * *

A huge thank you to all of you following my story and an even bigger thank you to those of you that leave reviews. I love to hear what people are thinking about my story. Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Charlaine owns these characters, not me.

A/N: Thanks to charhamblin for the suggestion for the dressing room scene. I can only kick myself for not thinking of it myself. *hangs head in shame*

If you want to see the dress I was picturing, here's a link to a pic, except picture it in silver and midnight blue:

www(dot)mtv(dot)com/photos/vma-fashion-barely-there/1566933/2560798/photo(dot)jhml

* * *

Chapter 28

Eric pulled up to his 'small women's clothing shop', as he put it the night before. It was actually quite large. The shop had a nice homey feel to it and was located in a very high-end area of Shreveport. I was surprised by the store. There were large selections of formal wear, dressy casual, and lingerie. The sales clerk was practically stumbling over herself trying to impress Eric. I could read from her mind that he rarely came into the store and she had severe performance anxiety. I tried to smile and be extra nice to her to let her relax and I tried to do most of the talking, which Eric seemed to be relieved about as well.

We shopped for just over an hour much to my dismay. I tried on dress after dress, suit after suit, outfit after outfit. I finally ended up with way more than I needed for the trip, but Eric insisted that I could always use more so I wouldn't have to do last minute shopping next time we had an event. Eric really looked like he was enjoying buying me clothes, so I finally gave up arguing about it.

I asked, or maybe pleaded is more like it, to be done shopping.

"Just one more," Eric said with a wide smile. I rolled my eyes at Eric as he handed me the smallest dress I thought I'd ever seen before. "Eric? Are you serious? I could probably go completely naked and be more modest than this dress," I complained.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, lover, unless I bring my sword along to protect you. This dress is very daring, but you can pull it off," Eric said. I could feel his amusement despite his attempt to keep his face neutral.

"Fine. I'll try it on," I said with a poker face. Two could play at that game.

The dress was a midnight blue and silver flapper dress that was barely long enough to cover my lady parts, had a plunging neckline that went almost to my belly button, and was completely backless, so low, I was afraid of showing crack. Being well-endowed, I wasn't sure that my boobs would stay in, but the dress made wearing a bra impossible.

Finally I opened the dressing room door. I heard Eric inhale deeply when he saw me. He slowly walked up to me, undressing me with his eyes, and then suddenly crushed his lips to mine. The dressing room door closed behind him and he backed me up against the wall. He ran his hands up and down my bare back while I tangled my hands in his hair kissing him for all I was worth.

His hand slipped into the dress to cup my breast and I moaned into his mouth. My moans made him even more frantic and I reached between us unzipping his pants. I groaned when I realized that he'd gone commando. I gripped his cock tightly in my hand and pumped him a couple times. Eric lifted me up, tore my little lacy panties off and then lowered me down onto his erection. I wrapped my legs around his waist to help me hold on and he thrust in and out of me at an inhuman speed.

I bit my lip trying to keep quiet. When he let my right breast loose of dress, and started sucking, I came hard. I buried my face in Eric's chest and did my best to remain somewhat quiet but I knew it was a lost cause. Eric sank his fangs just slightly into my breast and took a mouthful of blood. I clenched around him again with my second orgasm and then Eric came soon after.

He licked the tiny puncture wounds in my breast to heal them and then let me down. He held onto me as I caught my breath. I was acutely embarrassed that I'd just had amazing sex in a dressing room and I could feel my face heating up. Eric cupped my chin and lifted my face until I was looking him in the eye.

"Don't be embarrassed. This is my store. I can do whatever I want in my store, and I wanted to do _you_ right here in the dressing room. Seeing you in that dress…I couldn't resist. I'm buying that dress, but I think it is only appropriate for private showings." The tone of his voice made me shiver with desire. I mutely nodded in agreement and smiled sheepishly.

"Besides, while you were putting the dress on I sent her on an errand in the back storage room," he finally added. My level of embarrassment went way down and I stood on my toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

I changed back into my own clothes and Eric agreed to make sure the sales clerk was still distracted on the other side of the store so I could sneak into the bathroom to clean myself up. When I came back out of the bathroom, my purchases were all bagged up and ready to go. I peaked in one of the bags and gasped when I saw what looked like half the lingerie department. Eric noticed the look on my face, smiled indulgently and then turned his attention back to the clerk. I concentrated hard on not listening to her thoughts.

I sighed in relief as we finally left and Eric carried my bags to the car for me. I was worn out and Eric mentioned he was glad we were done shopping. He seemed to actually enjoy himself for a short while as I tried on fancy dresses and lingerie, but like any man, that only held his interest for a brief time. I think the little performance in the dressing room made up for the rest of the time watching me try on clothes. The clothes were a business expense, so I did my best not to argue with Eric about it, but it took a great deal of effort on my part.

"Do you have a preference on where you would like to eat dinner?" Eric asked. I perked up, excited to have an actual date with him. We'd never really done the whole dating thing.

"Any where that you would like, Eric," I said. He made a disapproving face at me, so I continued, "I'm kind of in the mood for steak, but I'd like to go somewhere that you would feel comfortable as well," I said.

"I know just the place," he said. A couple minutes later we pulled into a restaurant called _Southern Grill_. It was a fancy looking steakhouse; definitely fancier than I was used to. We got out of the car and my mouth started watering instantly from the heavenly smell. We were seated immediately since it was so late. Eric found us a table in the back corner. Again, I caught myself looking at the strategic location of where we were seated in a restaurant.

A fake-blond tramp…excuse me…waitress came over to take our order and I forcefully put up my shields to block her nasty thoughts. "Good evening. My name is Melody and I'll be your waitress tonight." It did not escape my notice that she had yet to even glance in my direction, but Eric glared at her for her rudeness and I smiled sweetly at him.

Eric asked, "Sookie, love, are you ready to order?"

"I am," I said. I'd looked at the menu quickly. "I'd like to get the ribeye, medium rare, with a small spinach salad and a sweet tea," I told the waitress. I needed the iron and nutrients. Eric had bitten me in the dressing room for the first time in a while, so I knew that I really needed to be good about eating.

"Of course." She didn't seem to get our hints because she barely looked at me while I gave her my order. She smiled seductively as she turned back to Eric. "And for you Sir?" she asked. Eric didn't even look her way and ordered a high end blood from the menu. I smiled at her disappointed look as she walked away.

We talked for almost two hours while I enjoyed my dinner. There were a couple times that I had to work hard to resist the temptation to stab the waitress through they eye with my fork for how she was practically drooling over Eric, but I resisted.

I had a fruit platter with chocolate dipping sauce for desert. Eric especially enjoyed watching me eating the fruit so I took my time and licked my lips a lot.

I'd been contemplating something all day, or really, since I'd known we had to go to Nevada. I finally made a decision. "Eric, I was thinking about something…" I paused wondering how to put it.

"I know, lover. I could feel your indecision but I knew you would tell me when you were ready," Eric stated.

"I would like to take some of your blood before we go to Las Vegas." Eric looked at me surprised.

"I didn't think you wanted to exchange any more blood, especially since you wouldn't take my blood after you were hurt," he said quietly. "I don't want you to feel pressured to do this because of the King. If our plan doesn't work, we'll come up with another plan. I won't just abandon you." I could feel his disappointment saying that. He wanted to exchange blood again, but from what I was feeling of his emotions, he really didn't want me to feel pressured about it.

"I know, Eric. My telepathy was clearer when I've had vampire blood in the past. We've started learning how to use the bond, so I think this would be a good time to do it. It may give us an advantage while we are there. I was thinking that we could just make a small exchange."

Eric studied me for several minutes. He finally nodded. I could tell he was trying not to smile, but I could clearly feel his happiness. "When would you like to do it?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night?" I said, questioningly.

"Tomorrow night then," he agreed.

The restaurant was closing so we finally got up. I convinced Eric to go to Fangtasia since I felt like it was my fault that he hadn't been taking care of his business like he usually did.

I found a book in Eric's office and I lounged on the couch to read while he did some paperwork. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open, so finally I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes. When I finally opened my eyes, the office was dark. I could hear Pam and Felicia talking just outside of the office.

"You don't think he'll really take her do you?" Felicia asked.

"Of course he will. She's beautiful, smart, resourceful and a valuable telepath. You know he was obsessed with talking about her while he was here. That's why he kept asking Eric why he was bound to her," Pam responded.

"Eric's plan won't work."

"Probably not. I've tried telling him, but he doesn't want to face it. If he tries to force the issue, he will meet his final death," Pam responded.

"He's going to end up killing Victor," Felicia said.

"He will not, though I wish he could. Victor is a pain in the ass. Eric won't tell me what his history with Victor is, but there is a lot of animosity there. Victor just eggs him on. Every time Victor calls I end up having to patch holes in the wall and replace phones," Pam said dispassionately.

"So what are we going to do? If he challenges the King he will be staked. Even if he does not offer her up freely, he could be staked."

"I don't know," Pam said. She sounded defeated. Just like I felt.

I didn't want to go to Felipe, but I couldn't let Eric die because of it. I sighed and got up. I went out into the hallway and saw Pam and Felicia doing inventory in the storeroom across the hall.

Pam looked down at me suspiciously. "You were listening," she stated. I just nodded.

"Are you going with to Las Vegas?" I asked.

"No. I am staying to run the bar," she stated.

"When I met with Dr. Whitlock this morning, we talked about a back up plan. You could help with it. I don't want Eric to know about it because if the King asks him about it, I want him to have complete deniability. I don't want him getting blamed for this." I took a deep breath and continued. "Can you get together a list of vampires that survived Rhodes? Vampires that hopefully I saved personally? I am trying to get a list together of the people that I have saved or done a service for. I am hoping that they will feel they owe me, and if Felipe takes me, they can all come forward and tell him to back off. I don't know if it will work, but it seemed like we should try. If you can get any Kings or Queens that would be even better."

Pam and Felicia smiled. "You want to use political pressure," Pam stated. I nodded and her smile grew. "You say that you dislike politics, but that is a great political move. We will do it."

"Contact Dr. Whitlock with what you find. She's the one that suggested it in the first place," I said. I could feel Eric getting closer and I could see that Pam felt it too, so she and Felicia got back to work.

I ran up to Eric when he opened the door and I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. "I missed you," I whispered in his ear. I was so nervous about what was going to happen. I just wanted to be close to him.

"I missed you too, lover," Eric said. "Let's go home," Eric said and waggled his eye brows. I just nodded. That sounded like a good idea.

I was looking forward to enjoying Eric many times that night, but I was asleep before we arrived home.

* * *

I'm not so such I like this chapter, it was mostly fluff, but at least you get some hot dressing room sex. That's worth reading it, right? The next chapter has some more substance.

Please review and let me know what you think. Without reviews, there would have been no changing room scene. :-)


	29. Chapter 29

Charlaine Harris is the one that owns these characters. I'm just playing dress up with them.

* * *

Chapter 29

An incessant buzzing the background was the thing that woke me up Saturday morning. I was trying to go for the snooze button, but hit the off button by mistake. I knew I wouldn't wake up if the alarm didn't go off again so finally I groaned and rolled out of bed. I looked regretfully back at Eric who, of course, was still in bed, asleep for the day. I was getting used to living vampire hours as that was the time I felt safest and ten o'clock in the morning was feeling awfully early to me.

I did my morning routine feeling much more rested without the normal nightmares, even though the number of hours I'd slept was less. I found the clothes that Eric had bought me the night before and luckily, he'd hung up everything that needed to be. I was really embarrassed as I saw again how much he got for me, but I'd promised myself that I wouldn't make a huge deal out of these kinds of things. Besides, he owned the store, and now that I knew more about his businesses, he definitely had the money.

That got me thinking again about our living situation. I hadn't been planning on staying with him long term. I just wanted to be safe and, possibly more important, _feel_ safe. It hadn't escaped my notice that he'd been casually and subtly referring to it as our home. I doubted that he even noticed.

I was also surprised that I didn't even miss my house. I wasn't completely at home yet in Eric's house, but it was comfortable to me. Eric hadn't actually asked me to move in with him. He'd just asked me to stay with him until we were sure that the threat to me was over. It seemed that the threat was over, except for the threat to me from my own mind and the threat of Eric's own King taking me to be his pet. How's that for ironic?

I found that I really wanted to move in with Eric. I enjoyed spending all this time with him. It was comfortable. It felt right. I loved being there when he woke up. I loved falling asleep curled up against him. I loved that he was there when I had nightmares. Just thinking about how much effort it took him to wake during the day when I had nightmares made me feel loved. Just the idea of living together made me smile. I couldn't believe that I was happy at the thought of leaving my family's house. I loved that house. There were so many memories, but I liked the idea of living with him. I didn't want to sell the house that had been in my family for generations, but I could always rent it out.

'_You idiot. He hasn't even asked you to move in.'_ I thought and sighed. I wasn't about to ask him if I could move in. My perspective on a lot of things had changed, sure, but I wasn't about to ask him if I could move in. I'm not the kind of woman that wants to move in with her boyfriend right away.

Shaking my head to stop dwelling on anything and everything, I started getting dressed. I'd been standing there looking in the closet for a while. I picked out a nice peach colored satin bra and bikini underwear. I picked out a pair of gray pin-stripe pants and a somewhat clingy peach shirt that was very flattering but not slutty. I opened the small pocket on my suitcase that I hadn't yet unpacked and found a pair of earrings and a necklace. I thought I was an idiot for packing jewelry at the time, but now I was glad that I had. It was a finishing touch that made me look put together and professional. I studied myself in the mirror and was proud of the look. I definitely looked like a professional consultant.

I realized that soon I was going to need to start getting business supplies like business cards, a laptop, and probably a better car. I'd never had a nice car, but if I was going to be a professional telepathic consultant, I needed to have a decent car…especially considering that I would be driving a lot since it wasn't like I would be working in an office. The check from Rhodes was large enough to get all this stuff to start my business and still be able to pay the bills until I started making money.

I started wondering if maybe I could turn one of Eric's rarely used rooms into an office and realized again, he hadn't asked me to move in with him. _'Uggghh. What is wrong with me?' _I finished putting on just a bit of makeup and went up stairs for the day.

I ate a quick but delicious breakfast. I made up a bowl of vanilla yogurt with granola, blueberries and a banana. It was wonderful and very healthy. Just as I was washing the last of the dishes, I saw Alcide's truck pull up. I watched as he and Tray searched the outside of the house and waited for the signal that it was safe to leave.

"Sookie! How are you doing this morning?" Alcide asked as I was walking to the truck.

"I'm doing well, thanks," I said. I paused and contemplated that for a second and a my lips turned up into a smile. "You know that's the first time in a while that I've said that and meant it."

Alcide looked a little sad and said quietly, "Well I'm glad you mean it." What would make him so sad about the fact that I was actually happy for a change? I just shook it off, determined to have a good day.

"So, we're going to be at my office until 3:00 and then we'll head over to Merlotte's. Is there anything else that you need to do today, errands? I know it's been hard for you to get out, since you have to have bodyguards all the time," Alcide said.

I smiled. "No, that's a really nice offer but I think I'm doing just fine." After a couple minutes, I changed my mind. "Alcide, now that you mention it…I don't want to make a special trip for it or anything, but if we have time today, I'd like to look at computers. I'd like to get a laptop and I don't really know much about computers. If we don't have time, it's really not a big deal." I felt guilty for suggesting it, but he did ask if I had any other errands I'd like to run.

"We'll probably have time so that shouldn't be a problem," Alcide responded.

"You're actually going to buy a computer, Sookie? I've heard Amelia talk about your…computer skills," Tray ended lamely.

I laughed. "You mean _lack_ of computer skills," I corrected.

He smiled. "She might have put it that way. I think I remember her going on about the stone age or something…" he trailed off.

"I didn't do so well when she was trying to show me things on Hadley's computer, but I never really caught on. I wasn't too upset when the thing finally died. I've actually been thinking about taking a computer class at the community college. Actually I'm thinking about taking some business classes and maybe some psychology classes," I explained. I was proud of my new life plan.

Both Tray and Alcide agreed that it was a great idea and gave me some ideas of other things that would be helpful to me.

"So how many interviews do we have today?" I asked, trying to get a feel for how things were going to go.

"Well, I have two interviews with construction foremen. They are both on their second interviews so it shouldn't be quite as long as a first interview would be. Then I have a rep from our lumber supplier coming to finish negotiations on a new contract. I just have a feeling that I'm missing something. I might just be paranoid, but I figured since you were going to be here today, I'd have you listen in on that too," Alcide said.

I watched his face for a second before I responded. "Alcide, why do you look guilty?" I hate being left in the dark and I knew something was up.

"I just feel guilty that I took advantage of your skills in the past and didn't think about paying you for your skills," Alcide said with a chuckle. Okay, so maybe I was a tiny bit paranoid.

"Well, you should feel guilty," I said with a smile. "I told you that today was a freebee, but after today I'm charging, so then I'll be the one that feels guilty. Okay?" I joked.

"Sure thing, Sook."

When we arrived at his office, Alcide and I went into a small conference room, while Tray went into another office to do some work. Although he had his own motorcycle repair business, he'd been doing some work on the side for Alcide. I found a notebook and pen to take notes (another thing I needed to purchase), since my cover was being his assistant.

"Now, I was thinking that we should set up a code or something for when I hear something that you need to know. I'll be next to you 'taking notes' so I can write things down for you, but if I need to talk to you in the other room or something, I'll scratch my cheek, okay?" I suggested and Alcide burst out laughing.

"Scratch your cheek? That could be a little obvious." He saw my…displeased expression and tried to stop laughing. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I just pictured you doing baseball signs during the interview, but I do think that cheek scratching might be obvious. Why don't you just set your pen down on the table when you need to talk to me?"

"Ha ha," I said in a completely un-amused voice, but it was kind of funny now that I was picturing myself doing baseball signs. "That's fine, Alcide. I'll put my pen down if I need something." Just then we heard the door buzzer.

I waited in the conference room for Alcide to bring in the first candidate who, it turned out, was a _very_ loud broadcaster. It was almost as though she was shouting inside my head. Luckily I didn't come across too many people like her. Amelia is a broadcaster, but compared to this woman, Amelia was quiet as a mouse.

The candidate's name was Allison and she was determined to get the job. She was sure that she wasn't going to get the job because she was a woman and thought that the whole business was set up with the whole 'boy's club' mentality. She was thinking about suing if she didn't get the job because she was sure she was the best candidate for the job. As soon as she thought that, though, she wondered if anyone caught the little white lie about her last job because she put down that she was responsible for more than she actually was.

I got all that from her before she even entered the room. I knew it would be an interesting interview. She was a tall, pretty brunette and was wearing a really nice blue suit that I loved, and found myself wondering where she got it. After my extreme shopping trip the night before, I guessed I was still in the shopping mindset.

Luckily the interview only lasted 20 minutes since she, or rather, her thoughts, were so loud and obnoxious. One thing was for sure. If Alcide hired her, I doubted I would ever go to his office again, just to avoid her. I wrote a little note for Alcide to start talking technical details and that was where she obviously was lacking. By the time she left she knew that she wasn't cut out for the job and she shouldn't have lied about the last job.

"Well Sookie, I think you've already saved me a lot of money. She seemed just perfect for the job until we started specifics," Alcide said after she left.

"She lied on her resume a little, or exaggerated, depending on how PC you want to get. She was a little…militant in regards to her feminist views," I said. "I'm just glad she's gone. Her mind was so _loud_," I complained while rubbing my temples.

"You doing okay, Sook?" he asked. His forehead was creased with concern and was wondering if he should get me some aspirin or a bottle of water.

"A bottle of water would be great. Thank you," I said with a smile. His thought weren't usually so clear, but I figured I might as well go with it. He laughed at me and shook his head, but then went to get my water. We only had to wait a couple minutes for the next candidate.

Again I waited in the conference room. The second candidate was a shifter so was much harder to read. He was an extremely attractive man with dark hair, a dark complexion and a bit of a Russian accent (or something like that since I'm not exactly the expert on accents). I shook hands with Michael politely and we sat down for the interview. I concentrated on his thoughts as I pretended to take notes. After my initial reaction to his appearance and accent (what can I say? I'm a sucker for accents), I was getting uneasy about him. I couldn't figure out what was bothering me. I continued to listen, but eventually the interview winded down. He and Alcide started talking about the recent reveal and how that was going for the various shifter communities. That was when I got a flash of a thought about a fairy.

I started panicking and opened my mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing with a fairy, when I remembered where I was and who's business this was. They both looked at me and with their enhanced hearing probably heard my heart rate speed up. I mentally steadied my self and started rambling on about Sam's mom being shot by his step-dad, trying to keep with the topic of conversation. It was a little awkward, but Michael just thought I seemed a little weird or slow.

Eventually the conversation went on and I started wondering what I should do. I could just ignore it. He didn't seem to know who I was or have any malicious intent as far as I could tell but I had to know what associations he had with a fairy. I couldn't ask him myself because if he is working for Damarion, who last I heard hadn't been caught yet, or a fairy associated with Damarion, I could still be the target. He might just not know yet that I was the target. Finally I decided to wait since I was almost positive that there wasn't an imminent threat. It was also completely possible that I was a little paranoid. Needless to say, I was relieved when Michael finally walked out the door.

"Sookie, what was that? I kept waiting for you to write a note or something. What was wrong with him?" Alcide, again, looked really concerned.

"Alcide, you worry too much. You're going to have a permanent crease in your forehead if you keep hanging around me," I teased. I'd seen that expression on his face too much today.

"Sookie, seriously, what was up with him?"

I thought about it for a minute before answering, even though Alcide was getting incredibly impatient. I started pacing as I thought it through. "Alcide, business-wise he seems like a really nice guy. He's confident in his skill, he seems professional in his mind, but there was something that made me a little uneasy. I couldn't pinpoint what it was until you were talking about the reveal after the interview was already done. His mind flashed just for a second on a fairy. It was only a second and I don't think that he was here on a mission or anything. My impression is that he really wants this job, is qualified and would be a good employee, but it makes me nervous that he thought of a fairy for a split second. I'm possibly just paranoid, but I don't know. Maybe it is a friend. I really don't think he had bad intentions. He didn't recognize me or anything but…it makes me nervous. I almost burst out questioning him, but then remembered where I was, so I'm sorry for acting like a fool for a second. It just caught me off guard. I don't think you should not hire him, but I really want to know what his association with fairies is." I finally stopped my rambling. I could see Alcide trying to jump in during my little rant, but I'd just kept going.

"Sookie, honestly, do you think I should hire him?" Alcide asked. He had stopped me from my pacing and had his hands on my shoulders so I would look him in the eye.

"Honestly, I think he was a good candidate and I didn't get any sense of malicious or devious intent. So I would say that you should hire him, as long as your criteria are met…but, I would like to know what fairy he knows." I sighed. "Alcide, I'll admit that…I think…I'm probably just being paranoid."

"Well, Sookie, I'll think about it. What if I were to hire him to keep on eye on him? Or, I could mention a rumor that a fairy attacked a human in the area recently and wondered if he'd heard anything with his pack."

"What kind of shifter is he?" I asked, anxious to change the subject.

"You can't tell? He's a coyote," Alcide said. We sat back down to talk while we waited for the supplier to arrive.

"I usually can't figure out what kind of shifter someone is, although Werewolves I can usually pick out because your thoughts are…redder. I don't know if that makes sense, but that's how I see it. All shifters generally have snarly thoughts and often I get more of a read on emotions rather than the actual thoughts. Unless I'm really concentrating or physically touching the person, it's hard to really listen in on the actual thoughts. Michael, for example, had relatively easy thoughts to read, for a shifter. I would get some words, but a lot of pictures. It's not like a stream of dialog that I can listen in on."

Alcide was listening intently and he looked really fascinated. It was nice to talk about it. I continued, "You on the other hand are difficult for me to read. You're thoughts are…umm…muted would probably be the word. Unless you think something to me, I get very little from you. Although, honestly, I do my best not to listen to my friends. With you and Sam and Tray that's pretty easy and I don't hear you at all, most of the time, but people like Amelia…she's loud." I laughed as I thought of her father. "When her dad came to visit, it was awful. They both broadcast their thoughts and it was like listening to four people talking and trying to keep straight what they were thinking versus what they were actually saying was just awful."

"Yeah, I could see that," Alcide agreed. We heard a loud knock on the door and as Alcide went to answer the door he mumbled something about using the buzzer.

The final appointment went well. Despite Alcide's concerns that there may be something fishy about the new supply contract, I did not detect any deception. I wrote a little note on my notebook to that effect and the contract was signed by both of them.

We both looked relieved when the supplier guy left.

"So…computer shopping?" Alcide inquired.

I looked at the clock. "It looks like we have time if you're sure that it's not a bother," I said. I was excited to get my new business going, although the three interviews of the day were a bit stressful. Then again, what job isn't a little stressful?

We rescued Tray from his pile of paperwork and left to go shopping. When we walked into the computer store it was a little overwhelming. I talked to the saleswoman for a while to talk about what I would need and I did some pricing. I didn't buy anything, but I was tempted. It would be my first real big purchase and I wanted to make sure I was getting what I wanted and needed, and not just impulse buying.

I wrote down information about the two computers I was leaning toward and took the saleswoman's business card. Then we went on our way. I was excited as we got closer to Merlotte's. "You know, I kind of miss the bar. I've worked there for so long. It was like my second home," I mused as we pulled into the parking lot.

"I understand that," Alcide said, although I could hear from his mind that he was glad I was going to do more with my life than be a waitress. I bristled at that a little, but realized I felt the same way.

We had half an hour before the first interview so we ordered a round of Burgers Lafayette and some drinks (just a sweet tea for me). When the first interviewee came in, I left Alcide and Tray to join Sam in his office. The three waitresses we interviewed were nice and much easier interviews than those earlier in the day. I recommended two of the waitresses since the third had an active drug problem. Sam and I chatted for a little while, but it was still a little awkward for both of us. He'd been my boss for so long. I beamed at him when he handed me a check for my services. It wasn't a large check, but it was still self-affirming. I knew I would need to establish rates soon, but I also knew that I would always give Sam a price break.

We dropped off Tray at his shop and Alcide and I headed back to Shreveport. They'd been trying to keep two people with me at all times, but Tray had to be there to meet a customer.

"Alcide, I wanted to talk to you about something. Actually I should have talked to Tray about it too, but I wasn't really thinking about it earlier." I paused as I tried to figure out what to say.

"What's wrong?" he asked, already anticipating the worst.

"Well, there's no politically correct way to explain it, so I'll just tell you. Eric and I have been summoned to Las Vegas because de Castro thinks that he can keep me safe better there. Or rather he thinks it's a good excuse to commandeer Eric's telepath," I said sarcastically.

"He can't force you to do anything. You aren't a vampire," Alcide said. He was furious.

I rolled my eyes at him, though he probably didn't see since he was driving. "Alcide, you and I both know that he can't force me to do anything _in theory_. In reality, however, he can. He will threaten my life and the lives of people I care about, including Eric and Pam. I'm not willing to risk their lives in order to protect my independence. We have a plan and we'll do what we can to work it peacefully. If Eric flat out defies the King, he'll get staked so that's just not an option. What I'm trying to do is get my friends together in case we need an Option B. I have been making a list of various Supes that are friends or owe me. Janine, that is, Dr. Whitlock, will be giving you a call. She's contacting you and Calvin and some others. Pam and Felicia are getting lists of vampires, preferably Kings and Queens that I saved in Rhodes or assisted at other times and if Felipe tries to keep me against my will, we're going to bring all these people together as a political move, to pressure him to stay out of my life. We need to keep it from Eric because he's going to be there with me. Felipe is going to be suspicious of Eric, so I want him to have complete deniability if or when Felipe questions him about this. I don't want to make it look like Eric is trying to overthrow him because he's not."

I paused. "I'm rambling again. I just…I just needed a back up plan. If that doesn't work, we'll come up with something else. I just can't risk the lives of my friends. You all mean so much to me and you all just saved my life. I couldn't live with myself if I asked you to risk your lives over something like where I have to live. I just wanted you to know what was going on."

I could see the pain in Alcide's eyes. He wanted to do more, but I couldn't risk his life like that. I desperately didn't want it to come to a fight. It was one thing if Felipe was threatening my life, but it was more like he was threatening my independence. That's not worth the injury or death of a friend. Not to me.

We got back to Eric's house shortly before sunset. I hugged my friend goodbye and went back into the house, my sanctuary. I went down to our room and brushed my teeth before getting into bed with Eric. I was hoping for a little nap before Eric woke up and I was in luck. Almost instantly, I was asleep.

* * *

A/N: I was looking through a bunch of my past chapters today and I realized that I very often end a chapter with Sookie falling asleep. So if you've noticed that too, I think it's because I do most of my writing at night right before bed. When I finish a chapter, I'm ready for bed.

The next chapter probably won't be up until Friday morning at the earliest, but I promise that Sookie will have a lot of fun in it, so there's something to look forward to. *hint, hint*

Thank you for all the great reviews! I need a little validation in my life right now, so please keep the reviews coming. If you want I'll even get on my knees and beg. :-)


	30. Chapter 30

Charlaine Harris owns these characters and the Sookie Universe. I'm just playing with them.

* * *

Chapter 30

The first thing I became aware of as I woke was feather light kisses on my face: my forehead, temples, eyes, cheeks and chin. I moaned when I felt Eric's tongue lightly flick across my nipple instantly putting them both at attention. I felt Eric's gentle kisses and caresses moving down my body until he was settled between my legs. Then for a moment or two, I felt nothing. Finally I opened my eyes and looked down at Eric's smirking face. My face pulled up into a soft smile as I felt my heart melting.

"Watch me, lover," he said in a deep voice. I mutely nodded in agreement and my stomach tightened in anticipation. Keeping his gaze intense, he lowered his head down and quickly sucked my nub into his mouth. I cried out his name and bucked my hips until he gently held onto me with one hand to keep my hips still. He circled and massaged it with his tongue and then, without losing rhythm with his mouth, he slid a single finger into my heat. I threw my head back, completely overcome with the pleasure of it. Eric paused in his ministrations and my head snapped back up to meet Eric's eyes. The heat and passion in Eric's eyes was overwhelming.

A second finger joined the first and they continued on in a wonderful rhythm and I kept my eyes on his. Then Eric curled his fingers just right, hitting just the right spot and as my muscles tightened around Eric's fingers I screamed out his name. My body shook with the force of my release. Before the waves had even subsided, Eric's mouth found mine and I could taste myself on his lips. Our tongues dueled and our hands caressed and explored each other's bodies. Eric pushed my legs to the sides and in an agonizingly slow stroke entered me. We moved in perfect rhythm, our bodies gracefully moving together. As our motions because more frenzied, Eric placed one more kiss on my lips then looked deep into my eyes, peering into my soul.

"Are you sure, Sookie?" he asked. I could feel his effort of holding back as his bloodlust was getting stronger.

"Without a doubt, Eric, my love," I responded.

"Bite," he groaned. I reached my mouth to his shoulder, placed a tender kiss on his cool skin, then bit just hard enough to draw blood. I tasted his thick, slightly sweet blood in my mouth and I sucked harder on the wound. I barely felt Eric's fangs enter my shoulder as I was still drinking from him. Through our blood I was so connected with him I lost the sense of who was who. All I could do was feel. His pleasure was mine and mine was his. I felt his bliss as my Fae tinged blood trickled down his throat and it only made me pull harder on his wound. The bond between us swelled and joined us in our hearts and our minds. The mutual joy and lust and love flowing between us was like a physical force. It felt like an explosion between us, around us, inside us. I could feel Eric's wound healing and I took one final lick and saw my teeth marks disappear from his shoulder. Eric was licking my wounds to start the healing.

We continued to move together as one until we finally both found another release. We lay wrapped up in each other, both body and soul, not saying anything, but at the same time saying everything. Time was infinite as we held each other.

I was embarrassed when my human needs finally made themselves known as my stomach growled loudly, breaking the spell of our passion.

"Sookie, my love, my life, let us get you something to eat," Eric said gently.

"But I don't want to move," I complained with a shaky laugh.

Eric chuckled with me and soon we were laughing at full force, overwhelmed with our joy. I finally conceded defeat and Eric lifted me out of the bed.

"Maybe a shower before we go upstairs?" I suggested.

"Lover, you are insatiable," he growled and then he leaned down and nipped at my neck. I moaned, wanting him to actually bite. Eric threw his head back and laughed. It was the best sound in the world. It was the sound of complete and utter happiness.

"I will start the bath for us and then I will go upstairs to acquire some food for you. Would that please you?" Eric asked. I nodded. I couldn't keep the wide smile from my face.

While the Jacuzzi filled with hot water I found some candles that Eric had used a couple nights before and started lighting them for ambiance. I examined Eric's small selection of essential oils and selected a couple to add to the water. I couldn't believe how good I felt. Eric's blood was like an intense drug. I felt invincible and beautiful and everything around me, even the air on my skin, gave me such intense pleasure. I could easily understand why vampire blood users got addicted.

I finally turned off the water and settled into the steaming water with a loud, satisfying sigh.

"I love when you make sounds like that, my love," Eric said from behind me. I could feel his amusement and I knew he was trying to sneak up on me, but his blood was so strong and my senses were so heightened that I'd heard him trying to be stealthy, not to mention that I could feel exactly where he was as he moved around the house. My whole being was hyperaware of everything about Eric.

"I bet that there are a lot of sounds that I make that you love," I said with what I hoped was a sexy voice. From Eric's reaction, I knew I had succeeded.

Without another word, Eric placed the small plate and champagne glass he had been carrying on the wide edge of the tub and slid into the water next to me. We didn't talk. We simply relished the time together. We just enjoyed some time being happy and uncomplicated, alone together. Eric fed me pieces of fruit and cheese one piece at a time. I made sure to lick his fingers clean after every bite and I made sure that the sounds I made showed him exactly how much I was enjoying my meal.

After I had finished eating, Eric and I made love again in the warmth of the water. After I'd finally caught my breath, we dried each other off with the fluffy bath towels. Eric stood behind me and helped me put my bathrobe on. I froze for a second as Eric's hands went around my neck, but before the threatening panic had a chance to unleash itself, I realized he was putting a gold necklace around my neck. I closed my eyes, loosing myself to the feeling of Eric's fingers gently brushing against my neck. When Eric finished clasping it he came to stand in front of me. I looked down at the charm that now rested on my chest. I lifted it to take a closer look and found the most amazing, beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It was a large teardrop shaped dark opal, the edge bordered with a delicate and intricate gold design. An intertwined elaborate E and S were carved into the stone. It was…breathtaking.

"I would like you to wear this and think of me whenever you see it, lover," Eric said quietly. I blinked the tears away and wrapped my arms around his waist. He slowly put his arms around me and held me.

"Eric, it is beautiful. So beautiful. I love you, Eric," I whispered when I was finally able to speak again.

"I love you, Sookie," Eric said.

After a couple minutes Eric led me by the hand to the couch and we sat down and cuddled. I hadn't wanted to leave the safe room, but my desires were sated for the moment and I didn't want to spend the entire night in bed. We sat in comfortable silence for a while, before I felt the tug of Eric's open mind. It wasn't like the other times I had heard him accidentally or even the times he'd successfully projected his thoughts to me. This was more…natural. It was like his mind was part of me, or an extension of me. I don't know how to possibly describe it.

He was looking at the painting of the Viking ship on the wall and remembering being on a similar ship in his human days. I closed my eyes and submersed myself in his memory. I could almost feel the spray of the salty sea and the rocking of the ship on the waves. I could hear men working on the deck and the ship captain yelling orders in the background. I could see Eric standing at the railing looking toward the land in the distance. His face was lit up in anticipation. He was returning home to his wife and children. The setting sun gave a red-tinged glow to his profile. The captain yelled an order at him and he quickly got back to work. I could see the affection between Eric and the ship's captain and saw the family resemblance between the two tall blond men, despite his father's beard.

The ship pulled up to the dock and was secured. The men worked together to bring in their large catch and their supplies. When the work was done, the men headed toward the small village, back their families and their homes. I watched as Eric stopped mid-step, said a quick word to his father and then doubled back to the ship. He had forgotten a small handmade sketchbook which was sitting on the dock on top of his bag. The book was open to the picture of a beautiful woman with long wavy hair. From the feelings of his memory, I knew it was a sketch of his wife. As he turned to rejoin his crewmates, a pale man approached him. I could see the fear in his eyes when he realized that the man was not human and I watched as Eric was drained of his blood and then forced to ingest the blood of his killer.

The memory ended there, but as I turned to speak to Eric, to tell him what I saw and experienced with him, I saw his eyes turn to the other painting, and just as suddenly as before, we were there together. The cold of the winter and the light falling of fresh snow did not hinder us as we quietly made our way to the same small fishing village. We stopped just outside of view as an old woman came out of one of the homes. She was frail and bundled up heavily against the cold of the night. She looked toward the sea with a heavy heart and profoundly sad eyes. After a moment of looking toward the now frozen water, she continued on into town. I looked at Eric, still in his memory, and saw red tears flowing down his face as he looked upon his wife one final time. The scene slowly faded from my mind, but I continued to feel the cold of the air on my skin.

Eric's strong voice broke the silence. "That was the first time I saw her after I was turned and also the last time I saw her before she died. She was still so beautiful," Eric said with a wistful smile. I wanted to show you my human life. My love, you have made me happy like no one has in a thousand years. Not since my wife have I felt so complete. I am not the same man I was then. I have lived a very long life and done many things. I have seen and done horrible, terrible things. I have killed many. I have fought for my existence many times over the years."

"I want you to know who I am. I want you to know who I was. I want you to know that I am both of those men: the ancient, ruthless vampire sheriff and the heartbroken husband who was never able to return to his waiting wife. I know that you do not want to be a vampire, but I hope that someday you may change your mind. I have been alone for so long. I have made several children over the years, but even Pam, who I am closest to, does not fill the void. I do not want to be alone anymore. I hope to spend whatever time I can have with you but I hope that I may be able to spend forever with you as well." That was a lot for me to take in. I'd never wanted to be a vampire. The night the Rattrays had beat me nearly to death and Bill offered me his healing blood. I told him that I didn't want to be a vampire. I would rather have died than be turned. I couldn't see it happening, and I still didn't want that for myself, but the desire to stay forever with Eric was pulling at me. I knew in that moment, that when it came down to it, I wanted to stay with him. Now, don't get ahead of me here. I am not saying that I decided to let Eric turn me, because I still didn't want to be a vampire. However, if I were dying, or in an accident, or…getting old… Wow. It was just a lot to think about. In an instant, I wasn't so sure about what I wanted anymore.

Eric continued, "Felipe is threatening to take away the one thing that has made me feel truly happy in countless years and he knows this. He is anticipating that I will fight him for you and that I will lose. I cannot lose you, Sookie," Eric said.

"Eric you will not lose me. I won't let that happen but I also won't let you die in order to keep me. Very simply, it would kill me. If our plan does not work, Eric, and it is my freedom or your life, there is no choice Eric. I choose your life. That doesn't mean that I will become Felipe's pet. It just means that I will play along until I can figure a way out of it. I need you to trust me on that Eric." I could feel my anxiety bubbling up. "Eric, please promise me that you won't do something to give them an excuse to kill you. I have some tricks up my sleeves and you just have to let me give those a try before you do anything drastic."

Eric looked at me careful and almost in defeat, nodded his head. "You cannot let yourself become his," Eric said. Anger flashed in his eyes but at the same time I could feel his despair.

"I will never be his Eric. I am forever yours," I said. He knew at that moment what I was saying. He also knew that I was not _asking_ to be turned. We would have to work that out, but right then was not the time. "But Eric, if he does take me, you can't let yourself get killed over it. If he takes me, that won't be the end of it. I won't let it be, but you have to give me time to work it out."

I felt Eric's mind trying to explore mine. It was a strange, uncomfortable sensation. "Eric, stop. I'm learning to trust you. You need to do the same," I said firmly. Eric watched me intently, almost as though he was studying my eyes for a hidden message, but finally he nodded solemnly. He knew I was hiding something, but he knew that I needed to keep it from him. He hugged me close and I tucked myself in against his body.

We were silent for several more minutes and I gazed over at the painting of the village wondering how that would feel, to leave your entire family behind, knowing that they could never know what happened to you. Knowing that everyone you knew would wither and die while you remained the same. I really didn't want to do that. I did not want to become a vampire, but I loved Eric and I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. If I did not let him change me, how long would we have? Was that not cruel to him?

As I continued to look at the painting a realization hit me. "You painted those, didn't you Eric?" I asked, not actually needing his answer because I already knew. "I never knew you could paint."

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me, my love," Eric said with a smile.

"So tell me more about you," I said and I pulled away so I could look at him.

Eric chuckled. "What would you like to know?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just tell me some things about you that I don't know. Um, maybe you could tell me about some of the places you have lived." With that he launched into a tale of his travels.

He'd seen most of the world at some point in his long undead life. I listened in rapt fascination as he told me stories of the different cultures and the dangers of being found out if he stayed in one place too long. He loved telling stories and I loved watching the way he'd talk with his hands and seeing how animated he would get telling me about the different people he had met along the way. He told me more about the years after he'd turned Pam. Those stories made me smile the most. I loved my vampire friend. Although I had told her that I thought that Eric had killed her, I could feel from Eric's stories and the glimpses of her in his mind, that she loved her vampire life. It was a good fit for her.

Eventually we lapsed into silence and then, of course, our bodies took over. We made love slowly and reverently. This was our calm before the storm. We knew the risks of what was to come and it only made us more aware of our need for one another. Our hands explored, our bodies moved in exquisite rhythm, our mouths licked and sucked and tasted one another. For this last uncomplicated night, we were happy and that was enough.

* * *

A huge thank you to all my readers. I am humbled by all the great reviews and the number of people that have this story down on their favorites list or signed up for updates. Big kisses to you all. I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy reading it. It was originally much longer and it included the flight to Vegas, but this seemed like a good place to end it, so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter for that. Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 31

Charlaine Harris owns all rights to characters. I'm just taking them out to play for a while.

A/N: I have discovered that I'm pretty bad at proof-reading my own work. I'm sorry if that has made it more difficult for you all to read. I'm also sorry that I've taken so long to get this chapter out. It was really bugging me, so I went back and did some editing of earlier chapters. I just couldn't concentrate on finishing the chapter until I fixed some of my past mistakes. I hope you understand and I hope that it was worth the wait.

A huge thanks to **jdcoke** for her help editing this chapter. You have been a huge help to me and I truly appreciate it. Thank you!!

* * *

Chapter 31

EPOV

Sookie fell asleep right before sunrise. I watched her as long as I could. It was amazing having renewed our bond. It must have something to do with her gift, but joining with her mind to show her the memories of my human life was simple. I could feel her mind next to me and I just…joined minds? I didn't even know how to begin to describe how it worked because, honestly, I had no idea. This was not a normal blood bond. I'd never heard of anything like this. Nothing close. I'd been asking around. I'd contacted some of the oldest vampires in the United States and nobody had heard of such a thing. Of course, I was not able to ask outright, but I was able to determine that it was not common even with a strong blood bond or a blood bond with strong emotions.

I was dreading the upcoming meeting with Felipe de Castro. I was highly doubtful that our plan would work, but I couldn't see any other way. If I tried to fight for her I would die, if I tried to run with her, I would be labeled a traitor and I would die. If I died, Felipe could do whatever he wanted with her. I admit that I did not feel hopeful.

I had done my best not to think of anything but the present. We both just wanted to pretend that everything was going to be alright. I'd noticed a couple times that Sookie would start getting nervous and I'd just remind her that we had the night. She'd done the same for me although I am not even sure that she noticed she was doing it. We really were a good match. Pam had been telling me that for a long time now, but now I truly understood. We complimented each other nicely.

I took one final look at my lover before the sun rose and pulled me down into my deep daytime sleep. She was so beautiful, so peaceful. The large opal was nestled between her breasts. I loved seeing her wear the necklace. I was expecting a fight over the cost, but she didn't say a thing. I was just happy that she'd accepted it. It would also be a clear sign to Felipe and Victor. I didn't want there to be any question that I was claiming her and a little reminder of our bond if I wasn't at her side wouldn't hurt. I finally closed my eyes and was dead to the world.

***

I awoke to the feeling of kisses on my chest. My chest rumbled as I moaned in approval and I could feel Sookie smile against my skin.

"Sookie, my love, I would like nothing more than to make love to you for the rest of the night, but we have no time if we are to get packed and to the airport before the plane leaves," I said. My cock was painfully hard. '_Maybe if we…no. There's no time,'_I argued with myself. I pictured bending Sookie over the back of the couch for a quickie, but then I remembered that we would be the only two passengers on the plane, since Felipe had sent his private plane. That had definite possibilities. I smiled at that plan and then I heard Sookie laugh.

"You were listening to me, were you?" I laughed. I looked down at her as she nodded. She looked so sexy naked and ready for me.

"I'm not a member of the mile high club. I'll confess that sex on a plane has always been one of my fantasies," Sookie said as her face turned bright red. Oh god, I was about to come undone. I would love to know the intimate details of her every fantasy.

"It would be my pleasure to initiate you to the club," I said in a husky voice.

"Well then, how about a quickie in the meantime," she responded. "The bags are already packed and ready to go, so we do have just a little bit of time."

I heard her gasp as I rolled her over and took her from behind. I held tightly to her hips as I thrust into her. It was hard and fast, but I still managed to get her to orgasm twice. We took a quick shower and put on the clothes Sookie had left out for us. I was thoroughly pleased to see that Sookie was wearing a skirt. That would be helpful later.

The drive to the airport was almost unbearable. I could feel Sookie's nerves getting the best of her, so I did my best to send feelings of calm to her. However, I was barely keeping calm myself, so I doubt that it was very helpful to her.

I just kept thinking about Felipe getting his hands on her. He'd never been one for playing fair or following rules or traditions. I knew I couldn't just sit back and let him take her. It just wasn't going to happen, but at what cost? Despite my inability to say it aloud like the fool Compton, I would die for her. I wasn't a fool to announce that, knowing she could be used as a pawn to get to me. I also knew that sometimes dying for someone is not the best thing to do. If Felipe killed me, who will be there to protect her from him?

I would have to play our game and I'd do my best to keep her mine. It was a pathetic plan, but I didn't know what else to do. I was planning on talking to Niall if Felipe ever pulled this shit, but now Niall has moved on and would not be an ally when it came to fighting Felipe.

I had been in wars and fights and politics for my entire existence, and this woman's fate made me unable to think of a better plan. I felt weak, but I would not regret my feelings for her. I had existed for many years and she finally made me happy again. What the fuck do I care what people (human, vampire or shifter) think about that?

I had been thinking for some time, even before she finally declared herself mine, that I wanted her to move in with me. I hated her being so far from me. I remembered the chill in her house at night when I stayed with her. She would shiver sometimes in the night and it irritated me to no end that she wouldn't even entertain the idea of getting better windows without drafts. She deserved better; to be taken care of better. If only her pride didn't get in the way all the time. We were both too proud for our own good. When we returned to Shreveport, I would ask her. I was positive we would be leaving together, but I didn't want to ask while everything was still up in the air. I was unaccustomed to feeling…_helpless_…like I had been. I was determined to make everything work out. Now that she was finally mine, I would let nothing stop me. I felt my familiar determination fill me and I felt more like myself again.

When we finally pulled into the parking lot of the private airfield, I was feeling much better but Sookie looked like she was ready to get sick. I watched in concern and then pride as she closed her eyes for a minute, preparing herself. When she opened her eyes, she was resolute. Her eyes blazed and I could feel from her that she was back to being the fierce warrior that I love. We made a good team.

We boarded the plane in complete silence and in ten minutes, we were in the air. I knew we had a very short time until we arrived in Las Vegas and I had a promise to keep. My fangs descended in anticipation of what was to come.

I started with small kisses along her temple and down her jaw line. I could feel her slight annoyance through our bond, so I sent her enough lust to remind her who she was dealing with. Without another thought, Sookie moaned deeply, making my cock twitch, and turned toward me with a new gleam in her eyes. She climbed onto my lap and started kissing me. Her hands worked on unbuttoning my shirt while mine reached under her shirt and lifted her bra to expose her breasts. She really had a perfect pair of breasts. Just right. I broke off our kiss and took one of her perky nipples into my mouth. Sookie arched her back and pressed into me. While my mouth and tongue were occupied, my hands moved down to explore under her skirt. I groaned as I realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Sookie, my lover, do you realize what you do to me?" I asked as I started unbuttoning my pants. The second my erection sprang free of the pants, she took it in her hot little hands and started pumping me.

"Yes, I think I do," she said with a smirk.

I pulled my pants down to my knees and then Sookie sat down on my lap, sliding onto me, her heat slowly encasing my cock. I let her set the rhythm and I reached down between us to rub her little bundle of nerves. I loved watching her riding me, in control. I loved the sounds of pleasure she made. I loved how she looked when she came. She was a goddess.

"Oh, Eric, I'm so close," Sookie moaned. I leaned down and took her nipple back into my mouth and gently sank my fangs into her breast. With a deep moan of satisfaction, I sucked a small mouthful of her sweet blood into my mouth. I knew that was usually enough to send her over the edge and right on cue, I could feel her walls tightening around my cock and she cried out my name. That was enough to let me find my release as well and I threw my head back, yelling my lover's name, as my orgasm ripped through me.

We sat there for a couple minutes while Sookie caught her breath and I licked the small wounds on her breast to start the healing. "We're lucky that none of the crew came back here," she said quietly and I could feel her extreme embarrassment at having sex in a public place, even though it was not very public on a private jet. I knew it was new territory for her.

"Don't be embarrassed, my love. They work for vampires. They do not come back into the passenger cabin unless we request them to," I explained. I took strands of hair that had fallen in her face, and pulled them back, tucking them behind her ear. Sookie looked up at me with such trusting eyes and I just hoped that I would be able to do right by her.

"I love you, Sookie," I said, hoping to relay a sense of confidence and security.

"I love you too, Eric," she responded. Her eyes glowed in happiness. She'd been so unhappy for so long, I was glad to see a true, unguarded smile on her face once again. I was more than happy to be the one to give her that happiness.

She got up to get cleaned up in the tiny airplane bathroom and I went to the refrigerator and found some human food for her. She'd eaten before the sun had set, but we were both so preoccupied when we left that we did not grab something for the trip. Felipe was not likely to provide human food for her.

She ate her sandwich and drank her juice which relieved me. I had been drinking her blood even though I knew that she needed more time to recover. I was afraid that she would become anemic. When I'd called Dr. Ludwig the night we found her, she'd said that her emotional health was dependant on her physical health. I had been concerned by the number of things that she'd experienced in the last couple years. Even before she was taken, she was already showing signs of PTSD. The last several times I'd talked to her I'd been worried about how she was really doing. Then the fucking fairy had to show up and hurt her even more. I hated seeing Sookie so anxious and distraught.

We sat in silence contemplating what was to come. Sookie idly ran her fingers over her new opal necklace. Too soon for my taste, the pilot announced that we should return to our seats to prepare for landing. Sookie took my hand and together we watched the lights of Las Vegas get closer as the plane descended.

SPOV

We were met at the airport by a stretch limo. I'd been in several limos, but that limo was by far the most comfortable. The driver even poured me a glass of champagne. Despite the gravity of the situation, I looked around excitedly as we drove through the city. That seemed to amuse Eric to no end. We finally pulled up in front of Royal Blood, Felipe's casino hotel.

The second Felipe's hotel came into view, the smile fell from my face and my heart sank. Eric squeezed my hand in an attempt to reassure me, but I could feel his anxiety and fear as readily as my own. The limo pulled up in front of the casino and a doorman opened the door for us. Eric got out first and held out his hand to me. I gratefully accepted his assistance getting out of the car and did not let go of his hand as we waited before going in. I wanted to work up my nerve just a little more before going in.

Eric leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Sookie, you need to calm down. Slow down your breathing." I nodded and with his mental and emotional assistance found myself, once again, calm and collected. We walked up the red carpet together into the casino. The sights and sounds of the casino were a little overwhelming. Felipe was waiting for us right inside.

"Sheriff Northman. I am so glad you were able to make it," Eric bowed deeply in greeting. The King took my hand and delicately kissed it. His lips lingered much longer than was considered polite. "Miss Stackhouse, I am so glad to see you looking better. We were all quite worried about you for a while."

I was a little uncomfortable with the intimacy that he was trying to convey with his eyes, but I nodded to him in greeting. "Your highness, thank you. I appreciate your concern but I'm doing much better now. Thank you again for helping in my rescue," I said. Hopefully I sounded sufficiently thankful. I knew how important my appearance and presentation was going to be in the next couple days.

"Please call me Felipe," he said with a smile.

"Of course, Felipe, and please call me Sookie," I responded politely.

"I'm sure that you would like to clean up before we talk more. We are having a small party this evening. Russell Edgington is here this evening with several of his associates. I hope you are feeling up to joining us, Sookie," Felipe said. He managed to sound both considerate and patronizing at the same time.

"Eric?" I asked, referring the question to him. I was doing my best to make Eric look good. His face did not reveal the surprise he felt.

Eric responded directly to the King, "We would be honored to join in the festivities, Sir."

Felipe dismissed us and we followed the bell hop with our luggage into the elevator. The vampire-safe floors were floors 13-21, so I was surprised when we stopped on the 12th floor.

"Ma'am, your room is on this floor," the bellhop explained when I hesitated. Then he added, "There will be a security guard posted outside your room during the daytime hours."

I looked up at Eric but his face was like stone. I could feel his anger and irritation, but we followed the bellhop to my room. I'd packed separate bags just for convenience of finding things, but now I was really glad that I'd done that. The bellhop was anxious to leave, but Eric leaned down to give me a kiss.

"My love, don't worry. I'll be close. I'll meet you back here in half an hour. Don't open the door for anyone other than me, Victor or the King. We cannot refuse Victor or Felipe, but do not go with anyone you do not know. I will talk to Felipe about having you moved up to my room," Eric whispered. I was uncomfortable with the whole situation, but I had told Eric that I would trust him, so I decided I would let him take care of it. He quickly nibbled on my earlobe, driving me crazy, and then he was gone.

I practiced my meditation for a minute to try to empty my mind and even my emotions, but I hadn't been doing it long enough for it to really help. I finally sighed and opened up the dress bag and pulled out the sky blue gown that I'd purchased the other night with Eric. The dress was one of my favorites of the things I'd gotten and was slightly sparkly with spaghetti straps and was long with a slit up one side that went up to mid-thigh. It was very elegant looking. In my suitcase I found a lingerie set that matched the dress.

I put my hair up and hopped into the shower quickly, not bothering to wash my hair again. I put on a light bit of makeup, lotioned up my body and brushed my teeth. I found a curling iron in the bathroom, so I put a couple curls in. I was just zipping up the dress when Eric knocked on the door. I slipped on my stiletto heels before answering the door.

He stood there in the doorway, his eyes blazing as he took in my appearance. I had to look him up and down as well. He was wearing a very nice suit with a deep blue shirt. Wow. I put a coy smile on my face and shut the door behind me.

I was getting excited for the little party. It had been a while since I'd gotten all dressed up and went dancing. I put my arm in Eric's and we made our way to the ballroom. When we walked through the door, I just shook my head. He called that a 'small party'? There were at least a hundred fifty people milling around, mostly vampires. A dozen people with 'donor' nametags were standing off to the side, just like a buffet.

We mingled for a while. I was still nervous around Russell, but we talked for a little while and he never made any mention of me rescuing Bill from his mansion or killing Lorena and sticking her body in his pool. So, all in all, it was a good conversation.

The band played a variety of music, but being vampires they'd probably lived through countless changes in popular music. We waltzed, we tangoed, and we did the salsa. I loved dancing with him and the world around us seemed to just melt away. I wasn't sure if it was our new closeness, the strengthen bond, or something else, but dancing with him was amazing. We danced as though we'd danced together for years. I hadn't had so much fun in a long time. I was able to be carefree if only for a short time. I could forget about everything around me and just dance in his arms.

We stopped dancing to get a couple drinks, bottled blood for him and a gin and tonic for me. As we waited at the bar, I suddenly panicked when I felt a hand grab my arm. Victor. He didn't grab me hard or rudely or suggestively. My body however, expected an attack and I flew backwards into Eric. I would have landed on the floor if he hadn't been there to catch me. My heart raced and I barely kept a sob from escaping. I knew almost instantly that there was nothing to panic about. I knew that I was overreacting, but try telling that to my body. Eric pulled me against his chest and rubbed my back until I was okay again. So much for the idea of exaggerating PTSD. There was no need to exaggerate. I was just pleased that I hadn't actually cried this time so my makeup wasn't ruined.

I heard Victor say something to Eric, but I wasn't really in any condition to pay attention to what was being said. When I finally calmed down again, I looked around for Victor and saw him across the room having a hushed conversation with Felipe.

I looked up at Eric. I could see from his eyes that he wasn't happy with what had just happened.

I said miserably, "I'm sorry, Eric. I panicked. Why don't we go over and make peace?" He completely surprised me by laughing.

"Sookie, love, I'm not upset that you panicked," he said brushing the hair out of my face. Then he thought to me, _"I am just upset at how interested in you Felipe and Victor have been tonight. I keep hearing your name and I don't like it." _

That was the first that we'd tried to test changes in my ability after exchanging blood again and the difference was drastic. Eric could have been talking aloud for how clear he was speaking in my mind. I thought back to him_, "I am yours, Eric. They will not take me from you."_ His eyes widened and I could feel his surprise. I smiled quietly in confirmation when he questioningly raised his eyebrows at me. We both were feeling the difference.

"Why don't we go over to talk to them? I'd like to apologize to Victor," I said reasonably. I didn't miss his brief disbelieving look before he started leading me in their direction. Truthfully, I had absolutely no desire to apologize because he should have known better than to come over and grab my arm after what he knew I'd (just) gone through. Not only that, but Victor and Felipe were not my favorite vampires by any stretch of the imagination. They took over leadership in Louisiana by killing a lot of other vampires. Vampires that I knew and some I even liked were murdered in cold blood. Victor and his minions surrounded my house and basically threatened to kill me and some of the most important people in my life. That's not something that I can just ignore. However, my life was now dependent on sucking up to them.

As we got close to Victor and Felipe, Eric stopped and pulled me to an abrupt stop. He waited until Felipe nodded to us before approaching.

"Victor, I just want to apologize for freaking out. I'm still a little jumpy and you caught me off guard," I said to Victor. He looked at me like I was a piece of shit he got stuck on his shoe as he sneered at me, but he nodded.

"Miss Stackhouse, how are you enjoying the party?" Felipe asked flourishing his arm toward the mingling guests.

"I'm having a great time, thank you. The band is great," I said sincerely. I had actually been having a great time dancing.

"Have you heard anything interesting tonight?" he asked.

"Yes. Actually your accountant, who stopped in for a minute before leaving for the night, is embezzling money from you. He's stolen over a hundred thousand dollars from you so far," I said with a smile. Now was the time for proving my worth.

Felipe raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Very interesting. He and I will need to have a talk. Anything else that you heard?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"No. That was it," I said, suddenly worried that he wasn't impressed. I knew I should have spent more time listening in on people.

"You heard nothing else?" he asked incredulously.

I rushed to explain; hoping that I hadn't been set up or something or missed someone he had planted in the party to test me. "Well, nobody else was thinking anything important."

"Continue explaining," Felipe said when I paused.

Okay. "Well, there are a lot of variables that can affect me catching something important. First, different people think differently. I don't always hear a full stream of thought. Sometimes I get a flash of the thought along with a visual. Some people are louder than others. Some people I get less of their thought process but more of impressions and feelings. Some people think mostly in pictures but they are usually the artists. Lastly, people aren't always thinking about their deep dark secrets at the exact moment that I'm listening. I can only hear their thoughts if they are actively thinking about the subject in the first place," I tried to explain.

"That is interesting," Felipe said. I didn't really get the impression that he really thought it was interesting, but rather that his suspicion of me had lessened.

"Sookie, I have several jobs for you in the morning," Felipe stated. I looked up at Eric and he nodded at me.

"Of course, your highness," I said with a slight nod.

"I will have someone come to your door at noon to give you a schedule," he said.

I glanced at Eric again and he narrowed his eyes. "Sir, may I inquire about a body guard?" Eric asked.

"Of course. The person that gives you your schedule will be escorting you to your appointments," he said. He turned as though he was about to walk away.

"Sir," I said, getting him to turn back to me. "Sir, what is his name? I want to make sure that I don't let anyone in that isn't supposed to be there," I explained.

"Oh don't worry about that. Did I not tell you who I was sending?" he asked, knowing full well that he hadn't. He was pleased as punch about something which made me exceedingly uneasy. "John Quinn will be your bodyguard. I recall that you already know each other," he said, making it more of a question than a statement.

I froze my smile on my face and I could feel Eric's anger and a bit of jealousy. "Yes, I know John," I said. Lovely. Felipe smiled warmly and then moved onto the next group of partygoers. I heard a brief flash of a thought from his head. He was quite pleased with the effect Quinn's name had on our reactions. He knew we had dated for a while and wanted to do anything he could to make Eric and I question each other's loyalty.

We mingled with the other partygoers a little bit more, but soon made our way out of the ballroom. I was relieved that the party had seemed to go pretty well.

"Would you like to go up to your room?" Eric asked.

"We have to keep our separate rooms?" I asked, disappointed.

"Yes. I spoke to Felipe while you were getting dressed earlier and he insisted that it was safer for both of us," he said aloud and then continued by thinking to me, _"The vampire floors are only accessible with a security key card, but he questioned my motivations when I persisted, so I had to relent."_

"What do you mean _safer_?" I asked.

"Felipe explained that we have separate rooms for your convenience during the day while keeping my resting place secure. You will have a guard at times during the day. As much as I hate to admit it, I know that Quinn will keep you safe," he explained. Then thought to me, _"He is trying to keep us separate as much as possible. He is using my daytime safety as the reason."_

I didn't say anything else because I didn't think I'd be able to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. I was fully aware that Casinos, especially ones owned by vampire kings, were likely highly regulated with hidden cameras and microphones.

The whole thing made me tired, plus I needed to be up and ready to go at noon. After we got back to my room, Eric made some jokes and was throwing out a lot of sexual innuendo, but he knew I was exhausted and nervous, so he didn't push anything but said he would stay with me until dawn. After half an hour of listening to him, I finally told him to lay back and I had my way with him. I fell asleep feeling completely sated, and secure in the arms of my lover.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to tribbadawn for the Mile High Club suggestion. Hope you enjoyed the flight.

Thank you to all of you that leave reviews or send PM's. I love hearing what you think. It helps me become a better writer so thank you!


	32. Chapter 32

Charlaine Harris owns all rights to characters, not me.

A/N: A huge thank you to **jdcoke **for you editing. You have a been a huge help and encouragement to me. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 32

The first things I was aware of when I woke were the echoes of my screams in the hotel room and large, warm hands gripping my shoulders and shaking me. I struggled against the hands, but I was no match for his strength. My screams turned into gasps as my head cleared of sleep, but my body still didn't get the message that my nightmare was over. My heart was thundering in my chest and I could only take in small shallow breaths even though my body was starving for oxygen. I jumped back when something covered my mouth but I almost immediately felt better. I looked up into Quinn's wide eyes and continued to breathe in and out into the paper bag.

When I was finally out of my panic attack, I sank back down onto the bed. Quinn pulled the sheet up to cover me and that, of course, was when I realized that I was still naked. I gripped the sheet and pulled it up to my neck.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. I just nodded completely embarrassed.

"What are you doing in here, Quinn?" I asked. My voice was hoarse from screaming and my entire body was still shaking.

"I was outside guarding your door and I heard you scream. Now that you're awake, would you like me to go?" It was a first, but he seemed very unsure of himself. Little old me had scared the big bad tiger.

I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was a little after eleven o'clock in the morning. The alarm was set to go off a couple minutes later. "I'll be fine, Quinn. Thank you," I said.

The phone beside me rang and Quinn handed it to me before I could reach for it.

"Hello?" I answered tentatively.

"Sookie, love, are you alright? I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you awoke," Eric said quietly. Even without me sleeping next to him, he still woke up when I had a nightmare. Tears prickled at my eyes and finally started falling.

"I'm fine, Eric. You can go back to sleep now."

"If you need me, you know what room I'm in. Quinn can get you up here," Eric responded, although I could hear the bitterness when he said Quinn's name.

"I know, Eric. I'm really okay. It's time for me to get up anyway. Go back to sleep and I'll see you tonight," I said. We said our goodbyes and then I hung up the phone. I hadn't even realized that Quinn was still standing next to the bed until he spoke up.

"Eric woke up?" he asked, incredulously. I could hear Quinn's confused thoughts.

"Yes," I stated sharply. He seemed to get the hint and mumbled something about guarding the door before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

I didn't want to stand around and think, so I got ready as quickly as I could and was dressed and ready to go twenty minutes later. I was happy to see how quick I had been because I had half an hour before my first meeting. There was time to grab a quick breakfast. I made sure I had my cell phone in my pocket set on silent and my notebook and pen.

I tried to mentally prepare myself to spend the day with Quinn before I finally opened the door, but I still knew it would be a long day.

"That was quick, Sookie," Quinn said, surprised. He smiled widely when he looked me over. "You look nice. I like the suit," he said. It was, of course, one of my new purchases. It was a tan colored suit that was nicely tailored to look professional yet not stuffy. I was wearing a white button down shirt, showing just a hint of cleavage, under the jacket.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. Quinn led the way to the elevator.

"Our first meeting is at noon?" I asked to confirm what Felipe said the night before.

"Actually the meeting was postponed to 12:30. There was bad weather in Denver so the contractor's plane was running late," he explained.

"Well, that's even better. Let's grab breakfast then…or lunch, I guess it would be," I said. I was starving. It was hard to eat at regular intervals when surrounded by vampires that didn't eat food.

Quinn updated me on his business while we made our way to the restaurant. There was actually a whole group of restaurants at one side of the casino floor, we headed to the buffet-style restaurant. When we got to the restaurant entrance, I stopped in my tracks and my jaw dropped. I'd heard about Vegas buffets being big, but this was something else. There was probably enough food to feed a thousand people. Quinn burst out laughing at me so I looked up and scowled at him, but I conceded that my reaction was probably a little funny. I felt like the poor country girl visiting the big city for the first time and, well, that probably wasn't too far off the mark.

I tried to pay the cashier as we went in, but Quinn frowned at me. They obviously knew Quinn and simply waved us through.

"You and I don't pay for food here. It's one of the perks of working for the Vampire King," he explained. He managed to keep most of the bitterness out of his voice, but I could still hear it.

"We're both stuck working for him against our will but we get free food so no problem," I said stoically.

"_Watch it, babe,"_ he thought to me.

"Whatever," I muttered under my breath.

When we got to the buffet tables I was pleased to see that they still had breakfast food available, so I took helpings of scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage (,) and several different kinds of fruit. After we'd both made our selections and filled our plates, Quinn led the way over to a booth with a reserved sign toward the back. I approved. It was a good location for strategic defense.

"So, babe, you and Eric are back together," Quinn stated as though it was pleasant meal conversation. _'And so it starts.' _I sighed loudly.

"Yes." I was hoping it would be a quick conversation and we could move on.

"I knew you left me for him," Quinn said bitterly.

I started getting defensive. "No. Actually, Quinn, Eric and I only got together after he rescued me about a week ago. I broke up with you because you stopped calling me and didn't let me know that you were in trouble, and instead, showed up one night with a hostile group of vampires at my door threatening my life and the lives of several of my closest friends." I took a breath and kept going. "And remember, this was after they'd already killed the Queen and every Sheriff but Eric and a lot of other vampires in their areas. You never called me to tell me that you were in trouble. You never called to warn me that I had vampires coming to watch me and find out all about me. I figured it all out the hard way." I suddenly lost steam and slumped back in my seat. My food was forgotten.

"I told you I was sorry about that. I was trying to protect you. You never really gave us a chance, Babe. You had much higher standards for me than you ever had for Bill or Eric," he said, hanging his head.

I almost laughed at his expression when I told him that I agreed with him. "Quinn, I don't know why. I think that, even then, I knew that we would never work. I don't know why I couldn't give you more of a chance. I just don't know. I don't think it was meant to be. I'm sorry if I hurt you because that truly wasn't my intention."

His eyes were sad, but he accepted my explanation…mostly. I wondered if maybe we both needed some closure. The rest of the meal was quite comfortable. We chatted about his work and mine. We stayed away from the touchy subjects which I was intensely grateful for.

Finally we made our way up to the office where the first meeting was to take place. Quinn stayed right outside the door while I went inside. I listened in on a series of meetings between Felipe's day man and contractors, suppliers and a real estate firm that was negotiating the purchase of some property for Felipe. I played the part of assistant again and kept a series of notes for Felipe to look over later. Nothing very interesting happened, but I did find a couple shady business practices to report and a connection to the FotS.

Finally, though not soon enough for my taste, we were finished. Quinn led the way back to my room.

"Quinn, thank you for guarding me today. I really do appreciate it."

"Anytime, babe," he said wistfully. There was plenty more that he wanted to say running through his head, but he left it alone. He placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and I went into my room.

I had about forty-five minutes before Eric would wake so I lay down on the bed to rest for a couple minutes. The next thing I knew, Eric was knocking on the door.

"I gave you a keycard last night, right?" I asked after I opened the door for Eric.

"Yes, but I didn't want to scare you by coming in while you were sleeping, dear one," he responded. "How was your day with Quinn?" he asked and I snorted.

"Nice job downplaying your jealousy," I laughed. He rolled his eyes at me and I laughed harder. He kept a straight face, but I could feel his amusement through the bond.

"Actually I spent most of the day in an office listening to really boring business meetings, Eric," I said. "So what is the plan for tonight?" I asked.

"We have a meeting at eleven o'clock to discuss the meetings you attended today. We will also discuss your future security," he said quietly. I was dreading that meeting.

"Why don't we go to dinner," Eric suggested. I just nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence. My nerves were shot. I brushed my hair quickly, and threw on one of my new sundresses. It was casual yet still looked sophisticated. The blue of the dress highlighted the blue of my opal necklace. That was one of the things that I liked about opals. They had so many different colors in them, and the colors that you wore with them would affect what color seemed most dominant in the stone.

I found a purse and put in my room keycard, my cell phone and my small notebook. Eric put his arm around me and led the way. I walked silently next to Eric as he continued to rub small circles on my back as he tried to calm me. When we got out of the elevator on the main floor of the casino, I suddenly felt a surge of panic. I'd been so lost in myself that I didn't put my shields up fast enough and I was bombarded with the thoughts of a thousand people at once. Eric caught me as my legs started giving out. Eric was the only thing keeping me together. I felt our minds and thoughts connect and his eyes opened wide as he heard what I was hearing. Then without me having to ask, he forced a silence around my mind so I could put up my shields. That was exactly what I needed.

"Thank you, Eric," I said.

"Does that happen often?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. We started making our way through the crowd toward the restaurants again.

I answered his question thoughtfully. "On a smaller scale, that does happen occasionally. When I'm stressed, it's worse. I don't often come to places like this, crowded with so many people. Plus a good number of these people are very emotionally charged. They're winning, they're losing, they're getting married, they're drunk, they're sexually charged. I was just distracted and not paying attention to making sure that my shields were up," I tried to explain.

I started walking toward the buffet that Quinn and I had lunch in earlier, but Eric stopped me. I looked up at his excited face and couldn't help but smile back.

"I had something else in mind," he said. He led me over to the most expensive restaurant in the casino. I'd read about it in the info packet in the hotel room. He'd made reservations and they immediately showed us to a private room in the back. There was an elegant table set up, and candles and flowers all over the room. There was a small fireplace with a crackling fire.

"Eric?" I asked, unable to further form a question.

Knowing what I was wondering, he explained, "I wanted to treat you tonight. I thought you would enjoy this," he said simply. I just smiled at him. It was a beautiful gesture. I also understood the unspoken knowledge that tonight was unlikely to go our way. From what I had read of Felipe's mind last night, it was already made up. Eric wanted one last moment to enjoy each other's company before we learned our fate.

We sat down and Eric pressed a small button that was built into the table. Almost immediately a waiter came in with my salad and a wine glass of premium blood for Eric. His face lit up when he saw it.

"Ma'am, may I offer you a glass of our house red?" the server asked politely.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," I said. While my glass of wine was being poured, I took a quick look at the menu. I knew it was a bad sign when the menu had no prices, but when I turned my head to Eric, he frowned at me and told me to order whatever I wanted. I selected an herbed chicken with rice pilaf and asparagus and the waiter left quickly to put in my order.

"Sookie, I talked to Alcide about you shopping for a computer. I just got a new laptop myself so if you would like my old one for your new business you are more than welcome to it," Eric said. We both knew my plans may be on hold due to the current 'situation', but it was much more pleasant to ignore it.

"Eric you don't really have to do that. With the money I got for Rhodes, I can afford it. Plus it's a tax write-off as a business expense. When exactly did you get your new computer?" I asked. I admit that I was a little suspicious of him 'buying a new computer' just as I happened to be looking for one.

Eric looked confused about the question as he responded, "Five weeks ago." I searched in Eric's mind for an ulterior motive and he smiled as he realized what I was doing.

"_I really did get a new computer. I was going to donate the old one to a local high school, but wanted Bill to make sure that the hard drive was completely wiped before sending it on. It is a perfectly good computer and you would be welcome to it,"_ he thought to me. Then he teased me aloud, "You worry too much."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. "Okay, fine Eric. I'll take your old computer," I conceded. It couldn't be all bad because he looked truly excited that I was accepting his gift.

We joked and laughed a lot as we ate our meal. Every time Eric pressed the little button, my next course would arrive. The chicken I ordered was wonderful. It was probably the best chicken I'd ever eaten. I still cringed thinking about how much it must have cost, but it was still probably worth it.

I told Eric more about the things I was thinking about getting for my business. Eric was a very good business man and had a lot of ideas. We discussed what my title should be and decided on the rather vague 'Professional Consultant'. It wasn't like I could put 'Professional Telepath' on my business cards.

We also talked about school and Eric recommended a long list of classes that I should take. Not surprisingly, Eric had taken _a lot_ of classes over the years.

I cringed before moving onto the next business necessity. "I also need to get a new car and before you start, no, you may not purchase a car for me or give me your old one because you are getting a new one, or whatever else you are about to say." Eric threw his head back laughing.

"I have multiple cars. You can have the Volvo. I had very little occasion to use it," Eric said, laughing. I'd forgotten about his multiple cars.

"No. I'm not taking one of your cars. I will buy my own car," I said. I meant it, but it was still kind of funny watching Eric try to figure out how to get a new car for me. He just looked so excited about it.

"Sookie, love, I also own a car dealership if you will recall," Eric reminded me.

"I know, but I can't afford a new car and I really don't think it's necessary. I'll find a reasonable used car," I said.

"My lot sells used cars as well. I would sell it to you at cost. That would be perfectly reasonable. You will still pay for the purchase of your used car and I don't lose or spend any money on you," Eric explained reasonably. I rolled my eyes at him, but it was a good idea.

I finished the last bite of my desert, a raspberry, white chocolate mousse and realized that our peaceful reprieve was nearly over.

Eric reached across the table and took my hand. "It will all work out, love." I nodded in agreement and tried to ignore the traitorous tears that were threatening to fall.

After dinner we wandered around the casino a little. I'd never been much of a gambler, but it was fun to watch people betting their money. I would never be one to gamble. I worked too hard to make my money. I would never be one to risk it like that. Casinos don't do so well because everybody wins a lot of money. Casinos are profitable because people lose a lot of money, hoping for that big win.

Eric convinced me to try a couple games, but I refused to spend more than fifteen dollars. I actually made three hundred fifty dollars, but then lost the whole amount. That just proved the point of why I didn't like to gamble. For fifteen dollars, I had a fun time. No harm, no foul. Any more than that, I'd just be losing hard-earned money. I could see how easy it would be to get addicted.

As we walked around, I noticed one man at a high stakes poker table that was cheating. He had a scam going with the dealer. I 'told' Eric by thinking it to him and he waved over one of the plentiful security people.

I prepared myself to try to explain, but the security guy introduced himself before I had the chance. "Miss Stackhouse, my name is George." I shook his hand, a little unsure. Felipe must have given them my description or something.

"It's nice to meet you, George. I just wanted to let you know that the man sitting at the poker table over there," I nodded toward the table, "he has a scam going with the dealer. I'm not exactly sure of what the scam is, though because I don't really know much about Poker." George looked at me a little suspiciously, but I got from his mind that Felipe had told them not to question me. He was also thinking about the plan for my training session tomorrow to go over the mechanics of the different games and possible cheats.

I was right. Felipe had made up his mind. I wanted to start on Plan B, but I needed to wait for it to play out. I relayed tomorrow's casino training plan to Eric mind-to-mind, but he didn't seem surprised.

George promised to keep a closer eye on them until they figured out what the scam was and then went back to work. Eric and I continued wandering the casino.

The time for our meeting with Felipe finally arrived. We walked slowly to his office. I was dreading what was to come. The door to his office was open and Felipe and Victor were talking quietly when we arrived. Felipe heard us approaching and waved us into the office.

"Eric, Sookie," Felipe said, nodding to us in turn.

"Felipe, Victor," we both said, nodding to them. My stomach was filled with butterflies.

"I understand that you caught a scam between one of my dealers and a player," Felipe said.

"Yes, sir. I couldn't figure out what the scam was because I am not an expert at card games, but they had something going on," I responded.

"Did you hear anything of interest during the meetings you attended today?"

"Yes. Most of it was on the up and up, but the real estate agent didn't disclose a chemical spill on the property that you want to buy and the cleanup estimate is in the millions. She also was a member of the Fellowship and that was one of the reasons that she was scamming you. She also is working on getting a copy of the blueprints for this casino from the builder. She's already bribed several of the people employed by the builder so it won't be much longer. She's going to give the blue-prints to the FotS to arrange a bombing," I explained. I opened my purse and handed him some of my notes from the day.

"Here are my notes for the day, so you can look them over if you want. Hopefully most of it is legible," I said nervously. That made me think of my new business idea. I'd need to make a nice form or something to present my finding. That was assuming that I wouldn't be trapped working in Las Vegas for Felipe.

"Very good," Felipe said. He looked completely delighted with my findings.

"Well, Sookie, my dear, a decision has been made in regards to your protection. As you know, you have the formal protection of our kingdom and while under that protection in Shreveport, you were still kidnapped and tortured. You were inefficiently tracked after you were taken. What should have been a quick tracking of your whereabouts, took an entire week and involved many people and multiple Supernatural groups and that is just unacceptable. Therefore, it has been decided that to protect the Kingdom's telepathic asset, you are to remain here under my direct protection."

"Felipe, you are talking about my blood-bonded. Tradition states that you cannot separate me from my blood-bonded. I will protect her myself. I will not let anything happen to Sookie," Eric said. I could feel how much effort it was taking for him to remain under control.

"That is a nice sentiment, Sheriff; however, under your 'protection' she was still kidnapped and tortured. I will keep her here and keep her safe. I have an entire security staff, including humans, vampires and shifters. I also have not had much of a chance to use our asset, and this will give me a chance to do so. I need to have it demonstrated that our telepath is worth the expense of protection," he stated. Felipe's voice was getting significantly colder.

"Felipe, she is suffering from post traumatic stress disorder and she has regular panic attacks. I am able to quickly help her calm down. Her ability suffers when she is anxious or not feeling secure," Eric said. I could feel the anger rolling off of him.

Finally I couldn't stand listening while they continued to discuss my future. "Your highness, I appreciate your concern for my safety, but I don't want to leave my home. I want to stay with Eric. I feel safe with him."

"Sookie, this decision is not up to you. I have offered you my kingdom's protection to you and I do not take that lightly. It is my responsibility to keep you safe now," Felipe responded.

"The decision is not up to me?" I asked incredulously. "Sir, I have a life in Louisiana. I don't want to leave my home," I said.

"Miss Stackhouse, the decision is made. You are to remain here and Eric will be leaving later tonight," his voice was cold.

"I won't stay. It's as simple as that. I am _not_ a vampire. You don't have the right to keep me against my will," I said desperately. I was hoping to sound confident, but it definitely didn't come out that way.

Victor leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You _will_ stay. We know where your brother lives. We know where your friends are. You _will_ stay here without further comment or we _will_ send men to visit your loved ones." So much for sugar coating. I knew that it would always be a possibility for him to use my friends and family, but he was so blatantly threatening me and my friends. My blood ran cold. He stepped away from me with a happy, carefree smile on his face, as though he didn't just threaten the lives of my friends and family, but then again, that was kind of his attitude when he came to my house the night of the takeover.

I was sure that both Eric and Felipe heard what Victor had whispered to me, but it was Felipe that Eric addressed. "Sir, she is my bonded. It is against our traditions to separate us," Eric said. His anger was almost palpable in the air as he tried to control himself.

Felipe's expression turned cold and I involuntarily stepped back in fear. "Eric, are you questioning your King? If so, I would be happy to end it here," he said to Eric as he pulled out a sword that was hidden beneath his cape.

I looked in fear at Eric. I couldn't watch him be killed. I called out to his mind, _"Eric, please, don't get yourself killed. I have a backup plan. Please!"_

He knelt down on one knee and lowered his head in a show of his submission. "I will abide by your decision, my King," he said in a grave voice. I knew it was killing him to do it.

"A car will pick you up to drive you to the airport in three hours. I have already arranged for your flight on Anubis Air. You are dismissed," Felipe said before turning back to me. "As for you, Miss Stackhouse, you will remain here for tonight. Tomorrow you will be moved to more long-term accommodations in my estate. You will be given a packet of information before sunrise including security protocols and training in games and casino business practices. Please do not be afraid of me. I do not wish you any harm. I have a responsibility to keep you safe and I will do everything in my power to do so." He turned away from us, clearly dismissing us both. Victor continued to watch us as we left the room, with a huge smile on his face.

Eric and I walked side-by-side back to my hotel room. When the door shut behind us, I went into the bathroom and turned on the water to the bathtub. I took out my cell phone and found the number I was looking for in my address book. When the call was answered, I simply said, "Plan B," and hung up. I couldn't say another word for fear of crying. I turned off the tub before returning to Eric. Given that Eric had a vampire's heightened sense of hearing, I was pretty sure that the sound of the water wouldn't mask the sound of my call, but at least I'd tried.

Eric was sitting on the end of the bed, his head in his hands. I could feel the anger and self-condemnation he was feeling. I pulled his hands away from his face and sat down, straddling in his lap. We held each other tightly for several minutes. Eventually our bodies took over and we made love for what would be the last time if our backup plans did not work. The words had already been said, but our bodies needed to express our love and devotion to one another.

When we both were sated, and I lay in Eric's arms trying to catch my breath, I heard Eric's phone ring. He answered it and by the way he immediately tensed up I knew it was nothing good.

"Get up, Sookie. Felipe wants to see us both. Now," he said tersely.

I questioned myself again. I knew that this was due to my Plan B. Maybe I'd made the wrong decision. Maybe I should have waited for Eric to leave town, except that I wanted him to be relieved of suspicion before leaving.

We quickly redressed and made our way up to Felipe's office. Eric bowed down in front of the King and I nodded deeply.

Felipe got right to the point. "Eric, perhaps I should remind you again that I have been generous in letting you live. You were the only Sheriff I allowed to remain in position. Yet you question my decisions and go behind my back making political moves. Is being Sheriff not sufficient for you? Do you wish to be King?" Felipe was furious.

Eric looked up at Felipe with wide eyes. "My King, I am happy being Sheriff. I do not wish for anything more My King," Eric said. The confusion on his face was evident.

Why am I getting calls now questioning my protection of the telepath?" he yelled. Eric looked back and forth between Felipe and Victor trying to figure out what was going on, while Victor and Felipe were getting more and more irate.

This wasn't going how I'd hoped. "Sir? I think that may be my fault. I called to let my shifter friends know that I was being forced to stay here. Eric knew nothing about it," I said. My whole body was shaking.

From behind us I heard a strong, familiar voice. "Felipe, it is most unusual to keep a vampire from his bonded human. I assume that you have a very good reason for this," Russell said.

"Are you questioning how I am ruling my own kingdom, Russell?" Felipe asked. He was so tense that if he were human I'd worry about him having a heart attack.

"No, Felipe. I am merely saying that it is unusual. It speaks volumes about what you are willing to do for power. Especially so soon after you took over Louisiana by force. I would venture to guess that some of the other Kings and Queens would be interested in hearing about this as well," Russell said lightly. When he finished speaking, he started examining his fingernails, looking completely bored by the whole situation.

"I suggest that you stay out of business that does not involve you, Russell," Felipe said, then turned back to Eric who was still kneeling in front of him. "Is it true that you had no knowledge of this?"

"I did not know anything about this until you brought it to my attention, your highness," he said.

Felipe looked from Eric to Russell and finally seemed to make a decision. "Get out of here. It is time for you to get to your plane." Eric stood and took my hand. I reached up to kiss him but was interrupted. "I said get out!" Felipe yelled.

Eric looked sadly at me and then turned around and left.

"Sookie, my dear. Insubordination will not be tolerated. Call it off," he said. I slowly pulled out my phone and redialed the number for Janine.

"This is Sookie again. You can stop making phone calls now," I said quietly and without waiting for confirmation, ended the call.

Felipe 'requested' that Russell leave his office and then called Quinn to escort me to my room. Quinn and I didn't say a word to each other. He simply walked me to my room. He checked inside the room before leaving to make sure it was secure.

"Sookie, I'll be right outside the door if you need anything," Quinn said. I closed the door behind him, painfully aware of being alone. I knew I was the one that told Eric to trust me and do as the King said, but I couldn't help but feel a little abandoned. I stripped off my clothes and found a pair of pink pajama pants and a white tank top and lay down on the bed to cry. I was alone.

When the tears finally stopped, I decided to watch some TV. I didn't want to go to sleep. I reached for the TV remote sitting on the nightstand and realized that the red light was flashing on the phone. I picked up the phone and called the front desk to ask for my message.

"Good morning, Miss Stackhouse. Let me check here…ah yes. You have a letter waiting for you here at the front desk."

"Could you please bring the letter up to my room?" I asked. They agreed and a couple minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"Sookie, the bellboy just dropped off a letter for you," Quinn called through the door. I opened the door and could see his concern when he took in my tear stained face.

"Thank you," I said quietly, taking the letter from him and closing the door once again.

I did not recognize the handwriting on the envelope. I thought it would be something from Eric or something, but no. I ripped open the envelope and removed the letter. As I unfolded it, my eyes scanned the bottom of the paper to see who had written it. My stomach dropped and my heart started racing when I saw the signature.

Preston.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I love to hear what y'all think, so please leave a review!


	33. Chapter 33

Charlaine Harris owns all rights to characters. I'm just playing with them.

A/N: A huge thank you to jdcoke for your editing skills. You are the best!

* * *

End of previous chapter:

_"Sookie, the bellboy just dropped off a letter for you," Quinn called through the door. I opened the door and could see his concern when he took in my tear stained face._

_"Thank you," I said quietly, taking the letter from him and closing the door once again._

_I did not recognize the handwriting on the envelope. I thought it would be something from Eric or something, but no. I ripped open the envelope and removed the letter. As I unfolded it, my eyes scanned the bottom of the paper to see who had written it. My stomach dropped and my heart started racing when I saw the signature._

_Preston._

Chapter 33

_Dearest Sookie,_

_I must apologize to you for many things. After much contemplation, I finally spoke to Claudine since I knew that she knows you best. I understand now that your Christmas gift was not something appropriate for you. However, I do hope that you can understand that I did not mean any disrespect. I enjoyed our time together and will carry those fond memories with me. Claudine explained how upsetting the whole situation was to you, and apologize again for my part in deceiving you._

_I also beg your forgiveness for bringing you to the attention of my great-uncle Damarion. I did not realize how he would use the information and I deeply regret the outcome. I thought I had convinced both Damarion and Amun that you were of no political importance, but obviously that was not the case. When I heard that you had been abducted, I attempted to find information regarding your condition and location, but I was unsuccessful. I was able to determine that the Fellowship of the Sun had been the ones to actually take you, but I knew who was behind it._

_I deeply regret that I was unable to find any further information about your location, but as I am sure you are now aware, Amun's magic blocked you from being found through supernatural means. I know that the Northman is ensuring your safety so I have stayed away, but I have just become aware that Damarion is in Las Vegas in search of you. I was unsure if you would hear of this through other means, so I am leaving you this letter. I am unable to be of direct assistance to you, as you are staying in a casino owned by vampires. I do not have the ability to mask my scent as both Niall and Damarion have._

_Please be careful and make sure you have protection at all times._

_Preston_

So many thoughts were flying through my head. I was still upset about the whole Preston set-up and simply seeing his name was slightly nauseating. I did my best to put that matter aside for the moment, because obviously, the most important thing to deal with was the fact that Damarion was close and he was coming for me.

I was feeling a little faint, but I had no choice but to deal with this newest calamity. I opened up the door and motioned for Quinn to come inside.

"Okay, Quinn, we have a problem," I said. He instantly came to attention.

"What's up, babe?" he asked.

"Well, first of all, please don't call me babe. No offense, but we're not dating, and it gets on my nerves. Second of all, well, it's a long story, but Prince Damarion is coming for me."

"Prince Damarion?" Quinn asked, looking completely confused.

"You must not have gotten the full story then," I said dejectedly. Quinn shook his head. I'd hoped to avoid getting into it.

"I'll try to sum it up as best I can for you. Prince Damarion is the fairy prince that has been fighting Niall." I almost gave away our relationship but I still wanted to keep that private. "Well, Damarion found out that Niall had been spending time with me and so on, and decided to use me as a political pawn to gain the upper hand on Niall. Amun was the fairy that actually arranged for me to be abducted and he was the one that tortured me. Amun is dead and the fairies are now at war. I understand that most of Damarion's followers have been killed, but evidently he's still alive and now he's coming after me again. I don't know why. I keep trying to tell everyone that I'm really not all that important, but people keep trying to kill me, and if you think I sound tired of the whole thing I am. I am sick and tired of being scared. I'm sick and tired of people trying to kill me. I'm sick and tired of people using me. I just want to live my life."

"He's not going to get you while I'm here," Quinn said confidently.

"At least this time someone gave me a little notice. I'd like to find out when this letter was left for me at the front desk. That can give us a time line to work with. Then I want to get a whole bunch of iron. I'll wrap myself up in iron chains if I have to, but he's not getting me this time." I shot an angry look at Quinn at the visual he was having of me tied up. I was not in the mood for sexual innuendo.

Quinn pulled out his cell phone and started making calls. Soon, I had four more body guards and we were leaving the hotel. I felt safer being in a vampire owned building, but Damarion was able to mask his scent and it was day, so the vampires would be of no help to me anyway.

While they were discussing tactics, I pulled up Eric's phone number on my cell phone. I knew he'd been sent away by the King, but I needed him. I also knew that it was morning and Eric would be asleep for the day, but I knew I could leave a message. I pressed the call button, and after it rang once, I hung it up. I almost called a couple more times, but I stopped myself each time. He would be in trouble if he came back. I couldn't ask him to save me from the Fairy Prince only to be killed by his own King for disregarding his orders to go home. Finally defeated by my circumstance, I put the phone back in my pocket.

***

The plan was to move me to Felipe's estate. It was heavily guarded during the day by shifters and there were magical wards on the buildings and grounds as well. Several people were going to pick up weapons and would meet us there. I was sure that Felipe must have a large stockpile of weaponry, but I doubted if much of it was made of iron. Regular weapons would probably work too, but with iron, we'd have the upper hand.

The security tapes had been examined and the letter had been left for me the day before, so Damarion probably had the upper hand as far as planning went. Niall had said that most of Damarion's supporters had already been killed or captured, so hopefully he didn't have the support that I had with all of Felipe's security team. In the back corner of my mind, I considered the possibility that being in Las Vegas for the sake of my security was probably a good thing this one time, but if anybody asked me, I would deny it every crossed my mind.

Quinn was organizing the security, but he stayed by my side. We were surrounded by body guards as we made our way out of the casino to the waiting line of Hummers. Tourists were all around watching us. It was like a military operation getting me out of there. I finally relaxed when we took off, but nobody else did. I felt kind of useless at that point, so I opened up my mind and tried to see if I could detect any threats around us. That was useless while we were in the city, but as we got out of the city limits, it was more practical. However, nothing came of it.

Felipe's estate was gorgeous. It was tastefully landscaped with desert plants. I never would have thought that could be pretty, but it was. There were a couple fountains in the front with a Native American motif that really fit in well. It seemed like a very relaxing home.

We finally pulled up to the front entrance and I was again surrounded as they hustled me inside. Moments after we arrived, the people with the weapons returned. Everyone moved quickly and efficiently distributing the iron weapons. Quinn found a nice iron dagger that hung from a leather belt that he gave to me. I put it on and immediately felt better that I had my own protection.

"Babe…I mean Sookie, we're going to get you to your room so you can get some sleep. You'll be surrounded at all times. Would you like to have something to eat in the meantime?" he asked. I tried not to smirk when he corrected himself.

"I'm not really hungry, but I know that I should eat something. Could I just get a sandwich or something?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

"You bet," he said. He pulled out his radio and told someone to bring me a sandwich. At least I got good service.

I was surprised when we finally got to the room in which I'd be staying. It was like it's own apartment without a kitchen. There was a large living room with a large flat screen TV and leather furniture. I could see a bedroom through an open door half-way down the hall, but it looked like there were more rooms. I looked up at Quinn, and he looked like he was intentionally not meeting my eyes.

"Quinn?" I said in an irritated voice. When he didn't respond, I started getting angry. "What the hell is going on that you don't want to tell me?" I finally asked.

"This is where Felipe selected for you to live. This is where his mistresses live," Quinn stated, looking down. I could hear his anger and frustration.

"I will protect you, Sookie."

"He's planning on me being his new mistress?" I asked, disgusted.

"Um, yeah. You know how many vampires have additional gifts, like Eric can fly?" he asked and I nodded in response.

"Felipe's gift is seduction." I smiled for a second, thinking that he was making a cheesy joke, but then I blanched as I realized he was completely serious.

"It won't work on me. I can't be glamored. This has to be the same," I said hastily. Felipe was good looking, but I was not interested in him that way, and if he tried to use his "gift"… I started feeling the panic rising up again. It was like Preston all over again. I was just a fucking pawn to everyone.

"_Sookie, I won't let him do that to you. I just thought you should know what his plan was so you can be ready for it. I won't let him take advantage of you," _he thought to me. _"Be careful of what you say here. There are cameras and microphones pretty much everywhere." _The whole idea just made me tired.

I really needed to get some sleep, but I didn't want to sleep at the same time. "Do you suppose that there are any good movies in here?" I asked as I went over to the movie shelf. Quinn came up behind me and looked over my shoulder at the movies. We joked back and forth for a while before we finally agreed on something to watch.

My sandwich arrived along with chips and a glass of milk. Like I said, good service. I ate my breakfast/lunch while we watched the movie. When it was done, I curled up on the couch opposite Quinn and closed my eyes. Quinn pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered me with it. I smiled in thanks.

"Quinn?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Um, don't leave me alone, okay?" I practically begged. I had enough trouble sleeping without knowing that they were after me again.

"I won't leave, Sookie. I promise," he said quietly and wistfully. I knew even without reading his mind that he wanted to be so much more to me, but he was still willing to be my friend and keep me safe. I felt bad that I couldn't return his love. I felt awful that I had hurt him. It probably wasn't fair to ask him to protect me when I wouldn't be with him, but I needed his protection. It was complicated.

I turned back to the movie and tried to put off the inevitable pull of sleep.

***

I woke up screaming and the first thought I had was that I couldn't breathe. I'd been dreaming that I had fallen through a thin spot on a frozen lake and I couldn't get out of the water. Eric was there and was trying to get to me but he couldn't break through the ice. We were screaming to each other, seeing the other through the crystal clear ice, but no matter how hard we tried we couldn't reach each other and I was slowly sinking. Then, when I opened my eyes, I was beyond terrified, not recognizing where I was. There were people all around me trying to calm me and hold me down but that just made it worse. I fought them off and somehow ended up in a huddled in a corner of the living room sobbing. For several minutes, people kept trying to touch me, talking to me, and I kept fighting them off. I could feel someone physically trying to change my emotions and I fought that off too. Finally I felt a sharp jab in my hip and everything went dim. I didn't lose consciousness, but I became calm and I finally started becoming aware of my surroundings. As my awareness increased and I realized what had happened, I became terribly embarrassed.

I looked around the room and found Quinn, several of the security guards and several pretty women that looked like high-class fangbangers about my age standing in a circle talking about me. I caught Quinn's eye and he slowly, as to not scare me, came to kneel down next to me.

"Sookie, how are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Better," I tried to say, but it came out more like a whisper. My voice was hoarse from screaming and my throat felt like it was on fire.

"We had to give you a sedative to calm you down," he said, his voice thick with guilt. "Teresa over there is a powerful empath but she said she couldn't do anything."

The brunette spoke up then. "I've never had anyone resist my influence like you did. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help," she said. I could literally feel her sincerity and I could hear her thoughts flying around a mile a minute. She was hoping that I wouldn't be upset that she was trying to influence my emotions before even meeting me and she felt terrible for trying to do so in the first place. I could sense that she really disliked her gift and this time when it could have done some good, she failed.

"Thank you for trying. I appreciate that," I slurred and then closed my eyes. "What did you guys give me?" I asked.

"Um, well, it was just something to relax you a little," one of the blonds said. She looked rather guilty. _"Maybe I shouldn't have given her the morphine. I only gave her a little. Xanax would have been better for a panic attack, but I didn't have time to think. I hope she won't hate me." _I got a nice visual of her "medicine" cabinet. She didn't look like a typical drug user, but she sure liked a wide variety of pharmaceuticals.

"I'm fucking high is what I am, but I guess that I'm relaxed too," I said as I closed my eyes. I tried to ignore my irrational, or maybe not so irrational, anger. "What time is it?"

Quinn answered, "You only slept two hours. It's about two o'clock." I wanted and probably needed more sleep, but I couldn't face the prospect of actually trying to sleep.

"Well y'all can return to whatever you were doing before. Thank you," I said, trying to be sincere, but failing miserably. I was tired and I was scared and I was tired of being scared. I was also tired of feeling weak and I was tired of needing someone to take care of and protect me and I didn't feel like continuing to have a bunch of people standing in a circle around me, staring at me.

I suddenly felt a rush of calm and security. It was almost like Eric was there, but I knew that was impossible. I looked up at Teresa and returned her hesitant smile. "Thank you," I said quietly. She just nodded and went back into her room. Everyone but Quinn was satisfied that I was alright and returned to what they were doing. Quinn, on the other hand, continued to look at me like I was about to break in half.

"Oh, come on Quinn. Stop looking at me like that. It was just a nightmare," I said as I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"That, Sookie, was _not_ just a nightmare," he said sadly. _"Are you really sure that you are okay?" _he thought to me.

"The nightmares and panic attacks have been getting better, but I do better with Eric. He makes me feel safe," I said.

"You miss him," he stated.

"Yes." Then I not so subtly changed the subject. "So is there anything fun to do around here. I'd like to get my mind off of my problems for a while."

"If you want, there is a really nice indoor pool and hot tub," Quinn suggested. My face lit up.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful," I said sincerely. "Did anyone bring my luggage?" I asked.

"No. Sorry. I'm sure that there's an extra swimsuit around here somewhere," Quinn said. Just then Teresa walked back into the living room.

"Actually, if you want I have a couple extra bikinis if you want to borrow one," she said quietly.

"That would be nice, Teresa. Would you like to join me? I'd hate to have to go swimming alone," I said, glancing between Quinn and the door, behind which stood several more guards. I couldn't imagine enjoying myself if I was swimming and the pool was surrounded by my body guards. Talk about uncomfortable.

"Sure," she responded. She didn't seem to really fit in with the others. She was so much more reserved, both in action and mind. She seemed to be rather uncomfortable in her own skin but she also seemed really nice.

We took our time getting ready, which was great because I was moving a little sluggishly with the lack of sleep and the drugs. Teresa also found a short, pink silk robe for me to wear that matched her own red robe. I brought my iron dagger with me too, just in case. Quinn led the way to the pool and we had five other guards surrounding us as we walked. Teresa was understandably nervous at all the attention and kept glancing over at the guards.

"Um, do you normally have body guards watching your every step?" she asked.

"No. Felipe's offered me official protection, so they are going a little overboard. Better safe than sorry, right?" I tried to alleviate some of her fears. There was no need to give her the full story. I was starting to actually feel her fear, which really wasn't helping me.

It was a lot more relaxed while we sat in the hot tub. I was still feeling the effects of the drugs they gave me, so I didn't feel safe yet swimming, even with six body guards available to save me from drowning, but the hot tub was just what I needed.

"So, how is life as an empath?" I asked. Teresa blanched at my direct line of questioning. Maybe I should have started out slower. "I don't know if anyone has told you, but I'm a telepath. I'm finally starting to appreciate my gift, but most of my life I considered it a disability, a curse."

"Wow! That would be way worse. Empathy is at least bearable. High school was hardest because everyone was so hormonal. Now that I am better at controlling it, I can impact other's emotions pretty easily and I can also shut out other people's emotions a little more. I still feel the general tenor of the emotions of a person or a room of people, but I can keep it from affecting me so much," she explained.

"I can imagine that high school would be awful for an empath too. I've never met any empaths before…that I know of. Do you know any others?" I asked.

"No. It'd be nice to know others so that we could exchange hints and stuff," she said. _"It might make me feel like less of a freak,"_ she thought.

"I know what it feels like to be a freak. I've only met one other telepath and it was kind of cool. I have better control over my ability that he did since he was younger and didn't accept his gift until much later, but it was really cool when we got together. By holding hands we could hear people so much clearer, our range expanded; it was just a really cool experience."

"That's so cool," she said. She was excited about the possibilities of finding another empath.

"So, are you able to get a read on the emotions of vampires too?" I asked.

"No," she said. "Most of the time, my extra sense doesn't notice that they're there. Does that make sense? Sometimes I feel something weird, but I don't quite know how to describe it. Um, it's like an emotional black hole, like anti-feelings. Oh, that probably doesn't make a bit of sense," she said as she tried to explain.

"Well, it's not like these things are easily explained to someone who can't do it," I said trying to ease her discomfort.

"Okay, so how does the 'reading minds' thing work?" she asked.

"Well, everyone thinks differently. Some people think more in pictures, some more in words. Most people have a combination of both pictures and words. People rarely think in full sentences. Some people are really loud and others are really hard to hear. Shifters have snarly minds and I have a lot of trouble reading them. Although, like regular humans, their thoughts vary in strength as well. Vampires are like a mental void, like an empty space where a mind is supposed to be."

"That really is cool. You're going to get along great here. The other girls are pretty easy to get along with…once you get to know them. We have fun anyway," Teresa said.

"I don't plan on staying long," I replied with a tight smile on my face.

Teresa looked confused and I could feel her confusion touch me, like she was asking me to explain. It was a very strange sensation, but I had to say, it was an interesting gift. I was trying to decide what to tell her when she finally got impatient and asked aloud, "Why aren't you staying? We were told that you were going to be here permanently." I felt sick when I heard her thoughts and got flashes of the normal household. Felipe basically had his own harem. His girls all lived together and…well…everything together.

"I have a boyfriend already. I don't want to be here," I said.

"But why don't you want Felipe? The idea disgusts you," she said observantly.

"I love my boyfriend. I'm happy with what I have. I want to live my own life. At this point I don't have much of a choice, because I can't risk Eric's life over my freedom, but I don't plan on staying here long," I said. _"I don't want to stay here to be Felipe's glorified fangbanger,"_ I thought to myself.

"I can understand that, but I hope you do understand that Felipe can be very convincing. He's very charismatic and there is a rumor that seduction is actually one of his vampire gifts. I know I can't resist him," Teresa said with a giggle. I could feel the lust, affection, and maybe even love that Teresa was experiencing just thinking about him. The thought of it seriously made me sick. If that's what they wanted, more power to them, but if they are unduly influenced to feel affection for him, was that right? Even if they knew about it? Ah, the blurry lines of right and wrong.

I knew that I probably shouldn't be having this discussion, or the earlier discussion with Quinn, because it was likely that it was being recorded. But the things I said were the truth and all things that I would say to Felipe's face, so I didn't feel so bad about it.

In a not so subtle attempt to change the subject, I said, "I think I've had enough of the hot tub for a while. Could you show me the kitchen?"

We dried off and put our robes back on and she led the way to the kitchen, surrounded by security guards of course. As much as I appreciated the danger I was in with Prince Damarion after me, it was uncomfortable having them surrounding us and watching our every move.

If only we could find and kill Damarion, and then convince Felipe to let me go back to Eric without killing anyone, then I would be happy. I sighed as we picked out some snacks. It would all work out. It had to.

* * *

Thank you to everyone that has left a review. I love to hear what people think. It gives me inspiration, direction, ideas and warm fuzzy feelings. So please review! Thank you for reading!


	34. Chapter 34

Charlaine Harris owns the characters, not me.

A/N: I originally had this as two chapters, but it seemed to flow better as one. Sorry I left you all so long before updating, but you know how real life gets in the way sometimes... Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

A huge shout out to jdcoke for all your editing skills, suggestions, comments and encouragement! Thank you so very much!

* * *

Chapter 34

I knew the moment the sun set in Shreveport because my phone started ringing. I was glad that I was already alone in the bedroom because I knew that Eric was going to be extremely upset.

"Hi, Eric," I answered. My body was flooded with relief at being able to talk to him.

"Sookie, love, you called but did not leave a message. What is wrong? The distance makes the bond weak, but I can still feel your fear," he said, talking so fast that I had a hard time understanding him.

"I'm okay, Eric. I'm sorry I didn't leave you a message. Eric, yesterday, someone left a letter for me at the front desk to let me know that Damarion is in Las Vegas. The letter was from Preston," I said.

"Damarion is there? Are you sure that the letter was from Preston?" he asked tensely.

"Yes. I, uh, recognized his signature," I said, feeling the familiar shame and embarrassment that now accompanied any thought of Preston, Niall, or Christmas.

"I'm on my way back to Las Vegas. I will be there as soon as I can, lover," Eric said, following it with a string of profanity said under his breath. I heard a loud crash in the background.

"Eric, are you sure you won't be in trouble?" I asked. "Felipe ordered you to leave." I wanted him with me but I wanted him to stay out of trouble at the same time. I decided not to fight him about it because the desire to have him with me was stronger.

"I am coming for you, Sookie," Eric said with a firm tone. I knew from his voice that he'd already made up his mind and it was no use trying to fight him on it.

"Okay, Eric," I said. I sighed, both in relief and in dread. I was afraid that he would meet his final death over this, but I missed him terribly.

"I'm not at the casino anymore. They moved me over to Felipe's estate," I informed him. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from explaining the whole harem thing. I had the feeling he wouldn't want to know that, although, knowing Eric, he probably already knew that Felipe had one. However, I didn't think he had any idea that Felipe was planning on making me the newest addition to his harem. I doubted that Eric would have left that unmentioned.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, love. Stay safe." He hung up before I could respond in kind. He never was one for proper phone etiquette.

I decided to take a little nap, since I'd barely gotten any sleep and I still had a long night ahead of me. I was anxious about the nightmares that I knew were lurking in my subconscious. After contemplating the situation for several minutes, I finally came down on the side of getting some rest.

I opened the bedroom door and found Quinn standing guard just like I'd left him, looking deadly with a large iron sword strapped to his back. Quinn looked down at me with one eyebrow raised, silently questioning what I wanted. I sighed before finally speaking.

"Quinn, I don't want to give you the wrong impression or anything, but I was wondering if you would stay next to me while I take a nap. If you could wake me if I start having a nightmare, I would appreciate it," I said and waited anxiously for his response.

He regarded me quietly for a moment, then walked over to the door of the suite and had one of the other guards come inside to guard the bedroom door. There were still three guards in the hallway.

"Come on, Sookie. You need to get some sleep. Now, no making any moves on me, okay?" he joked.

I knew he was uncomfortable with the situation and our history, but I appreciated that he was at least joking about it, and still willing to help me get some sleep. He pulled the wicker chair from the corner and placed it next to the bed. I got under the covers, ignoring the fact that my hair was still damp from my post-swim shower. I closed my eyes and worked on my meditation technique to clear my mind, and soon felt myself drifting away.

I woke hearing my name being called and someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Quinn looking down at me.

"Sookie, you were having a nightmare," he said, clearly feeling guilty for waking me.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Only ten minutes."

I sighed and closed my eyes again. I was determined to get some rest so I concentrated on relaxing my body and mind and eventually I could feel myself falling into a deeper slumber, but, once again, I woke from a terrible nightmare. Only this time, the nightmare didn't seem to end when I awoke. I was surrounded by people again when I woke and I could feel a pair of strong arms surrounding me, restraining me. I screamed as I struggled against my captor's hold until I lost the will to struggle and my screams turned to whimpers. I finally recognized Quinn as the one holding me and he was talking to me softly, trying to tell me that I was safe.

I tried to pull away from him again and his arms tightened around me for a second before he realized I was in control of myself again. I was very conscious of the nine people in the room watching me.

"Sorry, everyone. I'm fine now. Just a nightmare," I said with a scratchy voice.

After a moment's hesitation, everyone started retreating from the bedroom. Felipe and Quinn were the last to leave the room. I was horrified to see fresh scratch marks and dried blood smeared on Quinn's face. I looked down at my hands only to see my fingernails covered in blood.

"Oh Quinn. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," I cried.

"Sookie, I'll be just fine. I'm just glad that you are alright," he said shrugging it off. I still felt awful.

"Sookie, dear, as soon as you are ready for the evening, we shall meet and discuss the letter you received this morning," Felipe said regally. I nodded to acknowledge that I had heard him.

They both looked back at me with a critical eye before shutting the door behind them. I could hear Felipe start loudly questioning Quinn. I tried to 'hear' Felipe, but couldn't get enough from his mind to follow his thought process, so I switched over to Quinn, wishing for the first time that he wasn't so hard to read. I finally gave up on following the actual conversation, but instead tried to pick up an overall impression of the conversation which took less concentration and energy from me. It seemed that Felipe was more upset that Quinn was alone in my room while I slept, than the fact that I had half the security force in my bedroom due to my nightmares. Quinn was irate that Felipe was already claiming 'ownership' of me, but was still afraid of Frannie's safety, so he kept his mouth shut and his anger in check. I could understand that his sister came first.

I looked around my room and saw that my suitcase had been delivered, which was one of the only positive things that had happened all day. I found a clean outfit that was business-like yet very comfortable. Honestly, I was more concerned with my comfort than the fashion. I didn't feel like making any extra effort as far as Felipe was concerned. I did what I could to salvage my hair. It had dried funny which I had expected when I'd laid down with it still wet, but I managed to get it tamed. I made sure that my opal from Eric was very evident resting just above the neckline of my shirt. I patted the iron dagger strapped to my waist, reassuring myself that it was still there and then I opened the bedroom door.

The vampire bodyguard outside my door looked incredibly bored until he saw me. He stood straighter and looked me up and down appreciatively. I decided to take it as a compliment. He was dressed in a navy blue uniform with a sword in a sheath hanging from his belt. "The King will summon you when he is ready for you," he said. He looked at me a little regretfully. I tried to listen in to his mind and I just got a vague impression that he was disappointed because he knew I was off limits. Even with the more recent blood exchange with Eric, hearing anything from a vampire's mind was not guaranteed, but something was better than nothing while I was trying to figure my way out of the situation I was in.

I sat next to Teresa on the couch and watched the news with her. I'd been thinking a lot about Teresa and the other girls. I wondered how much of a choice they actually had in the arrangement. If Felipe was supernaturally making them enthralled with him, it was no better than rape in my book. I tried talking to Teresa a couple times about her 'relationship' with Felipe, but she wasn't very forthcoming and kept taking surreptitious glances at the guard. She obviously didn't want our conversation being overheard.

Looking into her mind, I finally found what I was looking for. "_Why doesn't she realize that we shouldn't talk about it? I just hope I don't get in trouble for the conversation we had earlier. I tried to talk positively about it, but I didn't do enough when she was putting out such strong negative emotions. He wanted me to convince her that she would like this and find her place with us, but I can tell that she is determined. It would be fun for her to stay. I wonder why she was so against it. I do enjoy being with him, and he's amazing in bed, especially that thing he does with his tongue, but sometimes I think that he's messing with my mind. I would _feel _that, wouldn't I?" _

I knew that I would be getting out soon (I was working hard on my optimism at the moment) and I'd been wondering if she had any doubts about her 'relationship' with Felipe. Once I figured out how I was going to get out, I would ask her if she wanted to leave too. Maybe she wanted to stay, but maybe not. She just didn't seem to type to be okay with it. The whole harem thing made me nervous and the whole idea of Felipe being specially 'gifted' with seduction made me more than nervous. Honestly, I was completely creeped out by it.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the guard telling me that Felipe was ready for me. I nodded and followed him out the door. The other guards, now two shifters and two vampires, fell in line around and behind me. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to put up with that much longer. It was starting to get on my nerves constantly being surrounded.

I knew I would never find my way back to the room as we went down multiple hallways and through several doors. I figured that it was probably part of the security plan: to keep the office from being found in the first place.

Felipe and Victor were waiting for us at the door of the office. The guards stayed in the hallway and closed the door behind me. I was completely amazed by the size of Felipe's office. It was huge. It was really more like a big conference room that had been converted into an office. Everything was big and expensive and way over the top, but that was really Felipe's way from everything I'd seen so far.

I walked towards Felipe's massive desk and was about to take a seat in the chair in front of it when I realized that Felipe was still behind me. I looked at him questioningly and he just smiled at me in an alluring way. As uninterested as I was, he _was_ definitely an attractive man. I made sure that none of that registered on my face.

"Are you enjoying the accommodations here so far?" he inquired.

"Yes. Thank you. I've met a couple of the other women in the suite I'm staying in. They seem very nice," I said politely.

"They have been looking forward to meeting you. It has been a while since I have replaced any of my lovers," he said with that same suave smile on his face. My stomach churned uncomfortably at the implication. At least he was finally being upfront about his intentions.

"Your highness…" I started.

"Please, call me Felipe, Sookie," he interrupted.

"Of course. Felipe, I'm not interested in being your lover. You won't let me go back home to Eric, you are keeping me here so you can have full access to my telepathic skills, but I will not be your lover. You may not drink from me. You may not have sex with me. I am not yours in any sense of the word," I was desperately trying to reign in my anger, but failing miserably.

Felipe held up his hands in a motion of humorous surrender. "Sookie, my dear, I am not a bad man. I will treat you well. You have met my other lovers. They are happy and content. I take care of them. They want for nothing. You would be more than welcome to join us. I can show you things you can't even imagine." A shiver ran down my spine at that last sentence.

"That's really nice, but I'm _really_not interested. I have a boyfriend and even if he can't be here with me, that doesn't mean I will be with you instead. I don't do that. I'm not a fangbanger," I replied as nicely as I could.

He started walking toward me and I backed up until my legs hit his desk. Before I knew it he was standing with his body pressed against mine. He wasn't a very tall man, he was actually not much taller than me, but I still felt like he was towering over me. I could see Victor across the room, still near the closed office door, smirking at me.

"Felipe, please. I'm not interested. I'll work for you, but I will not sleep with you," I said. I tried to make it sound more forceful, but I sounded like I was begging, which I was. I met his eyes, trying to hold my ground, but his eyes were mesmerizing. I tried to open my mind to his to hear what he was planning; to see if I could find any way around it, but that was my biggest mistake. As I looked at him, my whole body relaxed and I felt myself molding to his body as he pressed even closer. I'd never realized how handsome he was. I knew he was good looking, don't get me wrong. I had just never realized before how strong he was and how sexy his accent was. He ran his hands down my back and I closed my eyes, arching my body into his.

'_Wait a second. What the fuck?_' I scampered backwards over the desk, glad to have the desk between us, but as soon as I thought I was away from him, he was back in front of me.

"Sookie, you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. I can give you more pleasure than you have ever known," he said. I refused to look him in the face. Every time he tried to get closer, to touch me, I cringed away from the contact.

"Please stay away from me. I'm not interested," I cried.

I could feel the power of his gift around me, and it disgusted me. I felt so dirty. His gift was similar to the feeling of a vampire glamoring me, but it was different. It took me so much more concentration to fight it, and I felt like I was losing the battle. It wasn't just affecting my mind but my body as well. I could feel the tendrils of power sneaking into my mind and my body, making me react to his advances and, honestly, it scared the shit out of me. It was like Preston all over again. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Please, Felipe. Please just leave me alone. Please don't do this to me," I begged. The time for staying cool was past. I was about to freak out.

"Sookie, just relax. I already told you that I will not hurt you. You will enjoy every second of our time together. You just need to relax," he said smoothly.

Just hearing his voice, made my body relax some. His whole presence was becoming so calming to me. Then changing tactics, he said, "I can feel that you want me. I can feel your heat; I can smell your arousal. I know that you want to feel the pleasure I can give you. Just give yourself over to your instincts. Your body wants this. Your body wants to _feel_, so let it." His voice was silky smooth and I just melted inside. "You want me, don't you?" he asked seductively.

"Yes," I said under my breath. Oh god, I wanted him so badly. I was trying to remember why I was resisting, but nothing came to mind.

Then suddenly, we heard a loud popping noise and I was so startled, I fell down. Instinctively I knew that I was in imminent danger, but I couldn't help but feel relieved that Felipe stopped. Felipe crouched into a defensive position, pulling his sword out of its protective sheath under his cape. A man had appeared next to the desk, just five or six feet away from us. Victor lunged at the intruder with a long iron sword and before he got close, he looked down in surprise at the wooden stake protruding from his chest and finally fell to the floor. I quickly pulled myself back up onto my feet and looked beyond him to a very tall beautiful man with long shiny black hair that he had tied back. He was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen and I hated everything about him.

"You must be Sookie," he said pleasantly.

My entire body was overwhelmed with tremors as I took in the being in front of us. Prince Damarion.

Felipe lunged toward him, missing the body shot he was going for, but catching the edge of the fairy's arm with his sword. I saw the iron burning Damarion's skin and then watched as blood started dripping from the wound. I saw Felipe's eyes glaze over and his fangs come down as he smelled the blood. Lost in his blood lust, he abandoned the sword and he went for Damarion's jugular.

As though it was happening in slow motion, I saw Damarion reach into his suit pocket and pull out a long silver chain which sparkled in the dim lights on the office. Then, in one swift move, Felipe was lassoed with the thin chain. Felipe gasped and I could see the pain in his eyes and his flesh smoking where his skin was directly exposed to the silver. Damarion made quick work of restraining him, securing his hands and feet and placing a small length of silver across his face as he lay on the floor. Felipe screamed out as he felt his flesh burning away. I had to look away from the sight. Unfortunately, my gaze landed on Damarion.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked me.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I do."

"Then you know that I am going to kill you," he said in a pleasant voice, as though we were talking about the weather.

"Why bother? I'm not important. Niall has lost interest in me and Claudine has been reassigned. It won't matter to them if you kill me, so why are you still coming after me?" I asked. It was hard, but I was able to keep my voice steady and strong. I walked toward him, unwilling to cower in fear. I felt myself finally becoming stronger and bolder. Damarion looked pleased as I approached.

He suddenly grabbed my arms and started trying to tie me up with rope that appeared out of thin air. _Damn fairies_. I struggled against him, but he gripped me tighter, twisting the skin on my wrists.

I was sure that was the end for me, but suddenly, the door to the office opened, flooding the dim office with bright light. Taking advantage of his moment of surprise, I yanked my arms out of his grasp, pulled the iron dagger from my belt and shoved it into his neck. I felt sick as the dagger sliced its way through the soft tissue of his neck as though it were butter. He looked back at me with an expression of utter surprise and then collapsed at my feet, leaving the dagger in my hand.

I stared down at him, continuing to look into his eyes until I hear a noise near the door. For the first time, I looked back at the door to see who had arrived. I had momentarily forgotten they were there. Russell Edgington, his husband Bartlet Crow, Stan Davis and the Queen of Michigan whose name I couldn't remember had all stepped inside and watched the scene play out in front of them. Beyond them I could see the shifter security guards that were guarding the room all watching and looking quite distressed that they'd been outside the door when all this happened.

They looked back and forth between me, Damarion, and Felipe who was still on the floor tied up. I could actually see the moment that the scent of fairy blood hit the vampires. Their eyes glazed over, their fangs descended and they all rushed toward his body. I backed into the corner behind the desk and sank down, ready with the dagger while they all latched on to different arteries. I held onto my dagger so hard that my hand hurt, but I didn't let go of it. I knew that with all of them high on fairy blood, well, accidents happen. When his body had been drained, which was very quickly by the way, I opened my mind to the vampires, hoping to catch something if they were going to come after me next, but I couldn't hear anything from them. Their minds were voids like always. Luckily, although they were acting drunk they seemed to be in control of themselves. Russell and Bartlet started feeling each other up, but Stan and the Queen of Michigan stood and regarded me carefully.

I stood up carefully and then out of the corner of my eye, saw Felipe tied up on the floor in incredible pain. His flesh was still smoking and the pain was evident in his eyes. I rushed to his side and knelt down next to him. I started with the chains that were burning his face. I carefully pulled them from his skin, trying not to get sick from the smell. He closed his eyes and I could see the effort it was taking him to keep from vocalizing his pain. Finally I got all the silver off and he picked himself off the floor, trying to keep his dignity.

I looked back at the other vampires. I quickly averted my eyes from Russell and Bartlet. They were very…busy. Stan and the Queen were both looking me up and down, suggestively.

"Oh no you don't. Don't get any ideas 'cause it's just not happening," I said firmly. They didn't seem to notice that I'd even spoken.

I yelled out to the guards, "Hey, get some donors in here. Quickly, please." The vamps continued to stare me down until several donors, all women, finally came wondering in. The vampires looked regretfully at me as they turned to the women that were now hanging onto them. Thankfully, Russell and Bartlet were finished and they each selected a donor to feed from. Felipe came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped, but controlled myself very quickly.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse, you appear to have come to my rescue again," he said, clearly chagrined at having to admit it.

"No problem. Kind of ironic that you were lassoed again, huh?" I said. I knew that it wasn't the smartest thing in the world to say, but I didn't really feel like filtering my speech. "I want to go home to Eric," I stated.

"You are still under the protection of my kingdom and as one of my assets I will be keeping you here for your protection. The danger from fairies seems to have passed, but you still need to be protected. I know a lot about your adventures over the past couple years and you and I both know you will likely need a great deal of protection. I will keep you close and I will keep you protected here."

The Queen spoke up then as she looked up from the neck of her female donor. "Ah, that's where you're wrong Felipe. There is no need for you to keep her here to keep her protected. She is blood-bound to Eric the Northman and we all know that it is highly irregular to separate a vampire from his bonded. As it now appears that the immediate threat is past, it becomes even more irregular." Felipe started to argue with her, but she held up her hand and continued, "It also appears that she saved herself in this particular instance as well as saving your ungrateful ass from final death."

Felipe was furious and at vampire speed got in her face. "Are you telling me what to do with _my_ asset? In _my_ Kingdom?" he said in an ice-cold voice.

"No," she responded politely. "I'm explaining to you why you are being charged with separating a vampire from his bonded with which you may incur a penalty of death, and why leadership of the states of Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas will be taken over by the court appointed Queen, until the time of the trial. To commit such a crime so soon after a violent takeover, involving a well-known telepath that has saved the undead lives of countless of our kind, including my own, at risk of injury and death for herself, is unspeakable. The counsel was convened and it has been determined that you will be imprisoned until the time of your trial." The room went completely silent except for my loud breathing.

I was so distracted with everything else going on around me, I didn't feel him coming and was surprised like everyone else when Eric came strolling in the door, looking sexy as hell I might add. I vaulted over the desk and leaped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I missed you," I breathed before kissing him for all I was worth.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I was too late to be of assistance to you. One of the guards out there told me all about it," he said when he released my lips so I could take a breath.

I laughed. "I'm sorry you missed the excitement, Eric. I know how you like a good fight." He threw his head back in laughter and I could hear several of the others laughing with him. With one more chaste kiss, I let go of him and stood on my own two feet.

"Victor's dead?" Eric asked with obvious delight in his voice and motioned toward the disintegrating body on the floor.

"Yes. Damarion staked him," I answered.

"He tied up the King with silver," Eric stated as he looked at Felipe's still healing face. I nodded in agreement, not understanding why he needed to repeat what happened. "And then _you_killed the fairy," Eric stated proudly as he examined the blood on my hand. He licked a small spot and I could feel how much he enjoyed the fairy blood. Ew.

"Yes. I stabbed him in the neck with an iron dagger," I shivered a little remembering the feeling of the dagger piercing his flesh.

"I'm sorry you had to be the one to kill him, my love, but you _do_ realize how amazing you are, don't you? You, the human, were with two vampires in a room surrounded by shifter body guards, and you were the one to kill your attacker. Do you have any idea how sexy that is?"

I blushed and playfully punched his shoulder. "Whatever, Eric. That just happens to be how it worked out. I wasn't about to let him do to me what Amun did. I wasn't about to take that lying down," I said, although my voice shook a little.

"So, Eric, what exactly is the deal with Victor? Both you and Bill knew his name when he came to my door that night and I know that neither of you particularly care for him, and you are obviously thrilled that he's dead, or finally dead, I guess. So what's the deal?" I asked.

Eric's eyes darkened as he spoke. "Victor is a twisted son of a bitch. Let's just say that he likes to play with his food. He gets Felipe's leftovers and…well, let's just say that they don't often live to tell the tale. The first night I met him, I stopped him from raping a young teenage girl. She'd been beaten and was hysterical and he laughed at her. He's a sadistic vampire and I for one, am glad that he is no more." The edge in his voice was dangerous.

Trying to lighten the mood a little, I chimed in, "We could throw a party in honor of his final death." Everyone around me burst out laughing.

Stan, still chuckling came over to us and patted Eric's shoulder as he left the room. "You had better hold onto her tightly, Eric. She's a feisty one."

Eric laughed and responded, "You have no idea."

***

Under Quinn's watchful eye, I quickly packed my bags and was ready to leave within thirty minutes, but Eric had to finish some political things with the visiting Kings and Queens, so I had to wait a bit longer before getting out of there. I was surprised to hear that even more Vampire royalty were present to ensure Felipe was taken out of power. I was amazed that Janine's plan of political pressure actually worked. By making some phone calls to the vampires I knew, we actually got my freedom and Felipe was imprisoned. Eric was no longer in trouble and life could go on.

While I packed and waited for Eric to be done I made quick phone calls to Amelia, Janine and Alcide. Alcide actually sounded a little disappointed when I talked to him. The wolves of the Las Vegas area together with the Shreveport pack were set to intervene tomorrow night and they were a little disappointed to be left out of the action. He was thrilled with the turn of events and burst out laughing when I told him that I was the one to kill Damarion.

"Sookie, you are truly an amazing woman. I still can't believe it," he said laughing. I understood it was a little funny, but he kept going.

Finally I had enough of him laughing at me. "Alcide! Why are you still laughing at me?" I asked.

"Sookie, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at them. You were in a room with the top two vampires in the state, with werewolf and shifter body guards surrounding the room, and it was the human girl that killed the attacking fairy. You have to know how embarrassing that is for all of them. They've got all kinds of preconceived notions and you just rocked the boat. Like I said, you are an amazing woman," he explained.

I knew he meant it as a compliment, so I took it as such. After several more minutes of him chuckling and me thanking him for his help, we said goodbye. We set a lunch date for our friends. I needed another day surrounded by friends, while my life _wasn't_ in danger.

When I got off the phone, Quinn was ready to carry my luggage.

"I will be filing an official complaint to the council. I have been slowly collecting evidence that Felipe and/or Victor arranged for my mother to escape from the facility in which she was staying. I don't have direct evidence, but enough circumstantial evidence to make my case," Quinn said. "Thank you for taking down Felipe, Sookie."

"Quinn, I wasn't the one to bring him down," I said. I didn't want to take credit for something I didn't do.

"Actually Sookie, you did. You brought in the other Kings and Queens. The loyalty you have both _for_ and _from_ your many friends, took him down. I know you don't feel responsible, but accept my thanks anyway," he said.

I thought about arguing the point, but finally just said, "No problem."

Finally we were ready to leave and Quinn walked with me to the front door of the mansion where Eric was waiting.

"Quinn, thank you for watching over Sookie," Eric said. He surprised me by reaching out and shaking Quinn's hand. "I am truly thankful."

"No problem, Eric."

I gave Quinn a quick hug and thanked him myself and then he went back inside.

"Eric, thank you for coming back for me. I've really missed you," I said as I hugged him close. I was surprised out of our embrace as a stretch limo pulled up in front of us. Eric kissed me lightly on top of my head and then went to put my bags in the trunk.

"Sookie!" I heard someone call. I looked over and saw Quinn holding the front door open, and Teresa running towards us as fast as she was able to while dragging two large suitcases behind her.

"Teresa, are you leaving too?" I asked with confusion.

"Can I please come with you?" she asked. "I have some money saved up. I'll find my own place to live and everything, but I just need to get out of here," she said. I could hear from her mind that she was happy to have an excuse to escape. Felipe wouldn't be upset with her for leaving now, since he was going to be imprisoned.

"Of course, Teresa."

The flight seemed really long, but that might have been because I was practically jumping up and down in my seat in anticipation of going home. Finally, the plane touched down and we were home in Louisiana.

We found a hotel near the airport and at Teresa's insistence, dropped her off. We exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet in the hotel restaurant for a late lunch the next day to talk about the possibility of working together in my new business.

"Sookie, now that Damarion is taken care of, would you like to return to your own home?" Eric asked. I looked up at him in surprise. His face gave away nothing, and although I could feel him trying to block the bond, I could feel his sadness.

"Can I stay with you tonight, Eric?" I asked. His face lit up.

"Of course." He paused for a moment. "I have enjoyed having you stay with me, love. I know that you like your old family home, but I'd like you to at least consider the possibility of moving in with me. It doesn't have to be right now or anything. I like waking up next to you," he said. For one of the first times, or perhaps the very first time, Eric sounded completely unsure of himself. He sounded vulnerable.

"I'd like that Eric," I said. I couldn't believe it, but I really did want to stay with him. It just felt right, like it was meant to be.

Eric was thrilled and started rattling off plans for decorating, and things we would need to get for the house, now that I would be there long term. I just laughed. He was like a kid on Christmas morning.

"We're home," he said as we pulled up in front of his, no, our house. That sounded good.

"We have an hour before sunrise, Eric. What do you think we should do?" I asked with a coy smile on my face.

"We'll think of something," he said with a smile.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the ending and again, sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long. Thank you so much for all of you that read my story and for all of you that left reviews. I truly appreciate it! Thank you!

On a side note, a couple people noticed a couple things that were Twilight related. It's really not my fault. Someone on the Sookieverse recommended a couple Twilight fics and one thing led to another and now I'm addicted. So here is my little confession: Sookie's doctor, Janine Whitlock was named after reading a Jasper fic and I got the idea for an empath also from Jasper (yes, he's actually my favorite character). Evidently I also named a werewolf Jacob, but that was must have been a subconscious thing, because I didn't realize it until it was pointed out to me. LOL.


End file.
